The Secret of Bumblebee
by Sassbrat
Summary: Bumblebee is hiding a dark past from his friends. What will the others think when they find out about it and what does Bumblebees past have to do with Sentinel's own past. Summury stinks story is better inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret of Bumblebee**

This is just a story that came to mind one day and i had to write about it

Chapter 1

Bumblebee sat on the roof of the factory looking up at the sky. He rubbed his left arm where small almost unnoticable dents were. They were a reminder of a time that he would never forget.

Sari the young techno-organic that had befriended the autobots when they first came to earth was worried about her best friend. Lately Bumblebee had not been himself. He was always staying up late and sleeping in late. He never wanted to play video games with her. The other autobots were concerned as well.

"What's going on with Bumblebee?" Sari asked as she and the other Autobots sat down in the living room.

"He been like this for a while now. i asked him what was wrong and he said that I wouldn't understand and he left." Bulkhead said. The large green mech sat down beside Sari on the stone couch. he was the closest to Bumblebee in age.

"I did a check up on him there's nothing wrong with him." Ratchet the medic and oldest of the Autobot said. His red and white body leaning on the wall.

"I'm going to ask him what is going on. This has gone on long enough." Optimus Prime said. He was a little shorter than Bulkhead and red and blue.. He headed out to the roof to talk to the youngest member of his team.

When Optimus got to the roof he found Bumblebee in a sound recharge leaning against a wall. Optimus didn't have the spark to wake up the minibot so he gently pick up him up and held him close to his chassis. The red and blue mech knew that Bumblebee was having trouble recharging. When Optimus held Bumblebee in his arms he noticed the small dents on Bumblebee's arms.

*What the... when did he get those?* The Prime thought as he walked to Bumblebee's room and gently laid the yellow mech on the berth. He made a mental note to have Ratchet look at Bumblebee's arms.

Bumblebee's night was filled with nightmarish dreams. He saw his friends tortured and feed upon by their capturers. The screams and wails, the laser scalpel cutting into arms leaving scars that will never go away. When he saw a bot come near him he let out a blooded-curdling scream.

Blue colored optics came online as the entire base came out of recharge at Bumblebee's scream. Sentinel Prime was the first mech to arrive at Bumblebee's room. The blue mech opened the door only to see the yellow mech screaming for someone to stop it and leave him alone. Sentinel wasn't known for his compassion but even he never liked to see a bot in pain even if was a repair bot. He walked over to Bumblebee and held him to his chassis trying too calm him down.

"Calm down nobody is going to hurt you." He said only to get deck by Bumblebee who was sleepcharging and trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Don't touch me you slaggin Terrorcon." Bumblebee yelled bringing out his stingers out of subspace and firing at Sentinel who dodge just in time. He gave the yellow bot a quick chop in the neck to knock him out. By this time the other Autobots had arrive to see what had happened with Sentinel and Bumblebee.

"Did he just say Terrorcon?" Ratchet asked checking over his young teammate. Bumblebee had begone to vent normally.

"Ya he did. What could the kid know about Terrorcons he's to...?" Sentinel trailed off.

"He's what?" Sari asked the young techno-organic was worried for her best friend.

"How old is Bumblebee Optimus?" The Elite guard officer asked.

"About 1.5 million steller cycles." Optimus replied understanding what his old friend was getting at.

"Oh Primus if I'm right that little gilch is a T5 survivor. He's the right age but he shouldn't have any mermories of the attack." Sentinel said looking at the bot on the berth.

"Then why did he mention Terrorcons. Prowl the ninja bot asked wonder what was going on.

"I think we should wait until he wakes up." Optimus said placing a conforting servo on Bumblebee's head before he shooed the others out so the young bot could sleep in peace.

_What is Bumblebee hiding and who are the terrorcons find out in the next chapter. it should be up in a day or so_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding out

The Autobots entered the living room after making sure Bumblebee was alright.

Sari was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder when she asked "What's T5 and a Terrorcon?"

"A Terrorcon is one of the most nastiest, dangerous creature in the universe. There what you organics would call a vampire. They drain the life energy of anything that is robotic, and in most cases they will turn you into a Terrorcon." Jazz explained to Sari. He looked to Sentinel to take over on the T5 subject.

"T5 is the name of a sparkling and youngling colony that was attack by the Terrorcons. It was horrible there were over half a million bots on that colony and we only managed to save a little over 5000. I was there I'll never forget the Terrorcons just ripping apart and killing innocent sparklings and younglings. To stop them we had to destroy the colony. My younger sister had just sparked and was not going to survive so she said behind and detonated the bombs. The survivors were taken to the royal guard orphanage." The elite guard said a look of sadness in his optics.

"But Bumblebee would have just been a sparkling. Why does he know about the Terrorcons?" Bulkhead asked the same question that everyone wanted to asked.

Sari let out a gasp as she turned around and saw Bumblebee standing in the hallway with his stingers activated and pointed at his spark.

"You won't get me again. I'll offline myself before that happens." The yellow minibot yelled electricity cracking.

"Bumblebee it alright it us." Optimus said trying to snap the young bot out of sleep charging only to get zap.

"The kids lost it." Sentinel yelled as he dodged a stream of electricity.

Prowl tried to get close to Bumblebee so he could knock him out only to have the young mech evade his attack with the speed of a cyber-ninja the Prowl had never seen before.

"When could he move like that?" Bulkhead asked ducking behind the stone couch with Sari.

"If we grab him he'll shot himself in the spark." Ratchet yelled barely dodging a shot that came near him.

"You got Starwind and Windstar but your not going to get me." Bumblebee screamed putting his stinger closer to his spark.

"Yo little Bee stop it right know before ya hurt yourself." Jazz yelled taking out one of his Nunchucks so he could block the bolts that came near him.

Electricity was flying everywhere and the Autobots were ducking and hiding. 

"We have to do something before he hurts himself or us." Ratchet growled from his hiding place behind the TV.

Optimus snuck up behind his youngest team member and grabbed him only to get sent flying into a wall.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sentinel yelled taking out his shield and running towards the minibot his shield taking most of the blasts. He managed to reach Bumblebee only to have him jump out the way faster that lightning. 

"What is the deal with this kid?" Ratchet said trying to reach the yellow bot.

"It like he's a cyber-ninja or something." Prowl said dodging a bolt with ease.

"Bumblebee calm down there your friends." A loud deep voice echoed thought the room.

The source of the voice was a large blue and white mech who was a least five heads taller than Bulkhead. The mech dodge and shot aimed straight for his head.

"Ok that's it no more nice mech." He said and charged Bumblebee tackling the yellow mech to the ground and held him close to his chassis.

"Calm down it all right nobody is going to hurt ya. You need to wake up little Bee." The blue and white mech gently said to Bee who started to wake up. He saw who was holding him.

"Nightstrike" Bee said weakly before slipping into a more peaceful recharge.

"Jeez kid your more trouble than the sun twins." The mech now known as Nightstrike sighed shifting the minibot into a better position. "The things I do."

"Who are you?" Sari asked the large mech coming out from behind the couch.

"Names Nightstrike of the Royal Guard at your service." He replied gently rocking Bumblebee like a baby.

"How did you get Bumblebee to calm down when we couldn't." Optimus asked getting up from in place on the floor.

"I've been taking care of Little Bee for years since before his first upgrade." Nightstrike replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Sari asked walking over to Nightstrike who had sat down on the couch. 

"Something evil happened to him when he was young. The blockers that were put in place to keep the memories from the event from surfacing failed and this was the result. 

Suddenly the communicator came to life. On screen was a red and blue femme with the same insignia as Nightstike. The Autobot symbol with a crown on top of it.

"Shadowstorm to Optimus Prime come in Optimus."

"This is Optimus Prime what can I do for you."

"I need you to put Nightstrike on. I know he there."

Nightstrike walked over to the com. "I was to late the blockers failed. She almost killed her team and herself." He said hearing gasps from the others when he said 'herself'.

"This is bad. I'm sending First Aid down as soon as possible to run a check on her and fix those blockers. We can't let her go and try to kill herself again." Shadowstorm said cutting of the line.

Nightstrike turned around and saw the Autobots with their jaws on the ground.

"So you never thought that Bumblebee was a femme I take it by your expressions. He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Wha…" Was all Sentinel managed to say.

"Bumblebee is a femme." The large mech replied sitting back down on the couch.

"We want answers now about Bumblebee and why does he I mean she known about the Terrorcons." Ratchet asked still not believing that the youngest member of their team was a femme.

"What I'm going to tell you is one of the worst thing that could have happen to any bot." Nightstrike said knowing there was going to be hell to pay later.

_What happened to Bumblebee that caused her to be a mech. And more on the Terrorcons in the next chapter. _Please R&R. next chapter will be up as soon as I get it wrote


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightstrike looked at the mechs. He knew that he had to tell them the truth about Bumblebee, but things were going to be different from now on.

"Bumblebee is a T5 survivor. She grew up in the Royal guard orphanage. Since she was about three my bondmate and I have been taking care of her." Nightstrike told them. "Growing up nobody wanted to train her so she stopped trying to get a mentor after the fifth choosing ceremony. She would spend all her time in the library reading. Until one day a cyber-ninja saw some potential in the Bee and had her trained the way of the cyber-ninja. She had the makings of a great royal guard officer until one day just shortly after her first upgrade an event happened that changed her completely. She and two other younglings and a Royal guard training officer were on a train mission when their ship was attack by Terrorcons. They killed the officer and the two other younglings she was with were turned. Bee had an immunity to the virus so she wasn't turned but was tortured and…"

Nightstrike trailed off as if he didn't want to say what happened to her. "She was raped by dozens of mechs daily. This went on for over a stellar cycle. We don't know how she escaped but she did. Lockdown found her drifting though space barely online. He brought her to First Aid to did what he could to patch her up and install the blockers to help her function but they would only last so long. For months all she would do would stare out into space and scream at night. The only Autobot that could touch her was my mate Solarstreak. When the time came for her 2nd upgrade she chose a mech's design saying 'mechs don't get raped'. Windcharger the leader of The royal guard decided to send Bee to the elite guard boot camp in hopes to get her back to normal." The Royal Guard officer finished.

Sentinel just stood there in shock. Never in a million stellar cycles did he think that could happened to Bumblebee a bot that was loud and annoy. He had seen the horrors of what Terrorcons could do. His niece was like Bumblebee a survivor of T5. He thought back to boot camp when ever someone touch Bumblebee he would freeze up and when he would yell at her. It made him sick to think that had happened to a bot just out of their sparkling years.

The others couldn't believe that had happened to their little brother or sister so to speak. They never thought that behind the annoy facade was tortured spark.

'Why don't we finish this in the morning." Nightstrike said getting off the couch and heading to Bumblebee's leaving no room for arguments.

The Autobots went to their room to think about what they learned and how they could help their youngest member.

_Now the autobots know what happened to Bumblebee. What is Bee going to think now that her team knows a secret that she tried to keep quiet about._

Was in a writing spree now the nxt chapter will take some time to write as my writers block has struck


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all the alerts and reviews. to answer your question _CherryBlossom713 Bumblebee is linked to Sentinel but she will not be paired with him.

Chapter 4

The Autobots were jerked out of their recharge by a loud scream emitting from Bumblebee only this time it was one of being pissed off.

"**You did what?" **Bumblebee shrieked and the sound of something being thrown and hitting a metal object was heard.

The Autobots ran to Bumblebee's room to see that Bee was looking a lot better and throwing anything she could get her servos on at Nightstrike who in part was dodging everything.

"What was I supposed to say 'that you were having a bad dream? You almost offline yourself and everyone else." The mech replied dodging a sound system that was aimed for his head.

"You could have lied or made something up. But no you have to tell them what the slag happened to me. I didn't tell them for a reason. Now their gonna pity me and I don't want that." Bee yelled activating her stingers and firing at Nightstrike making sure she hit him.

Never had the Autobots seen Bumblebee this mad and bloodthirsty. She was out for his spark as Nightstrike hid behind the berth.

Optimus decide it was time to intervene and rescue the Royal guard officer. When he went to grab Bee she swung him over her shoulder and flung him into the wall. Optimus slid down the wall and landed on his head. The other were shocked the smallest member had just thrown a mech twice her size across the room.

"Now where was I oh yes your mine Nightstrike time to die." Bee said an evil look on her face as she near her berth stingers at full charge. She didn't get the chance to fire as she was lifted up in the air by Ratchet's magnets.

"Bumblebee you need to calm down we asked what was wrong with you. We were concerned about you." Sentinel said as he helps Optimus up. He may be nicer than normal but there was something about the yellow femme that was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"I was fine with nobody knowing and since when have you ever cared about anything but yourself." She said deactivating her stingers as she knew this was the only way to get Ratchet to let her go.

"Little Bee you gave you scared us. You weren't acting like yourself." Jazz said looking at the pissed off femme who was a far cry from the loud mouth mech he knew and liked.

"You can put me down Ratchet I'm not going to hurt him." Bee said calming down and taking a few deep breaths.

The medic gently let Bee down. As soon as Bee feet touched the floor she lunged at her caretaker. Only to have the two Primes holding her back and they were struggling to keep a hold of her she was stronger than she looked.

"BUMBLEBEE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. THIS NOT HOW A FEMME SHOULD ACT." A voice sounding eerily like Ratchet yelled causing Bee to stop fighting and instead hide behind Sentinel. Standing in the doorway was a red and green mech the same size as Prowl and older that Ratchet.

"Last time I check I had a mech body and what the Hell took you so long. Big mouth over there told everybody." Bee said pointing to Nightstrike came out from behind the berth who now knew it was safe only to get hit in the face with a speaker. "Got him."

"Bee you can't keep your past a secret forever. Somebody was gonna figure out what happed to you. The blockers won't last forever infact I don't think I can install the blockers as your 3rd upgrade is coming up soon." The mech said walking over to Bee and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"I was getting tired of those things anyway didn't make be feel normal ya know First Aid." Bee said looking down at the ground.

"Bumblebee you're a valuable member of the team. Don't think that you don't matter. I told you if there was anything you needed to talk about you could talk to me." Optimus told Bee looking at her who looked away unable to meet his optics or anyone else's.

She knew that she had hurt their feelings by not telling them the truth but it hurt her to talk to anybody about her capture. She had watched her friends get turned and she almost lost her mind with her torture.

"It not that I didn't want to tell it just each time I tell someone I relive my ordeal all over again and it hurts so bad knowing that I couldn't help my friends. My mind always goes back to when the mechs would came and I couldn't even fight them off cause they drain me to the point that I wished that I was offline. There were times when I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. To this day I still have problems with mechs touching me." Bee told her team. Aware that Sentinel put a servo on her shoulder in way to comfort her. For some reason Bee didn't freak out when he did. There was something about him that she found familiar like she knew him but the first time she met him was at boot camp or was it? Was he the mech that got her of off T5? She had tried to find the bot that had saved her but never could find him.

"What happened to you should have never happed to anybody. Your not alone is the memories of what the horrors of Terrorcons can do. I know what you're feeling. You can talk to me if you need to." Sentinel told Bumblebee getting weird looks from the others. Sentinel was being nice and helpful something he was not known for.

"Thanks you guys. I was worried for nothing." Bee said smiling at them. "Just don't asked me to go into details because it hurts too much to talk about it."

"Hey little Bee your still the same bot we all known and love just a little different now that we know you're a femme. That's going to take some getting used to." Jazz said giving the yellow minibot a grin. The others did the same thing even Prowl. Sari ran up to Bee and gave her a hug.

Bee finally realized that she had nothing to fear form her team and elite guard. She smiled the biggest smile she could. They were all there for her and wouldn't pity her.

"Hate to break up the happiness you got going here but Bee needs to get her final upgrades and soon." First Aid said. "We should leave today if we want to make it back tomorrow.

Later that day Bee was getting ready to leave for Cybertron. She was saying good-bye to her team. She told them that she was going back to her femme form and that she would have to kick their afts if the made a move on her when she got back. She casted a quick look at Sentinel and he did her. For some reason neither one could explain it but they felt as if they had some kind of bond with each other. She waved good bye and headed into the ship her spark feeling a lot lighter.

The Excaliburian engines came to life and rose to the sky and disappeared.

_Next chapter, Bee returns to earth in her femme form and both her and Sentinel try to find out why both of then have a strange bond. Plus we see a new Sentinel after T5 raising his sister child. What could this child have to do with Bee. Find out in chapter 5 where a lot will be explained_

_Thanks again for all the favs and alerts. Chapter five will be up in two or three days _


	5. Chapter 5

Again thanks for the reviews

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the earth bound Autobots had found out about Bumblebee being a femme and her dark past. And in those two weeks they realize just how much Bee meant to them. They missed her laugh and the way she would get everyone laughing.

"When is Bee coming back?" Sari asked Optimus. She really missed her best friend and now that she knew that Bee was a femme she could talk to her about girl things.

"Sari for the thousandth time I don't know. Upgrading takes time and with someone like Bumblebee is may take longer than normal." Optimus told the teen sighing she was really getting on his nerves. "If you want answer go talk to Sentinel he would know though with the way he has been acting I doubt that you'll get anything out of him."

Optimus was not far from the truth. He was always looking up something in the databanks and he never yelled at the jet twins. That right there sent messages to everyone for the jet twins were very annoying.

Lately Sentinel had been acting very weird. He was nice to Bumblebee and she didn't flinch when Sentinel touch her. Could it have something to do with the fate that Bee was a T5 survivor? Or was there something more going on between those two? Optimus knew that Sentinel has a soft spot for T5 survivors as he was on T5 when the Terrorcons attacked. His little sister had sparked and she gave her life to destroy T5 leaving Sentinel to raise his sparkling niece alone.

When Moonstar died Sentinel had to change his way of life. He had a reason now to finish the academy training. It took all he had and sometimes he would be so tired that he would fall into recharge as soon as he got home but he always was there for Silverwind. Optimus should know he had help Sentinel raise her and was Silverwind's godfather. He or Elita would watch her when Sentinel had to go on a training mission or was too tired to take care of her.

But when Elita was left of the organic planet with the spiders Sentinel didn't want his niece anywhere near Optimus who he blamed for her death. But the academy training was too much for him and he couldn't take care of Silverwind. Moonstar's mate was high ranking Nobel on the council and had decided to remove his daughter from Sentinel's care when he saw how Sentinel was acting and treating other bots. Sentinel lost all rights to see his niece and was never given any more info other that she was placed with some caretakers that would treat her like their own as T5 rarely got caregivers. For stellar cycles he spent what ever time he could trying to find Silverwind but was blocked everywhere he went. He had broken his promise to Moonstar to always be there for Silverwind.

*Maybe Bumblebee knew Silverwind when she was in the Royal Guard academy.* Optimus thought.

A loud roaring outside brought the Autobots out of the base descending from the sky was a royal guard ship. Sari squealed in excitement. The arrival of the ship meant that Bumblebee was coming back.

The ship landed in front of the base and a ramp came down. The doors opened up and there was an Autobot femme that Sari didn't know coming down the stairs. At first she thought that it was Bumblebee but this femme was too old and was purple and white and was as tall as Nightstrike.

Out of nowhere a yellow mech was set flying out of the ship and landed a few feet from Sentinel. Sentinel recognized the mech as Sunstreaker a mech that had an attitude problem and thought that he was primus's gift to femmes.

"Slag it Sunstreaker if you put your servos on my aft or stare at my chest plate one more time I will chop off your servos and painfully remove your optics from your head or I'll sic Nightstrike on you." An enraged femme voice yelled from the ship.

"Take a chill pill I was just having a little fun." Sunstreaker yelled back standing up and rubbing his backside.

An Autobot femme come down the ramp and Sari knew right away that it was Bumblebee. She was taller than her mech body coming up to just a bit shorter than Optimus. Bee's new upgrade colors were a mix of silver and yellow. She had light yellow boots with no heels that came up to her knees and yellow gloves that stop at her wrist. The rest of her was a light silver color. She still had her horns they were a bit longer and more pointed. She looked the same except she had a moderate breast plate and was more slender.

Sari ran right to Bee and latched on her leg not wanting to let go if her life depended on it. Bee looked down to pick up her human friend. She had missed Sari very much. She told Solarstreak all about Sari as well what she was feeling with Sentinel.

"BUMBLEBEE I missed you." Sari said hugging Bee as hard as she could.

"Missed ya too Sari. I missed all of you." Bee said. Her voice was softer and less whiney.

The other Autobots just stared at how beautiful Bumblebee had gotten. They were going to have their servos full keeping the mech away from but considering the way she handled Sunstreaker it wouldn't be much of a problem.

The Autobot that couldn't stop staring was Sentinel. Looking at Bumblebee it was like he was looking at his little sister again. Bee's color design was almost the same as Moonstar. It finally hit him the strange feeling he got when held Bee that night when they found out about Bee's past. The same feeling he got when he put his servo on her shoulder to comfort her. It all made sense now the Autobot that he called a glitch and kicked out of boot camp was none other than Moonstar's child and his niece.

Bumblebee was Silverwind.

_The relationship between Sentinel and Bumblebee is revealed. How is Bee going to take the fact that she is related to Sentinel and what is Optimus gonna think when he finds out that his godchild was a bot he saw as a son_._ Find out in the next chapters of The secret of Bumblebee_

Bet nobody saw this coming. I will be putting G1 characters in the story. I don't know who I'm going to pair Bee with. Your suggestions on who Bee should be paired with are needed. One request nobody on the repair team, I see them as older brothers and father figures to Bee. But anybody else is good Keep the reviews and the favorites coming they make me want to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again thanks to the reviewers and alerts, _

Chapter 6

Sentinel was having a spark-attack. All those stellarcycles of searching for his niece and she was right in front of him the entire time. Primus had a twisted sense of humor. He guessed that Bee had no idea who she really was and had no idea that she had an uncle. There was no way Sentinel could tell her about him now not after how he treated her when she was a mech.

Optimus was having the same reaction as his old friend. When Bee walked down the ramp in her new form he almost went into shock. He had met Moonstar a few times and really didn't see how she was Sentinel's sister as she was nice and fun to hang around. Bee looked just like a younger version of her mother. He finally understood why he felt the need to protect Bumblebee and be a mentor to the young bot. How was he going to explain to Bee that he was her godfather and that Blackarachnia was her godmother?

"Remind me not to make you mad in the future." A red bot that look a lot like Sunstreaker said coming down the ramp.

Bee turned to the red bot and glare on her face. "Sideswipe you might be an only child if your brother doesn't keep his servos to himself. I warned him that I don't like to be touch but does he listen no he doesn't. Maybe getting the slag beat out of him a few times will change his attitude about how to treat femmes." Bee said walking up to Sunstreaker who just growled at her.

The Autobots were shocked at the new Bumblebee. She was more outspoken and now could really handle herself in the battlefield. The repair team realized that the bot they thought of as a little sibling had grown up overnight.

"Knock it off you two or do I need to put you in the corner like I did when you were younger." The large purple femme yelled at Bee and Sunstreaker causing the two to turn their backs on each other.

The femme then turned to Optimus and the others. "How do you do my name's Solarstreak pleased to meet you." She said introducing herself. She turned when she heard yelling to see Sentinel trying to stab Sunstreaker with his lance while getting a weird look from Bee. She and Nightstrike knew that when Bee told them about the strange feeling she was having around Sentinel they would have to tell Bee the truth about her heritage. Though she was not raised by Sentinel for very long they had a bond that would never be broken and from the stories they heard from one of Moonstar's students Sentinel could be very much overprotected of his family and they knew he tried to find her. This was not the way they had planed to tell her but it was now or never. Plus they had to save Sunstreaker not that they really wanted to. He had been hitting on Bee since her upgrades.

"Sentinel will please stop trying to kill him. Your niece can take care of herself." Nightstrike said with out a care in the world and waited for the explosions to come. He didn't have to wait long.

"**WHAT!!!" **Could be heard all over the city and it can from only one bot. Bee looked at her caretakers in shock. Did they just say that Sentinel Prime the most obnoxious and pig-headed mech around was her uncle. Bee had been told that her family had abandoned her by the other caretakers at the orphanage.

She did know that she had was having strange feeling when she was around him but to find out that she was related to him was too much for her to bear.

"It true little Bee Sentinel is your mother's older brother. He raised you for a few years after T5 was destroyed. But lost custody of you when and event happed and your godmother was left behind on a planet. Your father thought it would be best for you if you were taken and raised with other bots your own age." Solarstreak explained to the shocked femme and the others who jaws were on the ground.

"This has to be a sick joke. There is no way I could be related to him. We're two completely different bots." Bee stammers out not believing that Sentinel was her uncle. "You told me as a sparkling that I had no family" She yelled at her caretakers who raised her.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT I ABANDONED HER!" Sentinel screamed face plate turning red. "I had fought to keep her when she lost her mother. If it wasn't for Elita and Optimus I never would have been able to keep her for those three years." Sentinels marched up to Nightstrike and grab the taller mech by his chassis.

"Sentinel we were told to tell her that by her father. You know how powerful he is on Cybertron. We were the best ones to take care of her. We tried to get permission for you to see her but the way you were treating those around you we couldn't take the chance that she would turn out to be a jerk." Solarstreak said grabbing Sentinel's arms and removing them from her mate's chassis. She didn't blame him for the way he was acting. She would have done the same if it was one of her own.

"That glitch didn't even want her when Moonstar died. What right did he have to tell you those things?" Sentinel said trying to calm down.

"Hello would somebody tell what the hell is going on here please." Sari yelled trying to understand what was going on.

"Sari Bumblebee and Sentinel are related. He's her uncle." Optimus told the techno-organic ignoring the looks he was getting from his team.

"How do you know Bossbot?" Bulkhead asked still not understanding the situation.

"I helped raise Bumblebee for the first three years of her life. I never thought that Bumblebee was my goddaughter until she walked down the ramp. She is a spitting image of her mother." Optimus told his team.

Bumblebee in the meantime was having a hard dealing with all that was going on around her. First her caretakers lied to her about her family and then she finds out that her family was right in front of her who of all bots was the one that she had a hard time dealing with. Now the mech she thought of as father was her godfather.

Everybody was yelling at someone or asking questions. Her processor couldn't handle all the information. She let out a yell causing everyone to look at her. "This is not happening to me. Is everything I've been told a lie? All my life I wished I had a family and I found out that there right in front of me the entire time. Was I not good enough for you take of me? Or were so self center you didn't want to be bothered raising a sparkling." Bee screamed at Sentinel upset that nobody told her the truth.

"Bumblebee I wanted to keep you but your father wouldn't let be after Elita went offline. I'll be truthful I wasn't the best mech to raise you after her death. I even forbid Optimus from seeing you because I blamed him for leaving Elita behind. That was the mistake that cost me you." Sentinel said trying to reason with his niece. "I tried to find you when I got better but I was lock out of your files. I never thought that you would be right in front off me this whole time."

"I don't want to hear anymore lies. Leave me alone all of you." Bee screamed and transformed in to her new car mode which was a silver Ferrari with yellow streaks on it. She peeled out of the factory so fast that there were small flames emitting from the tire tracks.

"Wait Bumblebee." Sentinel yelled as his niece drove out of the factory. He hoped that someway he get her to trust him again. Bee was the last link to his sister and he wanted to tell Bee about her mother. It almost killed him when she lost her. But first he felt he owned the others an explaining. Oh boy

_Boy is Bee mad I would be too. Next chapter Bee gets in to trouble with a Decepticon and Sentinel tries to get Bee to talk to him and tell her his side of story and tell her real name. But if Bee is anything like Sentinel that's going to be tough._

Well that's chapter 6. I know that people think that Sentinel is a big JERK and I think he is too. But I got to thinking there had to a reason why he was like that and Bumblebee's had an obnoxious attitude like Sentinel. So I thought what if their related to each other. And with Optimus and Elita being friends with Sentinel why not have them be godparents to little Bee. I'll wait a few more chapters to tell you who Bee gets paired with but keep the suggestion coming on who she should be paired with. But many bots will get a crush on her and fight for her.

Thanks for the reviews like I said my muse love them and when my muse is happy I write more.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. This is not going to be my best chapter as it was a pain to write. Sentinel knows about __Blackarachnia being Elita and doesn't care. I'm having Bee act just like Sari did in season three when she found who she was I can't do accents if my life depended on it so blilzwing will speak normal._

Chapter 7

Deep in the forest of a small island in the middle of Lake Erie Bumblebee was leaning on a tree. Looking closer you could see small tears of energon sliding down her cheeks. The femme had come to this island to get away from her so-called leader. Her leader the mech she trusted the most had been lying to her all the time she had been on his team. More tears began to flow as she thought about her caretakers. They had also lied to her about who she was. She always wished she could find her family and like the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' came true. Her family had been in front of her the entire. She curled up into a ball fell in a light recharge.

Unknown to the femme someone was watching her from the trees. It was a Decepticon, but unlike most Decepticon this one was a femme with an organic spider mode instead of a car mode.

"Could it really be her? How'd she get on earth?" The spider-lady asked herself as she saw the young femme cry herself in a recharge. She saw the tears trail down the femme's face and this angered the spider-lady greatly. If anyone had hurt her there would be hell to pay. The spider-lady jumped down from the tree she was standing on and walked over to the recharging femme and gently picked her up in her arms and started to walk to the cave where she made her home.

Meanwhile at the Autobot headquarters Sentinel wanted to go and find his niece but the looks he was getting from the repair team told him the if he didn't talk right now there was going to be a fight.

"There is no way Bumblebee is related to a glitchhead like you. You're mean and she nice. She likes earth and you hate it." Sari ranted not believing that her best friend was the big chinned mech niece.

"Sentinel, go find Bumblebee I'll handle things here." Optimus said to his old friend. The elite Guard nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode and peeled out of the base at sonic speed.

Optimus sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. "What I'm going to say is the truth." Optimus began to tell his team the story behind Sentinel and Bumblebee.

On the island Bee began to come online. When her optics came online she noticed that she was not in the forest but in the cave that the spider-lady lived in. What did she want with her? She tried to get up only to find a tail was blocking her from moving. She saw that the Dinobots were surrounding her. In a way it felt comfortable. Bee offline her optics but kept her audios on. She was not going to be caught off guard by anything. She could do this thanks to the cyber-ninja training she had. It was only a few clicks later when she heard footsteps coming towards her and the moving of the Dinobots. The spider-lady was back and by the sound of her footsteps she was carrying something.

"I know your online kid." The spider said.

"How did you know I was online?" Bee asked sitting up now that the Dinobots were gone.

"You always pulled that stunt when you were a sparkling Silverwind." The spider said. "What are you doing on earth?"

"Hey the names Bumblebee not this Silverwind and how do you know what I like as a sparkling?" Bee said eyeing the spider-lady with suspicions. Who was she and how did she know her.

Blackarachnia just stared at the silver femme. Never did she think that the annoy little yellow mech was Silverwind her goddaughter. One word came to mind.

"SENTINEL what did you do to her?" Blackarachnia screamed causing Bee to crawl back to the edge of the cave wall and hid behind Grimlock.

"How do you know that big-chinned jerk and me?" Bee asked not want to move from her hiding place.

"I help raise you until I was left behind on an organic planet filled with spiders by Sentinel and Optimus. I was an Autobot named Elita-one until an accident caused me to look like this. I'm your godmother and real name is Silverwind." The femme softly said walking over to Bee who moved back even further from her. "What I don't get is how you were part of a repair team when Sentinel rarely let you out of his sight as a sparkling."

"Simple he didn't want me so he abandoned me and my caretakers lied to me about who I was." Bee said with venom in her voice when she talked about Sentinel.

"That can't be true he would never do that. He loved you to much you were that last link to his sister. I should know he had fit when you were about a stellarcycle old and you father tried to take you from him. Sentinel threatened to offline him if he took you from him. Optimus and I stood by him. You were the world to him." Blackarachnia told Bumblebee.

"It true Silverwind you were my world." Sentinel's voice said behind them. The two femmes turned and there was Sentinel at the doorway. The Dinobots were getting ready to charge when Blackarachnia stopped them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be degrading Optimus or something because I thought that you hated organics?" Bee snarled at the Elite Guard not seeing the hurt look in his optics.

"Would you please just listen to me? Let me explain what happen in my own words and I never bother you again. Just hear me out Bumblebee." Sentinel said walking to one of the large stones that was in the cave and sat down on it a good distance from the two femmes.

"Start talking I don't have all day." Bee said thinking she should give him a chance to explain but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him.

"Moonstar and I were orphaned as younglings and I had to raise her until we were old enough to go to the academy. She got into the Royal Guard and I got into the Elite Guard. She was 12 stellarcycles younger than me and I was overprotected of her. When she brought your father home I was a jerk to him. I didn't like him one bit, but in a way he was good for Moonstar. They bonded and a few years later she told me that she was carrying you. I was overjoyed that I was going to be a uncle. She decided to have you on T5 which at the time was the best place for sparklings to be sparked. We were on T5 less than a megacycle when the Terrorcons attacked and Moonstar was blasted in the chest. You had to be delivered via emergency labor and you were barely online when you were delivered. Moonstar was too badly damaged to survive so she stayed behind and detonated the bombs that destroyed the colony. She made me promise to take care off you. I needed help raising you so I asked my best friends to help and I made then you godparents. Your father had a lot power on the council and after a year of taking care of you he tried to take you from me. I told him that he could kiss my aft that he had a chance to take you when your mother died but he didn't and he was not going to take you now. Optimus and Elita stood by my side. He finally gave up and told me to take care of you and that he would be watching me." Sentinel said to Bumblebee who just looked at him.

"When I wanted to go to an organic planet I dragged your godparents with me. That turned out to be the worst mistake of my entire as Elita was left behind and because her powers she was transformed into Blackarachnia and I blamed Optimus for leaving her. I forbid him from having any contact with you. I changed after spider incident and started to hate any thing organic. I became the jerk you knew me as. Your father had you remove from my care and placed with your caretakers. His reason for removing you was the way I was acting. He said that I was not the best bot to take care of his daughter and that until I cleaned up my act I was not allowed to see or have any contact with you. Like I said before I tried to find you but was locked out of your files. I never thought that you were my niece when you joined boot camp. I only started to think that you had any connection to me was when you had that nightmare and I calmed you down that night a few weeks ago. When you walked down the ramp today I knew right then that you were Silverwind. With an exception of a few minor details you a spitting image of your mother." Sentinel finished looking at Bumblebee tears dripping down his face.

Bumblebee just stood there looking at Sentinel. Never had Bee seen him like this. He really wanted her to understand what happened. There was something familiar about this situation than it hit her she was acting just like Sari when she found out the she was a robot. If Sari could give her father a chance maybe she should give Sentinel one.

"Just give me time to understand this. It's really a shock on my system that you are my uncle. Don't treat me any different ok." Bee told Sentinel who had a smile on his face glad that she heard him out.

"Now isn't this sweet." A German voice said from behind them. The three bots turned and saw the triple-changer Blilzwing blocking the doorway. "Who would have thought that the yellow Autobot was a femme? Lord Megatron will be please when I bring him this lovely femme." The triple-changer said freezing the three Autobots before they had any chance to defend themselves. He walked over the where Bumblebee was and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Megatron will pleased with him for bring him this prize. Little did Blilzwing know that he just sealed his death warrant.

_Looks like just as Bee decided to give her dear uncle a chance she gets kidnapped by Blilzwing. What going to happen to Bee when Megatron sees her. More to the Point what's going to happen to Megatron when Optimus finds out that his goddaughter has been kidnapped. Find out in the next chapter as thing start to heat up when an old friend of Bee's comes to earth only to find out that he's link to when Bee was tortured by the Terrorcons._

Well here's chapter 7 for you like I said this chapter was a pain to write. But I think it turned out all right. Please R&R thanks. Next chapter should be up by Tuesday


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews and favorites. This chapter will be a little dark._

Chapter 8

Blilzwing now regretted taking the silver femme that was known as Bumblebee as he was now in need of a medic. The femme unthawed halfway through the trip to the base and processed to the shock the slag out of him and beat him up. When the triple-changer got to the base he threw Bee into Megatron's room after deactivating her stingers. He then went to find a medic to get himself fix up.

Bee was not having a good day. First she found out that Sentinel was her uncle. Then she found out that Optimus was her godfather. Then she found out that the spider-lady they had been fighting was her godmother. Then to top it off she was kidnapped by that three-faced nutcase. It would be a cold day in the pits when she let herself be some prize. She was going to make the Decepticons life a living hell.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base. Optimus had just finished explaining to the other the truth behind the youngest member of their team and the Elite guard officer as well as the truth behind Blackarachina. To say that the other were shocked was an understatement. Bulkhead fell on the floor with a loud thud. Prowl's face hit the floor as well as Jazz's. Ratchet just had a deer in the headlights look. The jettwins were like what in the world.

"Well that explains where Bumblebee's obnoxious personality comes from." Prowl said after getting his face of the floor.

Before anyone else could say anything a blue snowplow can racing in with a large spider in the back. The spider jumped out and transformed into it robot form. The snowplow transformed into Sentinel.

"We got big problems. The Decepticons have Bumblebee. That three-faced freak froze us and took her. He said that she would be a nice prize for Megatron. If he lays one hand on her I'll kill him myself." Sentinel growled his hand going into a fist.

"Look I know where their base is. I can take you there. You can trust me or not but each minute we spent here arguing is a minute longer than Bee is with those creeps." Blackarachina said glaring at the autobots.

"Lead the way. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said in voice that left no room for arguing as every minute counted. They left the Royal guard at the base for they didn't know the city yet.

The team transformed and headed to the Deception base to rescue their teammate. Unknown to them that they were being followed by something in the air.

Megatron ducked as the locker came hurling strait at him. Blilzwing had told him that he had brought him a femme for his enjoyment and was his room. He thought that he was going to have a little fun with her. He went to his room only to find it trashed and him getting hit in the face with a part of his berth. When he saw Bumblebee in her femme form. He was struck at how much she looked like a femme he knew when he went undercover years ago. The femme he befriended was very nice and very beautiful. She said that her name was Moonstar. She had found out that he was a deception she never turned him in. Before he could think of anything he felt a sharp pain in his midsection and felt a kick to his head. There was no doubt about this young femme was Moonstar's daughter. But what was she purpose on earth? He would figure that out later right now he had to save his men from her.

Lugnut tried to grab the femme that dared to hurt his leader only to get kicked between the legs. This femme would make a worthy mate to his glorious leader. He ducked as a missile came strait at him. Blilzwing was not doing any better against the femme and she also got him in between the legs and somehow froze him in his own ice. Who ever this femme was she was fast and mad. If there was anything he learned from his mate Strika was never make a femme mad as there would hell to pay. That was what was going on.

"Kidnapped me and your gonna regret it decep-creeps." Bee yelled throwing another locker at her capturers. She had managed to reactivate her stingers and between throwing things she was zapping them with her stingers. She managed to get a few good hits at Megatron.

"How can a weak femme take out the mighty Megatron?" Lugnut yelled not realizing that he just sealed his fate.

Bee optic turned a deep shade of red at the lowly femme comment. It there was one thing that Bee hated it was sexist comments. Her stingers pulsed with so much electricity that Megatron was getting scared. This femme was that annoy little yellow mech. He and Lugnut barely got out of the way as a high voltage streak came strait at them. "you think I'm a weak femme. I'll show you weak when I kick your aft back to Cybertron." She screamed charging the two deceptions with the intent to kill them.

Outside the base, the autobots had arrived and heard screaming coming from Bee. Thinking that she was in trouble, they rushed in and what they saw caused then to laugh out loud. Lugnut was in pieces and Megatron was hiding behind some circuitboards. Bee was yelling obscenities at Megatron about who was weak now.

'Um Bossbot who do we help?" Bulkhead asked not really knowing what to do as seeing his friend handle herself very well.

"I think you should let me calm her down." a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw a white and green mech with horns on his head. "I'm a old friend of Silverwind from the Royal Guard orphanage. My name is Soundblast." The mech told them.

Bee stopped her firing on Megatron and turned and stared at the bot behind her friends. The green and white mech lunged at slamming her into a wall. It was then that the Autobots and deceptions noticed that he had fangs and his optic change from blue to a snowy white. He was a Terrorcon they had to get to Bee and fast.

"Long time no see. I must say that you grew up quite nice since I first met you. You would have made a lovely Terrorcon, but alas you had an immunity to the virus. No matter I had my fun with you now didn't I." Soundblast said tilting Bee's head so that her neck was showing. He leaned down to bite her neck when a lance hit him and thru him from her. Bee fell to the floor in a heap grabbing her neck. Bee looked up and saw that Sentinel was in front her.

"So you found out the truth about who you are." The Terrorcon grinned.

Bee aimed her stingers at Soundblast. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to me you slag-sucking exhaust eater I trust and looked up to you and you betrayed me." She growled causing her teammates to look at her in disbelief at the words that came from her mouth.

"What can I say you I had my eye on you for awhile. I just had to make you mine. I'm glad that I switch the rooster to have you on that ship. I got two new Terrorcons and my fellow mechs had a fun time with you." The Terrorcon said turning to Sentinel and Optimus who helped Bee up. "You should be proud of her. Not once did she beg to stop or cry. Must have enjoyed it." Bee had heard

enough. She let out a scream and fired with pure rage at mech floating in the air. He dodge it blast with ease.

"I will be back and when I do come back you will be mine Silverwind." Soundblast said flying out of the cave and disappeared into thin air.

Optimus turned to his Goddaughter who was shaking nonstop. "Bumblebee it's alright your safe now." He said placing a servo on her shoulder. She jumped back in surprise. The day was just to much on her meta and the last thing she knew was her falling into her uncle's arms and hearing her friends call her name.

_Poor Bee she just can't seem to get a break. She get kidnapped and then one of her tormenters appears. What are the autobots going to do now that one of Bee's tormenters in in town. Find out in the next chapter as Bee opens up about what happen to her as a prisoner of the Terrorcons and Soundblast shows up at the base._

_Next chapter will be up by wensday and will be dark. Thanks again for all the reviews and faoverites._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews and favorites. This chapter will be dark. Transformers are not mine they belong to Hasbro reuploaded due to problems _

Chapter 9

Optimus looked at the young silver Autobot that was laying on the medical berth in a restless recharge. Ever since the incident with the Terrorcon known as Soundblast, Bee had fallen into recharge and had yet to wake up. Ratchet did a scan on her and said that other than she was low on Energon there was nothing wrong with her. Optimus remembered how Sentinel almost lost it when Soundblast had grab Bee and tried to bite her. He never let go of her when they made it back to base when she collapsed into his arms.

Optimus looked around at the others to see what they were doing. Sentinel was walking back and forth in a circle. Bulkhead was painting as a way to relieve his stress. Prowl and Jazz were in a light meditation. Sari was curled up in the lap of Solarstreak who was gently rubbing Sari's back with a single finger. Nightstrike was sitting beside her. Sunstreaker and Sideways were standing by a wall looking around the room. The Jettwins were trying to remain calm but they were concerned about their silver friend.

"There is no reason why she shouldn't be waking up. All her systems are fine." The red and whitemedic bot told them.

"Could the reason be stress? In humans we sleep for a while if we have to much going on like what happened today." Sari said looking at the Autobots hoping that was the problem.

"It very well could be when are meta have to much information coming in we shut down for a while." Ratchet said looking at the Techno-organic.

A shift of movement alerted the autobots to the berth where Bumblebee was laying. She was waking up and the mechs gathered around her. When Bee onlined her optics she let of a high pitched scream and fell off the berth on to her aft.

"Bee are you alright?" Optimus asked offering a hand to his godchild who took it and lifted herself up.

Bee dusted herself off and looked at her concerned teammates. "I'm okay just a little tired. It was just to much for me to process with everything going on and see the monster my meta just overloaded."

"I hate to ask this but who was he?" Prowl asked in a soft voice.

Bee let out a long sigh. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She really didn't want to talk about it but she knew she had to. "Soundblast was an Autobot Royal guard officer that I admired and had a slight crush on when I was training in the academy. He was always nice to me and Starwind and Windstar. He arranged for us to go on a training mission. That was when I was captured." Bee trailed off and her meta flashed back to when they tried to turn her. She had gone by the name Starlight at that time.

_Starlight let out at a scream as sharp teeth sunk into her junction by her neck. Her friends were having the same thing happen to them. They were on just a simple training mission when the ship was attacked by the Terrorcons. They had heard stories from the older bots about the horrors of what the Terrorcons will do to you. There instructor Soundrunner had been killed almost instantly. The three had been put into stasis cuffs and taken to the leader. The three went into shock when they saw who it was. It was Soundblast looking smug at his new prizes._

"_Hello my dears I see that you met my comrades." Seeing the fear in their optics._

"_Don't worry dears the process will only hurt for a little while and then you will be one of us. I've had my optics on you for a while Starlight. With your smarts and beauty you will make a perfect mate for me and the others will be wonderful Terrorcons. Begin the transformation process." Soundblast said to his men who began to turn the three younglings._

_For some reason the virus never infected her systems but it did the others. She was thrown into a cell after they discovered that she couldn't be turned. Soundblast used her as a stress release for his men. Day after day mechs would come in and drain her to the point that she too tired to do fight back as they forced her to interface with them. One after another all solar cycle long. They had expected her to beg for them to stop but not once did she make a sound. She was not going to give into them no matter what happened. Soundblast was the one who she was forced to interface with the most. He took pleasure each time he took her. He kept trying to get her to join him but each time she refused. They would came in and beat her and repair her at the same time. She told herself that she would not break under anything that she had to be strong._

_The abuse when on for over Stellarcycle maybe longer as her internal clock was broken and she had no idea to tell time all she knew that she couldn't take much more of the torture. She heard the door to her cell open and prepared to be tortured for the day. In the doorway were the Star twins. What were they doing here. _

"_Starlight come on we don't have much time before they come." Starwind said gently picking her up._

'_We can get you out of here by the airlock. We're in the Delta sector it as close to Cybertron as we'll ever get. The next time you see us please kill us as the virus will have taken over us completely." Windstar said to Starlight as she pushed her friend out of the airlock and into space. A sad smile of her face as her and twins optics turned from their light blue to snowy white._

_Starlight didn't know how long she drifted in space until a ship picked her up. She remember that the mech that picked her up was Lockdown and he pacthed her up as best he could. He was shock at the state she was in was still online._

"_Don't worry kid I'll get you to Cybertron where they'll get you fix up." Lockdown told her as he hooked her up to some equipment to keep her online till they got to Cybertron. He may be a bounty hunter but even he would never hurt a sparkling, youngling or femme in the way she had been hurt._

_When Lockdown arrived on Cybertron, he went right to the medical lab and made the medic treat her. The medic had never seen a youngling in that bad shape and be online.. Her legs were broken and her protoform was showing, her servos had large dents in them, her chassis was melted, torn, and looked like it was rip on the hinges. He questioned Lockdown about her injuries. Lockdown told the medic that he found her drifting in space. The medic assured Lockdown that she would be taken care of. The bounty hunter left after he saw the medics working on the youngling femme and new that she was going to be alright. _

_It took the medics untold solar cycles to repair her. Starlight was in therapy for months to help her with her nightmares. Only her caretaker Solarstreak could touch her and First Aid the medic that treated her when Lockdown brought her to Cybertron. The years past and Starlight never fully started to trust anybody after her being tortured. When the day came for her 2nd upgrade she chose a small yellow mechs body. She felt safe as a mech. General Windcharger the leader of the Royal Guard ordered her or him at that point into the Elite Guard where he hoped that she would learn to trust more. It was there that Sentinel Minor gave her the name Bumblebee cause was not used to her new body and stumbled a lot. _

_At boot camp she tried to befriend a mech that had a similar design like hers named Wasp but was turned away and tease a lot by him and another bot named Ironhide. A big green mech named Bulkhead tried to be her friend but she didn't trust him at all. When he heard that there may be a traitor in the ranks. She felt the need to capture him. With help of Longarm who was the real traitor they framed an innocent Wasp. Bulkhead became her friend when Longarm aka Shockwave had turn the guns for paint to live ammo. That event also cost her a chance at the Elite Guard as she took the blame for Bulkhead when he dropped a wall on Sentinel. She and Bulkhead were sent to a repair team and in her option was the best thing that happened to her as she made friends with the crew. _

Bee came out her trance unaware that she had been telling what happened to her.

"Oh Primus Bee that's be horrible" Jetstorm said tears in his optics.

"Don't worry about it. It in the past I mean is still hurts when I think about it but when I told you guys about my past it made me feel better knowing that you guys are there for me. Bee told them giving a smile that reached her spark.

"Oh please I think I'm going to be sick." The Voice of the Terrorcon from before can from behind them.

Turning the Autobots saw Soundblast holding Jetfire by his neck a dagger ready to kill. "What are you going to do Silverwind? Are you going to let this bot die? Come with me and I'll let him go. Make your choice.

_Bee told her past to her friends but what choice will she make? Will she save Jetfire and surrender herself or will she let him die._

The next chaper will be up by Friday as it will be hard to write. Bee's father will make an appearance in a few chapters and are the Autobots in for a shock when they find out who it is. Feel free to guess who he is.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews. Thank for pointing out the mistake creepy-wolf grammar is not my strong suit. Transformers are not mine. The jettwins accent is a pain I did my best reuploaded due to mistakes._

Chapter 10

Bee just stood there in shock. Jetfire was being held hostage by Soundblast. If she didn't surrender herself to him, he would kill Jetfire. The others were in no position to save their teammate. Bee knew what she had to do, she could only hope that it would work.

"Let him go and I'll go with you." Bee said walking towards the Terrorcon in hopes that he would fall for plan and pray Optimus caught on to her idea.

"Bee what be you doing? He will be to be killing you." Jetfire yelled only to get the dagger pressed closer to his neck junction.

"I would be quiet if I was you or my hand just might just slip and that would be bad." Soundblast told the fire twin and to prove his point he put the tip of dagger and pressed into Jetfire's neck causing a little bit of Energon to trail down. "Beside I would never kill such a lovely femme and future bedmate and mother of my sparklings." He said with a grin.

Sentinel was ready to burst a vein at the bedmate comment. He so badly wanted to run his lance thru his spark. No mech was going to touch his niece like that again. He would make sure of it. But he couldn't risk it with his teammate held hostage.

"I know what I'm doing just like I knew when Lugnut and Blilzwing first came to earth and I told three-face to chill out." Bee prayed to Primus that Optimus got the hint.

"Come closer my dear and I will release this sad excuse for a mech." Soundblast told Bee as she walked closer to him. She quickly pressed a button on her wrist.

When she got close enough she lunged at Soundblast, grabbed Jetfire and threw him toward Optimus who grabbed him with his grappling hook. Bee pulled out a blade from her wrist and slashed Soundblast in the chest. While he was recovering from the blade Bee did a twist kick to Soundblast's face sending him flying into the conveyer belt. Sari quickly ran over to the operating system and turned it on. The machine can to life and the Terrorcon was held captive by the hands and they threw him out of the base via the window in the ceiling.

Jetstorm was holding his twin trying to calm him down while Ratchet checked him over. Other than the nick on his neck he was fine a bit shaken up. Jetfire looked at Bee who was sheathing her wrist blade.

"I best be thanking you for saving my life Bee." He said offing his hand to her and she took it.

"You would do the same for me." She said smiling. She felt many optics on her and when she turned she saw her team looking at her arms.

She unsheathes her wrist blades for everyone to see. "You like? Had them implanted when I upgraded. Got the idea from Sari when she upgraded herself."

Bee felt herself pulled into a tight hug from behind by someone larger than her. She looked up and saw Sentinel hugging the daylights out of her. "What the slag were you thinking? You could have got your self captured again." The Blue mech screamed into her audios receptors almost causing her to lose her hearing. "I just found you I'm not going to lose you again"

Bee stood there for a moment in her uncle's arms. This felt familiar for some reason but she couldn't place it. "I had to do something. I know some of his moves and gave Optimus the hint to grab Jetfire when I threw him out of the way."

"What if it failed? What would you have done then?" Sentinel asked still hugging her.

"Ever heard of improvising. I would have just gone with whatever I came up with." Bee told Sentinel causing the others to groan. She may have matured a bit but there was still a lot of the mech Bumblebee in her.

Seeing the faces of the jettwins Bee decide to put there minds at ease. "Hey you two, know this I would never put anyone no matter who they are in danger without a backup plan." She told them. "I spent over a year with those monsters so I know somewhat what they think and what their going to do before they do it."

"Sentinel I think you should release her. Your crushing her to death." Blackarachina told her former friend seeing him crush her goddaughter.

"She's not going to disappear you know."

Upon hearing those words he looked down and saw two blue colored optics staring back at him pleading for him to let her go.

"Sorry" he said releasing her.

"It fine. Just don't try to hug the daylights out of me like that again." Bee told him.

A few hours later, everything had calm down a bit. Blackarachina had gone back to the island saying that she didn't feel comfortable and trust the autobots just yet but would be there if Bee needed anything. Optimus went with her so she could catch up on all that Bee had been doing.

Before she left she whispered something in Bee's audio. Sentinel was trying to get the commutations working. Prowl, Jazz and Bulkhead were doing who knows what as they went to there quarters. Sari had to go back home. Ratchet went back to his med bay. Jetfire, Jetstorm and Bee were sitting on the couch. Bee had her feet on Jetstorm's lap and her head in Jetfire's lap. All three were in a light recharge. The three were all about the same age so they became close to each other the few time they had met.

The commutations came to life and the face of Ultra Magnus came on the screen. Sentinel stood at attention and relayed what had happened on earth minus the part with Blackarachina.

"That very good thank you for the updated. Silverwind's father would like to have a few words with you about his daughter." Magnus said transferring the call to another part of Cybertron.

Sentinel let out a growl. He did not like his Brother-in-law very much. When he found out what had happened to his niece he blamed him for taking her away from him. Bee never would have been tortured if she had been allowed to stay with him. The screen came back to life and the face of Bee's father came on to the screen. Unknown to the two mech Bee had online a optic at the mention of her father. When she saw the other mech on the screen, she let out a quiet gasp. Her father was non other than..

_Who is Bee's father? Sentinel and him are going to duke in out over the welfare of Bee. What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter as Bee's father will be reveled as well as another part of her heritage that not even she would think_.

Left you with a cliffhanger on who Bee's father is. Keep Guessing on who the father is. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Peace out


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the chapter where Bumblebee's father is reveiled. My spell checker is on the frizz so sorry about spelling mistakes. Thanks for the reveiws_

Chapter 11

Bee laided on the couch in shock. Her father was on the screen talking to her uncle. The same very bot tha took her from the only family she had. She shut her optics off and turned them on to see if something was wrong with them. They were working fine. She could not get over the shock of seeing her father. Her father was Starcrusher, the king of Cybertron. She was the lost princess that he sent into hiding stellarcycles ago. She laided very still and quiet so she could hear what the two mechs were saying.

"Hello Sentinel, how have you been?" The King asked. He was a burnt orange color and judging by the way he held himself taller than Bulkhead.

"Cut the slag what do you want Starcrusher?" Sentinel growled out.

"Now is that anyway to talk to family? What I want is my daughter to come back to Cybertron where I can raise and train her like I was ment to." The king said seeing Sentinel's optics go red with anger.

"That is never going to happen. You had a chance to take her when Moonstar was killed but you didn't or more like wouldn't cause you were to busy to care and made up that story that you sent her into hiding. You took her from me once you're not taking her away from me again." The Elite Guard almost screamed at his brothr-in-law. He was not going to give her up no matter what.

"I had my reasons for not taking her that day. Sentinel you and I both know that I'm the best choice in finishing her training and making her what she was ment to be." Starcrusher told him. "As her father I have everyright to order her back to Cybertron and I will if I have to. I know what's best for my daughter. Now please have her ready for transport in two days." The king said.

"Don't I get a say in this? I mean it is my life we're talking about." Bee voice said from behind them. Sentinel turned and saw Bee standing in front of him, her arms crossed and a frown upon her face. She turned to the screen "I mean some glitch comes and says he my father and he wants me to pack up everything that I know and leave. I don't think so. For all I know you could be some con artist or working for the Terrorcons. It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened to me." Bee told the mech on the screen. How dare this mech decide what was best for her. He never raised her.

Sentinel looked at Bee and put a servo on her shoulder. "Bee he really is your father." He told her.

"That may be but that doesn't give him the right to choose my life for me. I will NOT be returning to Cybertron, I will be staying here, my life, my choice. You were not the one to raise me the first few years of my life, nor did you raise me when you took me from my uncle. Therefore you have no say in my life. Optimus is a great leader and with the Elite Guard staying here I will get the training I want and need." She turned and left the room head held high.

Starcrusher had a smirk on his face. "She is so much like her mother; standing up for what she believes is right and never backing down. Because she looked so much like Moonstar was one of the reasons that I didn't take her when she was sparked. I was hurting to much and I couldn't give her the love she need. That was why I had you raise her Sentinel for I knew that you would give her the love she needed and wanted. It pained me to take her from you that day so long ago but I had to do what was best for my daughter. She needed to have a stable envioment. You had to greive for your friend and couldn't take care of her. That was why you lost custoy of her." Starcrusher told Sentinel. "We may not like each other but we both love Moonstar and Silverwind that we would die for them. I had to test her and you to see how you would react and if I made the right choice and I did. She is a strong, smart and caring autobot and will make a great leader someday under both you and Optimus training. You would fight for her still you went offline. When the time is right she will come to see me as her father until then Sentinel please take good care of her." Starcrusher then signed off.

Sentinel just there not saying a thing. Just when he thought he was gonna lose his niece again her father basiclly just said that she was his to take care of. Starcrusher was right on somethings. Bee was too much like her mother. When Moonstar was young she would always rush into things and he would have to bail her out more times then he could count. As Moonstar grew up she changed and entered the Royal guard and became captain of the Renegades, the king's personal guard. It was there she met and fell in love with Starcrusher and the two bonded a year later. They had planed to raise a family but when Moonstar was killed the king became Distance himself from his family and inturn refused to raise his sparkling daughter. That was when he got to raise Silverwind and he thought he did a good job with the help from his friends.

It was time that he started being an uncle and teacher and mend his broken friendship with Optimus. With that Sentinel turned around and went to find his niece.

_There you have it. The truth behind who Bee's father and why she was raised in an orpanage. Next chapter the two earthbound Primes mend their friendship and start to train Bee._

I'm sorry to do this but I broke my fingers on my left hand when my mom slamed the door on them. good thing this chapter was almost done when it happened. so updateds will be slow. But I will update a chapter a week. Please R&R Thank you and peace out


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay here's the next chapter. Transformer no mine. Got my mother to type some of this for me and I type the rest with one hand. Do you know how hard it is to type with one hand

Chapter 12

Bee was be on mad, she was pissed. The rain coming down had not helped her mood at all. How dare that mech tell her what to do and try to take her away from her friends. Father or not he was not there for her when she needed someone. Bee kicked a can that was outside of the factory in anger. Now that she thought about it, her caretakers were there for her during that time. Maybe she should talk to them as she had been ignoring then since she found out about Sentinel.

As Bee was making her way to the room where Nightstrike and Solarstreak were staying she overheard Sentinel and Optimus who had just returned form the island talking in a room. She put her audio receptor to the door to listen.

"Look Optimus I'll get strait to the point. Bee is everything to me. Her father just tried to take her back to Cybertron but she just told him to shove that idea up his aft. I'll do anything to keep her on earth even stay here. She needs to be trained. You and I are the best for that job. About what happened on that spider planet with Elita, I still blame you but I blame myself for making you take all the blame. So let's bygones be bygones." Sentinel said holding out a hand to Optimus.

Optimus put out his own hand and shook Sentinel's hand, glad that their rivalry was finally over. He knew how much Sentinel love Bee and he loved her just as much. Since Sentinel found his niece he had began to turn into the mech he knew when he first met him.

"All right Sentinel let's start over. Bee's more important than our rivalry and she wouldn't want us to fight." The red and blue Prime told his friend.

Outside the room, Bee felt a smirk come to her face. Who would have thought that the two Primes would finally stop fighting and it was because of her. She still hadn't got used to the fact about Sentinel being her uncle or forgiven him for the way he treated her in boot camp but if he could forgive Optimus, she could try to forgive him and get to know him. After all he was one of they bots that could tell her of her mother.

Bee had heard stories of the Queen of Cybertron. She called herself Moonlight and Bee idolized her with a passion. The Queen was honest, fair, kind and loving. She also was a great fighter, having never lost a fight with the sai swords. Never did Bee think that she was her daughter.

Bee went to her room to get some sleep. She knew that tomorrow she would begin her training and sleep would far and in between. She would talk to her caretakers in the morning. She passed the monitor room to see the jettwins still out like a light. She grabbed two of the autobot size blankets that Sari's dad had made. Bee started to drape the blankets over the twins when they grabbed Bee and pulled her close to them. For some reason Bee didn't freak out at the sudden touch. Maybe it was because the twins were close in age to her and had suffered thru something horrible and survived. Bee just sat there in between the twins who were snuggling up to her and pulled the blankets over the three of them and fell into a recharge with her head on Jetfire' s shoulder.

Morning came early for Bee as she online her optics and saw that the Jettwins were gone and she was curled up in the blankets. She untangled herself and went to get some something to eat. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Prowl and Jazz sipping on some oil. The two ninja bot looked at her and grinned. Bee let out a silent groan they were up to something and it involved her. Without warning Prowl threw one of his shurikens at her, which did dodge with ease. She turned and had a nunchucks thrown in her face. She grabbed Jazz's hand and flipped him over. Prowl came at her and she did a back flip to avoid him. Then both the cyber-ninja came after her. Bee crouched low to the ground and when they were in the right position she pulled out what looked like brass knuckles from subspace and charged hitting both mechs in between the legs causing both mechs to fall to the floor groaning in pain.

"Now would somebody tell me what the slag is going on before I get really mad." The silver femme said her eyes going a slight red and pulling out her wrist blades.

Jazz was the first to recover as he stood up holding his midsection. "SP wanted to see how much cyber-ninja training you had and how well you could handle two bots attacking you. I say that you don't need that much training if you ask me." He said groaning.

"That was not a Circuit-su technique but it is one way to take out your attacker." Prowl said groaning as he sat down on a chair. "How come you never use any of your Cyber-ninja training before?" The black and gold bot asked Bee.

"If I did you would have asked questions that I couldn't answer and then you would have found out about me." She replied taking a seat beside Jazz. "I never finished my training because of what happened to me but it was what kept me from losing my mind. Master Yoketron did say once that I had the makings of a Cyber-ninja but lack the maturely to use my skills right."

Prowl let out a gasp and started to choke on his oil. Jazz gave him a pat on the back.

"You knew Master Yoketron?" Prowl asked.

"He was the Cyber-ninja that would always talk to me in the library and became my first mentor. I only trained with him for about five stellar cycles when I had heard that he had died but he taught me enough and every year I've always honored him." The femme told them.

Just as Jazz was about to say something Sentinel came in to room and saw the two ninja bots. "How's did it go." He ducked a shurikens and a nunchuck that was head for his head.

"Never again asked us to test her on her skills. She fights dirty and has more weapons hidden in subspace as we found out the painful way.." Jazz said getting up to retrieve his nunchuck.

"Her skills are very good but she could use some more training.." Prowl said leaving the room.

"f you need somebody to train her you know were to find us." Jazz told Sentinel as he walked out of the room.

Sentinel looked at his niece and sat down beside her. "We need to talk about some things. You father wants you to get better training and I talk to him last night and he agreed to have you trained on earth with Optimus and I." He told his niece who looked at him. "I regret that I kicked you out of the elite guard when you dropped that tower on me. By the way how in the world did you drop the tower on me anyway?"

"I didn't. I took the blame for Bulkhead who saved my life on the training field." Bee told him taking sip of her oil.

Sentinel looked at Bee she had taken the blame for something she didn't do. He had started to think that if he had raised Bee how she would have turned out. She never would have been the femme she was now. Someone who stood up for what she believed in and was willing to stand by her friends even if it meant losing her dreams. He wasn't sure that he was the best choice to train her now. Jazz and Prowl would train her in her Ninja training, Ratchet would train her in the medbot ways and Optimus and him could help her with ways to be a leader. Sentinel was brought out his trance by a yellow gloved hand waving in front of his face.

"Yo Sentinel you ok. You spaced of for a bit." Bee asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about your training. All of us are going to have their work cut out for us." The blue Prime said

"Before we start my training, could tell me about my mother. I mean Moonstar not Moonlight as they were two completely different femmes." Bee asked with pleading optics.

"No problem kid. What would you like to know?" Sentinel asked

_Bee gets to know more about her mother and her training officially begins with her ninja training._

Don't ask me how I managed to type this but I did with the help of my mother and typing one handed is not easy. Please R&R thanks peace out


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews. I got my mom to help me type my chapters. _

Chapter 13

Sentinel wasn't surprised when Bee asked about her mother. He knew that she was wondering about who she was and where she came from. He led Bee out to the roof of the factory and told her to sit down.

"Your mother and I lost out parents when we were young and I had to raise Moonstar myself while we lived on the streets. I did my best on keeping her out of trouble and danger. When I was old enough I joined the Elite Guard in hopes to give her a better life. I convinced my commander to let me keep your mother is the dorms as long as she didn't cause any trouble. During my times at the academy I met Optimus and Elita and we became good friends. The four of us did everything together. They didn't treat Moonstar as my little sister but as one of us. One day while we were out training, Moonstar got a letter from the royal Guard saying that they would like for her to join their combat squad. I at first said no but soon after I realized that she was going to join with or with out my permission so I gave her my blessing. It was then that I figured out that Moonstar was not that little sparkling that I had raised but a grown femme who could take care of herself." Sentinel told Bee who was sitting Indian style on the roof.

Sentinel continued his story. "Moonstar had to overcome a few difficulty in train as she was coming in late to training where the others had been training since they could walk. Moonstar didn't let where she came from stop her from completing her training. She became one of the best fighters there were and never lost a fight with her sai swords. Unknown to everybody your father had gone undercover to complete his training and he fell in love with your mother who wouldn't give him the time of day. I almost killed that mech when he stalked your mother. Over time your mother decided to go out on a date with him and from that date she began to like him and over time he told him that he was the Prince of Cybertron and if she didn't want anything to do with him he would understand but she told him that she didn't care and that she fell in love with him not his crown. A little while later after he was named king, they bonded and she became queen of Cybertron. She had to change her named to Moonlight to keep everybody who would try and say that they were friends or something like that. She also upgraded her appearance so that no one would harass her. Moonstar never gave up being part of the combat team. She continued to lead and train many of the Royal guard officers that we have now. About ten stellar cycles later she came up to and told me that I was going to be an uncle. I was overjoyed and they moved me to the palace to live."

Bee stared at Sentinel and urged him to continue. "As you knew T5 was the best place to have a sparkling even the Decepticons had their sparklings there. It was a neutral colony and everyone was welcome. The ship had just arrived and we were getting your mother comfortable when the Terrorcons attacked. Moonstar rushed right into the field to defend the sparklings when she was hit. Medic Alert was the first one to her and when she said that you were in danger and she had to do a field delivery. Medic Alert handed me you when you Nanoclicks old. When I held you in my servos for the first time I can't tell you what I was feeling. When Moonstar recovered she ordered us to get back to the ship and that she would make sure that the Terrorcons would not take T5 in one piece. I pleaded for her to think about what she was doing. She told me as Queen she had to protect her people even if it meant her death. As she held you she made me promise to take care of you. We loaded the ship till it was bursting at the seams with sparklings. You know what happened next." Sentinel finished seeing the tears in Bee eyes.

Bee felt that her mother didn't care about as she would just sacrifice her life like that. Sentinel picked up on that vibe. "She loved you with all her spark and was so excited when she found out that she was carrying you. She would died for you. You are so much like her in so many ways. You look just like her before she upgraded minuses the horns and the obnoxious personally but we know where you got that from." Sentinel said with a grin and pulled Bee into a warm embrace. Bee just wrapped her servos around Sentinel's neck and began to cry her spark out. Sentinel rubbed his servos up and down Bee's back as she let out all the stress and sadness she had been holding in for who knows how long.

Sentinel realized that he and Bee had fallen into recharge when he felt a hand on shoulder shaking him. He onlined his optics to see Optimus looking down at him.

"I take it you told her about her mother judging by the tears trails on her face." The red and blue Prime said looking at his goddaughter who looked like an angel sound asleep in her uncle's arms.

Sentinel gave a small laugh and shifted Bee so that he was holding her bridal style. The two Primes walked back into the factory. "She knows that her mother loved her and that she died for her and others."

"So what training does she start with?" Optimus asked as they sat down on couch.

"According to Prowl and Jazz, she never completed the training but knew enough to keep her sanity during her capture. So I'm going to have them start training her. She good but a little bit of a risk taker maybe the ninja training will calm her down a bit." Sentinel replied as Bee cuddled up closer to his chassis. "I remember when she used to do this when she was a sparkling."

"She did that with me too. Who knows how long she held all those feelings in. Makes me think is that the Bumblebee we know and care about was nothing but a façade. Then again if I went through what she went through I probably would have done the same thing that she did." Optimus said running a hand over Bee's helm. Bee moved her head to the touch.

Sentinel looked down at his niece and smiled. He was enjoying the feeling of having her this close to him. He would spend hours just holding Bee when she was just a sparkling.

Optimus looked at his friend and goddaughter. Finding Out who Bee really was had helped Sentinel turn back into the mech he knew all those years ago. The mech that wasn't a pompous aft or self centered. Now he would listen to what somebody had to say. Bee had become more confident and more mature. Bee always said that she wanted to find out what really happened to her birth family and now she did. Over time the repair team had become her family and she became the kid sibling to everyone.

"Rest up kid your gonna need it when Prowl and Jazz get thru with your training." Optimus said smiling.

_Poor Bee she in for hell as her training officaly starts and she will want to kill the ninja bots._

Heres the latest chapter enjoy and thanks for all the reviews peace out


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. Transformers no mine. Romance is coming soon

Chapter 14

Bee's had been training with Prowl and Jazz for a month and had made good progress.

Her training had to reevaluate as she combined her ninja training with a bit of street fighting. Not that they were complaining as she was a good fighter but she fought dirty a few times as they found out painfully during their training. She was able to take on Prowl and Jazz without holding back.

Optimus arched an eye ridge as he heard two screams coming from the training room.

Those three could be a very vicious when training and several times Ratchet had to repair all three of them all the while chewing them out for trying to kill each other.

The two ninja-bots walked gingerly in the room and headed for the medbay, energon was leaking form large dents in both of their armors. The blue and red Prime knew exactly what had happened. Bee had nailed them with her knuckles; those things were deadly in her hands. Bee may have matured a lot but there was still a lot of the old Bee in her.

"I take it that you went a little overboard on them again?" Optimus asked Bee as she came in limping. She looked like the mechs did.

"Hey don't blame me. They were the ones who started it. Not my fault they leave openings. I was taught to use every advantage to fight. They got in a few good moves too." She replied limping to the medbay.

Optimus was being to think that having Bee train with Prowl and Jazz was a bad idea. Ever since she reveiled her past she was a little more vicious with her fighting. One battle with the Decepticons was proof of how dangerous she could be. She had started her training with the ninja-bots and by the third day was ready to kill them. When the Decepticons had attacked the city the Autobots went to engage them. Bee had gone berserk on Lugnut apparently she was still mad about the weak femme comment. She lunged right at him and processed to tear him limb from limb, from what they heard Lugnut was still in pieces. Megatron was scared to death as he saw a femme tear his strongest warrior into little pieces. Blilzwing hid behind Megatron cowering in fear.

The autobots were shocked at how Bee was fighting. They figured that this was what she wanted to do to the ninja bots but wouldn't because they were her teammates. After what was a one bot fight, the Decepticons retreated. When Bee turned around she saw her teammates, she saw their faces and was wondering what was going on with them and headed back to the base.

A loud yelling from Ratchet brought Optimus out of his thoughts.

"If I told you once I told you a thousand times STOP trying to kill each others." The old medic screamed his voice making the base shake. If there was one thing that the medic hated, it was bots coming in for some injury that was minor and could have been avoided.

Optimus just sighed and walked over to the couch to sit down. The jettwins were out scouting and Sentinel was getting to know more about earth with Sari saying that if he was going to stay on this mudball he's better get to know it better. Bulkhead was painting something. The royal guard had returned back to Cybertron but not before Sunstreaker had made a move on Bee again. She just kicked him in between the legs when he put his servo on her aft. All the mechs cringed at what she did to the royal guard and made a mental note not to make her mad.

More yelling was heard something about sharp objects and places to not to hit. Soon the medic told the three to get out of his medbay before he broke his code of not harming anyone. The three high tailed it out of the medbay. If there was one thing that everyone was scared of it was a pissed of medic with a wrench.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Prowl said as he limped to his room, Jazz following him.

Bee just grinned knowing what thost two mechs were going to do when they got back to prowl's quaters. It was no surprise that the two ninja-bots were an item as Bee had unfortunelly found out when she walked in on them interfacing when she was coming for her lesson two weeks ago. It would have stayed quiet if she had not screamed her vocal processor out causing the entire base to the sound of her screaming. To say that the situiton was embarassing was an understatement. When the ninjabots got done blushing they put her through the worst training she ever had. She was so sore and tired that night she fell right on Jetfire who had just returned from scouting mission. The flyer just let her sleep on him until morning.

Bee and the twins had become good friends over the past month. They did almost everything on their free time together. Bee taught them how to play video games and they taught her to be comfortable with mechs touching her without them relizeing. She thought back to three weeks ago when she had one of her nightmares about her capture. Jetfire had come right into her room and held her until she stopped crying and stayed with her until she fell back into recharge.

There had been many more of her nightmares and each one of the twins was always there to help her and calm her down but Jetfire was the one who helped her most of the time . Everytime she thought about the fire twin her spark skipped a beat and her cooling fans had to come on. She had been having these feeling eversince the day before she found out that she was the princess of Cybertron when she fell alsleep on his shoulder. The feelings were the same as before when she was in the royal guard and met a mech that was a little older then her named Bluestreak. She grew to like him and developed feelings for him but he was killed by the Terrorcons when the ship he was on was attacked before she could ever tell him how she felt. She made herself promise never to have these feelings again. But there was no dening it no matter how hard she tried. She was in love with Jetfire.

_So Bee relized that she loves Jetfire how is this going effect the team as they come to relize that the little sister of the team is in love. More inportintly how is dear Uncle Sentinel going to take it when he finds out. Find out in the future chapters of the secret of Bumblebee as Bee finds out there is more to her than meets the _eye.

Well here is the lasted chapter. Somehow i figured out how to type with broken fingers tho i don't know how. Please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews again and favorite and alerts_

Chapter 15

Several weeks had passed since the three were threathened by Ratchet. Bee was practicing her ninja moves in an old part of the city. She was trying to clear her mind of the recent event that plagued her mind. When ever she had a problem she would do this. Her recent problem was her feelings for an Elite guard flyer. She just didn't know what to do. The fire twin had helped her thru some hard times and she was thankful for it. But she was scared about her feelings, she was afraid to love again after what had happened to Bluestreak. She let out a yell and punched an old support beam. In a flash the building was coming down on her. She didn't have time to let out a scream as something grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

When Bee came to she found herself pinned on the ground a few feet from where the building had colapsed parts of the building had falled on them, trapping her under the rubble with her savior. Someone was holding on to her as if her life depended on it. She looked to see who had saved her and let out a gasp. It was Jetfire and he was leaking energon from a cut on his helm. The cut wasn't as bad as looked. Bee gently pushed him off her and tried to wake Jetfire up but he was out cold. She tried to contact the others but her com was broken. She had to help Jetfire, so she pulled out a small medkit that Ratchet made her carry with her since she started her medical training.

The femme put the kit on the floor and opened it. There weren't a lot of tools in it, the kit was meant for small cuts and minor injurys. Bee pulled out a tube of sealent and with a shaking hand applied the stuff to Jetfire's injury. The jet let out a small groan. When she was done sealing the cut Bee put her medkit away and put the flyer's head in her lap and gently stroked his helm. She started think how did he know she was here? This was her secret place she always came to when she was stressed out. Was he following her or something? Did Sentinel ask him to watch over her when he couldn't? If that was the case she was going to have a long talk with her uncle.

This was about as close as she could get to Jetfire without him knowing. She looked around to see if there was a way out, there was none. She would have to wait until Jetfire woke up and hope that his com was still working. She laid her head back and went to a light recharge.

Jetfire was confused as to his feelings for his commander's niece. He started to develop feelings for the silver femme when she had one of her nightmares several weeks ago and he was the closest one in the base to help her. She had other attacks and he was there for her. He and his brother had become close to Bee over the past months. He would always watch her when she was practicing her ninja moves from a distance too scared to tell her that he liked her, too scared that she would reject him. Then there was the matter that of his commander Sentinel Prime. Sentinel would have his spark if he went anywhere near her with feelings of love. He decided to keep his feelings a secret for the moment.

Jetfire had been following Bee for the past few days and each day she went to an abandoned part of the city. She was acting very strange and he wanted to find out if anything was wrong. He saw her let out a yell and hit one of the beams that supported the old building. The building was coming down on her, he acted quick and grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. He felt something hit his helm and then blackness. He woke up to find his head in Bee's lap and her in recharge.

Jetfire moved his head as gently as he could as it was trobbing in pain to see his surroundings. They were trapped with no way out. He tried his come and found that it still working. Jetfire radioed his postion to the others and told them that they were alright just buried under tons of rubble. He almost lost his hearing when Sentinel yelled into the com and asked if Bee was alright and Optimus telling him to shut up. Optimus told them that they would be there is a few megacycles and to just hang tight. Jetfire turned off his com and took a seat beside Bee who was shivering. He gently took Bee into his arms and raised his core tempture a little bit and transfored the heat to Bee. Bee woke up to the heat rushing into her body. She looked at Jetfire who just smiled and curled up in his arms. No words were spoken during that time as the two of them were content with just staying in each others arms both knowing how the other felt.

A few cycles later, Bee had stopped shivering but didn't leave the embrace of Jetfire. "This was not the way I wanted to tell you how I felt." Bee said as Jetfire put his chin on the top of her head.

"Same to be with me. I to be thinking that you would not be liking me." The flyer replied as he pulled the femme closer to his chassis.

"I thought the same thing." Bee said as she felt Jetfire's spark beat.

"The only problem to be with this is Sentinel Prime. He is to be sure to have spark-attack when he finds out about us." Jetfire said.

"Well when we're ready to tell everyone we will. Right now let's keep our relationship a secret for now." Bee said as she moved away from Jetfire when she heard digging. "I sure hope that Bossbot and the others."

Just as Bee said that the wall caved in reveiling sunlight and the face of a very worried Sentinel.

"Are you two ok?" He asked as he held out both of his hands for them to grab. The two grab the hands and were pulled up from the hole. As they got out of the hole Sentinel grabbed Bee into a hug and refused to let her go.

Ratchet went over to check the cut on Jetfire's helm and determinded that it was nothing to worry about that all he would have would be a headache for a few days.

"Now that we know that everyone is alright let's get back to the base." Optimus said as he and the other Autobots tranform and headed back to base not seeing the look that Bee and Jetfire gave each other.

_So Bee and Jetfire reveil that they are in love with each other and agree to keep it a secret from the others. How are those two going to keep their relationship secret from the others. You'll get have to wait and see._

This chapter took me almost two days to write I didn't know how to write this chapter. I'll be truthful I write this story sometimes based on the reviews you leave when I get writer's block. So keep the reveiws coming and if any of you have an idea for my story please let me know.

Also if anybody is willing to draw Bee or make there version of her based on any scene that I wrote go right ahead just email me for permisson, give me credit and email me the picture of finshed picture. I do have a site on devantart so go ahead and post there just tell me.

Thanks peace out


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks again for all your ideas and reviews_

Chapter 16

It had been a month since Bee and Jetfire told each other how they felt about each other and they had managed to keep their relationship and secret from everybody but Jetstorm who found out due to his spark-link with his brother. Jetstorm was happy for his brother and agreed to keep their secret. He asked for Jetfire to tune him out when they were on a date or something like that as he didn't want to know what they were doing. Bee told them that she was the princess of Cybertron and they promised to keep her secret until she was ready to tell everyone.

It was hard when the Jettwins had to go back to Cybertron for some training. They didn't know when they would be back. It had been two weeks since the twins left and Bee had started to become a little depressed. She had the other worried about her as she wasn't acting like herself. When she was asked what was wrong, she would just tell them that it was nothing and she was fine. She missed Jetfire and couldn't wait for him to come home.

One afternoon, Bee was walking down the hallway to her room. She had just got to her quarters when a servo reached out from the shadows and grabbed her pulling her into her room. She was pinned against her berth as lips were being pressed against hers. The kiss lasted for several cycles before the two broke apart.

"When did you get back?" She asked her 'capturer' as she relax in his grasp.

"A few cycles ago. Thought that I'd surprise you." Jetfire replied as leaned down to kiss her again.

The two started to make out when her doorbell rang. They both let out a groan and got off the berth.

"Silverwind we need to talk right now and I'm not leaving until we talk." Sentinel's voice could be heard thru the door. He would never call her Bumblebee unless it was in the field.

Bee and Jetfire were frozen in place. If it was Optimus they would be freaking as he was a little less protected of her but her uncle was another story. He barely let her out of the base with someone with her. If he found out about her and Jetfire, he would kill the flyer. She grabbed Jetfire and stuffed him in the closet

Bee walked over to her door and opened it allowing her uncle to come in. Sentinel walked right over to her berth and sat down on it. Bee sat down in a chair.

"I'll get right to the point. What is going on with you? You haven't been acting like yourself." Sentinel asked.

"Just who am I supposed to act like. Bumblebee the bumbler or Silverwind the princess of Cybertron. I don't know who I am at the moment and the two bots that have any idea what I went thru are on Cybertron. So tell me who am I supposed to be. I can't even tell my friends who I am for fear how they will treat me. They would see me as the heir to the throne not as Bumblebee." Bee replied looking down.

Sentinel sat there not knowing what to do. He had never gave it any thought as to how Bee was dealing with all the changes that had been happening to her. She had grown up thinking that she was just a normal femme that would live a normal life. That life came to a crashing halt when she found out three months ago the truth about who she really was and what her life would be like.

"I don't even know what is going on in your meta but you always have me and Optimus to come and talk to if you want." The Elite guard officer told her as he placed a servo on her shoulder and walked out of the room.

When Sentinel left the room, Bee quickly ran over to her closet and opened only to have Jetfire fall out in a tangled heap. She let out a small giggle and helped him up. Jetfire wrapped his arms around her and processed to kiss her when the door suddenly open to reveal Sentinel.

"I need to ask you one more thing before I..." Sentinel trailed off saw Jetfire kissing Bee. How dare that mech take advantaged of his niece. He was going to kill that flyer.

The two stood in place shocked. This was not going to end well as Sentinel pulled out his sword and just glared at Jetfire.

"If you want a chance at staying online I strongly suggest that you run as if you life depends on it and it does." Sentinel said as he threw his shield at the flyer who dodge just in time.

"Sentinel Prime sir please to be letting me explain." Jetfire tried to talk to Sentinel who was trying to skewer him with his sword.

"You've done a lot of crazy things but forcing my niece to kiss you really is stupid." Sentinel yelled as he tried to stabbed Jetfire.

Jetfire dodge another swing and ran out the door with Sentinel right on his heels.

"When I get my servos on you I'm gonna tear you limb from limb." The blue Prime yelled swinging his sword.

The other autobots were wondering what was going on with all the yelling coming from the hallway. They saw Jetfire running as if his life depended on it and a enraged Sentinel chasing him. The others pressed themselves up against the walls as the two came running past followed by Bee who was screaming for Sentinel to leave her boyfriend alone.

"Oh Goody, Sentinel Prime sir to be finding out about them being in relationship." Jetstorm said enjoying his brother trying not to get killed.

"WHAT?" All the Autobots yelled causing the base to shake. They turned to look at the three to see Bee hiding Jetfire behind her.

"Out of the way Silverwind, he has to pay for taking advantage of you." Sentinel yelled causing Jetfire to cling to his girlfriend even more.

"If you would just listen before you act you would know that I've been seeing Jetfire for a month now and not once did he take advantaged of me. He not like that and you know it. I know that you want to protect me from being hurt again but you don't have to protect me from all the evils in the world. I'm stronger than I look. Besides if you kill him I'll never talk to you again." Bee said giving her uncle a look saying she meant every word of what she said.

"But he, you, ahhhhh I give up." Sentinel screamed knowing that he lost the fight. He put away his sword and walked up to Bee and gently pushed her aside, picked up Jetfire and brought him up so that they were face to face. "Let's get one thing straight if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you got that." He said dropping the red flyer and left the room mumbling.

Optimus was the first to speak after a long silence. "So you and Jetfire? Who would have thought." He said grinning. The two just looked at him blushing.

Before any of the other autobots could talk and loud explosion hit the base and smoke filled the base. As the Autobots tried to see what was going on they heard Bee scream. When the smoke cleared they saw Soundblast holding a unconscious Bee in his servos

"We must thank you for keeping my new mate safe for me." Soundblast said as he swung Bee over his shoulders and flew out of the factory laughing.

_Soundblast has Bee what is going to happen to her and Ultra Magnus has order Some members of Team Rodimus to come to earth to help with the rescue of Bee. But an unlikely Bot comes to her rescue._

Here the lastest chapter. Thanks to all the reveiwers and everyone who gave the ideas for this story. I will try in some point put them in. keep the ideas coming. Peace out


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Kayla could you email me____with your story ideas I have concidered them._

_This chapter will also be a little dark._

Chapter 17

Deep in the forest outside of Detroit, a small green bot was walking muttering about some getting his revenge on a certain yellow Autobot that ruined his life.

"Wasp will get his revenge on bumble-bot if it the last thing Wasp does." The green mech said as he looked over the city. He narrowed his optics when he saw what looked like a decepticon carring what looked like a femme. Wasp kept his optics on the decepticon and followed him. He followed the mech to an old cave. The green mech watched as the decepticon walked into the cave with the femme.

"Wasp wonders what going on? Wasp will check it out." He said and quietly walked into the cave unnoticed.

At the Autobot base, Optimus was trying to restrain a very irate Sentinel from just taking off. "Sentinel you have to calm down. Going off without a plan is one way to get you and Bumblebee killed. We have to have a plan. Bumblebee's a fighter she'll be ok." He said as put his old friend into a headlock.

"We have to find her. That monster could do anything to her." Sentinel replied as he tried to break free of Optimus grip and failing.

Jetfire was still out cold after getting hit in the back of the neck when Soundblast grab Bee. Ratchet was trying to revive him.

"What in the name of the Allspark is going here?" A southern accent voice asked from behind the Autobots. They turned and saw a red mech and a blue and yellow mech standing in the doorway.

"Yo Ironhide and Hotshot, what are you two cats doing here?" Jazz asked as he saw the two members of Team Rodimus.

"Ultra Magnus order us here while I'll teammates recover from their injurys." Hot Shot said trying to figure out what was going on.

"So where's the little yellow bumbler? Out making a fool of himself again?" Ironhide said laughing only to get hit in the face by Sentinel.

Ironhide recovered from having gotten punched surprised that Sentinel was defending Bumblebee who he really didn't like in boot camp.

"If you ever talk about Bumblebee like that again I will make sure that you're busted down to a repair bot for the rest of your life." Sentinel yelled at Ironhide knowing that he was one of the mech that picked on Bee ruthelly during boot camp.

"Sentinel I think we should tell them the truth." Optimus said grabbing Sentinel before he did anymore damage.

"The truth about what? You lost me." Ironhide said as he rubbed the side of his face where Sentinel had punched him.

"There are some things about Bumblebee that we just found out a few months ago." Optimus proceeded to tell them everything about Bumblebee.. To say that Ironhide was shocked was an understatement. His jaw hit the floor. Bumblebee the mech that cause so much trouble in boot camp was a femme and had been tortured and raped just out her sparkling hood. She was so scared to be a femme that she upgraded to a mech just to feel safe. Ironhide felt ashamed of how treated Bumblebee in boot camp and how when ever somebody would touch him he would just shake uncontrolably. What shocked him the most was that Bumblebee was Sentinel's niece.

"A Terrorcon kidnapped her just a monent ago." Prowl told them as Ironhide put his jaw back in place.

"The problem is we don't know where he would have taken her." Jazz said.

"From what I remember about Terrorcons from the training is that they like cold dark places. Like a cave or something." Hot Shot said coming out of his shock.

"There are dozens of caves around the city. Where do we even begin to look?" Bulkhead said fear in his voice. He was worried about his best friend.

"The most commen places would be the caves where Megatron hid and built the space bridge." Ratchet told them as he help a now online Jetfire stand up. He was still a little woozy but could stand on his own.

"Let's start there. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said and everyone transformed in to their car modes. Ironhide was a ford pickup and Hot Shot was a red and yellow firebird.

Bee felt herself on online with a hugemous headache.. She tried to move but found herself unable to move very much as her entire body ached. She moved her head to see where she was. She was in a room that looked like a bedroom and was covered in a silk blanket. She threw off the blanket off her. This scenaro was all to familler to her. It was simaller as when she was a prisoner to the Terrorcons.

"How do you like your new home my dear?" Soundblast asked coming into the room with a tray of energon. He sat the tray down and took a seat beside Bee who just glared at him. He picked up an energon cube and placed it to her Bee lips who just smacked it away and punched the terrorcon in the face. Soundblast retaliaed and smacked her across the face sending her flying across the room and hitting a wall.

"I was being nice to you. Maybe I should just get right down to business." He said as he walked over to where Bee was, picked her up and threw her on the berth. He climb on top of her and pinned her arms over her head. Bee was freaking out she was going to rape her again. Bee tried her best to get him off her but she wasn't strong enough. She felt his hand go to her port and open it. Soundblast leaned down and started to kiss her on her neck. Tears trailed down Bee face as she felt his hands go everywhere. She offlined her optics when he pulled out his interface cable. She didn't want to see what was going to happen to her. Bee braced herself for what was to come when suddenlly she heard the sound of electricity being fired and felt Soundblast falling off her. She onlined her optics to see a green mech shocking the slag out of Soundblast. Bee pulled her hands free and closed her port and got of the berth..

Wasp had followed the strange mech to a room and in it she was a very beautiful femme fighting to keep the mech from raping her. He activated his stingers and fired them at the white and green mech knocking him off the femme.

When Wasp was done shocking the mech to unconsciousness, he grab the femme and ran out of the room. They ran out of the cave and didn't stop until they were at the cave Wasp had been living in. He brought her in and sat her down on one of the stone chairs he had made.

Bee was trying not to shake but it was hard not to after what had happen. Wasp had saved her without knowing that she was Bumblebee the bot that screwed up his life. Would he forgive her or would he try to kill her not that she blamed him.

"Is femme-bot all right?" Wasp asked giving the silver femme some energon to calm her down.

"I'm fine Wasp thanks for saving me." Bee said taking a long sip of energon.

"You know Wasp?"

"Yeah I know you. We met a long time ago in boot camp. Wasp I'm Bumblebee." Bee told the green striped mech who optic bugged out.

_So Wasp knows that the silver femme he saved is Bumblebee. what's going to happen now that he knows. Find out in the next chapter as Soundblast makes his last appearance and gets whats going to him by Bee family._

This was a hard chapter to write and I think everybody knows why in that one scene. Thanks for the reviews. If anybody is interested I'm looking for a beta reader if anybody is willing to. that's all for now peace ot


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks again for the reviews_

Chapter 18

"If you don't believe me. There was the time when you and Ironhide removed my legs and stuffed my in a locker." Bee told the green mech

Wasp just stood there in shock. The femme in front of him that he had just saved from getting raped had just said that she was Bumblebee. The very bot that ruined his life. He activated his stingers and pointed them at her. Bee didn't move to get out of the way. She felt that she deserved what was coming.

"You ruined Wasp's life. Now Wasp get revenge on Bumble-bot." The green mech said charging his stingers and firing them at Bee. Bee was sent flying back as the shock hit her in the chassis. More shocks hit her and she didn't fight back. Wasp didn't stop his attack for a few cycles. Only when he saw that Bumblebee was not fighting back did he stop attacking her.

"Why Bumble-bot not fight back." Wasp asked noticing for the first time the scar marks on Bee's arms. "Were those scars caused by Wasp in boot camp?"

Bee regained her composure and looked Wasp in the optic. Wasp you didn't cause these. I had these when I joined boot camp. The reason that I don't fight back is I deserved what I have coming to me. What you do to me is nothing compared to what I been through. I was tricked by Longarm who is really the decepticon double-agent Shockwave. He made me think that you were the traitor and I fell for it. Wasp if I could I would go back in time and stop everything and I would take your place. Wasp for what it's worth I'm sorry so very sorry." Bee told Wasp as she continued to look him in the optics.

Wasp still had his stingers aimed at Bee. What was she trying to prove? She was the reason his life was screwed up. Why he never got to become an Elite guard Commander. But what had happened to her to get those scar marks. Not even he would do that to a bot.

"Bumble-bot will tell Wasp everything and how Bumble-bot got those scars now." Wasp growled he was going to find out what had happened to her.

Optimus was having a hard time keeping up with Sentinel and the Jettwins. They going so fast that Prowl was falling behind. The red and blue prime couldn't blame them for going so fast. They were all worried for Bumblebee and what Soundblast would do to her. If that monster touched her in any way, he was going to kill him slowly and painfully.

Sentinel came to a quick stop causing Optimus to almost to rear end him. They had arrived at the one of the caves and from the way the ground was it had been recently used. The autobots had their weapons ready incase of an attack. Jetfire flew followed by his brother and the others went in. What they found was a semi-conscious Terrorcon. Jetfire lunged at the mech and pinned him to the wall.

"Where is Bumblebee? Tell me where she is or I'll rip your spark out." The fire twin snarled optics burning as he held a fireball in his hand.

"Why would I know where that trash heap is? Why would you care so much about her she is only good for one thing as I find out." Soundblast said without a care in the world. He found hisself pinned to the wall with a sword through his armor.

"How dare you touch her! Optimus get your team out of here. Soundblast and I have some talking to do." The Blue prime yelled his tone leaving no room for argument. Jetfire stayed behind as well.

Optimus had barely got his team out of the cave when he heard a ungodly scream coming from the cave. He had a felling that Soundblast was getting a taste of his own medicine. Optimus had no doubt that when the two were done the terrorcon would most likely be offline permanently. The others winced at the screaming. Who knew Sentinel could be that vicious but then again that monster did kidnap his niece. They heard on last scream and then everything was quiet.

Several cycles later Sentinel and Jetfire walked out of the cave. Sentinel was holding something bright, small and orb like in his hands. It didn't a genius to figure out what he was holding.

"Soundblast will not be bothering us anymore." Sentinel said dropping the orb and stepping on it and crushing it.

"Now we to be finding Bee. He said a green mech to have be helping her escape." Jetfire said.

"Oh slag. The only green mech that's on earth is Wasp and he doesn't know about Bee being a femme or that she was tricked." Bulkhead said worrying etching into his face.

"Wasp forgive Bumble-bot." Wasp said coming out of the bush with a slightly dinged up Bee behind him.

"You forgave me after you shocked the hell out of me. Bee said glaring at the mech.

Jetfire ran strait for Bee and scooped her up in a hug and swung her around. When he put her down Sentinel pushed Jetfire out of the way and hugged the daylights out of Bee again.

"Are you ok? Did Wasp hurt you?" Sentinel asked as he check his niece for any injuries she may have had.

"I'm fine thanks to Wasp. He came just in time to prevent Soundblast for raping me." Bee reassured her uncle.

"Wasp shock when finding out Bumble-bot was femme. Bumble-bot tell Wasp truth about boot camp and Longarm." Wasp said shaking as he hid behind Bumblebee afraid of what they would do to him.

"Wasp nobody is gonna hurt you. I told you that when we were back in the cave that I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. If anything I'll make sure that you the help you need." Bee told the shaking mech placing a servo on his shoulder.

Wasp looked up at the silver femme letting out a small laugh. He had teased Bumblebee about his height and now she was taller than him.

Ironhide stood by Hot Shot his jaw once again hitting the ground. He could take his optics off of Bumblebee. This was the little yellow minibot that caused them so much trouble and that he tease nonstop. She was beautiful. He regeted everything that he did to her. It must have been torture for her when they teased her. Ironhide figured that if Wasp could forgive her and he was half crazy he figured that he should say that he was sorry for the way he treated her.

Ironhide walked up to Bee and stuck out his hand. "I want to say that I'm sorry about the way I treated you at boot camp. I never would have thought that something that horrible had happen to you."

Bee shook Ironhide's hand. "I forgave you a long time ago. If you hadn't teased me in boot camp I never would have gottten kicked out and never have gotten any friends or found out who I really was. So I should be thanking you." She told the red autobot.

"Ok now that everyone is all lovey dovey with each other can we please head back to base so I can fix the dents in Bumblebee and fix Wasp's vocal processer." Ratchet yelled he was getting cranky and a crank medbot was not someone you wanted to be around.

The autobots transformed and headed back to base unaware of the glowing white eyes that were watching them from the trees.

"Soon Princess you will be mine and with your power all of Cybertron will bow before me."

_Looks like the autobots have a new enemy to deal with and knows who Bee really is. Who is this new enemy and what does he want with Bee. What else is Bee going to find out about herself that not even her uncle knew about? Find out in the upcoming chapters_

Well here's the latest chapter. Your gonna love how i figured out how to type with broken fingers, i tape popcyile stick to the end of my fingers and type like that. Please read and review thanks and peace out


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 19

When the autobots got back to base Ratchet ordered both Bee and Wasp into the medbay so that he could fix their injuries and vocal processor. Wasp had to be dragged into the medbay for he had a fear of med bots.

"Oh for sparks sake Wasp, Just get your aft in that medbay. Ratchet may be grumpy but he's one of the best." Bee growled at the green mech as she dragged him by one of his servos.

"Wasp not need repairs. Wasp fine." The green mech yelled fighting Bee all the way.

Bee with the help of Ratchet had finally got Wasp in the medbay. His screaming could be heard thru the doors.

"Never thought that he would hate medics that bad. He told me that he hated them but I've never seen him act like this." Ironhide said sitting down as far away as he could from Sari as she had just come back from a vacation with her father. Hot Shot was doing the same.

Bee just groan loudly. Those two were being sparklings. But it was time for a little revenge on Ironhide. "Would you just talk to her and get to know her. She not going to spit acid or melt your armor. Sari is a very sweet girl once you get to know her." Bee said as she picked up Sari and brought her over to Ironhide who let out a very girlish shriek and fell of the couch. The others started to laugh at Ironhide. Bee put Sari on Ironhide's chassis and walked away.

Ironhide was freaking out. There was an organic on his chassis. He wait for his armor to start melting and for the pain to come. When the pain didn't come he began to realize that the little organic was harmless. He looked at the organic who was smiling at him. He smiled at her and reached a digit out to her and she reached up and shook it.

"Sari's been a major help teaching us the earth ways." Bee told him. "Not all organics are dangerous. If you get to know them you can find them very loveable."

Hot Shot walked over the Ironhide and poked a finger at the young girl.. Sari was having the time of her life. She had gotten two organic-phobia autobots to realized that she was harmless.

The medbay doors opened up and Wasp walked out all fixed and had a wax job. "I fixed most of the problems with his processor and his vocal unit. But he is going to need some help to get back to normal." Ratchet told them as Wasp admired his new wax job.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." The green minibot said shocked that his voice was normal.

"Told you that Ratchet is the best and that he could fix you." Bee told Wasp. She still felt bad about what she had done to him.

"Bumblebee you don't have to fell bad about what happened to me. It wasn't your fault. You were tricked. I probably would have done the same thing if I was you." Wasp told the silver femme. Bee smiled at Wasp now knowing that Wasp truly forgave her.

Sentinel walked into the room. "I talked to Ultra Magnus and explained to him what happened. He agreed to grant you a pardon. You will have to under go an evaluation and go to some type of therapy for a while." He said to the green minibot.

"That's fine with me. As long as I don't have to be on the run anymore. I'm finally free." Wasp said with a smile on his face.

"Now that's taken care off Bumblebee it your turn to get repairs. Which seems like that's all I've been doing lately is repairing you." The medic grumped and grabbed Bee by the helm and dragged her to the medbay.

"Hey I'm not an invalid. I don't need help." Bee said swatting Ratchet's hand away and limped her way into the medbay.

Sentinel glared at Wasp thinking he was the one to cause her injuries. Wasp told him that most of the injuries came from when Soundblast threw her against the wall before he rescued her. The scuff marks came from him when he shocked her after finding out the truth about who he saved.

Inside the medbay, Ratchet repaired the cog on Bee's leg and worked on her dents and scuff marks. The dents were mild and could be repair in just a few minutes but it was what Soundblast did to her that the medic wouldn't be able to heal. Why did someone who was so innocent have to go though such hardship? He had fought in the Great War and had never had to go through anything like Bee went through. As much as he didn't want to admit that he had become fond of Bumblebee since he first met the femme in disguise. She had an innocent aura around her and was carefree. He hated at first the way Bee acted but now he knew why she did and he felt like an aft for the way he treated her, when all she was doing was having the youngling hood she never got to have.

"Hey docbot you okay?" Bee asked waving her hand in front of his face. She was wondering what happen when Ratchet started to zone out when he was repairing her.

"I'm fine kid, just thinking about something." He replied getting the last of the dents out of her armor. "Try not to come back for at least a decacycle _please_."

"Can't promise you that docbot." Bee said grinning and hopped off the berth and exiting the medbay.

Ratchet sighed. That kid was going to be the death of him one of these days. He looked at the data he got of Bee's systems and found a strange anomaly in her systems. At the moment it didn't look like Bee was in any danger but he was going to keep an eye on it for a while. There was something similar about the anomaly but he couldn't place it. Something he saw in the Great War.

Ratchet felt himself grin when he heard Bee and Wasp bickering like sparklings. Bee may have had a rough start in life but she made up for in a many ways. Putting his tools away he walked out to stop the two younglings from fighting. Keeping in mind the anomaly that was in Bee's system.

_What is the anomaly that Ratchet found and is it dangerous to Bee or others? Blurr makes appearance in a few chapters. Plus things are going to get steaming with Jetfire and Bee soon._

Sassbrat here Thanks again everyone for all the reviews I been getting they make me feel good. And i write faster when i know people like my story. If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know so I try and work it in. I have the bases for the story in mind but a lot of credit goes to the reviewer for their ideas. So a BIG thank you for that. Please Read and Review. Peace out


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews and a BIG thank you to DreamStoryWeaver for giving me the idea for this chapter. _

Chapter 20

The autobots could cut the tension that was in the air with a knife. They knew for certain that a certain blue and orange Prime was going to get the yelling of a lifetime from a certain silver femme. They knew this by the way said femme stomped into the living room grabbed said blue and orange Prime by his helm, spinning him around and stuck her face inches from his and proceed to tell his off.

"How could you do that? How could you have Blurr follow me and Jetfire on a date? Can you not have anyone follow us of a date? It bad enough that Jetstorm can sense what we're doing I don't need everyone in the base knowing about what we do." Bee said before pulling back her are and giving Sentinel the hardest punch she could give. It sent he flying off the chair and on to the floor. The Silver femme turned on her heels and walked out.

"You had someone follow her on her date. Are you nuts SP? I know you can be protective of her but that was going a little to far." Jazz said as he help his commander of the ground. "It's not like Jetfire would force her to do anything against her will."

The autobots jumped at the sound of something big and metal hitting the side of wall followed by a loud scream. They knew that they were dealing with a very pissed off Bumblebee as she had a tendency to throw things when she was mad.

They all made sure to stay away from her for a while.

After Bee had punched her uncle she went strait for an old part of the factory where she could throw things to get her anger out. Primus she was so mad she just threw a large piece of metal at the wall and let out a scream of pure rage. Her mind drifted back to her first date with Jetfire.

_Flashback _

Bee held on tight as she and Jetfire were flying over the city. After what took them forever Sentinel finally agreed to let them go on a date. Jetfire smiled as he pulled Bee closer to him. They were going to go see an earth movie called The Little Mermaid. According to Sari it was a kids movie but she said they would like it.

Jetfire landed and put Bee down. The drive-in movie theater had a place set up for the two Autobots so they wouldn't bother the organics. Bee sat on Jetfire's lap as they watched the movie. When the song Kiss the Girl was playing they started to blush. The song was a lot like them when they kissed always getting interrupted. They never really had pure honest caring kiss. The movie finished and it was still early so the two decide to just fly to a place in the woods to watch the sun set as Bee like to see the sun set. They sat there in each others arms as the sun set enjoy each other company. When the sun set they decide to go for a walk in the park. Jetfire held Bee's hand as walked though the park. He thought back to the movie that they had just seen. He came up with an idea on how to pull off the best kiss he could. He pulled Bee's hand and she let out a squeal as she came in contact with Jetfire's chassis. She felt his hands go around her waist and felt his lips on her. This kiss was different then the others. This kiss was one of pure love. She let out a sigh and opened her mouth and Jetfire took advantage of that by slipping his glossa in her mouth exploring every bit her mouth. Bee melted into to his kiss as she tightened her arms around him as he did the same.

A sound from behind them made them break off the kiss. There was something behind the trees. Bee activate her stingers and fired a shot the tree hitting something that let out a shriek that was very familiar. A blue colored mech fell out from behind the tree. His insignia bore the mark of an Elite guard officer. Bee recognized him right away. It was Blurr a mech from the elite guard that she had saved from Master Disaster. What was he doing here?

"Blurr what are you doing here?" Bee asked pointing her stingers at the mech.

"_I'm here on order of Sentinel Prime to follow you around in case something goes bad." _Blurr told her in his fast talking voice backing away as Bee's stingers started to act up.

"**WHAT!!**" Birds flew from their nests at the outburst. The outburst was followed by a streak of lighting in the sky. Bee was so made the her fans had turned on to cool her systems down.

"_Don't kill me please." _

"Just when I was being to start to trust that mech, he goes and does this. Sentinel is so going to get it when we get back." The femme growled out. 'Jetfire let's get back to the base." Jetfire picked her up bridal style and took off in the air.

_End flashback_

Bee hit the wall over and over again to get her frustrations out. She was just so mad that if she saw anybody right now she would send them strait to the medbay with injuries that not even Ratchet would be able to fix. All of a sudden two arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her close to a warm chassis.

"Sentinel Prime sir it just to be looking out for you." Jetfire said as he put his chin on top of his girlfriend's head.

"I never doubted that. It just that having somebody watch us when were supposed to be alone makes me so mad. It's supposed to be are private time. Your brother knowing some things is bad enough. At least he cuts the link you two have when we're alone." Bee told him leaning deep into his embrace. Jetfire turned Bee around and started to kiss her.

"Ya cats everything ok here." Jazz asked walking in. He was checking on Bee when they heard no sound coming from the room. "Oh my bad sorry." The Ninja bot said walking out of the room when he saw Bee and Jetfire kissing.

The two lovers just stared at the blushing mech and smiled. Jazz was always one to blush at moments like these. The two went back to what they were doing.

Unaware that a stranger was watching them from the roof.

"Soon very soon I'll have you for my own little princess." The stranger crackled softly as continued to watch the young lovers.

_Well Bee and Jetfire went on their fist date and boy was that a fiasco with Sentinel ordering Blurr to follow them. Sentinel got punched poor guy. The stranger makes another appearance. Who is this bot?_

This chapter could not have been possible with the idea croming from DreamStoryWeaver please thank her she made Akichia my muse very happy.

_Please R&R _peace out


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to everyone that sent me well wishes. That flu was one nasty bug. Thanks go to DreamStoryWeaver for the idea in this chapter. Weaver is such a lifesaver when it comes to my writer's block._

Chapter 21

It had been two weeks since the date incident and Bee still hadn't talked to Sentinel. When the former minibot got mad she would stay mad for a long time. Blurr had to stay away from the femme as he was still in hot water as the organics say. Bee didn't do anything to Blurr but just look at him. Sometimes her looks could kill.

Bee was in her room with the jettwins trying to come up with a plan to let her and Jetfire go on a date without being followed by anyone. Jetstorm came up with the idea about using a decoy. Bee gave the blue twin a evil grin liking the idea. They set to work on making the decoy.

Later that night, Bee and Jetfire set out on their date knowing full well that Sentinel would be sending Blurr to follow them. Jetstorm was waiting at Sundac tower where they would trick Blurr. The two arrived at the top of Sumdac Tower and stayed there for a few minutes to give Blurr the idea that they were staying there.

The blue Elite guard officer really hated following his friends but Sentinel outranked him and he had to listen to the blue and orange Prime. He saw Jetfire and Bee take off from the tower and headed after them unaware that he was following the wrong Jettwin.

Up on the tower Jetfire and Bee let out a small laugh. They hated to trick Blurr as he was a good friend but they needed time to themselves. Jetfire picked up Bee and the two love birds headed to a romantic place where they could be alone. Jetfire wanted to ask Bee something really important when he got there sometime that would change both of their lives.

Ten minutes later the two landed on a beach on a small island with the sun setting. The two always loved the sun setting. Bee sat in Jetfire's lap as the two watched the sunset. She noticed that Jetfire was nervous and fidgety for some reason. Bee shifted in his arms and looked him in the optics.

"Hey what's the matter? I've never seen you like this." Bee asked bring her hand up to his face and placed it on the side of his cheek.

She was answered with Jetfire leaning down and crashing his lips on her. Bee's optics went wide as Jetfire assaulted her lips with a passion and vigor that she had never seen. He was always so gentle with her and this kind of scared her. What was wrong with him to make him act like this? She tried to push herself away from him but he held her close to him as he continued to kiss her. When she realized that there was nothing that she could do, Bee gave in to the assault when she realized that he was acting on something that she wanted to do. She let out a moan as she felt Jetfire force her mouth open and inserted his glossa into her mouth exploring every inch of it. Passion was sweeping into their bodies.

Jetfire didn't know what was going on with him. He had been so wrap up in asking Bee if she wanted to bond with him that he lost control of his actions and the next thing he knew he was kissing Bee as if he was going to lose her. His fans turned on as he started to overheat. The next thing he knew they were both laying down on the sand panting.

Jetfire was feeling bad about himself and what he did to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. I do not to be know what to be happened a moment ago." The jet said looking down unable to look at his girlfriend. He felt arms wrap around him and a soft kiss on the back of his head.

"It's okay. It's not that I didn't like it." She said resting her chin on his head and tightening her arms around him.

"?" Jetfire said so fast he sounded like Blurr.

"What? You have to slow down I didn't understand you." The femme said getting up and sitting down in front of him and looked him in the optics.

"I was wondering if you wanted to bond with me?" He said once again fearing that he would be rejected after what he had done to her a few minutes ago. He was rewarded when Bee wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his. "Here's your answer." She said with a grin on her face and kissed him with as much passion she could muster. They were so caught up in the passion that both of them forgot about the time.

When Jetfire came online he noticed that it was early in the morning and the sun was coming up. He looked down to see Bee using his chest as a pillow and his arms wrapped possessively around her. He felt a smile come to his face at what had happened last night. They had become bondmates and had let the passion consume them until the early hours of the morning. He continued to let Bee sleep and decide to turn back on his com. That was the worst mistake of his life.

"JETFIRE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR THAT THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LET OF YOU TO MAKE A TOASTER. IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HURT MY NEICE I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY." Sentinel's voice shouted through the com waking Bee up.

"I think we are in trouble." Bee said not realizing that she could ne heard from the com.

"You bet your aft your in trouble young lady. Do you have any idea what time it is." Sentinel screamed causing Jetfire to pull him arm away from him.

"You two get your aft back base this instant." The com went silent.

"Well we're in for it now. But I can't complain last night was great." Bee said giving Jetfire a quick kiss.

Jetfire picked Bee up and the two of them headed for home.

_Well Bee and Jetfire are now bonded what is Sentinel gonna do when he finds out. Stay tuned_

Here a chapter after a long wait and once again thank to DreamStoryWeaver. Does anyone want me to write what happen when Bee and Jetfire bonded cause I couldn't write and post it in the regular section. Let me know please R&R. peace out


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the reviews and a big thank you to DreamStoryWeaver Weaver is such a big help to my story. This chapter is going to be shorter than normal._

Chapter 22

Blurr was following who he thought was Jetfire and Bumblebee but something seemed off about them. The speedster stopped just short of where the jet had landed. It was then that he noticed that it was Jetstorm and he was carrying a doll that looked like Bumblebee. He had been tricked not that he blamed them for tricking him Sentinel was just being paranoid.

Jetstorm looked over at the Blue autobot and started laughing so hard that he cluched his stomach and fell to the ground. Blurr just glared at him with a look that could kill.

"_You do know that Sentinel is not going to like this one bit." _The Elite guard told him

"They to be needing some time to themselves. My brother is to be asking Bee something very important." The blue jet twin said before turning bright red.

"_What's the matter?"_

"Brother could being to tell me when he is going to be doing that so I can cut the link with him. That is something I do not want to be knowing what they be doing." Jetstorm said cutting the link he shared with his twin.

Blurr started to turn bright red at what Jetstorm was talking about. When Sentinel found out about this he was going to hit the ceiling and really kill Jetfire.

Several hours had passed and the sun was starting to come up and Sentinel had not heard anything from Blurr. It wasn't that he didn't trust the fire twin it was that Bee was so beauitful that he was scared someone was going to hurt her like she had been hurt when she was younger. Plus she was too young to be in a relationship. Optimus call him a mother hen saying that he was being too overprotected of her and that she needed time to be herself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a streak of blue come speeding in the base. He knew that it was Blurr but what was he doing back so late and why was Jetstorm with him.

"Do you mind telling me where you have been Jetstorm?" The blue and orange Prime asked giving the wind twin a glare.

"Sir my brother and Bee need time to be alone. Brother would not do anything to hurt you neice." Jetstorm replied.

"If that is so why is both of their coms off and it been all night."

"Sir I to be not evesdroping on my brother during privete time with Bee."

Sentinel knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of Jetstrom as he was loyal to his brother and would never betray him. He was going to ground Bee for life when she got back. She could have aleast called and told him that she was stayig out late. Suddenlly their coms came back on and Sentinel was going let them both have an earful.

"JETFIRE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR THAT THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LET OF YOU TO MAKE A TOASTER. IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HURT MY NEICE I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY." He screamed into his com.

I think we are in trouble." Bee voice was heard on the com

"You bet your aft your in trouble young lady. Do you have any idea what time it is." Sentinel screamed "You two get your aft back base this instant." He shut the off his com and thought what he was going to do to them when they got back.

_Well we know what the others were thinking when Jetfire and Bee were on their date. Watch as Bee and Jetfire try to keep the fact that their bonded a secret from the others._

The next part of the story will be In the M rated section as it will describe what happen on the beach during the bonding and it will be heavy on the interfacing. Just thought that I'd let you know. Please R&R peace out


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the delay. Thanks go to my muse DreamStoryWeeaver who gave me the idea for this chapter. My writer block has been bad and with out your ideas this story will never be written. Happy b-day goes to Kayla_

Chapter 23

To say that the slag hit the fan was the understatment of the year. As soon as Bee and Jetfire got back to the base dear uncle Sentinel processed to give them hell. Which resulted in Sentinel getting punch in the face by his niece again.

"Will you take a chill pill. Nothing happened we just lost track of time and fell asleep." Bee said rubbing the hand that she punch her uncle with.

"She to be telling the truth Sentinel Prime sir." Jetfire said hiding a little behind his bond mate. Sentinel may have approved of them dating but he would kill him if the Prime found out that he was now bonded to Bee.

"I don't care if nothing happened. The point is that you were out all night long with a mech. I hate to do this but you're not to see Jetfire until I say so." Sentinel told the former minibot.

Bee's optics went red at what Sentinel had said. "Who the slag do you think you are? What right do you have to tell me what to do and how to do it and who to see. I'm not a sparkling. I can take care of myself. I've always have. Stop trying to control my life. Your not my father and you never will be." The femme screamed and stormed out of the room.

Jetfire didn't dare go after her as he feared the wrath of his commanding officer. They hadn't had time to test the bonding to see if they could _talk _to each other. He sent a wave of comfort to his mate though the link they now shared. A moment later he felt a surge of anger coming from Bee causing him to jump a little bit but not enough that the others noticed. Sentinel ordered the jettwins to go on patrol. Fearing Sentinel's wrath Jetfire grabbed his twin and ran out of the base.

On patrol Jetfire found out that Jetstorm also was linked with Bee but not on a intimate level just feeling her emotions and that she could communicate with them. Because Jetstorm didn't break the bond he shared with his brother completely when his brother and Bee had bonded last night. So the storm twin had felt everything that had happened and was somehow bonded to Bee as well. The jettwins both felt a string of anger and embarrassment come from Bee who was not happy that the bonding was felt by someone else and that someone had felt them during a important time. Jetstorm reassured them that he would not eavesdrop on them when they were alone. Bee and the twins also came up with the idea that since they could sense each others they would make a good fighting team able to read each others moves before they made them. Bee told them that she had to cut the link so that they could keep focused on the patrol.

Bee was in her room sitting on the floor Indian style as she tried to meditate to calm herself down. Deep down she knew that Sentinel was just afraid that he would lose the one thing that matter most in his life. But he was going a little to far with it. She may have forgiven him for having Blurr follow her when she was on a date with Jetfire. But telling her that she couldn't go out with her own bondmate was ridiculous. She was a not a sparkling anymore. Sure she was still classified as a youngling but she could take care of herself. It just made her so mad that her uncle thought of her as a someone that couldn't take care of themselves. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sentienl if that's you, you can just forget about me talking to you." Bee yelled to the bot behind the door.

"Bumblebee it me Optimus. I would like to talk to you if that is alright." The leader of the earthbound autobots voice was heard through the door.

Bee got up and pressed a button the side of the door unlocking it. It opened with a swoosh and standing in the doorway was Optimus. Bee let him in and he took a seat on one of Bee's custom made Lazy Boy chairs.

"I know that Sentinel went a little overboard earlier but he means well. When he found out that you were Silverwind he change back to the mech that I first met all those stellar cycles ago. He'll never admit it but deep down his greatest fear is losing you. When he found out that you were dating Jetfire he went nuts saying that that flyer was taking his little girl away. He was feeling that now that you had another mech in your life you wouldn't need him anymore. The reason he had Blurr follow you was not that he didn't trust Jetfire, it was because he was worried abut you. You scared him to death when you didn't come back last night. He thought that something had happened to you and Ratchet had to give him shot to calm him down. He doesn't just see you as his niece but as his daughter. It hard for him to see that you are growing up. He blames himself for what happened to you saying that if he wasn't such and afthead he would have been able to keep you." Optimus told her.

"I've never doubted that. It just that I hate being treated like I'm a sparkling. He has to understand that I'm not a sparkling anymore and I can take care of myself. It's not that I appreciate what he's doing it just that it hard for me to know that there was someone of my family out there and that he would die for me. I'm used to doing things on my own. But I know that I have a family that I can count on and a bondmate that looked past my past and saw me for me." Bee said gasping when she realized that she had said bondmate.

Optimus optics went narrow as he looked at his goddaughter who was hitting herself in the head.

"So you and Jetfire huh? About time with the way you two were acting I was being to think that you would never bond. Now we know what happened last night." The earthbound prime said with a grin. Seeing the worry in Bee's optics she reassured her. "Don't worry I won't tell Sentinel though it would be funny seeing him have a spark attack." Optimus left the room smiling leaving Bee doing a good impression of a fish.

_Well Bee slip up when she was talking about having a family and bonding. Thank goodness it was to Optimus. Next chapter the trio's bonds are tested when with a decepticon attack the city._

Again sorry for the delay. I just didn't know how to write this chapter even with the idea from my muse DreamStoryWeaver. One good thing about writing this chapter was that I could try out my new netbook yea. Please keep the ideas coming and please read and review peace out.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks again for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the idea in this chapter._

Chapter 24

Bee let out a groan as Jetfire gently applied pressure to her sore back. She had been thrown into a wall by one of Sari's blast by mistake. Ratchet had did his best but he told her to take it easy for a while. She had snuck Jetfire into her room where was currently giving her the massage of a lifetime. One of the good things about being bonded was your mate knew exactly where to hit the right spots when you were in pain.

During the massage Bee thought back to how her life had changed in only a year. Her team didn't treat her like she was an invalid. She had found out who she really was and that she had a family not just by blood but by love. The Terrorcon that made her live hell when she was younger was dead killed by her uncle and then boyfriend. She almost had a spark attack when she found out that the mech that also made her life hell in boot camp was her uncle and that her leader was her godfather. She never would have thought that Sentinel Prime the most self-centered, pompous, arrogant mech to ever exist was her uncle. A very over protective uncle. At first she thought that she didn't want her but he told her that her father took her from in when she was only a few stellar cycles old after he had change after the supposed 'death' of his good friend and her godmother Elita-1 on a organic planet filled with spiders. Bee had found out that Blackarachina was in fact Elita-1. She had tried to absorb the spider's powers only to be turned into a techno-organic spider. She hated Optimus and Sentinel with a passion and still did a little bit but she would always be there for Bee. Over time she had become close to the Jettwins. They had helped her when she had her flashbacks. Then one day she realized that she was in love with Jetfire but was afraid to tell him after losing someone she loved when she was younger and she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way but an accident at one of her training sites changed that way she felt. Jetfire had been injured when he had pushed her out of the way and they were buried under a ton of concrete. She had fallen asleep and had woken up when she felt a surge of warmth going though her systems. It was then without any words they realized their feelings. They had tried to keep the relationship a secret but Sentinel found out about them and tried to kill Jetfire. Bee threaten to never to talk to Sentinel again if he killed her boyfriend. A few months later on one of their dates Jetfire asked her to bond with him. That night was one of the best nights that she had ever had. She didn't turn her away when he found out that her spark chamber was badly damaged.

She brought out of her thoughts when she no longer felt Jetfire's hands on her back. She rolled over and sat up wincing as she found a sore spot. She saw her mate with a look in his eye. She knew that look. It was the look he always got after the massage. One that told that she in for a good time. Jetfire gently took her into his arms and stated to kiss her when the alarms went off earning a groan from both of them. They left the room and headed to the command room where the others were waiting.

"We have a decepticon sighting in downtown Detroit. Let's head out. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said as he transformed into his vehicle mode. The other did the same and headed out of the base. Unaware that something evil was following them.

When the autobots arrived at downtown Detroit they saw that all the decepicons were reeking havoc on the city. Optimus order the team to split up. Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet took on Lugnut while the Primes took on Megatron. Leaving the twins and Bee to handle Blitzwing which they had no problem now that they sense each other movements. They let the triple-changer away from the others so they could fight without anybody seeing them. The trio attack from different positions at once confusing the triple-changer that he had no chance to defend himself. He was out before he knew it. The twins did a high five and turned to Bee who was standing strait as board and shaking badly. Coming out of the shadows was something she never wanted to see again. Something that gave her nightmares thinking about it. Something so evil that Primus would be scared of it. It was the only thing that almost caused her to break when she was a prisoner of the Terrorcons. That evil was the leader of the Terrorcons Darkstar and he had a obsession with her.

She had to get away but her legs won't move. She was frozen to the spot. As he got closer to her she did the only thing that she could think of and let out the most blood curdling scream she could muster. The Terrorcon covered his audios with his hands. The twins landed in front of Bee.

"Your bodyguards won't be able to protect you forever my dear princess. Soon you will be mine and then all of Cybertron will bow down to me." Darkstar crackled as he looked at Bee and made step towards her.

The others came running when they heard Bee scream like they had never heard before. What they saw was a shaking Bee with the Jettwins protecting her from a strange mech. He was almost all black with grey stripes all over his body.

"Soon very soon you will be mine." The mech said and flew off. Leaving a very shocked team of Autobots wonder what was going on. They would find out later right now they had a youngling to take care of.

Even though she knew she was safe in that arms of her mate and his brother she just couldn't stop shaking. She had just gotten her nightmares under control and now that monster had to come. She felt herself being pulled to a very large chassis and strong arms wrapped around her. Acting on her instincts she wrapped her arms around the neck of the mech that was holding her and started to cry as a gentle hand rubbed her back up and down trying to calm her down. Several cycles passed and Bee feeling safe in her uncle's arms fell into a uneasy recharge. Optimus order the team back to base so they could find out what they missed. Little did they know that the battles they would fight would be like they never thought and that their love for their youngest member would be tested to the breaking point.

_The mech that's been following Bee and Jetfire on their dates has been reviled. Just what did he do to Bee to make her freeze up like that. Find out as the autobots discover who Bee really is and that she may be the only one that can save Cybertron from the terror cons but what will it cost her?_

Thanks go to DreamStoryWeaver for the idea. I can't write battle scenes worth crap but I will try in the future to write in the battle scenes. Keep the ideas coming please read and review peace out.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks to everyone that loves this story it really means a lot to me. Your ideas are great. _

Chapter 25

Sentinel refused to let go of Bee as they made their way to the base. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. She was so scared that she couldn't stop shaking even in recharge.

"What in the world happened?" Sentinel demanded as he rubbed his hand up and down his niece's back in attempt to calm her down.

"All we to be knowing is that she saw this mech to be strange and screamed." The twins told their commander.

When they got to the factory Sentinel made his way to the stone couch and sat down cradling Bee closer to his chassis so that she let his spark comfort her like he did when she was a sparkling and was sick. It work Bee stopped shaking a bit but still wouldn't let go of him.

Jetfire was sending wave after wave of comfort to Bee though the link they now shared. What he felt coming from her was utter fear. Just what did that Terrorcon do to her to make that much fear course though her systems. Nothing he had ever had expertise was like what his mate was going though.

Suddenly Bee let out scream as she came online with a jerk causing Sentinel to drop her.

When she on-lined her optics she saw several mechs coming at her. She let out a squeak and scampered back against the wall. She started chirping and clicking uncontrollably and curled up into a ball.

The autobots had never seen Bee act like this even when she had her nightmares. She was acting like a scared sparkling. Ratchet shoved the others out of the way and headed strait for Bee who just curled herself even more into the wall.

"Bumblebee it's all right. Nobody is going to hurt you. Just relax youngling." Ratchet softly told the shaking silver femme as he reach out a hand to her.

Bee replied with a chirp and took the medic hand with a shaking hand. Ratchet pulled her up and pulled her close to his chassis. She struggled against the contact using her arms and hands to try and push her away from him. The medbot keep a firm grip on her as she struggled.

Ratchet knew exactly what was happing to Bee. She was caught in an memory from when she was a prisoner of the Terrorcons. To her everyone she saw was one of the Terrormech that had raped her. Something about that strange mech had triggered her memories'. She need someone to help her out of the memory and remind her that she was safe and with friends. Sentinel came up to him and put a hand on Bee's back as if to give her some sort of comfort, to let her know that someone was there. She seemed to calm down when she felt Sentinel's hand as if he had sent some sort of magical power into her. Ten cycles later Bee had shaking had stopped somewhat and she was in the caring arms of her uncle.

"What caused you to act like that little buddy? Who was that mech?" Bulkhead asked. The big green mech was standing a few feet from the doorway.

"A bad memory that I thought I would never see again. That Terrorcon name is Darkstar. He's the leader and some say that creator of the Terrorcons. When I was held captured by the Terrorcons they brought me to Darkstar as a gift. He became interested in me and was the first one to rape me. He keep stating that he knew who I was and that I was the key to him gaining control of Cybertron and that I would be the mother of a new race of Terrorcons. Ones that could blend in without being noticed. To make sure that would never happened, the other femmes and I purposely collapsed our spark chambers making it impossible for us to have a sparkling. I was young but I new what I had to do. When Darkstar found out about what we did he killed all the femmes but me and someone named FireStar saying that his men need some stress relief. FireStar took most of the beatings and rapes but she couldn't save me from Darkstar. Every night he would come to my cell and put images in my mind about what would happen to me if I was rescued. Images of my being used as a lab rat and being shunned. At first I believed him but Firestar told me that no matter what there would always be some one that would be there for me and they would see a youngling that lived though a expertise that no bot deserved to go though. A short time later FireStar was taken and I never saw her again. But the words that she told me help as well my ninja training allowed me to stay sane. I may be strong on the outside but when ever I see that Monster I can't get my body to move. He is the only thing that scares me." Bee told the Autobots never leaving the comfort of her uncle hold.

Prowl ask the one question that everybody was wanting to ask. "Why would you say that you were the key to controlling Cybertron?"

Optimus looked at Sentinel who looked at Bee. They knew that they had to tell the others the truth about Bee. She really wanted to keep the secret about who she was until she was ready. But what had happened earlier in the day the realized that they had no choice. Bee just hoped that they would see her as Bumblebee not as the Princess of Cybertron, something she was still having trouble coming to term with

"You will not reveal what I'm about to say to you. Bumblebee is more than just Sentinel's niece. There was more to her mother that what everyone thought. Her mother was Moonlight the late Queen of Cybertron. Bumblebee is the long lost Crown Princess of Cybertron." Optimus told the other Autobots.

_Well the entire team knows about Bee and what Darkstar did to Bee in the past. What are the others going to think since Bee keep such a big secret from them. Will they still see her as the little sibling or ignore her completely. Find out in the next chapters._

Hey guys. I would really like to know what you want to see in the story. If you give me ideas I would somehow put them in my story. This is a much your story as it is mine. I would never would be able to write this story with out your help. So I giving you a BIG THANK YOU to everyone. Please Read and review. Peace out


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks got to everyone who reads this fic. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 26

Sentinel looked at the young femme curled up under the blankets with Jetfire on the berth who was just holding her. The past few days had been hard on her and her team. She refused to go into recharge and when she did it was only in the arms of him or Jetfire. Bumblebee had told them more about what had happened to her when she was a prisoner of the Terrorcons. The leader of the Terrorcons Darkstar had taken her as a personal slave and was one of the Terrorcons that raped her everyday. Bee was prettified of the mech to the point that she would tense up at the mere speaking of his name.

The blue and orange Prime closed the door to his niece's room and walked out to the living room and sat down on the stone couch. He put his face in his hands. It tore his spark apart to see the one bot' that he cared about more than anything in the world be in so much pain. To make matters worse the very Terrorcon mech that had caused so much pain for Bee was on Earth right now and knew the truth about Bee being the Crown Princess of Cybertron.

Sentinel felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his friend and fellow Prime Optimus looking down at him. The red and blue prime knew just how Sentinel felt. He was after all Bee's godfather and team leader. It hurt him to see someone he loved in so much pain. The two Primes used to hate each other because of an incident that happen when Bee was really young. But when Sentinel found out the Bee was his niece Silverstar he decided to renew his friendship with Optimus. Nothing was more important than Bee.

The other Autobots had walked into the room and sat down in the room. They were still shocked to find that the little sibling of the team was the Princess of Cybertron. They really didn't know how to act around her. So for the first two days they just ignored her which broke Bee's spark at the way they treated her. Only Sari and the Jettwins talked to her. It took Ratchet knocking some sense with his wrench into the younger bots that Bee was still the same femme that had fought and befriended them. The medic dragged them to Bee's room to make them see how bad they were hurting Bee. What they saw broke their sparks. Bee was curled up in Sentinel's lap crying like there was no tomorrow.

They realized that they were breaking her spark and that

Ratchet than processed to scream at them again that they were no better than decepticons with the way they were treating Bee. He swore that they would be needing a medic when he got though with them if they didn't straiten their act up. The next day they went to Bee's room to apologize to her about the way they were treating her only to have to delete a part of their memory unit. They had walked in on Bee and Jetfire in a heavy make out session. To say that the group were shocked was an understatement. Bee was thankful that Sentinel was out of the base or Jetfire would have been a dead bot'. Well after several cycles of screaming even from Prowl they apologized to Bee for being a bunch of aftheads. Bee forgave them and told them that she acted the same way they did when she found out about who she was.

Jetfire walked into the room and sat down on in the chair. He looked no more worse for wear so to speak. The fire twin was exhausted to the point that he looked like he would be going into recharge right in the chair.

"Here's the plan. That monster is out there and I'll be slag if I'm going to let him be any where near Bee. I really want to keep her in the base but you know how well that would go with her. So the twins will be her bodyguards when she goes out. I want Jetfire to stay in her room provied he keeps his servos to himself when he sleeps there." Sentinel gave Jetfire a glare saying don't even try anything. "As much as I want to go search that freak down we don't have the resources' to do that. Jazz will act as ground support in case the twins get overwhelmed. She going to complain but nothing is going to make me change my mind. Ratchet you may want to order more audio receptors for I have a feeling that we are going to need them." The blue and orange prime said letting out a groan knowing that Bee was going to scream her vocal processor off at them. She hated to be guarded and told what to do just like her mother. He didn't know how right he was the next morning.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"**

The birds that were on the trees outside scattered in all directions as the loud shrieking shook the entire base. Inside of the base everyone had their hands pressed to their audio receptors as the loud shriek echoed though the audios.

"It for your own good Bee. I don't feel comfortable with you going out alone with Darkstar out their. I could make you stay in the base the entire time if you want." Sentinel told the silver femme in hopes to get her to shut up. It did. Bee sent her uncle the most evilest glare she could muster and let out a huff and walked out of the living room.

"That went well don't ya think." Jazz said rubbing his audios. "Everybody still got their hearing cause I can barely hear out of mine." The ninja asked rubbing his audios.

"Kid can scream let me tell you that." Ratchet said as he looked Jazz's audios over to find nothing wrong with them.

Something hitting something followed by a loud 'ouch' and several swear words. Jetfire headed in the same direction his mate went to find out what was wrong. Knowing her she probably dented the wall with her kicks. The jet felt a grin came to his face as he thought of ways to make Bee feel better and ways to make her scream.

_Looks like Bee is stuck with bodyguards and is not to happy about. _

**HELP!!! **I NEED IDEAS. PLEASE HELP ANY THING WILL WORK. Ok now that I've done my screaming for help. I will updating each one of my stories when the muse hits me. At the moment The secret of Bumblebee will be done when the muse hits me. At the moment TRUTHS story ideas are hitting me so please bear with me on this story.

Please read and review thanks PEACE OUT


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks go to everyone that reads my story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for the ideas for this chapter. Of where would I be without Weaver.

Chapter 27

Darkstar let out a growl as he dodge a swirl of flame heading strait for him. Those blasted twins were beginning to annoy him greatly. How was he supposed to get his future mate with those freaks protecting her?

"Best to be keeping away from her Terrorslime." Jetfire said as he aimed another one of his fire balls at Darkstar. His brother had a ball of wind aim at the Terrorcon as well. Bee was on the ground with her stingers active and had a glare of pure anger at Darkstar.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I will have the princess. One day your guard will be drop and I will claim my prize." Darkstar growled avoiding the trio's blasts.

The Terrocon leader flew off until he was a good distance for the Autobots. He almost had the Princess when those twins appeared out of no where and blasted him. He was going to need help but he couldn't bring his army to earth just yet they were busy somewhere else. An idea came to him. Megatron and his army would make a great 'ally' and he need help. He had seen what had happened to Soundblast when he had tried to go after the princess. He had his spark ripped out by the uncle. He onlined his thrusters and headed off to the Decepticon base crackling all the way.

Megatron was not pleased at all. His warriors were defeated by a femme, a lowly femme. The decepticon leader did have a respect for femmes and they were treated well when his men captured them in the Great War. He was never one to do anything repulsive to a femme during the war. He was even known to shoot his men if they raped a femme. But a femme barely full grow had taken him and his two strongest warriors out in less than ten cycles. They had learned not to insult her by calling her weak. Lugnut was still being put back together after the last battle a few days ago.

A loud crash and several curses from Blitzwing brought Megatron out of his musing. He walked out of his room to find the triple changer was on the floor with a mech a little smaller than him sitting on top of him. The one thing that got Megatron's attention was the fact that the mech had fangs and his optics were solid white. Megatron let out a small gasp as he figured out what was on his third in command. There was a Terrorcon in his base.

"So you must be Megatron. I've heard stories about you from some of my soldiers. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darkstar leader of the Terrorcons and I would like make an alliance with you concerning the Autobots that are on earth." The Terrorcon said grinning showing his white fangs.

"Why would a Terrorcon want to make a alliance with me? What are you up to?" The Decepticon leader asked wearily. If he didn't play this right he would lose one of his best soldiers.

"Nothing really all I want in return for my services is the young silver femme known as Bumblebee. You can have the rest to do what ever you want but Bee is mine." Darkstar said getting off Blitzwing and walked up to the grey decepticon.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the fanged mech. What did he want with Bumblebee? A femme that when angry that can do some serious damage. For the moment he knew that he would have to work with the Terrorcon if he wanted to live. But when he had the chance he would have Shockwave look of any information he could find on Bumblebee. He did feel that he did owe the femme a favor after all he had a slight friendship with her mother. And she did treat him with respect and didn't tell anybody that he was the leader of the decepticons.

"You have yourself a deal. But I want you to swear that you wouldn't try and eat my men. Starscream I don't care what happens to that traitor." Megatron said making sure that his men were safe.

"You have my word as the leader of the Terrorcons that I will not eat your men." Darkstar said placing his hand over his spark. It was an old gesture that even the deceptions followed. It meant that once you made a promise using the gesture you could not break it.

Later that night Megatron sent a coded message to his agent on Cybertron. Several Cycles went by until the face of Shockwave appeared.

"What can I do for you my lord?" The one eyed decepticon asked.

"I want you to find any and every thing you can on the following Autobots. Captain of the Royal Guard Moonstar and space bridge repair member Bumblebee. I know that you already know about Bumblebee being a femme but there is something more to her than meets the eye. Give me the info as soon as you can." Megatron said and signed off.

Shockwave was confused as to why his leader wanted to know more about Bumblebee and that she was the daughter of Moonstar. But than again he was shock to have found out the annoy bot was a femme and had survived over a year being tortured and brutally raped by Terrorcons. He may not have liked the yellow bumbler but not even he would wish that upon any bot Autobot or Decepticon. Not once during boot camp did the double agent think that the little so called minibot was that strong. He didn't think that he would have been able to survive that long.

He had Cliffjumper go though the old files on the T5 attack and all the info he could find on Moonstar which was not going to be easy as most of the files were sealed. That right there was a sign that there was more to those than meets the eye.

When Cliffjumper got all the files on Moonstar which took over several hours to find Shockwave noticed that Moonstar disappeared when the new Queen of Cybertron was revealed. He knew that she had sparked her child on T5 but the princess was sent into hiding. No one but the Cyber 7 knew what the princess even look like. Using his hacking skills he managed to open up one of the sealed files to reveal a picture of the late queen. Shockwave's single optic went wide in shock. The late queen with a little bit of imaging and a little work looked just like the late captain of the Royal Guards Moonstar. A few more file later Shockwave was completly sure that Moonstar and Moonlight were the same femme and if she was that would mean that Bumblebee could very well be the lost Princess of Cybertron. He pulled Bumblebee's new photo up and put it beside Moonlight's. The color and shape were a little off but change a few monor details and Bumblebee could very well pass for the Queen. There was no doubt about it Bumblebee was indeed the Princess of Cybertron.

At once Shockwave called his leader back to tell him what he had found out. To say that Megatron was shock was an understatement. He was unable to speak for some time. When he did regain his voice it was in gasps. He now knew why Darkstar was after Bumblebee and the Decepticon leader made a quiet vow that he would protect the daughter of the femme that saved his life and risked her own life protecting the decepticon sparklings from the Terrorcons. He owed the late queen that much. If Bumblebee wanted to she could have very well killed him and the others but she didn't. The young princess may very well be the very thing Cybertron need to gain peace and would keep the undercover Decepticon sparklings safe. He would have to wait for the right moment to strike so that he could take out Darkstar but for now he had to wait and see how things went. He could only hope that it would be for the better in Bumblebee's case.

_Megatron knows the truth about Bumblebee and made a vow to keep her safe from behind the scenes as a debt to her late mother. What is Darkstar going to do when he gets his hands on Bee. Wait and find out soon as several more G1bots make an apearnece. _

If any one would like to see their favorite G1 bot make apperance. Please send me a review on who it is and i will try and put them in. Now onto another note. I really feel that the readers don't like my story as they aren't leaving many reveiws and that makes me sad. I know that not eveybody likes to leave a review but i will take any review good or bad as they will help me update faster when i know that people like my story or give advice. So please even if it just a few words please leave a review. I would like to have a least two reveiws per chapter before i write another chapter and i would like ideas to put in my story. Thank you for reading the Author's note and please read and review as always. Peace out


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for the review, fav and alerts. Thanks as usual go to my wonderful co-writer and muse DreamStoryWeaver for the ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 28

Darkstar let out a evil laugh causing all the Decepticons that were present to look at him strangely. They could only hope that it didn't involve them becoming dinner.

"I have come up with a wonderful plan on how to capture Bumblebee." The Terrorcon leader said grinning showing off his fangs scaring everyone.

Meanwhile high in the orbit of space a medium size space ship was entering the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the ship were five armed to the teeth Autobots each a different color.

The tallest and what looked like the leader was sitting in the chair in the middle of the bridge was a mix of red, yellow and orange. On his back was a large sword. He looked like someone that you really wouldn't want to mess with.

In what was the pilot seat was a light blue and white femme with a set of metal fans on her hips. She had the face of a caring mother.

Over in several other seats were other Autobots. A light and dark green femme with what looked like tonfa on her hips was in the navigation seat. She had the face of someone you really don't mess with.

In the seat beside her was a grey and black mech with a set of daggers on his hip. One look at him made you want to scream 'mommy'.

The last of the Autobots was a mech that was a mix of different shades of blue. He was very femme in appearance but the spear on his back said that you really didn't want to mess with him.

"Sir we are touching down on the outskirts of the city that 'his' signal was last known." The green femme said turning around to face the mostly red mech in the captain's seat.

"Good and DON"T call me sir. It makes me feel old." The leader said letting out a groan as the other three started to laugh.

"This time Darkstar is going down. We owe it to them." The light blue femme said clenching her hand into a fist. The others agreed with her.

Back on the Earth Bumblebee let out a scream as she was slammed in a wall by Lugnut.

She and the Jettwins were out for a drive as she was sick and tired of staying in the base. They were on the way back to the base when they were attack by the Deceticons and Darkstar. They managed to get a message out to Optimus and the others but it would be sometime before they got them. Lugnut threw Bee again into a building as she shot him with her singers. Bee struggle to get up but as she did pain shot though her entire body. She then got a good look at her legs. They were mangled to the point energon was leaking out and circuits were showing. Bee bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain it failed.

Jetfire culd feel the pain emitting from his mate even thought she was some distance from him. He sent a message to his brother saying that they had to get to Bee and fast. The twins combined into Safeguard and sent a huge fireball at Megatron and Blitzwing sending them to the ground with a thud. They then separated and flew down to where Bee was to see her struggling against Lugnut. Jetfire sent a fireball at the one optic Decepticon sending him flying. Jetfire then flew down and picked Bee up and flew off with Darkstar chasing them.

Unaware to the trio someone had seen them fighting. Their optics went wide at the site of Bee fighting Lugnut.

"I'd better tell the others that we may have a hostage situation." The mysterious bot said as they contacted their teammates so they could inform them of they saw.

Meanwhile Bee and the Jettwins were trying to escape Darkstar. He was gaining on them at a fast rate.

"Brother take Bee and to be getting out of her." Jetfire told his brother as he handed Bee over to him. "I'll be keeping his to be distracted."

"Jetfire have you lost your mind?" Bee screamed as she fought Jetstorm's hold on her. There was no way Jetfire could take on Darkstar and survive.

Darkstar caught up with them and started blasting at the trio. Jetfire pushed his brother and mate out of the way and then started to attack Darkstar. Jetfire gathered into the palms of his hands the biggest fireball anyone had ever seen. It looked like his entire body was covered in flames. With a yell Jetfire sent a stream of fire strait at the Terrorcon. It hit Darkstar strait on making him stagger a bit still remain in the air. The Terrorcon let out a laugh and blasted Jetfire who was to weak from his burst of fire fell to the ground. Darkstar landed on the ground next to the jet and put a foot on the back of the weaken Autobot.

Jetstorm didn't now what to do as he was torn between helping his brother or getting his sister in bond to safety. The wind twin landed about a hundred feet form Darkstar.

"How about a trade my dear Bumblebee. You for him. You have five mintues to decide or else." Darkstar told them knowing that Bumblebee would never let anyone die for her. All he had to do was wait.

"Don't to be doing it Bee. I to not be worth it." Jetfire yelled before a hard smack to his back shut him up.

Hidden in the shadows of the buildings were five figures looking on at the hostage situation. None of them could see what the femme looked like as she was hidden by the other jettwin. They knew that they would only have one shot at getting Darkstar without getting his hostage killed. They would strike when the femme gave herself up.

Meanwhile Bee knew what she had to do. Nobody was going to die for her no matter what. She love that mech to much to lose him. She was not going to lose anybody she loved ever again.

"Alright if I surrender myself you will let Jetfire go." Bee said as she started limping towards Darkstar and her mate.

"Of course you have my word." Darkstar told her as he left Jetfire and walked towards what he thought was going to be his new mate.

In the shadows one of the figures let out a gasp as she saw just what the femme looked like. To her it was like looking at a ghost. It was the queen. She sent a instent message to her teammates and in a flash she bolted out of her hiding place and attack Darkstar.

Bee felt herself be sent flying though the air where Jetstorm caught her. She was worried about Jetfire so when she turned around to see if he was ok she got the shock of her life. There was a light blue and white femme with a set of fans giving Darkstar a hard time while a blue multicolored mech threw Jetfire towards them so that he was out of the way.

Three more bots came out of the shadows and started to attack Darkstar. The trio where amazed at the newcomers and how well they fought. It was about five minutes in to the battle Darkstar decided he had enough and took off in the sky.

The five rejoined each other and turned around to see how their rescues' were doing. When they started walking towards them they saw Jetstorm and Jetfire pull Bee behind them and started up their powers although in Jetfire's case his flames were very weak but nobody was going to take his mate.

"Jetfire stop it right now! You need to conserve what strength have left." Bee told him as she tried to get him to power down.

The femme that first appeared walked slowly up to the trio and stopped at few feet from them as Jetstorm sent blast of wind at her. The femme just put her arms up in a gesture of surrender and that she wasn't doing to hurt them. She appeared to be studying Bee for some strange reason as were the others.

"Calm down younglings. My friends and I are not going to hurt you. We would just like to ask you a few questions and be on out way." The femme told them with a smile.

For some reason the trio felt that they could trust her. They powered down a bit but just in case if they tried anything they would be ready.

"The question that I would like to ask is this. Do you know a femme by the name of Moonstar." The mostly blue femme asked seeing Bee's optics widen at the name.

"How do you know that name?" Bee asked from behind the twins.

The femme smile so at least the femme that looked like the queen knew about Moonstar.

"Please tell me what you know about Moonstar first."

There was something about the femme that Bee couldn't place. It was like she had heard that voice before but where.

"Moonstar was my mother. She died when I was sparked." Bee told them.

The newcomers were in shock as they all fell on their afts with a loud clank. They looked like fish with their mouths open. She was alive after all this time. The very femme that they thought had died on T5 and failed to protect was standing in front of them and was a spitting image of her mother.

"You mean to tell me that you are the daughter of Moonstar. If you are really her daughter tell us something that nobody would know about." The Large red mech asked as he got up of the ground.

"That she was the Queen of Cybertron and change her name to Moonlight and got a minor upgrade to change her appearance." Bee told them wondering just who were they and why they wanted to know about her mother.

As soon as she said those words the five bots got down on one knee and lowered their head as sign of respect. This cause Bee to look at them like what the slag was wrong with them.

"Um guys what on Cybertron are you doing?" Bee asked

"My lady, we are the Cyber 7. A team of highly trained ninja special operatives that fought against the Terrorcons during the Great War and are the Bodyguards to the Royal family. We served under your mother when she was alive. We thought that you were killed during the attack on T5 and we swore to avenge you and your mother's death." The Red Mech told Bee as he got up.

"We at first thought that you were the queen but upon closer look we realize that you were to young to be her. So we asked a question that only her daughter would know." The green femme said getting up as well.

Bee couldn't believe what was going on. She grew up on stories of the Cyber 7 as they were idols when she was in the Royal Guard Academy. The librarian Razor would always tell her stories of them when she would have a bad day. Those stories also helped her get though her therapy after the capture. Now she found out that they serve her mother.

"BUMBLEBEE." A voice screamed out and the Cyber 7 all formed a circle around Bee and the JetTwins in case of an attack.

Coming up the road were the other Autobots. Sentinel was leading the way. Bee let out a groan at that. With what had happen there was no way he was going to let her out of the base again.

"Get away from her." Sentinel Yelled transforming and pulling out his sword and started attacking the Cybers thinking they were the ones that had attacked his niece. The large red mech pulled out his sword and blocked Sentinel attack. During the blocking Sentinel got a good look at the bots that surrounded Bee and let out a loud string of swear words surprising everyone in the area as the blue prime was not known for swearing like that.

"I was wondering when you would realize who I was Sentinel but than again you always had a habit of shooting your mouth off before thinking." The red mech said grinning. The mech let out a yelp as a fan hit him in the head.

"For Primus's sake Wildfire don't start teasing him like you always do." The Light Blue and white femme scolded. "I swear for a leader you can be so childish."

"Aw Come on Nimbus he's fun to get riled up and he responds back."

"Ok not to be rude but could someone please tell me what the SLAG IS GOING ON?" Ratchet yelled as usual.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the bane of my existence." Sentinel said before he got hit by a tonfa on the head by the dark green femme. "OW jeez take it easy Terraforce I was talking about Wildfire not you. These are the Cyber 7." Sentinel told the other as rubbed his head where he was hit.

"The real Cyber 7! I've heard stories about you guys but never thought that I would see you in person." Jazz said as he looked his fellow ninjas. Unlike him they were masters just like Yoketron. As he was looking at his idols he noticed something there were only five instead of seven. He knew that one had died in the Great War but that would still leave six.

Nimbus sensing what Jazz was thinking and was about to ask beat him to it. "We lost one at T5 where we failed in our duties." She said.

Before anyone could say anything else Bee scream of pain had everyone turning to her as she was being held up by the Jettwins. It was then that everybody got a good look at just how injured Bee was.

The multicolored femme looking mech rushed strait to Bee followed by Ratchet. They both knew that they had to get Bee back to the base and fast.

"She's hurt bad. We need to get her to back to the base now." Ratchet said as he used his emp generator to null some of Bee's pain. Bee fell into his arms in a light recharge.

Everyone gave each other looks and aggred to talked back at the base. The more important thing was Bee. Everyone transformed and headed back to the base.

_Up next Sentinel explains how he knows the Cyber 7 and what they have to do with Bee._

Ok longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm bring in another set of characters as they have ties to both Bee and Sentinel. Please R&R peace out


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank for everyone that reads my story. My wonderful Co-writer DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 29

Everyone was crowded around the medbay. Sentinel wouldn't stop pacing around but he was concern for his niece. When he had heard that she was under attack he didn't waste anytime as he transformed and headed out leaving the rest of the team behind in a cloud of dust.

The first thing that he saw was a red mech standing in front of Bee thinking that he was the one that attacked her. He was wrong when a large sword blocked his attack and he knew just from looking at the sword who it was. He was about to get into an argument with the visitors when Bee's cry of pain stopped him. When he turned to his niece she was being supported by the jettwins. Her legs were mangled beyond belief. Ratchet and a mix blue mech had told them that she needed medical attention. They loaded her into the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode and headed back to base.

At the base Optimus was resisting the urge to beat Sentinel's head in or something to get his to stop pacing back and forth. His friend was acting like she was going to die or something. And Bee called him a mother hen. Sentinel was worse than him at times.

"Sentinel I swear to Primus that if you don't calm and sit down I'm going to hit you with my axe." Optimus told his friend.

"If that doesn't get him to calm down. I'm sure my tonfas will. So Sentinel SIT DOWN NOW." The dark and light green femme yelled bringing out her tonfas and pointed them at Sentinel.

Sentinel did what he was told. He never told anybody but he was a little scared of the Cybers. They treated him with respect and were nice to him but for some reason he just couldn't get along with some of them all the time. The one he really had a problem with was The leader Wildfire and that was because he would always beat him when they dueled. Terraforce always seemed to want to hit him in the head for whatever reason. But he knew that they would give their lives for his sister and niece. After the T5 massacre he tried to find them and tell them that his niece was alright but he could never find them.

"So you are really the Cyber 7?" Bulkhead asked. Like Bee he loved reading about the Cyber 7 as a sparkling.

"Yep at your service or really the princess service." The dark grey and black mech said giving a mock salute which resulted in him getting hit in the head by the green femme called Terraforce.

"Will you stop Hitting everybody. I swear that you enjoy hitting anything and everything." The grey mech said rubbing his head.

Everyone's jaw went to the floor at the display. Here was one of the greatest fighting teams to ever exist and they were acting like younglings.

"Sometimes I wonder about them as well but they way we act is one of the reasons we are a such a great team. Being serious all the time is such a bore. Add a little fun and you have one of the best teams ever." Wildfire told them seeing the expressions on their faces. "That and Terraforce and Forge are best friends and have a habit of hitting each other."

"I get that you are some kind of fighting team but why are you here?" Sari asked.

"Well little one we're a elite combat unit that was train by Master Yoketron so that we could combat powerful forces that would try and invade Cybertron. During the Great War the Terrorcons attacked and the reason nobody knew was because of us. We fought them before they could make themselves known. We weren't as strong as we are now but we could handle ourselves as we took on Darkstar. That was the toughest fight we ever had. As we were leaving the battle we were ambushed by several of the lower ranking Terrorcons. We were to weak from fighting Darkstar that we were over powered. Volt sacrificed himself so that we could get away. For some reason Darkstar was always after the femmes of the royal family for some reason so we devoted ourselves to protecting them. The queens and princesses were never without one of us at any given time even if they didn't know it." Wildfire explained to them.

Nimbus took over for Wildfire. "When Moonlight was pregnant with the princess we never left her side not even for a instant even when she threaten us with those fraggin sais of hers. Let me tell you when she was carrying she was one grumpy femme. She would blast us for not leaving her alone. We all ended up in the medbay quite a few times before she got in her processor that we weren't going anywhere. She wanted to have her sparkling on T5. So we took her there and just as we got her settled the slaggin Terrorcons attacked. She ordered us to help get as many sparklings as we could to safety. Leaving her was the hardest thing we ever had to do but we thought that with her brother and several of the medics she would have been safe. We had just got on one of the ships and flew off the colony when it blew up. Later we found out the Moonlight was gone. We thought that her daughter was gone as well. We then made a vow to hunt down all the Terrorcons and make them pay for what they did. We lost so much that day. The Sparklings, the queen and my twin. Ciumbalus stayed behind to allow us time to get the sparklings on the ship. The last image I have of my sister is her beating the slag out of several second in command Terrorcons. She could kick aft when she wanted to. I stayed on Cybertron for a while after my sister's death working in the library. There were many times I wanted to kill myself but it was a little T5 survivor that stopped me. She would always be in the library when the others were getting mentors. She told me that no body want to pick her so she just stayed in the library as she love to read. She would always be reading stories about The Cyber 7 saying that one day she was going to become just like them. Over time we became friends and I realize that she was enjoying a good life because of my sister and the queens sacrifice. One day she came in just after her first upgrade and told me that she was going on a training mission with a royal guard officer. That was the last time I ever saw her. But that little femme renew my drive for serving Cybertron. When we saw Bee we thought that Moonlight was still alive but we realized that she was to young and that she had to be the princess." The blue femme said.

"**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR RAZOR! OW RATCHET WILL WATCH IN WITH THAT WRENCH."** Bee yelled from the medbay.

"**If you would hold still I wouldn't have to hit you with the wrench now would I?" **Ratchet replied.

The Autobots all crowed into the medbay and saw the jettwins somewhat online and Bee on a berth with her legs in some sort of cast. She was glaring at Ratchet who just glared back.

"Are you trying to tell me that you knew me when I worked at the liberty?" Nimbus asked Bee

"I sent a lot of time at the library when I was sparkling. My name at the time was Starlight." Bee told her as she let out a wince as Ratchet touch a damage spot on her arm.

"Oh my Primus. All this time and I never thought that the little sparkling that I had grown to love would be the princess." The Air Cyber said her hand going to her mouth.

Before any body could say any Ratchet did. "Your gonna be in the medbay for a few days maybe a week. You took some major hits." The medic told her.

"And we all know who's fault is that." Sentinel said glaring at the jettwins more at Jetfire than Jetstorm. "You were supposed to keep her safe." Sentinel than started to yell and degrade the fire twin who was looking at the ground feeling upset that he couldn't even keep his bondmate safe. Sentinel continued to yelled at Jetfire until a large wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit the big chinned mech right in the back of the head. Sentinel turned around and give whoever hit him a mouthful only to duck another wrench thrown by non other than Bee who was glaring daggers at her uncle. She had another wrench and was getting ready to throw it.

Aquarius the Femme looking mech thought that it would be a good idea to get everyone out of the medbay before somebody got hurt. He started shooing everyone out of the medbay well literally kicking Sentinel out as he refused to move. When he and the other Cybers were leaving so the Bee and the twins could get some recharge. They saw that Jetfire had reached his hand out and took Bee's in his and laced their fingers together as they fell into recharge. Aquarius let a smile come to his lips. That explained why the young fire mech had protected the princess to much. And why she was willing to give herself up. They were in love with each other and would die for each other. Just like he and his other teammates would do. He left the medbay to find the Terraforce and Forge were standing guard in front of the medbay.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everybody. There was bound to be yelling from everybody.

_So the Cybers have reveiled why they are on earth and what they have to do with the royal family. Sentinel seems to not like the Cybers at all. Just what do the Royal femmes have that Darkstar wants. Stay tuned._

Here's the next chapter enjoy. Once again I would really like it if people would review my story. Like I've said in the past I'll take what ever any body says. I'm beginning to think that nobody likes this story and I really think that I should just stop writing it and my other story since nobody is reviewing that one as well. I know people read it because of the 'traffic' that you can look at. All I would like is just one review a chapter so that people can tell what I can do to make it better. PLEASE R&R peace out


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks go to everyone that reads me story. Also thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. My wonderful Co-writer DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 30

Two days had passed since the attack on Starlight and the Jettwins. They were still recovering from their injuries but were let out of the medbay under orders not to stress themselves. Jetfire and Bee were currently in her quarters making up for some lost time as they really hadn't had much alone time. Bee let out a groan as Jetfire assaulted her neck with his glossa. She was digging her fingers into the seams of his back. Interfacing was out of the question but that didn't mean that they couldn't fool around.

Out in the living room the Cybers were busy asking questions about the princess and what kind of life she had lived. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. She had been raised as a orphan when Sentinel had lost custody of her do to his attitude. Which resulted in Sentinel getting his head bashed in by Terraforce and Forge. After Sentinel removed himself from the floor they continued to tell them about Bumblebee.

Bulkhead told them how she had been afraid of him during boot camp and how she tried to make friends with Wasp only to have him and Ironhide torment her. How Shockwave under the disguise of Longarm tricked her into framing Wasp as a spy. He also told them how Sentinel treated them which resulted in him getting another hit in the head by the earth femme. Bulkhead told them about him knocking the wall on Sentinel and her taking the blame for him which resulted in Sentinel kicking them both out. Once again Sentinel was hit by Terraforce.

Prowl told them how at first Bee had annoyed him to the point that he wanted to offline her. But he was once just like Bee before Master Yoketron got a hold of him and straitened him out. Prowl told them that after some time he grew to respect her as at the time a little brother. She was willing to learn from him even though he was a ninja dropout. She never gave up on him even when he wanted to.

Ratchet told them basically the same thing as Prowl but said that the kid was determined to live life in the fullest no matter what happen. Sure she was annoying but she would give her life for her team and for the organics. The medic told them about how when they first came to Earth that Bee was gravely injure protecting Sari from Starscream. And how she took on Prometheus Black alone when she got trapped in Sumdac Tower. He also told them about what Sentinel had said about her before he knew that she was his niece. This time Wildfire hit him over the head sending the blue Prime face first into the floor.

Optimus told them what the other had said. Even though she somewhat refused to listen to orders at times but was loyal to the end. He cracked a smile when they told them about what she did to the decepticons when they captured her. She was making their lives hell and ripped Lugnut apart when he called her weak. It took them weeks to put him back together. Optimus said that Lugnut would know not to call Bee weak after the first time but he didn't and was ripped apart again. Bee was a killer when she was made.

The three Cybers stated bursting out laughing at what Optimus said about what happen to Lugnut. They continued to laugh for several minutes until Forge was able to talk.

"Like mother like daughter. The queen had a habit of dismantling mech that made her mad even the king was not spared from her wrath. She was worse when she was carrying Bee. I remember one time some smart mouth mech that thought he was better than everyone else said something to the queen about femmes not meant to fighters and that they should stick to being caretakers. At the time he didn't know the femme he was talking to was one of the best fighters on Cybertron. Moonlight taught that mech a lesson. She wiped the floor with him in under a cycle. After that he change his views on femmes and joined the Royal guards as bodyguard to the king." The metal Cyber told them.

"Who was that mech?" Bulkhead asked.

"His name was Firestorm. He was young and brash but turned out to be a great solider and team leader." Forge replied looking at Jetstorm who he and his brother didn't know at the time that Firestorm was their father. And someone who became a loyal friend and 'brother' to the king. Forge could see Jetstorm trying not to blush and doing a great job at hiding it. Forge had a feeling that the storm jettwin was having a hard time keeping himself from 'seeing' and 'feeling' what his brother was seeing as Forge and his fellow Cybers knew that the princess and the fire jettwin were in a relationship. The scene in the medbay a few days ago and the fact that they walked in on them in a intense make out session gave them clues.

The group continued to talked about Bee and Sentinel earn more whacks on the head from the three Cybers as they told them about Bee. One would think that the Cybers hated Sentinel with the way they treated him. But that was far from the case well Terraforce really did hate him but then again she had a past with Sentinel. It was out of respct for the queen that she didn't offline him. They just thought that he was an idiot for what he became and losing custody of the Princess and having her raised as an orphan.

While Wildfire, Terraforce and Forge were talking with the Autobots Nimbus and Aquarius were busy hacking into the encrypted files on the princess. They were curious as to how Bee could have been raised an orphan and no one knew who she was. The two Cybers heard thanks to their advanced hearing groans and moans coming from Bee's room and rolled their optics young love.

When they finally cracked the codes on Bee files they were shocked at to what they had found. She was held prisoner and tortured by the Terrorcons when she was in her first frame. When she escaped she was found by Lockdown who took her to Cybertron and stayed until he was positive that Bee was going to be ok. Ninbus remember that Lockdown was in the area when the Terrorcons had attacked T5 and he offered to help get as many of the sparklings as he could in his ship. Lockdown may be a ruthless bounty hunter but had a soft spot sparklings. They continued to read the file and made mental note to see that Nightstrike and Solarsreak were greatly rewarded for their efforts in helping the Princess recover. They read about her getting a upgrade to a mech and her life in boot camp and made sure to bash Sentinel's head in for being an moron. But then again they would probably act the same way if they had lost someone that they care about like he did. They read about the nightmares and how the earth Autobots found out about her and helped her. They started laughing when they found out what Bee did to Lugnut several times.

"She is so much like her mother." Aquarius said as he hack into the remaining files.

"Both had to overcome hardships in their lives and both have a habit if dismantling those who frag them off." Ninbus replied as she rolled her optics at the sound of another groan from Jetfire.

Aquarius opened the file concerning Bee's life on Earth the past year. The two Cybers read everything that had happen and were not happy. The Earth Autobots had encountered two Terrorcons five different times. During those encounters the princess had been captured once and almost raped again by Soundblast. If it hadn't been for Wasp she would have. Soundblast had been killed by Sentinel and Jetfire. The Cybers were not happy with what had been happening on earth. The two would talk to the others on what to do with the Princess and her boyfriend and if they should remain on earth or should return to Cybertron.

Aquarius turned off the computer and he and Nimbus headed into the living room to see Wildfire and Forge holding a very pissed off Terraforce. Sentinel was hiding behind the large green mech they think that his name was Bulkhead.

"Ok what happened now?" Nimbus asked knowing that Terraforce really didn't get along with Sentinel.

"Do you know what he called the princess during her time as a mech. A glitch and a bumbler. Let me go guys I'm going to rip him apart." Terraforce screamed as she fought the two Cybermech that were holding her. "He called his own niece those names. What would Moonstar think about that."

"Knock it off!" Ratchet yelled causing everyone to jump. "Look at it in his point of view. His niece the only link to his sister was taken from him because he was an aft. He spent years trying to find her and never gave up trying to find her. How do you think he feels about the fact that his niece was right in front of him most of the time and he never knew. He hates himself for saying those things to her. You think at first Bee wanted to be related to him your wrong. She wanted nothing to do with Sentinel and was down right nasty to him. It took him almost two month to get her to talk to him. Even now she wants to kill him cause he so fraggin overprotected of her and she hates it. She not even allowed out of the base without an escort. How do you she feels about that. Sentinel loves that kid more than anything and would do anything from losing her again. So before you say something bad about him ask how he feels. I can tell that you don't like him Terraforce and really don't like him as well but I do respect him. But as long as you are in this base you will treat him respectably or so help me I will treat you like a child since you seem to act like one. " The medic said giving the earth femme a look that said don't mess with me.

Terraforce stop struggling and just gave snort and left the room but not before giving Sentinel a glare.

"Sentinel what did you do to make her hate you?" Optimus asked.

"She blames me for the death of her mate Geyser. It happened before Moonstar became pregnant with Bee I was leading a group of royal guards on a training mission when the cave we were exploring started collapsing on us. I order everyone to get out as fast as they could. Geyser was right behind me. He pushed out of the cave before it collapsed on me. By the time we unburied him it was to late. Terraforce has hated me since that day. She's never tried to kill me but has made my life hell and love to hit me over the head with those damn tonfas of hers." Sentinel told them.

"Oh that reminds us." Nimbus said as she and Aquarius walked over to Sentinel and whacked him hard on the head once again sending him to the floor. "That is for being such an Afthead and moron." Nimbus said shooting her teammates a look saying that they need to meet as soon as possible.

_So the Cybers know about Bee and Jetfire being in a relationship and we have a little background into the Twins father who serve Bee's father and mother. We now know why Terraforce seems to always want to hit Sentinel. Now that the Cybers know what happened to the princess they will have a meeting to discuss if she is safe on earth or on Cybertron. Find out in the next chapter as Bee finds out something that she lost is back and what the Cybers decide. Will they face the wrath of Bee or will she go along with what the Cybers tell her to do._

Hey people. My parents got me a netbook for a early b-day present. So I'm able to type any where I want to now. The only bad part is that my grandparents have no internet or wii-fi. So I was able to do a lot of typing over the weekend. 52 years of marriage and they fight like newly weds. Explaining to my grandfather how to work my netbook was a pain. He is so computer phobic it is ridiculous. My grandmother is so controlling it's scary but despite all that their the greatest people in my life next to my mom and dad. Please R&R peace out


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thanks for everybody that reads my story, the reviews and favs. My wonderful co-writer DreamStoryWeaver get credit for ideas used in this chapter. Also several of the reviewers for giving me the idea to have Bee have a sparkling and you know who you are.**_

**Chapter 31**

**It had been three weeks since the Cybers had come to Earth and Bee was going to kill them. They never let her out of their sight and that mad her mad. She wasn't used to having bots following her everywhere she went. She didn't mind her mate and his brother following her but Jazz and Blurr she did. It wasn't that she did like those two she did they were great friends but a little too old to know what was going on and what she liked to do. Her dear Uncle Sentinel was being a pain in the aft as usual. She knew that he was just worried about her after what had been happing to her as of late. But she lost it when he blamed the jettwins for what happen when the Cybers first appeared. The twins did their best in protecting her that day and Sentinel had no right to tell Jetfire that he didn't do a good job. She almost lost her mate. She would have a talk with her uncle about the way he was treating her mate. But first she need to have a talk with the Cybers.**

**The second Bee walked into the room it started to spin. She tried to walk it off only to find her self heading for the floor. Before she hit the floor two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up. Bee looked to see who had caught her to see her mate with a worrying look on his face. She had been having fainting spells for the past week.**

"**Are you to be alright?" The fire twin asked his mate.**

"**Yeah I'm ok. Just a little lightheaded for some reason." Bee told him as refused to let her go until he was sure she was steady on her feet.**

"**Maybe you to go seeing Ratchet." Jetfire told her. He had noticed that she had been a little off in the past week not that he minded when she wanted to interface which was almost all the time since she got the casts off her legs ten days ago. But the fainting spells had been coming at least once a day and as much as he tried she wouldn't go see Ratchet or Aquarius about it and he knew not to push her. Then there was the incident with Sentinel involving Jazz and Blurr. Sentinel wanted Jazz and Blurr to guard her instead of him and his brother. Bee did something that was very unlike Bee. She literally picked up Sentinel and threw him clear across the room and stormed out of the room. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Bee had never really hurt Sentinel so this scared them. When ever anyone wanted to talk to her she would just snarl at them. But the next day she was fine as if nothing had happened.**

"**It nothing that a recharge with you won't fix. My talk with the Cybers can wait." Bee told him with a glint in her optic and before Jetfire could say anything he found himself in Bee's Quarters' with her straddling his waist. He was about to say something when Bee lower herself and he felt her lips on his.**

**Jetfire woke up in the middle of the night snuggled close to his bondmate. He was trouble for some reason as his spark was acting weird and Bee's was as well. He was going to talk to Ratchet in the morning about it but for right now he was content to stay where he was. He pulled Bee closer to him and fell back into recharge.**

**Bee woke up to find herself alone in her room. She stretched as she got off her berth and head out to have the delayed talk with the Cybers. As left her quarters she found herself clutching her chassis as a surge of pain went surging though it sending her to her knees. The pain lasted for a few moments. When the pain went away she got up of the floor only to come face to face with Ratchet who just grabbed her arm and dragged her to the medbay unaware that Sentinel had seen his Niece go down. The Blue Prime followed the medic to the medbay and pressed is audio to the door to hear what was going on.**

**Ratchet pushed Bee on the medical berth and ran a scanner over her. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately and everybody is worried."**

"**I have a strike force group of Cyberninjas that served my mother not letting me out of their sites no matter what I do. Oh did I mention the overprotected idiot of an uncle that insulted the mech that I love for not protecting me. I like to see him take on Darkstar and not get injured. Oh there the face that he wants Jazz and Blurr to follow me everywhere I go. A femme can only take so much of this and you wonder why I'm not acting like myself do the math docbot." Bee almost scream as another surge of pain when though her chassis.**

"**Kid you picked up Sentinel and threw him though a wall. We know your strong when fragged off but that was pushing it. Now how long have you been have the pains in your chassis?" Ratchet asked running another scanner over Bee's chassis.**

"**A few days. I though that it was just stress or something." She repiled.**

**The Scanner beeped signaling that it was done scanning. Ratchet looked at the results and raised his optic brow at the results. "Oh it something all right and it's not stress. Your little late nights with Jetfire seem to have caught up with you. Your carrying a sparkling kid. That explains everything."**

**Bee just looked at the medic her jaw slightly open. Her servos when to her chest. She was in what Sari would say pregnant. She was going to be something she thought that she lost the ability to do after her capture by the Terrorcons and the medics told her that the damage was to severe to repair. She was going to be a mother. That certainly explained why she wanted to frag Jetfire every time she turned around and her mood swings and fainting spells and why she had these surges of pain once in a while.**

**The sound of Sentinel screaming was heard though the door before the two could say anything else.**

"**JETFIRE YOUR AFT IS MINE!" **Follow by heavy footsteps running away from the door.

_Well looks like it is open season for a certain flying autobot. Primus help him before Sentinel gets a hold of him. _

Sorry for the long update. I caught another flu bug and this one was nasty. I got sick Wednesday night and let me put it this way I'm still trying to get the vomit smell out of my room it came by surprise. Updates will me slow this week as I recover again from the flu. Why get the fraggin flu shot when you still get the flu. No more venting now. Ideas will be welcomed.

Please R&R peace out


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks go to the reviewers and those who read my story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for her ideas used in this chapter. This will be a little shorter than normal chapters._

Chapter 32

Jetfire was just coming back from scouting when he saw Sentinel running strait at him with his sword out. The blue prime lunged at him just missing his head by an inch.

"YOU ARE MINE JETFIRE." Sentinel snarled as he went in for the kill. The jet was going to pay for getting his niece as what the humans say pregnant.

Jetfire did the only logical thing he could think of and that was to be running for his life. He ran right past Optimus who came in to see what was going on only to get slammed into a wall by Sentinel who chased after the blue flyer. Optimus could have sworn that Sentinel was really out to kill Jetfire. He was right when he heard that Sentinel was going to rip Jetfire's spark though his optics. What did Jetfire do to make Sentinel that mad?

The others were wondering as well as they saw Jetfire running from Sentinel. They were all wondering if they should go and help the flyer or not. Everyone was trying to save Jetfire from Sentinel only to have themselves be beaten. Sentinel did manage to stab Jetfire in the shoulder as he ran. After some running for several mintutes Jetfire was trapped between a wall and Sentinel's sword that was at his neck.

"Like I said YOU are dead." Sentinel told the jet. As he went for the kill a metal fan to the head and a kick from somewhere stopped him from dealing the killing blow. Once again Sentinel found himself imbedded in a wall.

"What the Slag do you think you are doing Sentinel?" Wildfire yelled picking the young blue Prime up by his neck.

"Making him pay for getting Silverwind pregnant. He took advantaged of her. I warned him." Sentinel yelled trying to lunge at Jetfire who was hidden behind Nimbus only to have a wrench hit him in the head. There were several gasps at the mention that Bee was carrying. All optics turned to Jetfire who continued to hide behind Nimbus. Jetfire knew that everyone was protective of Bee and he had a feeling that he was going to be running from them.

Ratchet stood in front of Nimbus with his wrench in his hand ready to hit anybody who made move towards Jetfire.

"Will you please just stop acting like a bunch of sparklings please." Bee came into the room and headed strait for her mate. "And before you blow a fuse Sentinel he didn't take advantaged of me. I bonded with him a while ago. It's not just his fault. So back off."

"WHAT!!!" Was all that was said by several Autobots and the sound of metal hitting metal.

An hour later and much yelling and hitting everyone had calmed down and was ready to talk. Wildfire and Nimbus sat beside Sentinel to make sure that he wouldn't try and kill Jetfire.

"How far along is she Ratchet?" Optimus asked still not believing that his goddaughter was carrying. It wasn't that he didn't like Jetfire it was that she was to young to be a mother.

"About a week which certainly explains the way she's been acting." The medic said. "When a femme is ready to have a sparkling she will experience mood swings and want to interface all the time which is what resulted in Bee carrying." Ratchet said directing it towards Sari who he knew was going to ask about that.

"What on Cybertron possessed you to bond with him? Your both still younglings and way to young to be having a Sparkling." Sentinel said and continued to rant until Nimbus hit in the head shutting him up.

Bee sent her Uncle a glare. She was really getting sick off him trying to control her life. "Your one to talk you weren't much older than me when you wanted to bond with Elita-one so don't judge me. You know I getting sick and tired of you telling me what to do and you degrading the twins for not protecting me that day. Let's see your useless aft fight the Decepticons and Darkstar when they outnumber us. I almost lost Jetfire that day and all you could do was say that he didn't do a good job of protecting me. I love you Sentinel I really do but if you can't respect my mate or the way I want to live my life than you can just stay the slag out of it for all I care." Bee semi yelled and got up and left the room

"Well it looks like we are in for a long and tough six months." Ratchet said looking around the room.

After everyone had left Sentinel stayed in the living room to think about what Bee had said to him. Was he really the way she said she was? He knew that maybe was a little hard on Jetfire but was he really that mean to him. He Didn't want to lose the only thing that was left of his family. Like he told Optimus when they renewed their friendship a while ago Bee was the most important part of his life. He would give up his career as an Elite Guard and possible candidate for Magnus for her. He thought back to everything that had happened to Bee involving Jetfire and realize just how much that flyer cared about his niece. The incident with Soundblast proved to him just how much Bee meant to Jetfire. He was wasn't the one to rip the Terrorcon's Spark out but Jetfire. There were other times that Jetfire showed his love to Bee. The Cybers told him about the battle with Darkstar. Maybe Jetfire was good for Bee and as a future king of Cybertron. Maybe he was a little to demanding and trying to control her. He would go and talk to Bee when she cooled off which could take a while with her. Sentinel let out a small laugh. She was so much like her mother it was scary. Moonstar would stay mad a long time as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ratchet.

"I don't think that she meant what she said. Her systems are trying to comprehend that there is another spark in her and it causing her emotions to spin out of control. But you probably already know all about that." Ratchet said giving Sentinel one of his rare smiles and left the room.

Sentinel decided that he was going to change the way he was treating both Jetfire and Bee since now Jetfire was his nephew in bond and like him would die for Bee. Sentinel left the room unaware of the glowing eyes that had been their all day.

"I must tell Lord Darkstar about this." The figure said and flew off into the night.

_Well everybody knows about the baby and Jetfire avoids getting killed. The autobots are going to be in for a long six months with the way Bee is acting or are they? And who was watchihg the Autobots from the roof. Find out in the next chapters as the Cybers come face to face with some old "friends' from long ago and Jetfire and Bee's bond are pushed to the limits and the Cybers finally decide if Bee should stay on Earth or go back to Cybertron._

Hey peoples here's the next chapter. I'm going to be posting the bios of the Cyber 7 up along with this chapter so that you can know more about them. Please r&r peace out


	33. CYBER 7 BIOS

_Now as I Promised the Bios on the Cyber 7. I based them on a old Japanese movie that I read about a group of 7 samurais that protect a village and an anime with similar characters. The movie was called the Samurai 7 hence the name Cyber 7. They all wear armor like Prowl. They were trained by Master Yoketron who was under the orders of King Notural to fight the Terrorcons. They all have a dark Secret about them. All of the weapons they use are said to be created from a part of the allspark. they do not age as fast as other bots making them look only a little older than Optimus and Sentinel even thought they are way older than Ultra Magnus. Due to being infused with the power of the allspark one of the drawback to becoming a Cyber was that prolong exposure to the AllSpark in the type of training that they did was that they lost the ability to have children hence the fondness for sparklings and younglings. They can bond with anyone they want to. They all form a close friendship with an Earthbound Autobot_

WILDFIRE is the leader and oldest but not by much. Can be a little hot headed but does think things though. Has the power over fire. Would be about 50 in human years. He has a close relationship with Nimbus as she is the closest to him in age and they grew up together and trained together as well. Bondmate to Nimbus older twin sister CIUMBALUS. Taught Sentinel how to fight with a sword and is like a big brother to him. Sentinel sees him as a rival. He can be a little playful and childish but when it comes down to fighting he is all business. Teaches and become a friend and mentor to Optimus.

His older brother Magnaflow was chosen to be the Cyber of Fire but turned that title over to WILDFIRE when he met his mate Kaitia after a few sessions. His main weapon is a sword that shoots fire and can create a fire shield. His coloring is red, orange and yellow. Looks somewhat like Hot Rod/ Rodimus Prime as MagnaFlow was Rodimus Prime's Grandfather. The Terrorcon general he fights the most is Darkstar.

NIMBUS is the second in command and the 'mother' of the team. Has power over Air. Not much of a fighter but will fight to protect those she cares about. Would be about 49 in human years. Best friends with Wildfire. She was the closest to Moonstar and Sentinel as she took over being a maternal figure to them and now acts as a mother to Bee and the Jettwins. She fights with a set of metal fans that can create gust of wind in a flash and also uses them to create a shield. She is the younger of a set of twins. She was always in the shadow of her older twin CIUMBALUS who was better at everything. Despite that Nimbus and her sister were close. Blames herself for the death of her sister on T5. Always reading on her free time. Her coloring is light blue. Fight the Terrorcon general Siren.

TERRAFORCE is the strongest of the team and the most violent and aggressive. Has the power over earth. She would be 45 in human years. Somewhat of a loner as she raised herself when her creators died when she was young. But she is insanely loyal to her friends and the royal family. Best friends with Forge and is known to act like a child when with him. She fight with a set of tonfas that when she slams them on the any type of ground to cause an earthquake and the tonfas also create a shield. Blames Sentinel for the death of her mate as he was in charge on the team he was on. Sees Bulkhead as somewhat as a little brother due to his clumsiness as she was very much like him as a youngling. Known to take on those who are several times her size and win. Her coloring is dark and light green. Fights the Terrorcon general Titan.

FORGE is the weapons master of the team. He has the power over anything metal. Would be 45 in human years. Best friends with Terraforce but wants to be more than friends but knows that Terraforce is still grieving the loss of her mate. Tends to be childish when with her. He fights with a set of daggers that can control any thing metal it touches and creates a shield. Made Sentinel's sword and shield. Forms a friendship with Prowl as they are very similar in personally but FORGE is more fun and a friendship with Jazz as well. Even though the scars on his face that he got in the Great War from the Terrorcon general Cronus make him look like somebody that you wouldn't want to mess with he is very caring and loyal. His coloring is dark grey and black.

AQUARIUS is the youngest and smallest member of the team. Has the power over water and is a healer. He is 40 in human years. His size makes other misjudge him as he is almost the size of a minibot as well as the fact that he is very femme looking. More of a healer than a fighter but will fight if needed. Of all the Cybers he is the most childish but very responsible. Becomes a good friend with Ratchet as they both are medic and loyal. Fights with a spear that can summon water anywhere and blast who he is fighting and creates a shield. Has the ability to heal with a touch but it drains his strength and life force. His coloring is a mix of blues and greens. Fights with the Terrorcon general Poseidon

VOLT was the Cyber of lighting and the former leader of the Cyber 7 and mentor to Wildfire. The age that he died at was around 60 in human years. Volt was a type of father figure to the Cybers as he was bit older than them. He was bonded and had a child before he became a Cyber. He fought with the very same sais Bumblebee fights with as Bee is his great granddaughter. The Cybers as well as the Autobots do not know that Bee is related to Volt at the moment. He died protecting the other Cybers from a hoard of Terrorcons.

CIUMBALUS was the Cyber of wind and older twin to Nimbus. She was the better of the two but never rubbed that fact in. Instead she helped her sister get better. Like her sister she fought with a set of fans that also create gusts of wind and a shield. Bondmate to Wildfire. She 'died' on T5 giving the remaining Cybers time to get of the colony with the sparklings. Her coloring was a Dark blue.


	34. Chapter 33

_Thanks go those that read my story and to the reviewers. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this story. _

Chapter 33

Jetfire gave a small yelp as he found himself laying on his berth with his hands in stasis cuff and secured above his head. Once again he found himself at the receiving end of his mate's hormone driven urges to interface. Bee had kicked his brother out their room so they could be alone. The jet swore that Bee had become more driven to interface now that she was carrying their sparkling than ever before. Sari's father had told them that organic femmes go though almost the same things when they were carrying. He let out a groan as he felt Bee's hands on his interfacing panel and heard it click open. He knew that he was in for a long night with Bee not that he minded.

The Cybers were all in their ship called the Starmoon in honor of the late Queen talking about what to do with the princess and her mate.

"I say we take them back to Cybertron for their safety. You know that Sentinel can't protect anything if his life depended on it." Terraforce said her hated for Sentinel showing in her voice.

"We need to let her decide what to do. It not our choice to make a decision about this matter. We know that she will want to have her child on this planet as she told me that she love it here." Nimbus said. She was always taking Bee side in things as the others had a habit of making her decisions for her.

"I agree with Nimbus we need to respect the princess's choice. I know that we are all a little protected of her as we were going to train her but she is not some sparkling that we have to show her what to do. I will say that if the situation comes to it and the Autobots can't handle keeping her safe than we will have no choice than to take her and Jetfire back to Cybertron for safety." Wildfire told his team. He knew that Bee would agree to what they wanted to do. He was one for her to make her own decisions but he prayed that the time would never come that he would be force to Bee to Cybertron.

There were mumbles but when Wildfire gave them a certain look they shut up. Terraforce was not happy about the idea of leaving Bee on Earth under the protection of Sentinel. She could care less that he was Bee's uncle she just didn't like him. Sentinel had custody of Bee once and he lost it because he had to be an aft. There had to be someway of getting Bee back to Cybertron where she would be safe. She owed it to Moonstar who even though she was younger than her became like a mother to her as she raised herself when the decepticons killed her parents. Terraforce would protect the princess even if it costs her life.

Jetfire was woken from his recharge by the sound of Bee purging her tanks. He looked over to see Bee leaning over a bucket. The jet walked over to his pregnant mate and put his arms around her and sent a comforting feeling to her though their bond. He was also feeling some discomfort due to the bond but not like she was. When Bee was done he picked her up bridal style and headed back to his berth. They just laid there content in each others embrace. Jetfire could 'feel' the sparkling that was residing in Bee spark chamber. He was overjoyed at the fact that he was going to be a father in six months but scared at the same time. He was scared that his child would be treated like a freak if it would get any of the decepticon coding that he and his brother had received when they were rebuilt in to what they are now or what would happen if anything would happen to them.

Bee sensed the distress that Jetfire was having and took his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel the sparkling that was in her. "Don't worry Firespark everything will be alright. If anything happens to us you know that Optimus and the others will take care of everything. Plus the Cybers will be there to keep our little one save. She will be the next princess of Cybertron." Bee reassured her mate.

Jetfire looked down at Bee and smiled. She was right with the Cybers around and the other Autobots nothing was going to happen to their sparkling he would make sure of it. Shifting them so that Bee's back was to his chassis he placed a kiss on Bee's forehead before they went into recharge with one of his hands on her chest.

Sentinel raised an optic ridge when he walked into Bee's room to find Jetstorm crap out

on the berth with several cubes of energon reading a data pad on sparkling care. There were several other data pads beside the jet on a table.

"Do I really want to know why you are in my niece's room when you have your own?" Sentinel asked already knowing the answer.

"She to be throwing me out so that she and brother to have alone time." The blue jet said not looking up from what he was reading. Bee had literally kick him out of his own room. She told him to sleep in her room for the night. Jetstorm couldn't recharge so he decide to do some reading on sparklings if he was going to be a good uncle. "She still to be not talking to you Sentinel Prime sir?"

"Yeah she not. I really screwed up with her last night. It not that I don't like you and your brother. I know that Jetfire will take good care of her and the sparkling. It just that I didn't think that she was ready for a relationship. I was going to have a talk with her which is why I'm here but it seems that she is a little busy." Sentinel said taking a seat in the chair beside Jetstorm.

Jetfire just handed his commander a cube and a data pad and went back to reading his pad. Jetstorm had never been around sparklings and was reading all he could on how to take care of his what Bee had said soon to be sparked niece. He also had a feeling that he would be sleeping in another room connected to his brother's room.

Sentinel knew that it had been a long time since he had taken care of a sparkling so he knew that he better brush up on sparkling care. This time he would not make the same mistakes as he did with Bee. He took a sip from the cube and started to read the pad.

Prowl and Jazz were busy putting the crib-berth together for the new sparkling. Jazz had made a call to one of his cyber-ninja friends asking him to go to The Yoketron Dojo and pick up a few things. One of them was an old crib-berth that Master Yoketron always kept incase one of his old students would come to visit and would bring their child with them they would have a place to recharge and stay out of trouble. But they were having some problems.

"That piece goes here. Jazz"

"No it goes here."

"No here."

The two ninjas were fighting on how to put the crib together. One had one idea on how to put it together while the other had his. It was not going well as the crib was still in pieces all over the floor.

"Now this is bad. You two are trained ninjas able to take on Megatron but you can't put a crib together." The familiar accented voice of Isaac Sumdac

The two ninjas turn to see the professor laughing at them. He found it funny they couldn't even put together a crib. "Would you boys like some help?" He asked.

"You know how to put one of these things together prof?" Jazz asked wincing as he kicked a part the crib with his foot.

"Of course. Sari did start out as a baby and I had to put the crib together which let me tell you was the hardest thing to do. I know I know I can build all types of machines but I can't put a crib together." Sumdac told them getting a laugh from the two ninja bots.

"Well with the three of us working on it we should be able to put this fragging thing together." Prowl said as he picked up the Professor and put him on the shelf so he could direct them on how to put what Prowl called the creation of the pits together. The three were very excited about the sparkling and swore that they would do everything in their power to keep them safe.

Bulkhead was busy painting pictures for the nursery. Bee and Jetfire had asked him to make several pictures. Bulkhead was overjoyed at that. For the past two days he had been painting up a storm of everything that he thought that a sparkling would enjoy. So far he had a least a dozen paintings of various things and was working on more.

They were of everybody and everything that a sparkling would enjoy looking at.

Optimus had gone to Dinobot Island to tell Blackarachina about the sparkling. He was very glad that the dinobots had been told to let him and the others on the island without any trouble. Blackarachina let out the most girlish squeal Optimus had ever heard from her. She was overjoyed at the news. She went over to her counsel and started to do Primus knows what causing Optimus to back away slowly from his friend. The red and blue Prime thought that what she was doing was probably do to the sparkling. His mind drifted back to when Bee was a sparkling and he and Elita were sparkling sitting her. She would never let him hold her when Bee was with them and Sentinel had to pry his niece from her hands. To them Bee was not the princess of Cybertron but was like a daughter to them and they loved her like one. They like everyone else would die for her. Optimus told the femme spider that he was leaving. She waved him off and went back to what she was working on.

As Optimus left the island he didn't see the pair of white optics follow him. "So that is one of the Primes that are on this wretched planet. He'll make a lovely edition to my army or maybe something more." The voice of what was clearly a femme said lustfully as the figure looked at Optimus. "That slaggin princess better be worth coming here. I want feast on the energon of Nimbus now. Soon my old friend I will have what you treasure the most and you will tremble at my feet." The femme figure said to the wind and transformed into something with wings and flew off into the dark.

_Everybody is excited that there is going to be a sparkling. Just who are the Terrorcons that are spying on the autobots. Find out in the next chapters as something horrible happens that will test everyone and you will learn just why Darkstar is after the royal femmes._

Hey mechs and femmes. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Not much of a aurther note's today so please read and review and please keep the ideas coming. AND DON'T BE SHY ABOUT IT. You may have a great idea that will make more chapters and make me happy. Write to ya in a day or so.


	35. Chapter 34

_Thanks go to everyone that reads this story and to the reviewers. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter and some dialogue. The one thing I forgot to mention is that the Terrorcons's head are shaped like a predator. Darkstar is a snake._

_The bios for the Terrorcon generals will be put in a week or two._

Chapter 34

Bee let out a gasps as she felt a little bit of pain emitting from her spark chamber. She had been having them for a few days now. She thought that they were the result of to much stress as the Decepticons and Darkstar had been attacking a lot. Bee was never involved in any of the fights due to her carrying. Earlier that day she had been surprised by Prowl and Jazz with a crib-berth for the sparkling. She had to laugh when they told her that it took them and Professor Sumdac two days to put the crib together even with the help of someone that had put one together before. She gave them all a hug and told them thank you. Another jolt surged though her systems causing her to lay back on her berth. Later in the day she was going to go a talk to Ratchet to see if the sparkling was alright. But for now she was just content to fall back into recharge.

Darkstar slammed his fist into a wall. His spies had told him that the princess was bonded and was carrying the next generation of the royal family. Now that the Princess was bonded there was no way for him to claim her as his own. A bonded between two bots was unbreakable no matter what happened unless something unspeakable happened.

An evil smile spread across his face. He had a plan that would make the Autobots lives miserable. "Megatron get your men together now. We're going to pay the Autobots a little visit." The Terrorcon leader yelled causing Lugnut who was beside him to jump.

In the shadows two figures were also grinning. They were looking forward to seeing the Cybers.

Alarms ran off causing everyone to scramble to the living room. The Primes were the first ones to the room. The others followed. Only Nimbus, Aquarius and Wildfire were in the base. The other Cybers had gone with Sari to explore the city.

"We've got deceptions singles readings of the charts." Optimus said looking at the screen.

"Where?"

"Right here Autobots and I brought along some friends." Darkstar said as he flew into the room followed by the Decepticons and two others that nobody recognized. But by looking at them that knew that they were Terrorcons and high up in the army.

One was a femme that was a mix of black and dark blue. She was tall for a femme and had the face of a predator. If someone first saw her they would think that they were looking at a bat as her helm had the shape of a bat.

The other was a small mech roughly the same size as Aquarius. He also had the face of a predator. His helm was shape in the form of a shark. He was all black and looked nasty.

"Hello Aquarius long time no see." The Shark-like Terrorcon said smiling showing two large fangs and a row of smaller teeth. He pulled out a spear simller to Aquarius's only his was darker.

"Not long enough Poseidon." Aquarius replied growling as he pulled out his spear.

"Nimbus so nice to see you again. Have you gotten over your sister's death yet." The Bat Terrorcon taunted.

"Not long enough Siren." Nimbus said taking out her fans.

"Enough Chit chat get them." DarkStar yelled and everyone charged.

Optimus and Sentnel took on Megatron while Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and Jazz fought Lugnut and Blitzwing. The Cybers were taking on the Terrorcons. The twins were protecting Bee.

Wildfire clashed his sword with DarkStar's as the two fought sending sparks of fire everywhere. Nimbus and the Terrorcon called Siren were flying in the sky sending gusts of wind from their fans. Aquarius and Poseidon were dukeing it out trying to stab each other with their spears. No one saw the figure hidden in the shadows just above Bee getting ready to strike.

"I've heard that the princess is going to have a sparkling. Allow me to offer my congratulations." Darkstar said giving the signal for the shadow to move in.

Jetstorm saw a flash of movement and pushed Bee out the way as she was it target. The figure barley missed Bee. The figure stood up and it was revealed to be a Terrorcon with a bear-like face and sharp pointed claws like hands. He was mostly brown with white highlights.

Not giving anybody time to act he charged at Bee. He was blocked by the twins who threw balls of fire and wind at him. The fight went on for many cycles. No one was giving an inch to the other though to Megatron seemed to not be fighting at full strength which confused the Primes. A loud scream brought them out of their thoughts and they turned to see Bee unconscious on the floor with the Bear Terrorcon getting ready for the kill. The twins were pined to the wall by some type of stasis rope. They were fighting to get free.

Just as the Terrorcon was going in for the kill a stray blast from Megatron knocked him away from Bee.

"Megatron you fool." Darkstar yelled as Wildfire took the moment to kick him into the wall. The Snake looked around and saw that his plan was falling apart. "Terrorcons Retreat now."

The Terrorcons and the Decepticons retreated leaving ruined base and an injured Bee and Jettwins. Sari and the other Cybers came rushing in to as they saw the Terrorcons retreat. They saw Optimus and Sentinel along with Nimbus trying to free the Twins and Ratchet and Aquarius carrying a badly injured Bee into the medbay.

"What the Slag happened?" Terraforce asked.

Wildfire told them what had happened and that some of the Generals were on Earth. Nimbus and the Primes had finally gotten the twins free. As soon as Jetfire touch the floor he let out a scream and clutched his chassis in pain. He felt like he was having a spark attack. Something was wrong with Bee something bad.

Jetstorm was at his brother's side in a flash. "Brother!! You is alright? What is wrong?"

JetStorm didn't answer his brother as his optics went wide and unfocused.

"Something must've happened to the Princess for her mate to feel that much pain." Forge said as he made his way to the twins.

"Fraggin Terrorcons. I say we go after them right now." Terraforce said but stop when she saw how much pain Jetfire was in. something bad was happening.

Jetfire was literally shaking. "B-brother…I…"

"I am here." Jetstorm told his brother. He wrapped his arms around his orange twin and felt his brother collapsing so he lowered him to the floor. "What is it, brother? What is wrong?

"I... I is not... feeling her…" Jetfire moaned out

Thinking that he was talking about Bee Sentinel walked up and grabbed Jetfire by the shoulders and started shaking him. "What do you mean you can't feel her!?!" He yelled.

Everyone thought that he was talking about Bee when he said that couldn't feel was in a daze when he responded. "I is not feeling her…" He started to say as he put his hands on his chest and told them half talking half clicking. "I is not feeling the sparkling...!!"

_Looks like the Cybers have more that Darkstar to worry about now that some of the generals are on Earth. Poor Jetfire can't feel his sparkling. What is going to happen. Find out in the next chapter._

Left ya with a cliffhanger. Writing seems to help with the stress that I'm going though as my grandmother is in the hospital and may not make to next week. So updates will happen more often to get my mind of what is happening. Please keep ideas coming. And please R&R peace out


	36. Chapter 35

_Thanks for the reviews and those who read the story. My lovely co-writer DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this story._

Chapter 35

Jetstorm held his brother in his arms as Jetfire was unable to stop sobbing and clicking. Something had happened to Bee and the sparkling and Jetfire was feeling the pain. Nimbus was also holding Jetfire in her arms. Due to the mothering instincts she had she felt that she had to do sometime.

"What is going on? What does he mean that he can't feel the sparkling?" Sari asked from her place on Forge's shoulder.

"Unlike when a organic femme is carrying where only the mother is can feel the child when one of us is carrying both creators can feel the sparkling do to the bond." Optimus explained to Sari knowing that she didn't have any idea about the pregnancy of his race.

"I just hope that the reason Jetfire can't feel the sparkling is due to a temporary block in the bond." Nimbus said rocking Jetfire back and forth in her arms like a sparkling.

"But that doesn't explain the pain Jetfire is feeling." Sentinel said worry clearly shown in his voice. His niece was all he had left. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do.

Cycles passed when suddenly the door to the medbay opened and Aquarius walked out covered in oil and energon. He had a grave look on his face. Jetfire was out of Nimbus's arms faster that lighting and headed strait for The water Cyber.

Aquarius held up one of his hands in front of Jetfire. "The Princess is alright. Ratchet is working on her now." Aquarius told them.

"But what about the sparkling?" Jetfire asked not trusting his voice and his body as it started to shake.

Aquarius put his hands on the Jet's shoulders in a way of comforting. "I'm sorry kid but we couldn't save the sparkling." He said with his head hanging down.

"No." Jetfire said and pushed the medical Cyber out of the way and ran right into the medbay.

Aquarius felt his legs start to go out. Forge grabbed him before he hit the ground. "We tried to save her we tried to save the sparkling." Aquarius said as Forge walked him to the couch and sat him down head in his hands. Forge sat down beside him and pulled the younger mech into a slight embrace. The metal Cyber knew that Aquarius always took losing a life hard and would need his team.

"You did what you could kid." Forge told the youngest member of the Cybers

"It wasn't good enough. I'm supposed to be one of the best medics on Cybertron and I can't even save a sparkling." The water cyber said sobbing into his hands.

Forge took Aquarius into his arms and let the young mech cry his spark out. Even though Aquarius was a Cyber he was still a youngling and had a lot of growing up to do. Sentinel walked over to the couch and put one of his hands on top of Aquarius head in a comforting gesture.

"You saved Bee and that counts for something." The blue Prime knew for living with the Cybers when Moonstar was alive that Aquarius was one that took his job quite seriously and when he couldn't save a live he would be a wreck. After all he was the equivalent of Bumblebee in age.

Aquarius continued to cry like a sparkling in the arms of his friend. The others looked at each other giving each other a look that meant they would have to go though with their plan for the princess.

Inside the medbay Ratchet didn't even look up when the door opened up. The old medic knew who was entering. Jetfire rushed in his face tear strained from the crying he was doing.

"We did our best kid but the sparkling was to far gone to save. Bee'll be fine but someone needs to tell her about the sparkling." Ratchet told the fire jet placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He walked out of the medbay giving the two bondmates time to adjust. Ratchet knew that everybody was in for a long healing process.

Jetfire went over to the berth where his mate laid. He took her hand in his and with his other he gently cupped her face. How was he ever going to break the news that their sparkling was gone. He crawled up into the berth and pulled his mate into his arms and silently cried.

Ratchet walked out of the medbay to see Aquarius in a sound recharge in Forge's arms. The young mech had tried his best to save the sparkling before it was absorbed back into Bee's body.

Suddenly the computer screen lit up with a message from Cybertron. Optimus pressed a few buttons and an image appeared on the screen. It was large golden yellow mech with ice-blue optics. The autobots let of a gasp at who it was. The king was calling them.

"Would somebody please tell me why my bond with my daughter is going haywire NOW." Starcrusher yelled. He was normally a mech that never showed anger but their were a few times when he did and this was one of them.

Wildfire went up to the screen and told Starcrusher every time that had been happening. They had been sending messages to him every week about Bee and Jetfire.

"Primus help them. I went though losing a sparkling with Moonstar before she had Silverwind. The only thing I can tell you is that it will take time for both of them to heal. Please keep me updated." The king said before logging off.

Meanwhile in the medbay Bee was starting to wake up. She felt that something was different about her. The last thing she remembered was the bear Terrorcon hitting her in the chassis. She felt arms around her and saw that Jetfire was in a light recharge on the berth with her. She decide to send a message to him though their bond when she realized that she could only feel one spark in her chassis. She ran another scan to see if she was making a mistake or that her systems were damaged. Bee's optics went wide she could feel her Sparkling at all. She started sobbing causing Jetfire to wake up and seeing his mate crying held her close.

"They to be trying their best to save her." Jetfire softly said in his mate's audio. Bee just contined to sob in Jetfire's arms. Without warning she broke into loud sobbing that could be heard outside the med bay and held on to Jetfire for dear life. Her child was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Bee lost the sparkling and Aquarius is a mess. The Cybers are for blood for the death of the sparkling when a startling exam chances everything._

Hey people things are ok here. This chapter was hard to write as the family problems I've been having. But I got it done.

My grandmother is doing somewhat ok. She is still has a long way to go before she will be let out of the hospital. But the fact that she bit the nurse and doctor let my family know that she will be ok. She is after all the grandaughter and daughter of Germans and is one stubborn person. Thank you goes to everyone that prayed for her to get better.


	37. Chapter 36

_Thanks go to all that read and fav and review my story. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 36

It had been two days since the Terrorcon attack that cost the life of a unborn Autobot. Bee had had a breakdown when she found out about her sparkling. She couldn't stop crying in Jetfire's arms. When she had been released from the medbay, Jetfire took her to his room that they had been sharing only for Bee to have another breakdown when she saw the crib-berth in the corner. Thank goodness Bulkhead hadn't shown Bee the pictures he had drawn for the sparkling's room.

Aquarius was a mess. He had taken the sparkling's death hard as he always did when he lost someone that he worked so hard to save. It was hard when he lost sparklings and younglings as he was still a youngling do to the slow ageing from being infused with the power of the allspark. He was taught and raised by at the time the best medic on Cybertron. He wanted to became a medic as when he was growing up he saw many of his friends die from little or no medical care. A kind medic had taken his and other autobots and decepticons in and trained them in the medical field. The medic went offline just after Aquarius upgraded to his second frame and was asked to join the Cybers. At first the medic didn't want him to join but Yoketron told the medic that they needed a rounded team and to have that they would need a youngling in the group. Over his time with the others he was teased by them to get him to quit but he refused to. He had made a promise to heal those who needed it be they Autobot or decepticon. Later he had over heard the others they were only trying to get rid of him so that he would have a normal childhood and that they had decided to just give up seeing that he could take anything they though at him. Overtime they stopped treating him like a sparkling and saw as he was meant to be seen as and that was a valuable and loyal teammate and friend.

Forge looked at the youngling that was in a trouble recharge on the medberth. Ratchet had him moved there incase of a processor crash. Forge knew that the kid would get though this time in his life. But it would be hard as Forge knew that the youngling blamed himself for not making the call on Moonstar's pregnancy that caused the queen her life. Time and time again Aquarius had been told that there was nothing he or anybody could have done to save the queen that day. She gave an order for them to rescue as many of the sparklings they could. After the T5 attack Aquarius fell into a depression and it took months of training with Master Yoketron to get him back to normal. The weapons master gently trailed a hand down the face of what he saw as a little brother who had grew up to fast. Forge left the medbay to find Terraforce in the training room beating the slag out of a punch dummy that look eerily like Sentinel. She like everyone else was taking losing the sparkling's death's hard but the Cybers took it the hardest as they couldn't have sparklings do to the training and being infused with the power of the allspark. The Cybers adored sparklings and younglings with a passion.

Terraforce gave the dummy one final punch that sent the dummy into the wall causing it to shatter into what looked like dust. Forge walked over to Terraforce and just wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chassis as she cried in his grasp. Forge would do anything for Terraforce. She was his best friend and teammate. He wanted to become more than friends but Forge knew that she was still grieving the lose of Geyser. The weapons master knew that there was something more that what Sentinel had told them. So the metal and earth Cybers just stayed there in the training room holding each other in their arms as they both let the sorrow seep out.

Bulkhead was with Prowl and Jazz trying to control his anger. Bee was his best friend and had suffered though so much in her young life that she didn't deserve to lose her sparkling like that. Why did Primus hate her so much? What did she ever do to deserve this? Those thoughts coursed though all three of the autobots mind as they tried to everything they could to keep from going after the Terrorcons.

Optimus had headed for Dinobot Island to tell Blackarachina what had happen to Bee. The Techno-organic spider dropped the glass picture frame she had been working on for Bee on the ground. The frame shattered into a million pieces. Without thinking Optimus grabbed his 'friend' in a tight hug. Blackarachina wrapped her arms around her former friend as she cried. She loved Bee like a daughter and it felt like she had lost one of her own.

Sentinel and Jetstorm just stayed in the Steelhaven. Jetstorm could feel though his bond with his brother that his brother was in deep pain and sorrow as was his sister in bond. Jetstorm broke the link with his brother so that Jetfire could comfort his mate in peace. It took everything the blue jet had to keep Sentinel from going after the Terrorcons. Wildfire had ordered Jetstorm to keep an optic on the blue Prime just in case he went out of his possessor. Ratchet had given The wind twin some knockout injectors just in case.

Wildfire and Nimbus were in the Starmoon finishing up some touches on their plan for the princess and her mate and his brother. Because of the twin bond the jets shared they had to take them both. It was not safe for the princess to be on earth at the moment now that Darkstar had taken the future princess from. Bee was that last line of defense in stopping the Terrorcons and the Cybers were bound and determined to keep the princess and her mate safe.

Ratchet had refused to come out of the medbay when he had let Bee out of it. Something was just not adding up in Bee's pregnancy. She had said that she was having pains in her spark chamber which was not uncommon but only in the fifth and sixth month not the first. Then there was the matter of how fast the sparkling had been reabsorbed back into Bee. It was faster than a miscarriage should be. The old medic pulled up Bee's repair record from when she was repaired from her encounter with the Terrorcons when she was younger and discovered something shocking. The Elite Guard could never repair her spark chamber completely. Ratchet opened the data pad that contained the information on Bee's spark chamber and another pad on the information he and Auariu had taken when she lost the sparkling. Ratchet checked the information dozens of times to see if it was a mistake. It wasn't. The blast to Bee's chassis during the battle was not the reason she lost the sparkling. Bee was already absorbing the sparkling when the battle had began. Bee had miscarraged the sparkling because her spark chamber couldn't hold another spark other than her own. How in the world was Ratchet ever going to tell Bee that she could become pregnant but she would lose the sparkling in the first month. This was gonna kill her.

_So DarkStar's attack on the base was not the reason for Bee losing the sparkling, her own spark chamber did that. What are the Cybers going to do with Bee and the jettwins? Finds out in the next chapter as the Cybers get help from some one you would ever think._

Not much speaking in this but it just everyones thoughts. I've got bad news. My grandmother passed away last night from a blood clot. It took my family by surprise as she was on the mend but it was her time after all she was 95 years old and lived a long life. My father has to repair a hole in my bedroom wall as I punched my fist though it and bruised the heck out of my knuckles and broke one of my fingers again when I found out that my Oma had died.

Updates will be a little on the slow side and the chapters will be a little sad as was this one when I wrote it as I was pouring my feelings into my stories. Ideas are welcome as usual. Please R&R and please keep my family in your prayers as we go though this hard time in our lives.


	38. Chapter 37

_Thanks go to all those that read my story and to those that review. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 37

Ratchet dropped the data pads that he was holding onto the floor and gripped the edge of the unused berth. How in the world was he going to tell those younglings that the Terrorcons were not responsible for Bee losing the sparkling? That her own body was the cause? He knew that he was in for some injuries and made sure that everything he would need to repair himself was ready. Before he left the medbay he pulled the heat trap that had fallen on the floor back over Aquarius.

Ratchet could feel the gloom and despair in the base as he walked though it. It took him only a few minutes to get to Jetfire and Bee's room. He could hear the soft cries coming from Bee and Jetfire's comforting words to her. Ratchet pressed the door chime signaling them that he was out. He heard Jetfire telling him to come in. Ratchet walked in to find Jetfire on the berth holding Bee as close to him as he could.

The old medic sat down in one of the chairs in the room and took a huge cycle of air into his face units. This was not going to be easy.

"Jetfire, Bee there is something that I have to tell you. It about the sparkling."

Jetfire and Bee sat up on the berth Bee still in Jetfire's arms. Bee was so emotionally weak that she couldn't hold herself up.

"The Blast to your chest by the Terrorcon was not the cause of the miscarriage. I was running scans on you when you were in the medbay. There is no easy way to tell you this but it was your own body that caused you to lose the sparkling Bee. Before the Terrorcons attacked your body was already absorbing the sparkling. You can become pregnant but within two or three weeks your body will absorb the sparkling. Your spark chamber just will not be able to hold another spark other than your own. It so badly damaged that I can't repair it. I'm so sorry Bee I'm so sorry." Ratchet said as he waited for Bee or Jetfire to start hitting him or something

The next thing Ratchet knew he was up flung against the wall and looking at the closed door of the room that he was just in. He had scorch and lighting marks all over his body. Bee's cries got louder and Ratchet just walked away from the room. He made sure that he would avoid those two for a while if he wanted to live. He knew that they were hurting and were lashing out at the closest thing they could.

When he got back to the Medbay he was greeted to a femme spider that was going though some of his medical supplies and a femme mech reading the data pads on Bee in a corner.

"You do know that all you have to do is ask if you want something." Ratchet said causing the spider to jump.

"Don't do that. Where do you keep the tranquilizers? Grimlock and the others have gotten immune to my poison. Their running around like turbobirds with their heads cut and it driving me nuts. Oh never mind there it is." Blackarachina said as she found the box that held the tranquilizers and pulled out three of them.

"You heard about Bee?"

"Yeah that kid has had so much happen to her can't she ever get a break."

"It wasn't the Terrorcon that caused her to lose the Sparkling." Ratchet said as he told the former autobot what he had found out and explained the marks on his armor.

"Frag it!" Aquarius yelled throwing the data pads down on the floor. In his anger the young medic punched the closest wall leaving a dent in it.

"Whoa calm down sweetie."

"First those monsters took her mother than they torture her and rape her when she barely in her first frame and now because of that she can never have a child." Aquarius snarled as he tried to calm himself down.

"I know that you wish you could something for her kid but if we try and talk to her now we would all be in need of serious repair. Their grieving and it's going to take time for them to come to grips with what happened." Ratchet said as he put some sealant on Aquarius's knuckles.

"I'm gonna go tell the other Cybers. Knowing Terraforce she's already forming a plan to attack the Decepticon base." Aquarius said and walked out of the room.

"I'm heading back to the island. See ya later." Blackarachina said to Ratchet and left only she wasn't heading for the island that was her home. She was heading for some place else.

The young medic made his way to the room that served as the meeting room for the Cybers. He knew what they were planning involving the princess. Blackarachina had told him when she came into the medbay looking for the tranquilizers. The spider had cornered Nimbus when she had come to the base to talk to Bee and made her tell what they were going to do with Bee. Nimbus told her the plan and Blackarachina gave a fanged smile and said that she would love to help. Her poison mixed with the tranquilizers should keep Bee and the jettwins out long enough that by the time they woke up it would be to late for them to go back to earth.

"So we're all in agreement that this is the best thing for the Princess and her mate as well as his brother?" Wildfire asked his team. He wanted to make sure that everyone in on the plan to take them back to Cybertron for their safety.

"We're all in this. Blackarachina is already mixing the drug to knock them out. Sentinel and Jetstorm returned a few cycles ago so Blackarachina can get them all at the same time." Forge told the Cybers.

"Now all we have to do is wait for spider's signal and then we get them on the ship."

Nimbus said. She really didn't want to do this but part of the orders came from The King

and when he order something you better do what he said. Starcrusher wasn't a cruel king he was very kind and fair much like the late queen. His daughter was more important than him being king.

"It's for the best. I'm not keen on taking the wind twin but he could track us because of the bond he shares with the princess's mate and it also would be hard for Jetfire to so far away from his brother." Terraforce said she had grown kind of fond of the twins because they would die for the princess and they had helped her though the nightmares she still had.

Their coms beeped signaling them that Bee and the twins were knocked out. The five headed to Bee's room to find the three wrapped up in a cocoon of spider silk out cold and slightly snoring.

"Three snug as bug younglings." Blackarachina told them and moved out of the way to let the Cybers pick up and carry the younglings out of the base and on the Starmoon.

It almost went perfectly until Prowl and Jazz had started to head to their room. They saw Wildfire and the others carrying Bee and the twins. Before the ninjas could say any thing they found themselves shutting down as a large amount of venom was coursing though their system thanks to Blackarachina.

"One thing before we go. I know that you were once Elita-1. Why are you helping us?" Terraforce asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust the techno-organic spider it was just that she was helping the very faction that she swore to hate.

"Let's just say that I See Bee as my daughter and somewhat blame myself for what happened to her when she was younger. And I don't want anything to happen to her. Also I don't think Megatron is going to hurt her more like in his own weird way he's protecting her from what I figured. He is not one to hurt femmes in any way disgraceful." The femme spider told them.

Terraforce gave her a nod of understanding and headed out of the base. The Cybers loaded Bee and the twins on the ship and took off for Cybertron.

_Well looks like Bee and the twins are headed for Cybertron. What adventures will await them and will Bee come to term with the lose of her sparkling and will her relationship with Jetfire survive? Find out in the next chapters._

Hey guys I'm back. I just couldn't write after my grandmother died. My emotions went out of control and I got drunk and passed out on the couch in the living room. I was a zombie for a while but a scrapbook that my oma made help me get though what I was going though. I know that she is no longer in any pain. I'm not religious but I do believe that there is a god out there helping my grandmother and in turn is helping me. Thanks you to everyone that prayed for me. Please keep the ideas comeing and Please R&R peace out


	39. Chapter 38

_Thanks go to those that read, review, and favorite it. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for __The ideas used in this chapter._

Sentinel just stared at the holopics and vids of him and Bumblebee when Bee was not even a month old. Optimus had taken the video of him when he was feeding Bee. She was curled up in one of his arms while the other one held a bottle filled with a purple-pink brought the bottle down to Bee's lips. Within seconds the bottle was dry and the sparkling let of a tiny burp. The video showed Sentinel putting Bee on his shoulder and gently patting her back. The next scene showed Bee falling asleep on his shoulder. It was funny that Elita knew how to feed a sparkling even though she had never had a sparkling and had to teach him.

There were hundreds of videos of Bumblebee as a sparkling causing Sentinel to remember the past. His memories ranged from Optimus and Elita sparksitting her, to her learning how to walk. That had been one of the hardest things in the world for Sentinel as Bee kept falling down but she never cried. She just got up and kept trying until she made it to Sentinel in one trip. Those days had been some of the best days of his life. He had his niece and friends beside him. He felt like he was on top of the world. Then there was that one time that he was so thankful for Optimus and Elita. It was the time that he almost lost Bee to a deadly virus that had taken Cybertron by storm targeting sparklings. It was so deadly that only half of all those that caught the virus survived. Bee had caught it and was in the hospital for months. Sentinel had refused to leave the hospital room and had to be dragged out many times when Bee flat lined. He spent many a megacycle in the arms of Elita as she tried to comfort him. Sentinel knew that Bee and all of the other Younglings would get the best of care as even though Starcrusher tried to keep it a secret Sentinel knew that some of the medics brought in to treat the virus were Decepticon medics and biological warfare specialists. Starcrusher would do anything to protect the next generation of Autobots and Deceptions even calling in the enemy. None of the medics cared that they were treating Autobots or Decepticons, all they saw were innocent lives being taken. It was a decepticon by the name of Oilslick a chemical warfare specialists that discovered that the virus was an ancient weapon from a time before any bot could recall used to wipe out the young of an enemy. Luckily the virus could be cured by a shot of Benizione into the spark. Oilslick began making the antidote as fast as he could. Thanks to him many of the sparklings were saved. Starcrusher gave the Decepticons all the supplies they need to treat their sparklings and some energon to help them recover.

Over time Bee grew and grew until that fateful day when Elita was left behind on the spider planet and turned into Blackarachina. Sentinel blamed Optimus for leaving her behind and told him to never show his face around his home again. That he didn't want his niece to have any contact with a murder. It turns out that one of the bots living across the street from him was an undercover agent for the king. He was there to keep an eye of the princess. The agent reported to the king about what had happened and how Sentinel was acting. The next day Sentinel opened his door to see members of the Royal Guards at his front door saying that they had come for the princess. Sentinel was restrained by several guards while one of the royal caretakers took Bee from him and placed her in the arms of her father. Starcrusher told Sentinel that he wanted what was best for his daughter and that he was not it.

Sentinel was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Optimus and Blackarachina staring down at him. He gave them a small smile as they sat down beside him. He was still a little uncomfortable with Blackarachina being Elita but he was getting used to it. The trio decided to talk about old times when Bee was younger. Losing the sparkling was hard on everyone.

Bulkhead gently wrapped another cloth around the final painting before putting it in the storage bin. He had worked so hard making them only to put them away as the gentle giant couldn't bear to give them to Bee now as she was suffering from losing her sparkling. He was looking forward to being an uncle and teaching the sparkling how to paint. In a fit of rage Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball and just swung it around his room and trashed anything that got in his way. When he was done it looked like monster truck rally went though his room. Like many of the others he was taking his grief out the best way they could. Bee had told him once when they were in boot camp that he was abused as in her first upgrade and that she didn't like to be touch. He prayed to Primus that he would just give Bee a break and let her be her. Bulkhead collapsed against one of the walls anent ot cried his optics out.

Ratchet went over every medical scan he did on Bee to see how he could have missed the fact that Bee was a femme and that her spark chamber was so damaged. It drove him crazy. The medic loved that kid with his entire spark. She was one of the reasons he fought in the Great War for her and others her age a chance to live without the fear of war. She had found a mate and tried to start a family after everything that happened only for her to go though the pain again. Ratchet threw the data pads across the room and processed to throw anything he could get his hands on. A few minutes later his once neat medbay was a mess. Like Bulkhead the medic sank down to his knees and cried his optics out. It wasn't fair that someone so young should go thought such hardship.

Prowl and Jazz were in each other arms in recharge. They had used so much energy sparring to keep their minds off what had happened to Bee. Their recharge was nightmare plagued. They kept seeing Bee lose the sparkling over and over again. They wished that there was something that they could have done to help her.

At the Decepticon base Megatron was in a rage. He had been told by Blackarachina that the Princess was carrying and had lost the sparkling because of the attack on the base. If it was one thing that the Decepticon leader hated was the losing of an innocent life before it had a chance to live. To make matters worse it was because of the Terrorcons that the princess was unable to carry the sparkling to full term. Moonstar treated him with respect and let him go. He owed it to her to protect her daughter and he would. He just needed to come up with a plan to get his men safely away from Darkstar and his goons. He may leave his men behind to the Autobots as they would treat his men with respect but he would never leave them to the Terrorcons. Somehow he would free his men and fight along side the Autobots and rid the universe of this threat forever.

_Well everybody is thinking how losing the sparkling is affecting everyone. But noone is noticing that Bee and the Jettwins are missing. Find out in the next chapter when Senintel and the others find out that Bee has been taken back to Cybertron.  
_

Hey mechs and femmes this chapter just didn't want to be written for some reason. I've been getting writer block from the pits lately. Please R&R and keep ideas coming peace out


	40. Chapter 39

_Thanks go to those that read, review and fav my story. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 39

Megatron was sitting in one of the old rooms of his base with Lugnut and Blitzwing. They were talking about how they could get away from the Terrorcons and how they could get free of them. But the one thing they were talking about was Bumblebee and what had happen to her.

"That had to be the worst thing that could happen to anyone." Icy said feeling sorry for the femme youngling. No one should lose a sparkling.

"This is an outrage!" Lugnut yelled. "She is only a youngling." Unknown too many but despite being a Decepticon he had a soft spot for younglings of either faction. And was a father himself with is mate Strika. The thought of losing his son was unbearable. But the princess had lost her sparkling before it even had a chance to live.

"We have to find a way to help the Autobots and find some way to get away from Darkstar." Megatron told his men. Moonstar was in his option everything that a true Queen should be Passionate, caring, understanding and fair. He remember the time when he had met her and she had let him go because he was only at the time looking for some energon to feed his men. Moonstar had found him in the Palace and she could have had him killed but she had told him that she knew what it was like to be hungry and gave him enough energon to support his men for a few weeks at least if they were carful. It wasn't until Megatron got back to his base did he realize that who had thought was a servant was really the Queen and was with a sparkling

"For the moment we have to do what Darkstar tells us to do and when we battle with the Autobots, we'll try and keep the Princess safe without anyone noticing." The leader of the Decepticons told his men. He would make sure that Bumblebee would be safe.

Unknown to the Decepticons there was a Terrorcon evesdropping on them. It was the one known as Siren. Hearing Megatron talk about Moonstar caused her to have some sort of déjà-vu feeling. She had heard that name somewhere before but couldn't place it. Ever since the battle with the Autobots and finding out about the princess losing the sparkling she had been having these strange flashbacks. In them she saw several bots and one that looked very similar to her only her coloring was different. Siren shook off those feelings and headed back to what was the command center. Normally she would tell Darkstar about what she had heard but this time she decided not to for some reason.

Optimus's optics came online slowly as he looked around and let out a smile at what he saw. Sentinel and Blackarachina were cuddled up next to each other. It was just like old times when they were younger when they were taking care of Bee when she was sick or when they would be too do anything and just want to sleep.

Optimus thought that it was strange that he hadn't heard a word from Bee or the Cybers in a while so he left the room to find them. He got to Bee's room to find that she wasn't in it so he went to check the Jettwins room. On his way he passed Prowl and Jazz's room and the door was open. The young prime glanced inside to see The two ninja's trying to get up but were a little sluggish in doing so. It was almost like they were drugged.

"They took Bee and the twins back to Cybertron." Jazz managed to say his voice was slurred.

"And that Spider helped them and knocked us out before we could stop them." Prowl growled out as he managed to get to his feet only to fall on his face.

At the words that Prowl and Jazz said Optimus ran to the Twins room to find it trashed and pieces of spider silk on the floor. He then raced to the living room to find his two friends talking with each other.

"You have some explaining to do Blackarachina." Optimus growled. "Starting with why did you help the Cybers take Bumblebee back to Cybertron."

Blackarachina knew that she had been caught. She told them everything from the what Nimbus had asked her to do, to her drugging Bee and the twins to knocking Jazz and Prowl out to give them time to escape. The two Primes were going to kill her but she told them the Cybers were acting on orders from the king and there was nothing they could do about.

"Just think what Bee will do when she wakes up and finds out that she is on her way home." The spider told them with an evil smile. The two prime let out a shiver as they knew that the Cybers would be in for a hard time. Little did they know how right they were.

At the same time on the Starmoon Wildfire ducked behind the boxes and other items that made up the barrier as another chair was thrown his way. If he could say one thing about Bumblebee is that she really was her mother's daughter or that she had hanged out with Roxa when she was younger when she was living in the Royal Guard Orphanage. A yelp brought to his right made the Cyber leader turn his head to see what he thought was a cabinet or something like that hit his young medic in the forehead. Terraforce had her Tonfa out and so was her shield. Forge was hiding behind her and Nimbus was trying to calm the princess down without any luck.

"You took me from my friends without my permission and you also drugged me and my mate and his brother. You want me to calm down? I DON'T THINK SO!!" Bee yelled throwing another chair she had ripped from the command center.

The Jettwins were standing behind the door optics wide. They had heard that when Bee was mad she could be very violent and vicious. But they never thought that they would see it in person. They had woken up to find themselves wrapped in a cocoon of spider silk. Bee was the first to realize that they were on a ship and freed herself first before freeing them. It was when they looked out of the window did they realize that they were on their way to Cybertron. It was when they saw that there was no longer a door but a melted piece of metal that they knew that the Cybers were in trouble. They ran when they heard the sound of metal hitting metal they ran to the command center to find it in ruins and the Cybers hiding behind some boxes and a few of their shield from their weapons. To say that Bee was pissed was the understatement of the year. The Cybers knew that they were in for a long trip back home. They hoped that they would be in one piece when they got there.

_Looks like the Cybers are at the end of Bee's wrath. Optimus and his team are finding out that Bee is gone and their not going to be happy._

Sorry that this chapter took so long been having a bad week. We've had to put my only Doggie down Wednesday she was thirteen years old and was stubborn to the end. Than on the way to a Social Serutey Hearing my mother and I got lost for three hours we realized that we were lost when we passed a sign saying welcome to Indiana. To make matters worse we were on the right road but didn't go far enough and got off on the wrong exit. We got their 45 minutes late and some bug-eyed lawyer tried to get me to hire him. Yeah right. Come to find out my judge had already left. Thank goodness my judge is someone who is very understanding and is willing to me another chance at it. Only because he got lost coming up to Michigan so he knows how I feel plus he is a very nice person


	41. Chapter 40

_Thanks go everyone that reads my story and reviews and favorite it. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. I'll be introducing Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime's mother who is an OC. If anyone wants to use my OCs please ask for permission first as I will let you use any of my OCs_

Chapter 40

Wildfire winced as Aquarius treated the small wound on his shoulder. He had been stabbed by Bee during her little rage attack as well as his teammates all sported some type of minor injury. The Cyber leader was now sure that Bee had been hanging around his niece Roxa as Bee fought like her sometimes. Roxa was the current captain of the Royal Guard and the best friend of Moonstar and was one of the only bots that knew that Moonstar and the Queen were the same. Roxa was the daughter of his older Brother Magnaflow who was originally meant to be the Cyber of Fire but turned it down when he met Kaita and wanted to start a family. So Magnaflow nominated him to be the Cyber of Fire. Wildfire was from the highest noble family second only to the Royal family and he was scared out of his Meta. But his brother was always there to help him along the way. Wildfire loved Roxa with his entire spark and raised her when both her parents died at different times in her life. He taught Roxa how to be kind and fair and always treat everybody no matter what their status was in life as everyone was the same underneath. He also taught Roxa how to fight with the sword and because of that she became one of the best sword fighters on Cybertron once again second only to Moonstar but their rivalry was a friendly one. Roxa was a femme known for her temper and seriousness to her job. She was also known for beating the slag out of those that thought that femmes were weaker than mechs and should only be used for breeding purposes.

"Thank goodness for Those flying twins or we really would be in the medbay." Forge said as Terraforce applied some type of sealant to a head wound.

"I told you that this would happen but do you believe me No of course not." Nimbus said smirking from her seat which was the only one that wasn't ripped from its place. She was the only one that didn't get injured.

"Oh shut up Nimmby." Terraforce growled out playfully.

"After we are done getting patched up we should go talk to Bee and explain why we did what we did." Wildfire told his team.

"Yeah right that's if Jetstorm will let us in the room." Aquarius said. After Jetfire had calmed Bee down he and his brother took her to one of the rooms and Jetstorm had decided to stand Guard. Aquarius knew just by looking at the blue flyer that he was the more mature one and the one with the level head on his shoulder and if not a bit protective of his brother and now his brother's mate. That youngling was not going to let anyone in.

Meanwhile Jetfire was doing his best to comfort his mate. Though the bond he could tell that she was upset and depressed at what had happened to her. She kept telling herself that she was cursed and that it was her fault that she lost the sparkling. She had gone though so much in her young life.

Bee also could feel what Jetfire was feeling though the bond and was shocked that he thought that it was his fault that they lost the sparkling. He felt that because he had traces of Decepticon coding in him that her pure Autobot coding just wouldn't allow a sparkling between the two. She also felt that he didn't do a good enough job protecting her.

Bee turned in Jetfire's arms coming face to face with her mate. She gave him a glare. "Don't you ever think that it was your fault about what happened to the Sparkling and that you didn't do a good enough job of keeping me safe. I'm alive because of you. You taught me what it feels to know how to love again and help me get over my nightmares. I love you Jetfire with my entire spark. Don't you ever forget that!" With saying that Bee leaned up and placed her lips on Jetfire's lips in a deep loving kiss.

The blue jet tightened his grip he had on his princess as a love that they had never felt before coursed though their bodies. They both knew that they had a lot of healing to do but with each other and Jetstorm they would get though this. But they both had gotten what was on their chassis out.

A sudden noise from outside of the room made them break the kiss. Jetstorm was arguing with the Cybers and winning.

"Do you to be taking me to be idiot or to be something? If I to be thinking for one click that I to be letting you in after all that you to be doing to us? You to be thinking wrong." Jetstorm yelled.

"Be reasonable youngling we had to do it. The orders came from Bee's father. Most of us wanted her to say on Earth but when the king orders you to do something involving his daughter you do it. At least let Nimbus in as she was the only one that Bee didn't try and kill." Wildfire said hoping that Jetstorm would let his best friend in. He got his answer when the door slid open and Jetfire waved his hand for Nimbus to come in and only her.

The Air Cyber followed the fire twin into the room where once she was in he looked the door making sure that no one else would get in. Of all the Cybers Nimbus and Aquarius were the ones that Jetfire liked the most for some reason.

Nimbus walked over to the berth that Bee was laying on and wrapped her arms around her in a motherly way. "I may not know exactly how you both feel but I do know to lose some you are bonded to. My older sister was always better than me growing up. But she never left me behind in anything that she did. When she was selected to be part of the Cyber program she refused to join unless I was chosen too. Throughout the entire training Ciumbalus was always there for me and told me never to give up on anything. It was because of her that I was able to complete the training and become the Cyber of Air and my sister became the Cyber of Wind. The two of us were unstoppable when it came to fighting. We both were in love with Wildfire who had been our friend since we were sparked. The love I had for Wildfire was more of a brother/sister love where Ciumbalus was so deep in love with him. Much like the love you two have for each other. Well my sister was so scared to tell Wildfire how she felt so I set them up and I won't go into the details but they bonded and the three us were unbeatable also much like the three of you when you fight."

Nimbus took a sip of energon and continued talking. "Then there was that fateful day when I lost her and the Queen who all of the Cybers were close to. We were fighting the Drones when we got the message that you have been sparked early and that your mother was fighting the Terrorcons. We managed to get about 500 sparklings on our ship but my sister stayed behind to give us time to get away. I lost my sister and someone that I consider a daughter to the Terrorcons. I took some time off to get my bearing strait. So I took a job as a librarian do to my love of reading and you know that I met you as Starlight. You didn't know it at the time but you helped me get my life back in order. I went back to the Cybers and we began hunting down the Terrorcons and the rest you know." Nimbus finished a smile coming to her face as both of the younglings were cuddled up next to her almost asleep.

"But why kidnapped me?" Bee asked.

"We knew that you wouldn't come willing with us as you love that planet to much and Elita didn't want anything to happen to you as she as well as Sentinel and Optimus blame themselves for what had happen to you. She mixed her poison with some tranquilizers so that you would be out long enough so that by the time you and the twins woke up it would be to late to go back and we could talk to you a bit." The light blue femme told them. Seeing that Bee and Jetfire were getting tired and being a twin herself she knew that Jetstorm would be getting tired.

"You younglings get some sleep. I'll make sure that nobody bugs you and I'll send Rius in to check in on you. Please remember that we did this for all three of yours safety." Nimbus said as she got up from the berth and allowed Jetfire to climb on and hold Bee close. "It'll take time to heal but you will get though this I know it. Plus knowing Rius he'll be working nonstop on some way for you to be able to carry an sparkling full turn." Nimbus told them as she gently patted each of their head and tossed a blanket over them and grabbed another to throw over Jetstorm who was out like a light snoring by the door. She placed the blanket over the sleeping twin and headed to the command room. She knew that there was going to be more yelling but for now hopefully Bee could come to terms with her miscarriage and realize that she had Bots that were willing to do anything for her and even die for her.

_We see some insight to Nimbus's past as she helps Bee and the twins understand what it's like to lose someone that you love but with time you'll come to grips with the pain. In Up coming chapters the Cyber arrive on Cybertron with Bee and the twins and Bee meets some old friends and more of the Cybers past are revealed including what really happened to Terraforce's mate Geyser and just what was Sentinel's role in his death. Plus two new Terrorcon Generals are introduced and give Bee and the twins and run for their processers _

Sorry for the long wait. Instead of every day updates are going to be 2 or 3 times a day as I'm getting worn out writing a chapter everyday and I don't feel that those chapters were my best. More of my OCs are going to make there debuts in my story. All OCs have some past with the Royal family in some form or another Just a little teaser to get you thinking. Thank you to everyone wishing me the best in the death of my grandmother. Please keep the ideas coming as I used them is some way or another. Peace out


	42. Chapter 41

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs this story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for ideas used in this chapter and the OC called Crystal is the creation of LMV2003 __this chapter is going to have an interfacing scene that will be completed in my interfacing story of BONDING_

Chapter 41

The Starmoon docked at the Cybertron Palace space port. The ramp descended to the allow the passengers to disembark. There was a group of Autobots waiting for them. Among them was Starcrusher. He was excited to see his daughter after so long. He knew that he was in for a yelling about having her being botnapped. His and Moonstar's friend Crystal who was also her femme in waiting was with him as well. Crystal had been friends with the king for years long before Moonstar became Queen. Many thought that the king would have mated with Crystal but he had met Moonstar and mated with her instead.

"Calm down Your Majesty everything will be ok." Crystal told her friend who was walking around like a pertobird with his head cut off. Crystal was a tall slender femme that was white with robin egg blue stripes on her arm. The stripes indicated that she was a part of the Royal household and was as servant to the king. Crystal had taken care of Bee when she lived in the palace before being sent into hiding with her uncle. Crystal had grown fond of the young princess as if she was her own. She had been there when Moonstar and Starcrusher had lost the sparkling before Bee and was a major source of support for them.

Crystal was brought out her thoughts when she saw Wildfire come flying out of the ship followed by the other Cybers minus Nimbus. The femme in waiting let a small laugh escape her lips as she saw some of Cybertron's greatest warriors be taken out by a youngling. Silverwind was so much like her mother it was scary. Nimbus walked down the ramp followed by the twins that had been reformatted into flyers and last one that came out was the Princess. Everyone that was there shocked at how much she looked like her mother. A loud shriek was heard though the crowd and several bots were thrown out of the way as very large femme came racing though the crowd and engulfed the princess in a crushing hug. Crystal let a smile come to her face. Same old Solarstreak. The purple femme had taken care of Silverwind when she lived at the orphanage and after her ordeal with the Terrrorcons. Solarstreak and her mate Nightstrike love the princess with their entire spark as Crystal did.

Nimbus was trying to pull the princess away from her old caretaker without any success. Crystal decide to rescue the princess from her loving caretaker. "Hey Solarstreak I think you better let her go as your crushing her."

Upon seeing that she was indeed crushing her former ward Solarstreak let The princess go. Only for the princess to get pulled into another hug by Nightstrike only his hug was softer.

When everyone was done hugging The Princess Starcrusher went up to her and introduced himself.

"Hello Bumblebee. I'm your father Starcrusher. I know that you may have questions for me to answer." If the king was going to say anything more it was cut off as a yellow fist into his face sent him flying into the crowd.

"If you were my father you never would have given me up or took me away from my family. I seen what a father is and you are certainly not one." Bee told the mech that was her father and walked off with Nimbus followed by the Cybers as they got off of the ground.

"Oh yeah she's most certainly the daughter of the Queen." Alpha Trion said laughing a bit along with his fellow alphas. To them it was like Moonlight had return only in a younger form. But they knew that Silverwind was not Moonlight no matter how much she looked like her mother.

"Well I was expecting her to punch me from the left." Starcrusher said as Crystal and several others helped him up. "She is so much like her mother."

"Indeed she is Your Majesty indeed she is."

As soon as Bee got to the Palace one of the Femme's in waiting showed her and the twins to their rooms where they would stay until The King would come for them tomorrow. The room they were showed had another bedroom adjoined to the one they were in for Jetstorm with a separate wash racks for all three of them. The room was very beautiful and gave the feeling of being safe and warm although it wasn't decked out like you would think for a palace room. But they knew that Starcrusher was not a mech know for his showing off his wealth even though he was very rich he was also very charitable and would always open his door to anyone be they Autobot or Decepticon. That way of thinking made him and the late Queen very well loved by everyone. Bee had show similar ways without knowing it.

"I is to be getting used to this. This is to be very cool." Jetstorm said getting a glare for his sister in bond as he jumped on the berth that was cover in something soft.

"How is it cool when my so-called father has me botnapped because of the things that had happen of Earth. They could have happened anywhere in the universe. If he thinks that suddenly I'm going to welcome him with open eyes. Boy does he think wrong. I was better off on Earth with those that are my family and would die for me." Bee said flopping down on the couch with her arm over her optics.

Jetstorm saw the look that his brother was giving his and knew what he was planning so he walked into his room and shut the door and turned on the sound proof so that he wouldn't hear any thing that was going to happen.

Jetfire walked over to Bee and sat down beside her and started to rub her stomach earning a moan from her. Bee removed the hand from her face and looked at her mate who had a smirk on his face. Without any warning she grabbed Jetfire by his shoulders and pulled him down what they met in an intense heated kiss that would lead to something more something that both of them needed and wanted.

_So Bee and the Twins are on Cybertron and Bee has met her father which ended with a punch in the face. We see another character that was a part of Bee's life. Just who is Crystal? You will find out soon. Next chapter will be with the earthbound Autobots and lots of yelling coming from Sentinel._

Hey guys here's the next chapter. If anybody has a character that wants to make an appearance in my story please let me know as I will put them in it. Please keep ideas come and Please R&R peace out


	43. Chapter 42

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas and some dialoged used in this chapter._

Chapter 42

Optimus swore that if Sentinel didn't Outrank him he would kill him. Sentinel was driving everyone crazy. It had been two days since Bee and the Jettwins were botnapped and he was going crazy. Every hour the Elite Guard was trying to get in contact with the Royal Guard. Ratchet was ready to hit Sentinel over the head with one of his's wrenches. Thank Primus for Jazz who had a friend from his Ninja training that worked as a guard.

"Okay, Sentinel, we've managed to get a line open to the palace on Cybertron. Let's be grateful that one of Jazz'z old friend from the dojo works there as a guard." Optimus told his friend who was grumbling.

"Yeah, aren't we lucky..."

"Now Sentinel I know you're upset, but please try to stay clam when they patch us through. Remember he is the king..." Optimus said as the communication screen came on.

"Oh please Optimus, I'm second to the Magnus remember? I know how to play it to the royals." Sentinel replied rolling his optics.

The line connected to the palace and The image of Starcrusher came on. "Greeting Autobots of Earth."

"Greeting you..." Optimus was pushed aside by Sentinel

"STARCRUSHER YOU ARROGANT, SELF RIGHTEOUS, CON FRAGGING, SLAGGING GOOD FOR NOTHING ROYAL PAIN IN THE AFT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NEICE? AND WHERE THE FRAG ARE MY JUNIOR GUARDS?

"Smooth SP... Real smooth..." Jazz mumbled under his breath.

"Well if the jolt I've received the previous lunar cycle was any indication that would be neither of our business. Although I will say the one my daughter has chosen has done well in his royal duty of keeping her happy." The king said with a smile.

Wildfire came into view snickering. "You should give him a medal you highness. He's the only mech that actually has a handle on the princess."

Meanwhile Jetstorm had left room that he was sharing with is brother and Sister in bond. He was starving so he went to find the kitchen. The second that he left the room he realized that he was lost. All the hallways looked alike. The wind jet wandered for a few cycles until he walked right into the chest of Terraforce who was munching on a energon goodie.

"Looking for the kitchen youngling? Follow me." The large green femme said and walked down a hall that Jetstorm hadn't walked down yet. The king had asked her to show the twins around the place. The truth of the matter was that it was a way to keep Terraforce from talking to Sentinel.

"Terraforce why to be hating Sentinel Prime sir so much?" Jetstorm asked when they found the kitchen and he had gotten something to eat.

"He's the reason my mate is dead. Sentinel made a promise to me that he would keep Geyser safe on that mission and he failed. Because of the big chin aft head the one mech that was willing to bond with me knowing that he would die long before me is dead. Geyser was willing to live his life with someone that was older than his grandparents and didn't care. Geyser was a little older than what Aquarius looks like when he and I first met. There was a spark right away when we met and not long after we became mates. Sentinel was living at the palace at the time and was being trained by Wildfire. Sentinel and Geyser became fast friends and did almost everything together. Please keep in mind that Sentinel was about your age at the time. One day Sentinel and his team were headed to a training mission on some planet and all I know is that Geyser never returned online. Sentinel told me that there was a cave in and Geyser was last in line and he had pushed Sentinel out of the way but he was buried. Truth be told I really don't know what happen but I blame Sentinel for what happen. And he didn't get me to like him anymore after finding out that he had lost custody of the Princess because he was being a aft." Terraforce told Jetstorm who was just looking at her as they were walking back to the throne room. "I know that you respect him and I won't change you view of him but that is how I feel."

Starcrusher was walking down the hallway to his daughter's room. After much yelling on Sentinel's part he had agree to let his Brother in bond talk to Silverwind. Wildfire had offer to go get her but he said that he need to have a talk with her mate. Starcrusher laughed a little at what Wildfire had said.

Earlier in the commutation room.

"Shall I fetch the princess your majesty?" Wildfire asked.

"Thank you, Wildfire, but I believe I'll do it myself. I've been meaning to have a talk with my new son in bond." The king said leaving the throne room

"Whhoooo, if that youngling wasn't nervous about being bonded to the princess of Cybertron, he'll sure as Primus be glitching meeting dear old daddy the king." Wildfire said chuckling up a storm.

Sentinel just rolled his optics. "He'll be fine... Humph, where's Terraforce? I figured she'd be chewing me out for talking the king in 'such disrespect'.

"Oh she's around." Wildfire just looked at Sentinel as if he was studying the young Blue prime. "Sent?"

Sentinel looked at Wildfire with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Why'd ya never told her?" The Cyber leader asked.

"What?"

"Why have you never told Terraforce the truth about what happened that day? Why did you let her believe it was your fault her mech offlined on that planet?"

Sentinel stayed quiet for a while then he gave a heavy sigh. "What difference does it

make? I was my job to look after him and the rest of that young group... and I failed. End of story."

Neither noticed that Terraforce and Jetstorm where just outside the door during this. Terraforce was shocked at what was said. There was more to Geyser death than she was told or was Sentinel playing a trick on her. Either way there was something that she had to find out about what really happened to Geyser.

Just as Terraforce was going to say something to Jetstorm, the youngling bolted in the direction of the princess's room. The earth Cyber knew that it had something to do with the twin bond the jets share or could be the fact the Jetstorm was a little overprotective of his brother and sister in bond.

Meanwhile Jetfire was just waking up after their intense interfacing session. Sometime during the night they both had managed to make it to the berth and were covered in a blanket their armor scattered everywhere. Jetfire looked at his mate resting peacefully for the first time since she lost the sparkling. He pulled the covers over Bee more and took her in his arms. A few cycles past and Jetfire knew that he would need to that he needed to find something for both of them to eat as his empty tanks gave him the idea. He got up and grabbed his armor, put it on and headed for the door. The door slid open.

"Hello?" He froze at the sight of the royal crest staring at him from a large and broad chest plate. He gulped and looked up to find the King looking down at him.

"Hello. Jetfire is it?"

Jefire jumped back startled. "Y-y-your majesty!" He figited a little before giving a salute to the king "A... Um... Sir!" He realizes what he did was normally for a prime not a king and quickly bows. "um... ah... my king... H-how I is to be serve..."

Starcrusher chuckled at that nervousness of his new son in bond. "Calm down, son. There's no need for formalities at this point. Is my daughter available?"

Jetfire replied still nervous. "Uh, um, well, s-she... She is..."

"W-whats going on?" Bee had walked right behind him while yawning. His anxiety had woken her up. "Hmm?"

"Good morning Sliverwind." Starcrusher smiled at his daughters sleepy looking face and was instantly remind of when she was a sparkling. "There's a call for you in the throne room. It's your Uncle. He wishes to speak with you."

Bee was still a little out of it when she replied. "Oh..." she let out a yawn. "Okay... guess I better see what he wants."

"Crystal here will escort you." The femme had been standing right behind the king the whole time.

"This way princess." She gently and smiling she took Bee's hand and wraps a free arm around Bee's waist and begins to guide her down the hallway.

Jetfire started to follow them when he felt a large servo clamp down on his shoulder causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Jetfire." The king smiles at the jet's reaction. "A word, if you don't mind?"

The king led Jetfire to one of the chairs in the living room.

"Before we begin you should know that your pelvic armor is on backwards." Starcrusher told the young jet laughing at the red faced Jerfire who ran into the washroom to fix his armor. He came out a moment later with his armor in the write places.

"Now that that is done let's talk." Before he could say another word Jetstorm came running in and headed strait for his brother.

"I had forgotten the bond siblings had especially twins. I can tell that you are the older of the two and very protective of your friends and family. Sentinel was the same way with his sister." The king said to them. He was trying to get the twins to calm down as he knew that if one twin was scared the other would be as well. He knew that from dealing with Sunstreaker and Sideways. Starcrusher was trying to get the twins to understand that even though he was the king and was a little intimidating at times he was really just another bot like every one else.

"Sentinel Prime Sir to be over protective at times to the point that Bee to be Punching him though the wall." Jetfire said.

This was perfect the twins had made the first move and now he could get to know them and his daughter as well.

_Well we see some insight that Sentinel really doesn't care for his brother in bond and is hiding something from Terraforce. What could it be?_

Sorry it took so long had writer's block up the wazoo. Please R&R and keep ideas coming as more characters are introduced peace out.


	44. Chapter 43

_Thanks go everyone that reads my story and reviews and favorite it. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 43

As soon as Bee and Crystal walked in to the throne room Sentinel started his rant.

"Are you all right? What did they do? Are they treating you well?" He wouldn't shut up not even to allow Bee to get a word in otherwise. Crystal rolled her optics at the display that was happening. She did remember that Sentinel was protected of his family and though he rarely showed it he was protective of his team. Sentinel continued to rant for a while until the white femme had enough.

"Sentinel will you shut up please? How can she ever get a word in other wise if you keep talking." Crystal told the Blue Prime who had settled down.

"All right all right I'll shut up."

"Thank you. To answer your questions I'm doing fine though I'm going to kill that godmother of mine when I get back to Earth. Yes they are treating me well a little to well for my taste and if I get called Princess or Your Highness one more time I'll swear that I'll kill the person that calls me that. My name is Bumblebee not Silverwind." Bee said to Sentinel who was just staring at her.

"Ok that is scary. Your mother was the same way when came to being call by her title. She hated it with a passion." Sentinel replied.

"I'm going to work on trying to get back to earth. I'm not going to stay here. No matter what anyone says." Bee said. Her team was earth and she needed to be there to help them.

"I'll do what I can but when your father makes up his mind he won't change it. I know from experience. He's not a cruel mech just one that cares for his family and is determined in what he does."

"This is not where I'm supposed to be. I'm a repair bot not some snobby little pampered princess." Bee said crossing her arms over her shoulder.

Meanwhile Terraforce after she knocked out the guards guarding the Information Records she searched though the files until she found what she was looking for The files that responded to the death of Geyser. As she thought there was more to the story than she thought. Files had been deleted and some removed. But she was an very good hacker and these were nothing compared to her. With a few clicks of the keyboard she had managed to get the files that had been removed and was shocked when she opened them. She read though all of them and found out that Sentinel was indeed hiding something from her about the death of her mate. Terraforce destroyed any trace of that she was ever there and headed to the throne room. As a Cyber she had the right to enter the room without being summoned. Sentinel was going to get the aft chewing of a lifetime for what she saw. How could he take the blame for something that he never did? She was going to find out.

At the same time Jetfire was getting to know his new father in bond and found him to be just like any other mech that there was. He even thought of Jetstorm as a son which made both of them happy as their mother had died sparking them and their father had vanished without a trace on a mission. Their father was a high ranking officer in the Royal Guard and did his best in raising a set of twins but wasn't home a lot. One of the femmes that their father was friends with had watched them most of the time. When they were old enough they became energon refiners where the accident had happen and they were rebuilt into flyers.

"Now you younglings know that I'm just like you and please when in private do not call me Your Majesty or My Lord or anything like that. I hate when my family does that. Now can you tell me about my daughters life on earth." Starcrusher asked. He knew that Optimus was a good leader though a bit wet behind the ears at times but that would change in time and a great protector. He was In the process of getting Optimus back into the Elite Guard as the red and blue mech really should have never been kicked out of the guard in the first place.

The twins started to talk about Silverwind's life on Earth and how she acted. Starcrusher couldn't help but noticed that his daughter was just like her mother and how the Twins acted a little like their father. Firestorm was a chatterbox and was younger than them when he became a father and that fact that he had to raise his sons alone was hard. Plus their was the fact that Firestorm was a little arrogant and though that femmes were only meant to be caregivers. Moonstar had proven him wrong when she beat him in less that a cycle. After that he joined the Royal Guard and became his bodyguard. Moonstar's best friend Roxa took care of the twins for most of their life as Firestorm did his best but just couldn't raise them therefore the twins barely knew their father. But they knew that he loved them with his entire spark. The twins never knew their father's name because of him not being there a lot.

During the entire time The Twins were telling The king about Bee they were talking to each other thru the bond they shared.

"He is being very much kindly, is he not, Brother?"

"Oh yes, I am thinking he is very nice bot. I is not knowing why I is in nervousness before."

"Now that you've told me about you're life I think that I should tell you about mine." Starcrusher said to them and processed to tell him about his life. He told them about how he met Moonstar and at first didn't give him the time off day and that was the reason he liked her. He was a very good looking mech and femmes were crawling all over him but Moonstar thought that he was just a self centered noble. But over time the two became friends and started to date much to Sentinel's displeasure as the blue mech thought that he was just after his sister for a fragging until he proved to Sentinel that he was gentle and really cared about his sister. He told the twins about how Sentinel's processor shorted out when he told them both that he was the Crown Prince of Cybertron and that he would like for Moonstar to be his mate. It told several megacycles to get Sentinel back on his feet and that was followed by lots of yelling. Finally Sentinel allowed him to bond with his sister. Moonlight moved her brother into the palace where he became fast friends the leader of the royal family's personal guard Wildfire. Wildfire had become like a older brother to Sentinel and taught him how to fight with a sword and shield that was made by Forge at Wildfire's request. Terraforce had become close to Moonstar as the young queen had become like a mother to the earth Cyber and Nimbus became a mother to Sentinel and Moonstar. All in all it was a great life until that day when Moonstar lost their first sparkling. It was just a normal pregnancy and they never thought anything was wrong with the sparkling. Moonstar had woken up in the night complaining about pains in her chest. Starcrusher had taken her to see Aquarius and some where between seeing the water Cyber and getting hooked up to the machines Moonstar had miscarried the sparkling. The medics told them the there was nothing that they could have done. It broke everyone spark that a live was lost before it had a chance to live. It hit the royal family hard as it was years before they tried again and became pregnant with Bee. After the T5 attack he thought that it would be best if Bee was sent to live with her uncle safe and hidden from everyone.

"The rest you know. Sending my daughter into hiding was the hardest thing in the world that I had to do. Next to her mother she is the most important bot in my life and I would give up the throne for her. I would die for her in a heartbeat. Much like you two would." Starcrusher told them.

Jetfire was about to say something when Terraforce could be yelling at someone.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL BE IN THE MEDBAY FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE SENTINEL. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

_We find out a little about how Moonstar and Starcrusher met and Terraforce discovered there is more to what happened to her mate and Sentinel is getting yelled at for it. Find out what Sentinel covered up in the next chapter._

Here's the latest chapter. Knightzheaven92 your character request for Vector Prime has been heard and I will some how try to put him in the story some way or another. Please R&R and keep ideas and requests coming as I do use them.


	45. Chapter 44

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas and some dialoged used in this chapter._

Chapter 44

Wildfire, Crystal and Bee were in the throne room talking to Sentinel when all of a sudden the door was kicked open. Crystal immediately threw herself in front of the princess while Wildfire moved into position in front of them. Then they all saw who it was they calm down enough to know it wasn't a invading threat.

Wildfire stated to speak. "Primus Almighty, Terraforce! I was one astro second away from taking your head! What were you thinking barging in here like..." He stops when he saw the look in her optics. It was a look that knew things. Things that should have been kept well hidden. A look that said whomever it fell on had a lot to answer for.

Being a femme herself, Crystal knew all too well the growing storm of emotions hiding just underneath the hard facial expression set in anger. Nervous, she turned slightly and drew a very confused and somewhat frighten Bumblebee close to her like any mother would do to their  
child. Having never before seen the cyber ninja this wound up, she knew she'd have to get the princess to safety if and when she finally explode. She only hoped Wildfire could hold her off and get her under control if she did. The green femme more of less marched up to the communication console and glared a murdering gaze at the blue Prime on the other line.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL BE IN THE MEDBAY FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE SENTINEL. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Terraforce screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

_FLASHBACK 300 STELLAR CYCLES AGO ON A TRAINING COLONY_

A medium sized Elite Guard ship landed on the abandoned planet. The ship was grey in color with good sized weapons in the front and back. The ramping descended and several mech and femmes debarked. The tallest of them was a Blue mech with a huge chin. He carried a sword and a shield was strapped to his forearm. His insignia signaled that he was the senior cadet for this training mission. Beside him was a mech not much smaller and younger than him. This mech was a light grey and green and had a set of blades that came out from his wrists.

"So Sentinel what are we going to do today?" The Grey and green mech asked.

"Our goal is to get in some weapon training Geyser. We'll spilt into two groups and one group will be the 'Decepticons' while the other will be the 'Autobot'." Sentinel told his team and split them into two groups. Sentinel would be in commanded of the 'Autobots' while Geyser would be in commanded of the 'Decepticons'.

The training went on for several megacycles until Geyser and his team came out the winners but not by much. The medic that came along with them Medic Alert spent most of her time getting the dents out of everyone and causing a few of her own.

"The idea is not to try and kill each other." The femme medic yelled removing a hard dent from a yellow and white mech who was whining about something.

Sentinel and Geyser were leaning against a rock ledge talking about their families. Geyser was one of the few mechs that knew the truths about the Queen being Sentinel's younger sister. The queen was also four months pregnant and making his mate Terraforce and her team a living hell. Geyser was out of his youngling stage and when he had met Terraforce when he was asked to become a member of the Royal Guard. He fell in love Terraforce the moment he saw her. At first Terraforce didn't want anything to do with him. But he didn't give up and soon Terraforce went out on a date with him. He found out that she was a Cyber and she may look his age but was old enough to be his mother's mother's creator. He was told that Cybers age slower than normal and could never have children and if they bonded with someone the one not a Cyber would die long before them. Geyser told her that he didn't care and soon after that they bonded. Geyser was welcomed into the Cybers at once. He grew close to Aquarius as he was really the closest in age to him. A few years after being bonded Geyser was diagnosed with a terminal spark condition that would kill him in five years. He never let that stop him from living his life and love the femme cared about. He made everyone promise not to tell anyone.

"So do you know what your sister is going to be having?" Geyser asked handing his team leader and friend a cube of energon.

"The medic confirmed that it going to be a femme." Sentinel replied taking a sip of energon. "The Cybers are looking forward to having another sparkling to play with. Hot Rod is almost ready for his final upgrade and will soon be in boot camp."

Hot Rod was a mech that look just like his mother and grandfather in the color area. His mother Roxa was the captain of the Royal Guard and best friends with the queen. Roxa had a habit of bring her son and the foster sparklings to the palace where the Cybers would right away take care of them and watch them.

"That's good. I know that you have to pry those set of twins that Roxa just adopted away from Terraforce. You would never think that someone like her would be so gentle and caring with sparklings and younglings." Geyser said finishing off his energon.

"So true so true. The twins seem to have a thing for pranks. They seem to love Vector Prime the most when they prank someone." Sentinel replied. The twins Sunstreaker and his Brother Sideswipe were known for playing pranks on anyone but the one that they loved to prank the most was an very ancient mech by the name of Vector Prime who was a spiritual leader on Cybertron and the king's good friend. He had been present for many a members of the Royal family being sparked and would always bless them. Some say that Primus himself created him before the dawn of time. He was like a grandfather figure and kind to anyone be they Decepticon or Autobot.

"Well what do we have here?" An evil growling like voice said from behind them.

Sentinel and Geyser turned to see a huge blue black mech with a disfigured face in the shape of an organic animal called a bear staring at them with white Optics. It was a Terrorcon. From the stories they had been told by the Cybers they knew that they had to keep the femmes away from this monster as they would capture femmes and use them for breeding purposes. All the femmes the Autobots had rescued had either crushed their spark chamber or uploaded a virus that would kill them in time. No femme wanted to become breeder they would rather die than have that fate.

"Sirs we have to get out of here." One of the femmes a violet colored yelled.

"Sentinel get them back to the ship. I'll hold him off." Geyser yelled and brought out his blades and took up a position. He knew that he would probally not make it out alive but he knew that his team would be safe.

"Are you out of your mind? There is no way that you can hold him off on your own. I'm staying with you." Sentinel yelled bring out his sword and shield.

"Sorry my friend but you need to be there for your sister and soon to be sparked niece. Tell Terraforce that I'll always be with her." Geyser said before he punched Sentinel in the stomach knocking him out. "Get him to the ship and get out of here that's an order." Geyser yelled causing the cadets to grab Sentinel and run towards the ship.

Geyser pressed a button on the side of his wrist to reveal a compartment that held a small but very powerful device. He would use it once his friends were off the planet.

Sentinel woke up and rushed to the window to that there was nothing remaining of the colony. He knew that Geyser used a bomb that Wheeljack had created that could destroy a small planet and was to be used in only an emergency. The blue mech knew that Terraforce would hunt down the Terrorcon forgetting her duties to the queen. So Sentinel had Medic Alert alter the memories of the other cadets thinking that Geyser died in a cave in. He was willing to put up with Terraforce hating him if it kept his sister and niece safe.

_END FLASHBACK_

"There was nothing else that could have been done... Had I known then I'd never would have brought them to that place..." Sentinel trailed off thinking about the time when he and Optimus and Elita-1 had gone to the Spider planet. "It didn't matter how it happened. I was the senior cadet and therefore responsible."

"300 thousand... 300 THOUSAND! That was how many stellar cycles I have spent wondering over and over about what had happened! Believing, that you had abandoned Geyser! That you'd... turned tailpipe and left him behind to deactivate because you were too much of a coward to stand and fight!" Terraforce yelled unaware that the other Cybers, the jettwins and the King had walked into the room and were looking at her with sympathy. "When all this time... You were protecting me... You knew that I would abandon my duties and go after the Terrorcon you knew and yet you put up with the abuse I gave you throughout the years. "

For a time nothing was said. Then a sound that absolutely no one in the room had expected to hear broke out. "Thank you"

Terraforce had finally broken down and wept for her loss. Forge walked over to his best friend and took her into his arm and let her cry all those years of sorrow on his shoulder.

Bee and Jetfire caught each others optics, the story reminding them of exactly how close they were close to losing each other back on Earth, the two ran into each other arms not wanting to let go. Seeing Bee and Jetfire reminded Starcrusher of his beloved Queen. The painful memory made him look away from the lovers and hold a servo to his aching spark. Crystal went to comfort him. Jetstorm watched his brother and sister in bond while standing with the other Cybers, not knowing exactly what to do about all this. Even Sentinel got a comforting hand on his shoulder by Optimus.

Optimus took this time to speak. "Your Highness? Thank you for allowing us to speak with Bumblebee. But it seems to me that we are all a bit overwhelmed at the moment. I think its best to take a little time to sort things out

Starcrusher was very greatful for the consideration. "Yes... Thank you. Optimus Prime. Please, feel free to call again as the lines will always be open to you and your team."

"Of course. Thank you, your Majesty. Earth Out"

_The truth is out as to why Terraforce hated Sentinel. Next chapter Bee and her father have it out and will Starcrusher end up in the medbay find out._

Here's the next chapter. Not much to say today. Please R&R and keep ideas coming peace out


	46. Chapter 45

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 45

Bee was being lead to a room where she would have to talk to her father. She saw a new side of her father when Terraforce broke down in front of them about what had happen to her mate before she was born. What Terraforce had said made her realize just how much she loved Jetfire and how much he loved her.

"The king will be with you shortly Your highness. Please make yourself comfortable." Crystal said to her as she opened the door to the room.

Bee's jaw hit the floor at the room. Just like her quarters the room gave off a welcomed and warmed feeling when you entered it but wasn't overly decorated. She was beginning to see her father in a new light. He was not one to show off his power and position. Bee walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. A tray of Energon Goodies were on the table and Bee grabbed a couple of them and began to eat them. As she was eating the goodies she got a better look at the room and realize that there were pictures all over the walls of her parents and her uncle.

One of the picture caught her optics. It was a picture of her uncle and the Cybers all gathered around her father who was holding a blanket with a sparkling in it. Bee knew right away that the sparkling in the blanket was her. What shocked her was the look on everyone's face. It was a look of pure happiness. Sentinel was smiling a smile so wide that Bee was sure his face was going to hurt. She knew that the Cybers had a fascination for sparklings and younglings because their inability to have Sparklings of their own.

Another picture that was hanging on the wall was a picture of a young femme that looked similar to Wildfire. Bee knew that the femme in the picture was Roxa a femme that she had met when she was being rebuilt after she had escaped from the Terrorcon and when she was being upgraded into her femme form. Roxa was the niece of Wildfire and the mother to Rodimus Prime. Also the foster mother to many sparklings and younglings that lost their parents growing up. Roxa was also the late Queen's best friend and sister figure and Captain of the Royal Guard. Roxa was also linked to the royal family via a common Creater but was the descendant of a lesser royal and she could only inherits the throne if the royal family was wiped out. Roxa had no desire to lead Cybertron so she protected the royal family with her life and well as her team. Even though Roxa was a member of the noble class she never looked down on any one because of their class or function in life.

Than Bee shifted her optics to a picture that took the air from her systems. It was a picture of her mother as Queen. Moonstar look graceful and elegant and every bit the royal she was. Her swollen chassis area gave the sign that she was carrying and Bee knew that it was her. Bee realized just how much she was like her mother. After looking at the picture of her mother for some time

"Moonstar was a great femme and an even better Queen, Bumblebee." Bee turned at the voice to see her father in the doorway. He had some sort of data pad in his hands. "She was so excited to find you that she was Carrying again after we lost our first sparkling. I had to order the Cybers to guard her day and night which resulted in several of the Cybers needing to have limbs put back on." Starcrusher let a small laugh exscape his lips at the thought of the Elite CybersNinjas running from a femme not even a tenth their age.

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm just like my mother but I'm not my mother nor do I want to reminded of that." Bee glared at her father. "Another thing is I hate being called a princess. I'm not some sort of pampered femme."

"Are you done? Cause if you are you do realized that you said exactly what your mother said when I asked her to bond with me." The king told his daughter who was still glaring at him. This was not going to be a easy conversation. His daughter wasn't to pleased of being kidnapped from Earth even if it was for her and her mate and his brother's protection.

"See that what I was talking about. No one will see me as Bumblebee only Silverwind, Princess of Cybertron. I had to pound dents into Sentinel's helm each time he called me Silverwind. That name may have been the name I was born with but it's not the name I was raised with. My name is Bumblebee." Bee told her father determined not to like him as he had done nothing for her.

"I know that you want nothing to do with me by the tone of your voice. Please hear me out and I will return you back to Earth." Srtarcrusher told his daughter motioning for her to sit down in one of the chairs. Which she did.

"Your mother and I had another Sparkling before she had you. Which we thought was a miracle as we were told that Moonstar would have a hard time conceiving do to a virus she had when she was younger. When she told me that she was carrying I was jumping for joy and made the staff lives the pit preparing for the sparkling. I was so excited that I was going to be a father. But our joy was cut short as Moonstar lost the sparkling during delivery and I almost lost her as well. We were spark broken at the lost of a life that never really had a chance to live. If it wasn't for Crystal we never would have recovered. She help us deal with the lost of our sparkling by telling us that if we could conceive once we could conceive again. So a Few stellar cycles later we tried again and we got you. During your mother's term with you we had several problems with the Decepticons and a kidnapping attempt with a Terrorcon. I had to order the Cybers to guard your mother from all attacks which caused me to be sleeping in another room for a long time and the Cybers getting several of their limbs back together. Moonstar hated to be protected as she thought of herself as a protector not a protectee. When your mother was just about to have you I sent her to T5 to have you as that colony had the best Sparkling care in the galaxy. Not a day goes by that I don't regret the decision. When I had heard the T5 had been attack I want to go strait there and find my Queen but I couldn't as ships were coming in and I had make places for them to land and get the survivors to someplace safe. Everyone was in a panic and when I saw the Starstorm land at the palace my spark skipped a beat thinking that my queen was safe. After I got everything organized I ran back to the Palace. When I saw Sentinel holding you I knew right than and there that Moonstar was not going to come back. I was depressed for sometime after that and I rarely came to see you or hold you as I blamed you for your mother's death. It took your uncle and the Cybers to knock some sense into me. Literally they knock some sense into me as they best the slag out of me. They made me realize that I was dishonoring Moonstar's memory by ignoring our child. I spent several days with you and it was then that I realize that you would never be safe in the palace. So I had Sentinel take you and raise you. He misunderstood thinking that I didn't want you. But you were the most important bot in my life and I had to keep you safe. Sentinel would have been allowed to raise you completely but when he lost Elita-1 he changed and I didn't want my daughter growing up stuck up and self centered. So I removed you from his care and forbade him form seeing you. I placed you in the care of the Royal Guard Orphanage and under the care of NightStrike and SolarStreak who raised and trained you. I watched over you all your life I just couldn't let anyone know that you were my daughter for you safety. Giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Sweetspark. Because of what happen Sentinel hates me even more not that he liked me before." Starcrusher told his daughter who had small tears in her optics.

Bee was in shock. Her father didn't want to give her up. But to protect her he did. He really did love and care for her to the point that he made a spark breaking decision to give her up to be cared by others. The stories she was told were just to keep her from finding out about her father and keep her from searching for him.

"Just give me time to think and understand what you just told me. All my life I was told that my father didn't want me and had abandoned me. Now I find out that he wanted me and is the King of Cybertron." Bee told her father as she got up and headed for the door.

"That's all I ask Little Star." Starcrusher said as he grabbed Bee's arm and pulled her into a hug which Bee returned.

Outside of the room Crystal let a smile come to her face. She had been the nanny for the princess and had grown very attached to her. At first it was her mission to befriend the then Prince and make him choose her to be his mate but he chose Moonstar instead so she settled for being the Lady in Waiting for the new Queen who treated all her servants with such respect that everyone of her ladies pledged to protect the Queen with their lives.

After losing the first Sparkling Crystal became good friend with the King and Queen that she was along with Roxa was assigned to be her bodyguards. During that time she began to see Moonstar as a sister and friend.

Crystal walked down the hall and headed towards her room. Now she knew who she was loyal to and would protect. She just prayed that no one figured out that she was a member of the very enemies they were fighting.

_Well Bee and her father had a talk and Bee is starting to see her father in a new light. Meanwhile a secret is somewhat reveal about Crystal. Next chapter Darkstar and his team raid the Autobot base and captured the Autobots. But unlikely savers come to the rescue._

Sorry for long wait as I was busy working on Truths which I have finished. The next chapter won't be up until sometime next week as I have a ren faire to work at this weekend. Please Read and Review. Peace out


	47. Chapter 46

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas_

Chapter 46

On Earth Sentinel was sure that he was going to kill the Techno-organic friend of his niece as she was driving him crazy. The first thing Sari did when she found out that Bee had been kidnapped was to transform into her Autobot form and throw her energy balls at him. Than she processed to scream in his audios about why he let his niece be kidnapped. She stopped screaming at him only when Optimus told her that Bee was kidnapped by the Cybers under the order of her father to take her back to Cybertron.

"But why couldn't you do anything about it?" Sari asked as she retransformed into her human form glaring at Sentinel.

"As much as I want to keep Silverwind on Earth. Starcrusher had the right idea on taking her and the jettwins back to Cybertron where they would be safe. Though I have a funny feeling that there was a lot of yelling and hitting involved." Sentinel told the young girl.

Before Sari could say anything the roof of the building caved in. Sentinel forgetting his fear of anything organic grabbed Sari and shielded her from the debris that was falling. When the dust settled everyone looked up to see Darkstar and the Terrorcon generals along with Megatron and Blitzwing and Lugnut.

Darkstar didn't even give the Autobots anything to draw their weapons as he attacked knocking Optimus into a wall. The other Terrorcons took out the others with ease and captured Sari.

Darkstar took out his sword and placed it on Optimus's neck. The other generals had the other Autobots restrained in stasis cuffs and one of the Decepticons held Sari who was fighting to get out of the grip she was in.

"Now Autobot you will tell me where is the Princess. My spy has not seen her in sometime and I know that you know where she is. The Cybers are missing as well. So unless you want to be responsible for the offlineing off your teammates you will tell me what I want to know." Darkstar told the red and blue Prime and to show that he meant business dragged his sword along Optimus's neck causing a small trail of energon to trail down from the cut in his neck.

Optimus looked at his teammates who gave him a look. Optimus knew that everyone on Earth would give their lives for Bumblebee and Optimus knew that Jazz and Sentinel would die for her as well. But he did now what to do with Sari as she was not one of his teams and was so young. Something in Sari's eyes told him that she would die for her best friend as well.

Megatron stood in place holding the organic that he was sure her name was Sari or something like that had befriended the Autobots. He had to do something and he knew that as long as he had the organic in his hands she would not be harmed. He had learned a lot about Sari when he held her father prisoner. The professor would talk nonstop about his daughter. Megatron realize just how important the femme organic was to the professor and now knew why creators would die for them. In a way Sari was Bumblebee's sparkling as she was very protective of her and almost got herself killed when from what he knew Sari had used the key to upgrade herself to help the Autobots.

The Decepticon Warlord had to wait for the perfect moment in order to help Optimus.

"If you would tell me where she is than I'll make you tell me by making you watching your teammates be devoured. Siren start with the big green one." Darkstar told the only femme in his group.

The bat like Terracon paused for just a second before grabbing Bulkhead by his neck and tilting his head and was going to bite into one of the energon lines that was in the neck when she was frozen in place by a blast of ice.

Darkstar turned around to see Blitzwing aiming his ice cannons at him and the Terrorcon leader ducked out of the way just as a blast of ice headed strait for him. Optimus barely dodge the blast as well. Seeing the Terrorcons confused and away from the Autobots Lugnut brought his arm up and pressed it into the ground causing a loud explosion sending anything and anyone flying.

When the dust cleared The Terrorcons saw that both the Autobots and Decepticons had their weapons drawn. Darkstar may be stronger that all of the Autobots combined but even he knew when to retreat when the odds were against him. No matter he would find out where the princess was and soon she would be his. He order his team to retreat and they flew out of the room though the ceiling.

When the Terrorcons had left Sentinel turned his attention to Megatron who was still holding Sari gently in his hand.

"I'm not here to fight you Autobots. Darkstar threaten to kill us if we didn't work with him. We were waiting for the right moment to strike and free ourselves. I knew where Bumblebee was taken and yet I didn't tell them anything. Moonstar could have turned me in when I was on Cybertron when she was carrying Bumblebee all those Stellar cycles ago but she didn't and gave me plans and the equipment that I needed to build the energon converter to save my people. I owed the late queen a debt and keeping her daughter safe will be the way I'll repay her. After all she did try to save Decepticons on T5." Megatron told them and to prove his point he gently put Sari down ont the ground and pushed her over to the Autobots.

"We've been forced to work with the Terracons and we heard about what happened to the Princess and the sparkling she was carrying. If we would have known about the Princess carrying we would have done everything in our power to prevent the lose of the sparkling." Lugnut told the Autobots.

Blitzwing remained quiet for once in his life as Ratchet tended to Optimus's neck.

"I'm willing to work with the Autobots to get rid of this threat. The Terracons took a generation of Decepticons from us as well on that day and they must not get the Princess for what ever Darkstar has plans for. I swear to you on my oath as the leader of the Decepticons that I and my armies will fight to the death in battling the Terracons and protect the Princess." Megatron said crossing his arm over his spark.

The Autobots knew that Megatron was telling the truth when he made that gesture as that gesture was respected by all Cybertronians alike. Ratchet was starting to put together why Darkstar was after Bumblebee and why her spark was emitting a strange energy. The medic was bound and determined to keep the youngest member of his team safe. So help him Primus.

_So Megatron and his earth team are free of the Terrorcons but why does Darkstar want Bee? Find out soon in up coming chapters._

Here the next chapter. The next chapter won't be up for some time as I have another story that I'm working on. Please Read and Review. Peace out mechs and femmes


	48. Chapter 47

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 47

"**YOU WANT TO WHAT!"** The loud screaming voice of the princess could be heard from everywhere in the palace. The scream was so loud that it shattered several windows.

"It's called a ball sweetspark. It's to do with your return and the bonding to your mate. Your mother went thru it and boy did that turn out to be fun. Your dear uncle got over energized on the high grade just after I bonded with her and she had to treat him like a baby for a few days." Starcrusher let out a chuckle at the memory of his brother in spark making fool of himself. He knew that Sentinel was the world to his late mate as he raised her.

"Do I look like an idiot father. I'm not some pampered princess. I tend to say things that can get me in trouble. Just ask Optimus he's had to bail me out of more than once. And you want me to go to a ball with my mate which I know that the other nobles will just give him looks for being a flyer and being bonded to the princess. I'm not putting Jetfire thru what the organics call the gauntlet just because you want to have a ball." Bee yelled out to her father. She loved Jetfire to much to let him be ridiculed by the nobles.

"Well said Your Highness."

Bee turned around and found that what she had said had been broadcasted to the entire noble court.

"Just what we would expect of the future Queen. A queen must be willing to stand up for what she believes is right and standing up for your mate is what you should do no matter what their status is. His Majesty did the same the same thing when he wished to bond with your mother. We would be honored to have you and Lord Jetfire at the ball." Alpha Trion said to the young princess who was sending glares at her father who was looking innocent.

"They did the same thing to me when I bonded with your mother. Like Alpha Trion said you have to fight for what you believe in and you believe in Jetfire. Let me tell you something little spark the nobles don't care who you are bonded to as I have told them about what had happened to you and also what had happened to Jetfire and his twin. The Jettwins helped you thru a very tragic point in your life. There is an old saying that 'two different but the same will become one' and that is just what has happened." The king told his daughter giving her a smile. "Beside at the ball you to will go thru the formal bonding ritual. And if you think I'm not going to walk you down the aisle you have another thing coming Silverwind." The king said and walked away leaving his daughter in shock.

Bee heard some talking behind her and when she turned around she saw several femmes in waiting with several items in their hands and looks on her face telling her that she wasn't going to enjoy anything that the femmes had in mind. All that could be heard was the sound of loud cursing and yelling.

Jetfire in the meantime was not having a good time as he was going thru the same thing his mate was going thru.

Starcrusher let a smile come to his face at all the yelling that was coming from his daughter and son in bond. It was just like having Moonstar back in the palace. The king headed to his room. He had a special gift for his daughter that he wanted give to her when the time was just right.

Several hours later a very shinning Bee and Jettwins were inside the huge ballroom with a large amount of Autobots. Bee had never been in a room with so many of the upper crust in her life. Sure Nightstrike and Solarstreak were members of the noble class but that never acted it.

Her cousin from what she found out was Roxa who was related to to the Royal family thru her mother Kaita was there as so was her son Rodimus who always when she was in the care of her caretakers treated her like a little sister. Roxa took care of her along with Rodimus who before he became a Minor was called Hot Rod and his adopted brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. But there were nobles looking at her mate and his brother which she gave then a glare saying '_stop staring at my mate or face my wrath_.'

Blaster who was mech that loved anything to do with music was playing what would be a slow song in organic terms. Starcrusher snuck up behind his daughter and son in bond and pushed them out onto the ballroom floor. So not to make a fool of themselves Jetfire grabbed Bee and pulled her close and started to dance with her.

Crystal watched to two young lovers dance around the floor with slight worried look on her face. She had receive something that she hope that she would never had to receive again.

*Flashback to earlier in the day*

Crystal was humming to herself as she readied herself for the ball in honor of the Princess return. She had to rescue the staff from both the Princess and her mate as they both were threatening to kill the staff.

A loud beeping was heard from one of the communicator on her desk and she paled at which on it was. The call was from someone that she had hope would never call her again. It was from Darkstar. After so many a Stellar cycle he was calling her.

The white femme knew that if she didn't answer it she would be in big trouble. So Crystal picked up the transmitter and pressed a button. The snake like face of Darkstar appeared in the screen.

"Long time no see Crystal. I'll get stait to the point. The princess has disappeared from Earth and I need to know if their was any word on her whereabouts." the Terrorcon leader asked his undercover spy.

"There has been no news on the princess My Lord." Crystal told the snake bot. She would never betray the king after he had been so kind to her.

"Very well keep me informed of any news Darkstar out." The transmitter screen went blank.

*End Flashback*

Crystal was brought out her musing by Nimbus who was waving her hand infornt her face asking if she was alright.

"I'm find Nimbus. I'm just concerned that the Terrorcons now that they know who the Princess is and have gotten close to her on a number of occasions and would stop at nothing to get her. It would have been better if she was never found. That way she could have lived a happy life with her mate." The femme told the Air Cyber.

"That may be true but she would have been found either way as the war had gotten worse. She safe here in the palace with all the guards and the other Cybers. There is no way a Terrorcon is ever going to get in here." The light blue femme said as walked away to join her brother in bond for a dance.

But Nimbus was wrong about one thing. A Terrorcon had managed to infiltrate the palace. Herself who close friend to the royal family.

_So the ball is under way and Crystal is a Terrorcon spy. Next chapter will how She came to Cybertron and what was her mission._

Hey Mechs and Femmes. Here's the next chapter of the story. Crystal's past is going to revealed in the next chapter and how she became good friends with the royal family please R&R peace out


	49. Chapter 48

_First off. Thank you __goes to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver was the one who wrote this chapter for me. I gave her some ideas for the chapter combinded with some of hers and we got this chapter. Please if you like this chapter drop her a line and tell her how good she did with this chapter as I could never write a chapter like this._

Chapter 48

As Crystal watched the young Princess and her beloved mate share the first dance of the off cycle, her memory banks had activated and scrolled back over 20 millennia ago. When the first Great War had long since been won and an era of peace had settled on an Autobot controlled Cybertron. Both fractions had suffered severe losses in the devastating battle and were in desperate need to rebuild. Which had made it the perfect opportunity for the Terrorcons to sneak in and seize control before a stable government could be fully established.

How clearly she remembered the solar cycle she had first been ordered to infiltrate the Royal family. "You will be posing as a fellow member of the Royal Guard. Work your way up their ranks until you're serving under the king himself." It had been a simple matter of altering her frame and changing her color scheme to appear cybertronian. "Once you achieve this you are to get close to the crown prince and you everything in your power to make the brat fall into love with you." The training had been child's play and moving up the ranks had been easily done with the right words, deeds, and favors. It hadn't been long at all when she had been nominated by her ex-commander as the perfect candidate to serve the young prince. "You're goal is to ultimately bond with the Crown Prince. By doing so, you will have Cybertron belonging to the Terrorcons by right. Only when you've produced an heir for the thrown is when you will reveal your true identity. For once all is said and done there will be nothing the Alphas or the high counsel could do to stop our take over."

It had been a brilliant plan and great honor to had been chosen by their great leader as the one whom would bring their people to power through the laws of their enemies. An honor and a huge terrifying responsibility, which Crystal had taken very seriously, and had done all in her power to complete it to the fullest. It had been so easy to secure her position, the only real trail had been to befriend the prince and eventually get him or his parents to see her and a potential bride. Her grace, intelligence, perfect mannerism, and even better acting was all it took to convince the king and queen, and their son had grown to like her as a good friend. It had only been a matter of time before she could turn that friendship into love, yet something had changed.

Somehow, somewhere along the time they had spend together, getting to know each other and of their hopes for the future, Crystal had been the one that had develop feeling for Starcrusher. Perhaps it had been his youthful demeanor, his chiverous personality, or maybe even the fact that he treated her and the other servants with a kindness and respect one wouldn't expect from a royal. Yet she was sure it had been the time when an assassin had somehow gotten into the palace and Starcursher had selflessly tried to protect her even though he was the true target. That had been what opened her optics to these feelings. When she had began to give misleading information of her progress to Darkstar she knew without a doubt that she had fallen in love with the Prince.

As the vorns passed, her love for the prince grew until at last Crystal had decided that she would confess her feelings to the royal mech, and betray her Terrorcon leader as proof of her affection. That is until Moonstar came. Crystal had been busy practicing with her sais on one of the ranges when she had spotted the Prince talking to a silver and slightly yellow femme that had also worked with sais. She had remembered that femme during a live fire exercise when she had slip on one of the boards and would have been kicked out if she had touched the ground. As she had fell, she felt someone had grabbed her foot and had pulled her back up onto the board. The femme had saved her from being kicked out but didn't even stop and tell Crystal her name. It wasn't until mega-cycles later after the exercise did she had found out that the femme's name was Moonlight. Crystal had wanted to go over and thank her properly for helping her, until she saw her Prince getting the slag beaten out of him by that very bot.

It had taken some time after seeing to her love's injuries, but she had managed to track down the femmebot and prepared to teach her a lesson. "What on Cybertron did you think you were doing?"

The silver female bot had turned from polishing her weapons to look at her. "Hey I remember you." The friendly smile reach her kind optics as they had locked onto her own. "You're that other femme from the guard training exercise. I'm Moonstar."

"I am Crystal, hand femme, to the Prince of Cybertron." The two shook servos in the traditional cybertronian manner, until the white femme remembered why she was there. "The very bot you've just assaulted!"

"Yeah, I know." Moonstar, stated carelessly as she inspected one of her sais before putting it way.

"You knew?"

"He's said femmes had no business trying to get into the Royal Guard. Said it wasn't appropriate and that I was better off tending to domestic duties." Once she had finished polishing the other one of her sais, she all but stabbed it into it's holding compartment. "Calvinistic clutch head."

"Calvinism had nothing to do with it." Crystal stated with a level understanding and explanation for the prince's bluntness. However, tactless it had been stated. "The end of the war aside these are still trouble times. He fears for the safety of femmes because it has been reported that Terrorcons have been kidnapping them.

"I heard of that too, but I know they're not targeting femme's specifically." The silver and yellow female bot stated calmly enough and with an underlaying tone of understanding. "Those that have been captured were part of a Youth Sector training exercise that took them off world. It turned out that a Terrorcon agent had posed as a trainer and lured them into the trap." She rose to her full height and stood in a well guarded pose that spoke of serious training. "Its one of the reason I've joined the guard. Not for protection, but to protect those that can't stand up for themselves."

There had been more. She could see it in her optics. However, that wasn't what she was here to find out. "By attacking the prince?" Crystal had asked not wanting to show how impressed she was at the stance. Within time Moonstar would make a very fierce protector indeed.

"I didn't attack him." Her a matter of fact tone had been accompanied with a smirk. "We made a bet. If he defeats me in battle I'd resign without complaint. If I won he'd have to mute it and publicly apologize to all the femmes in the guard.

That had been her first impression of the Moonstar and over time the three of them had become close. So close that for some reason Starcrusher had soon began taking an interest in Moonstar. So much so that it had been made clear that the two had become an official couple. That news had broken Crystal's spark and refueled her forgotten hatred for the cybertronians. She had since then reported their movements to her leader with vigor to aid in the kidnapping and assassination attempts that had followed after Starcrusher had bonded with Moonstar. It had been many stellar cycles later when Moonstar's older brother, Sentinel, had found out that his baby sister was dating someone and she had to protect the Prince. During that time Crystal had found out that Sentinel had raised Moonstar while he was still in the Academy; their parents having been killed off planet in the war. It had been funny to see Starcrusher, the future king of Cybertron, hid behind to femmes when a very protective big brother came after him with the intent to kill him. The only thing that saved Starcrusher's live was when he announced that he was the Crown Prince and wanted to bond with Moonstar. It had taken the Prince's entire guard staff to keep Sentinel for really killing him.

However, during that time Crystal had actually gotten to know Moonstar, now Moonlight, in a new light. This femme, in a strange way, had lived a life with very little, much like how most Terrorcons had grown it, and yet instead of being bitter and wanting to gaining everything for herself, she instead devoted her life to making a difference for others like her. Much like was Crystal had wanted to do for her people before Darkstar had came to power with his twisted views of fairness and ruling. The two female bots had in fact become very good friends. Sisters even, since Moonstar had depended greatly on Crystal for advice during the first stellar cycles of her new life as Queen.

The few times she had been called by Darkstar with plans on any form of attempts of the new Queen's life, Crystal, in an act of love for her friend, had once again, given him false information that did lead to where the Queen would be but had guaranteed to mislead the assassin into traps or fatal encounters either with the guards or Cybers. The whole ordeal had made it seem like there was never truly a moment where the Queen had been alone. Of which, unknown to her, had engaged Darkstar's curiosity. Why the sudden increase in security? Despite the close encounters with his troops, the Queen had always been able to handle herself. Why would she suddenly need protection of this magnitude.

How well she remembered that fateful call. "Do you take me for a fool, Crystal?"

"What…?" He suspected something. That mush was obvious. "N-no. Of course not my lord. It be insanity to do so…"

"Then why haven't you mentioned the sparkling?" Her optics had widen for a short instant before narrowing in an expression of annoyance. "I know the Queen is carrying. Why wasn't I informed sooner?"

Careful. "Because, I was too good at my job." Half-truths have always been far more efficient than laying because the tidbit of truth could be proven. Which is all that is needed to get to your goals. "I've been made 1st Femme in Waiting to the Queen. And although it puts me in close contact with the Queen and I do so enjoy the perks that comes with the promotion, unfortunately it makes me the first bot every mechaniod goes to for answers to problems or scheduling request with the royals." She knew he had sent other agents the times she didn't get back to him with current reports. They would have seen her running around and being stopped by just about everybot in the castle. "As you well know, the blundering fools can't go one joorn without needed help of some kind"

His deep sigh had always been he's way of agreeing with a frustrating statement before giving an answer. "Unfortunately yes." The spy and watched his frame language carefully for any signs of doubt just to be sure she had fooled him. "And no doubt that overprotective imperial drone will only continue to increase security until the Queen sparks." He had begun rubbing at his chin in thought, weighing the pros and cons, before coming up with a new plan. "No matter. We could use this new position of yours to our advantage. Continue your duty to the Queen until she sparks. When the child in old enough to be separated from her without complications, take it and bring it to me."

That had been the deciding point then. _'Enough…'_ Crystal had decided then and there what she had to do. _'This has gone far enough…'_ Her ped steps echoed down the dark and empty hallway as she ran. _'He won't stop…'_ She didn't care if her running alerted the Cybers. She just couldn't live this double life anymore, not with what Darkstar was willing to do to get what he wanted. _'He's never going to stop until he wins…'_ She ignored the shifts of movement from the shadows and concerned voices that had asked what was wrong. She had to get to the west wing. _'There's only one way to stop him…'_ She had to get to the Royal Chambers and warn the Royal Family before it was too late. _'Only one way…!' _Within clicks she had stopped in front of the large, thick doors that bored the royal seal of the king's family. Stealing herself for what may very well be the immediate end of a friendship and her very freedom, the Terrorcon in disguise had shoved open the doors.

"Your Majesties! I-" An agonized scream had erupted from the expansive room, effectively cutting the white femme off and had the hydraulic fluids within her freezing.

On the berth in front of her the Queen was railing and squirming in pain while the King sat over her trying to calm her down before she fell off completely. "Crystal!" King Starcrusher had been more grateful than surprised at having someone barge into his and his mate's room at such a late cycle. "Thank Primus you're here! Something's wrong!"

Everything that had needed to be said had been forgotten in that moment as Crystal, Ciumbalus, and Aquarius rushed towards the berth. The white femme had aided her king by helping to support his mate and keep her from thrashing around. The cyber of wind sent out a distress call to others and the castle's mechanical experts while the cyber of water began scanning for the problem. By the time the medics could come to lend a servo the worst of everyone's fears had been announced. The mega cycles that had followed felt like eternity as Aquarius and the medics worked, but in the end it had all been in vain. The sparkling had been lost...

After everything was over, Starcrusher, shocked beyond his vorns and cut to his core with grief, had sat in complete silence as he had held his beloved mate in his servos. Moonstar had been put into a deep stasis in order to keep her calm through the procedure and has yet to know the fate of her child. Although she had been dismissed along with the others, Crystal had stayed and waited with the king until Moonstar had awakened the next on cycle. Not having the spark to admit to them about who and what she really was during such a tragedy, she instead slowly made her way out of the chamber and saw to it that the doors where tightly closed from prying optics as the Queen's mournful wail erupted from within. Drained, both physically and emotionally, Crystal had managed to disappear back into her room. No sooner as she had, the light on the communication consol had begun blinking for attention. Answering it was the last thing she wanted to do, but they would only send a messenger if she didn't and having a Terrorcon on the palace grounds what the last thing anyone would had wanted to deal with then. So it was with a well-hidden reluctance and a heavy spark, the spy reported to Darkstar about the miscarriage; hoping greatly that this final failure would keep him from ever trying again.

"Oh for spark sake…" Terrorcon leader had rubbed at his helm in agitation at the news. "Will these annoying inconveniences never end?" The white femme had been able to school her face into a mask void of emotions despite the deep hatred growing within her as she waited for the dark figure to cut out. "It doesn't matter. Keep watch and inform me if and when the Queen conceives again."

_**89 Vorns later**_

For stellar cycles Crystal had said nothing important about the workings of the castle to her commander. Instead she had concentrated on helping the Royal Couple through their depression and had done her best to encourage them to try again. Although the danger would be great if they should ever do, their happiness had meant the world to her. For her part she had taken over the work of organizing the productivity of the servants, organized the upcoming city fairs, scheduling important balls to honor heroes of the ever-growing battle off of Cybertron, and just about anything possible to help with the stress and more importantly, to keep her away from her personal cambers and that blasted miniature communications consol.

"Crystal." The white femme in waiting heard her named being called and turned quickly to find Moonstar bidding her towards the war room. "Crystal could you come here, please?"

'_Had something happened?'_ Of all the places to be called into, the war room was the last place she'd think of. "Is there something wrong your Highness?" She coulden't help but tense once the door was closed behind her. _'Do they suspect…?"_

"No." The royal femme reassured her friend as she turned up the soundproofing to the room for better privacy. "And we're alone here, don't call me that."

"Sorry." The white femme relaxed after that. It seemed that her queen was simply in need of companionship, of which she was more than willing to give. "These solar cycles I can't remember if I'm coming or going."

"That's just it." The good queen had smiled a certain familiar smile that every female would have recognized. "You've done so much for us these vorns that I couldn't let you run around without knowing."

Crystal had indeed recognized the smile, but had been in a state of disbelief. Her friends had only recently begun to heal not 12 vorns ago. "Knowing what?" Could this really be what it's meant to be?

The femme's smile had widen at the looking in her optics. "…I'm carrying."

No other spark outside of the expecting parents, the Cybers, medics involved and herself had known. It had been a precaution used in order to avoid getting the castle's hopes up incase something happened again. The news of a second sparkling being conceived had been both a blessing and a curse for it meant that she had to make sure no one else, especially outside the palace, find out. And made sure she did. She had kept the working staff in the dark, stayed as close to the Queen as possible without waiting on her too much to draw any suspicions, and denied any knowledge of there ever being a second conception should she ever be contacted again by another Terrocon agent

_**The Thrown Room the Day of T5's Destruction**_

She never knew how Darkstar had found out about the Queen going to T5. He could not have suspected her of withholding information from him. After all, Crystal had been his loyal spy her whole life; there had been no reason for him to suspect that she would turn on him. Any other spy he would have sent would have seen that her contact with them had been limited due to event preparations. That only would imply reason that Crystal hadn't been able to report anything useful for him because of her 'duty' as Lady in Waiting to the Queen. Also, what with the Royals having decided to keep the sparkling a secret even to the servants so to avoid another any false hope would have prevent any other Terrorcon agent from finding out.

Yet he did… Somehow or other he did. Crystal had been able remember very well the chaos that had erupted when the new reached the castle. The scrambling they had to do to accommodate all of those expecting carriers and their sparklings within the castle. The whole palace had been a huge mess of confusion, fear, and hysteria. King Starcrusher had been outside helping to manage the traffic coming to the planet and organized transportation to any sector that could take it the incoming multitude. She hadn't been sure what had been worse, tending to all those survivors or waiting for the Cyber 7's ship to return with the queen. When the ship had finally docked, all she could think of was getting to the thrown room and seeing her friend again with her child. Yet instead of a room filled with joyful relief and comforting, she had found a king stunned beyond reason, five distressed and angered cyber ninjas, a grieving Sentinel, and a tiny silver sparkling recharging in his servos.

'_No…'_ After hearing the true and extensive outcome of T5, the undercover spy when numb. _'No, it can be…' _It was like her entire sensory grid had all at once shut down and left her completely void of any feeling from her frame. _'How…?'_ The sounds of agonized groans and moans, clicks and beeps, had gradually slurred together and soon faded into silence, and darkness. _'How could this have happened…?' _For an unknown amount of time her world existed of nothing but silence and darkness. _'I was so careful…'_ When she came to herself, she had found herself laying down in on her berth the dark and staring at the ceiling. _'How could he have know…?' _She could not recall how she ended up in her room, nor could she recall how long she had been lying there, but in all honesty she couldn't bring herself to care. Her databank was overrun with scenario after scenario of the impossibility of the events that had happened. _'I kept all progress reports few and far between with nothing of value to gain…'_ The late queen had been under constant guard. She had been excluded from major public appearances. _'I've kept as busy as a servant could get, making it practically impossible for me to be alone incase he sent another agent for information or to give new orders…' _At least one Cyber had been made to stand guard out in the open while the others hid close by where ever she went. None of it made sense! _'I even kept very little contact with Moonstar the last few joorns to make it look like there was no need for me to assist her in anything…!' _She had taken every single precaution possible to hide the fact that the Queen was carrying!

"_**Cheep click chrrup chip…" **_She had almost didn't hear it. It had been so soft… so small and far away… _**"Cheep click chrrup chip…" **_If it hadn't been for her highly tuned hearing she would have missed it completely._** "Cheep click chrrup chip…"**_

Crystal hadn't been sure how she had gotten from her room, down the east hallway, and over to the nursery. All she had really been able to focus on was that sound. She hadn't been sure how long she had stood there in front of the lovely designed crib-berth that held the recharging infant princess wrapped up in a thermal heating tarp. The tiny sweet little thing had been curled up into a ball, shifting in an almost agitated manner and clicking softly in her stasis. The new-sparked femmling seemed to be having a memory relapse of some kind. This had been very odd considering the infant was far too young for such things, and yet she seemed truly upset about something. As if on auto-pilot, the Terrorcon spy carefully picked the sparkling up making sure the tarp was sucured around the new sparked sparkling and held her close as she cradled her tiny helm and after a few clicks the small robotic baby had soon settled down in the presence of another's spark. Crystal simply stood there and watched her sleep in her servos.

How would this child feel growing up without her mother? Sure the king could find a new mate or leave her in the care of a governess or nanny, but the princess will eventually wonder about her mother. Who would guide her through her young life and tech her how to be kind and selfless? Surly her father will do his best, but after what had happened she knew it'll be hard for the king to look at his child. That and he, without a doubt, will be swamped with the ruling the planet and the ever raising threat of war. Other members of the castle would spoil her easily and would most likely let her get away with things out of pity for not having a mother. The Cybers would protect and care for her, but their duty to the royal family would have them submitting to her every request more often than not. Primus knew she couldn't do it herself! Darkstar would find out about her the moment he calls. Besides…She had no right to even consider it…

No, Moonstar was the only one whom knew the difference between the two worlds in and out of the castle and how to live in both. She would have been the only one to show her daughter the proper way to treat others regardless of ranking and status. The only one that could have shown her daughter how to be strong and confident no matter what situation.

As Crystal thought of her dear friend that had somehow won her loyalty and love and how the cruelty of her accursed race had cut her life so short; the sparkling in her servos had stirred. The little silver and yellow femmeling shifted and cuddled closer to her chassis, as if she had been her mother, before settling back into a peaceful recharge. The morning that followed had found the new-sparked princess held possessively in a protective embrace in the white Femme in Waiting's servos as she was leaning heavily against the sturdy crib-berth where she had broken down and had mourned for the lost of her friend.

As the flashback of memories ended, Crystal had found herself watching the now grown princess and her new mate sharing a tender kiss in the middle of the dance floor. The soft loving smile they had shared shown brightly in their optics as the gazed into each other with a love as pure as the ones she had seen between the good king and his late mate many times in the past. The image brought up the cruel injustice of a father made to give up his only child, or a sparkling growing up never know her mother or of her heritage, and of a loving couple having been thrust into a world neither have had a idea how to live in nor a choice too.

'_It's gone too far…'_ The white femme thought as she realized that it could all very well happen again if she stayed quiet any longer. _'It's has to stop now, before anymore more lives are shattered…'_ Then and there she had made her decision. Tomorrow in the throne room she will ask for a meeting with the royal family. Only at that time, with all of them present, she will come clean and finally tell the King, the royal couple, and the Cybers of her involvement with the Terrorcons. They would be angry with her when she confesses… Shocked, hurt, outraged… She knew they will, and who could blame them? They'll want her arrested… They'll want information and she will give them all they need to launch a final strike against her race. Whatever they decide her fate would be afterwards, she will accept without incident. At least then, she will have the knowledge that she had finally avenged the late Queen, and will have at last be set free of her sins.

_Next chapter Crystal reveals to the royal family what she is and is shock at what the King saids to her._

Please Read and Review and please Review to DreamStoryWeaver as she wrote this chapter for me. And did a wonderful job. Peace out


	50. Chapter 49

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 49

The ball had ended late into the night and the hallways were destered save for one femme that was in a hurry. Crystal walked to the throne room. As the First Femme in waiting and Royal Hand Femme she could go into any room that she pleased and not be stop. The white femme had to tell the Royal family the truth about her even if meant her deactivtion. She owed it to Moonstar and all of the femmes and sparklings that lost their lives as T5 all those Stellar Cycles ago. When she got to the throne room she raised her servo to knock on the door when she heard some sounds coming from the inside.

"Was it really true that you hide behind mom and Crystal when Sentinel found out that you had bonded to my mother?" The voice of the princess said though the doors.

"Yes that is true Little Star. Your uncle raised your mother when he was still just a youngling himself and was very protective of her to the point that he didn't trust any mech that was near her. She was so beautiful and graceful. The only thing that save me from getting killed by a over protective big brother was my guards holding him back from killing me and that was after I told him the I was the Prince of Cybertron." Starcrusher told his daughter.

"Nice to know that he was the same with you and mom as he was with me and Jetfire. He almost turned Jetfire into a pin cushion when he found out that I was carrying and had bonded to Jetfire." The princess said to her father. "Jetfire had to hide behind me to keep from getting killed and then Ratchet threatened Sentinel with his wrench."

Crystal heard some laughing at the part of Sentinel getting threaten with a wrench. Several medics were known to throw wrenches and other things. As much as he didn't want to interrupt he tender moment between father and daughter she had to other wise she would never get the courage to do what she had to do.

The Terrorcon Spy took a long deep intake of her valves and enter the room. She had to tell the king the truth about who she really was and if anything stop her people even at the cost at her own life.

"Forgive the intrusion Your Majesties but I have something that I must talk to you about. It concerns the Terrorcons." The white femme said looking strait into Starcrusher's Optics.

Starcrusher knew that something was wrong as Crystal never called him in private Your Majesty unless he order it.

"What I'm about to tell will change what you will thing of me and I will not blame you one bit as what you do." Crystal said as she reached for her facemask and pulled it off revealing a snake like face with large fangs like a vampire. "I am a Terrorcon. My true name is Medusa. I was sent when you were still in training in the Royal Guard. My orders were to get you to fall in love me but I fell in love with you. If you had bonded with me the Terrorcons would have been able to take control of Cybertron when I sparked as sparkling. Falling in love with you change my way of thinking as you treated me as a friend and fellow teammate. During my time with you I made my reports to Darkstar far and few during my time as your hand femme but when you fell in love with Moonstar I was jealous and my hatred for Cybertronians increased. But the way you and the late Queen treated me made me think that I was being treated better than I have ever been treated before. You saw me as a friend and The Queen saw me as a sister. When I found out that Moonstar was carrying the first time I never told Darkstar. He somehow figured out that the Queen was carrying and order me to take the sparkling away from you. That was the final draw as you had shown me kindness and love that I had to tell you. But I couldn't tell you after you lost the sparkling. So I told Darkstar that the Queen had lost the sparkling and that I would report as soon as I could. When I found out that Moonstar had conceived again I kept it a secret from Darkstar and made it seem like the Queen didn't need me a lot. But somehow he found out about the Queen going to T5. I was spark broken as the lost of my friend when I found out what had happened to the Queen and the Cyber of Wind. I didn't know what to do but when I was holding the new sparked princess I knew what I had to do. I stayed with you and gave as much false information as I could and keep Darkstar from finding out about where you had sent the Princess. If I could I would gladly give my life for the Queen and the The Cyber of Wind. I'm not afraid to die and will gladly accept what ever you want to do with me." Crystal finished

Nimbus wanted to hit Crystal but she couldn't. But The Terrorcon spy had nothing to do with what had happened on T5 and to her sister.

"Your not worth it Terrorcon your not worth it." The Air Cyber growled out as Wildfire and Forge held her back. Terraforce was protecting the princess who was wondering what in the world was going on.

"You do realize that what you told me is very disturbing Crystal. I trusted you with my family and now I find out that you have been a Terrorcon all this time." The King said to the white femme in front of him. "I do have the rights to take your life right now." He told Crystal as he walked up to her and drew one of his swords and placed it where her spark was.

"Do what you have to do Your Majesty as I will not do anything to stop you form taking my life." Crystal said and she closed her optics and waited for the killing blow.

"Why would I want to kill you when you have done nothing but help my family?" Starcrusher said as he put one of his hands under Crystal chin and forced her to look up at him. "Moonstar and I knew a long time ago that you were a Terrorcon. From a transmission we picked up just before she became Queen. We thought that we should give you a chance. Moonstar always said that you were different form the other Terrorcons. She said that you had a 'spark'. Crystal you have nothing to fear from me. Like you said you had nothing to do with what had happened on T5 and you tried to keep Silverwind safe."

"You knew most of the time that I was a Terrorcon and you did nothing about it?"

"Yes like I do with everyone I give them a chance and you passed. You're not evil or vicious like the others and you care about others." The king told her.

Nimbus broke free from the fire and metal Cyber's grip and ran over to where Crystal was standing and grabbed the femme by her neck lifting her off the ground.

"I will say this once and only once Crystal. Do anything to harm the King and the Princess and I will end you life. My sister is still out their and you are the only one that could have any idea where she could still be." Nimbus said dropping the White Terrorcon on the ground.

"All I can tell you is this Nimbus is that Ciumbalus was turned into a Terrorcon but somehow the virus never fully took control." Crystal said as she rubbed her neck plating thankful that the Air Cyber didn't kill her.

"Now that we have everything settled. What can you tell me about Darkstar and why does he want my daughter so bad?" Starcrusher asked knowing he could get the answers that he needed.

_Now that everyone knows that Crystal is a Terrorcon and she is willing to betray her people this are going to heating up as Darkstar comes to Cybertron and tries to kidnap Bee. A shocking secret is revealed about one of the Terrorcon Generals and why the royal femmes are the only ones that can stop the Terrorcons. Plus Bee and Jetfire get a shocking surprise that could change their lives. Stay tune for more chapters._

Ideas are welcomed as always and guess to what me happen in the story. Some times your guesses help me right this story. Please READ AND REVIEW. I would like for two reviews before I upload the next chapter peace out


	51. Chapter 50

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver and LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 50

Shortly after Crystal had revealed that she was a Terrorcon spy. Starcrusher called all of his generals to the War Room to discuses a plan of action on taking out DarkStar once and for all. The king decided to keep Crystal's identify a secret for the moment.

Bee and the JetTwins were also in the room as well as the Cybers. It wasn't that they didn't trust Crystal it was that they were unsure around her and wherever Bee and the twins went one of the Cybers went with them.

"Based on what my intelligence has gotten the Terrorcons are planing to attack Cybertron. I will not have another T5 so I'm ordering all not combatants to the shelters and the sparklings and first Frame younglings of both factions brought to the castle and placed in the underground shelters. I'm ordering all troops back to Cybertron. We'll need all the troops we can get in the upcoming battles." Starcrusher told his war staff as looked over the star maps in an effort to find where Darkstar could attack from. He began to tell them about his plans.

Meanwhile on Earth

Ratchet had finished repairing Megatron and his men. All three Decepticons were in bad shape due to their time spent with the Terrorcon Generals. Blitzwing was even feed on by Siren who some how didn't turn him into a Terrorcon drone.

"Siren was always nice to us for some reason. She was always giving us extra Energon. More than once I think she overheard us talk about escaping but she never told on us." Blitzwing said in his Icy form. His vocal processor had been disconnected rendering him unable to talk much. That was the first thing that Ratchet reconnected.

Lugnut was fine they hadn't done anything to him other than feed on him a little bit. The Autobots found out that Megatron and his men wouldn't be turned into Terrorcons as long as they did what they were told and let the Generals feed on them.

Optimus let out a shudder at the thought of being feed on. It made his tank churn and he resisted the urge to empty is tanks right then and there in front of everyone. He had a feeling that the others were thinking of doing the same thing.

"Now that my men are repaired I can tell you what I know about what Darkstar is planning. He's after the princess because he want to mate with her thus making way to his claim to the throne. If he has a sparkling with the princess he would become the next king of Cybertron. He doesn't know about Bee being bonded with the orange flyer or the fact that she can't have sparklings without losing them. We over heard something about him launching a full scale assault on Cybertron. When he will I don't know but it could be sometime soon." Megatron said as he drank down several cubes of energon. His men did the same thing as they were starving.

"We need to contact Cybertron and tell the King what you know." Optimus said as he walked over to the commutation's console and type pressed a button causing the screen to come on and a face of one of the Royal Guards appeared on the screen. Optimus recognized her as Roxa his friend Rodimus's mother and captain of the Royal Elite and a femme that would listen to you if you had a problem with something.

"This is Roxa of the Royal Elite what can I do for you Optimus Prime?" The Red and Orange femme asked.

"I need to talk to the king as soon as possible it concerns his daughter." The blue and red Prime said hoping that he could get though if not there was always Sentinel who thanks to him being the late Queen's brother could always get through.

"He was waiting for your call Optimus. And he would like to talk to Megatron as soon as possible. By the way if your wondering Sentinel the ball went out without a problem. Other than Silverwind almost electrifying one of the nobles when he made a comment about the Jettwins," Roxa said with a small laugh.

"Tell His Majesty that Megatron is with us now. He was held prisoner by Darkstar and was forced to do what he said or his men would have been turned in drones." Optimus told the femme noble.

"I will tell him right away." Roxa said and disappeared from view. You could hear footsteps going and coming from the console. When a face came into view it was the face of The King who was yelling at someone to get their aft away from something.

"Aw Optimus Roxa has filled me in on what is going on. If Megatron is there I would like to talk to him if you don't mind." Sdtarcrusher said and Optimus moved out of the way to allow Megatron to come to the console.

"Megatron the last time I heard about you was when my mate told me about you sneaking into the palace and stealing one of our energon converters to save your people. Before you say anything yes Moonlight told me about that. Now what I want to talk to you about is this." Starcrusher said and began to tell Megatron that he want to have the sparkling and first frame younglings transferred to the palace for their safety.

"I would like to offer an temporary alliance with the Autobots until the threat of the Terrorcons has been dealt with. We share a common enemy and there is an old Earth saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I believe that is true. I will contact all the Decepticons and order them to Cybertron. We will need all the help we can get when the Terrorcons attack. I am not going to let what happen on T5 happened on Cybertron." Megatron told the king. Starcrusher was one of the few Autobots that he respected. The king treated everyone with respect and didn't care what faction you were.

"Very well I'm sending you a code that will allow the Decepticons to enter Cybertronian air space. Starcrusher out." The screen went blank.

Megatron thanked the Autobots for their help and headed back to their base so that they could contact all the Decepticons and tell them of the plan.

Everyone at the Autobot base was tired to they went strait for their rooms. Everyone but Ratchet. The old war medic needed to get in touch with Aquarius as soon as possible. He was going over Bumblebee's medical files that he had sent from Cybertron and discovered something that could change Bee's life forever. He discover something in her spark chamber. The medics that treated her when she escaped the Terrorcons and did her upgrades failed to notice that her chamber could have been removed, one part at a time and rebuild. The jagged ways they had found the first time made it looked like it was jammed into her body with no hope of removal without serious injuries. However, there was one wall that was still able to slip out with careful surgery. That one piece removed will loosen up the rest of the chamber just enough to allow a medic to take it apart, one piece at a time, repair it and replace it back in the chamber before moving on to thenext. But the surgery was dangerous and Ratchet knew that even with all of his knowledge he needed help and Aquarius was the best there was out there. If the operation was successful Bumblebee could be able to have Sparklings but she could also die in the process.

Ratchet was going to do his best in giving Bee the life she deserved after all she was like his daughter not that he would ever tell anyone.

_Starcrusher and Megatron have agreed to a alliance for the time being and Ratchet discovered a way to repair Bee's spark chamber. Next chapter Darkstar begins his planning and Siren gets memories from a time she doesn't remember._

Sorry it's been so long since I updated but my muse hit with SECRETS and I just had to write some chapters for that. Ideas are welcomed and I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please R&R peace out


	52. Chapter 51

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 51

Bee was walking though the hallways of the palace. She had finally ditched the Cybers. Ever since Crystal had revealed herself as a Terrorcon they had refused to let her be in the same room as the spy. But if her father trusted her so did Bee. Crystal had asked Bee to meet her in her Quarters so that she could talk to her about something. But first she had to get rid of the Cybers. They were worse than her uncle when it can to protecting her. It was nice that they cared but she could take care of herself.

Making sure that nobody saw her, the princess slipped into one of the hidden hallways and strait for a certain room at the far end of the hallway. Once he reached the door she knocked on it and heard a 'come in'. Bee opened the door and was shocked at the room. Apparently being the 1st femme in waiting to the royal family had it benefits when it came to decorating your own quarters. Instead of a plain ordinary room it was like the room she and Jetfire were shown to and had pictures of her mother on the wall when she was about her age with Crystal when they were in the Royal Guard boot camp.

"Your mother was a truly great femme who didn't care what class you were a part of even when she became queen she still cared for those of lower rank and class. How she and Sentinel could be related is beyond me." Crystal said with a small laugh at Sentinel's expense. It was always fun to pick on Sentinel.

Crystal stood in the far corner of the room her body hidden by the shadows. Bee could tell that she had taken off her armor and didn't want her so see what she really looked like.

"Why did you want to see me?" Bee asked. She was still a little wary of Crystal but something told her that she was safe around the Terrorcon.

"To tell you my life. I've never been able to tell anyone about my life. Please take a seat on the couch Princess and I will tell you my story." The white femme said and montioned for Bee to take a seat on the couch which Bee did. " I was turned as a sparkling by a Terrorcon called Gaia. She was unlike the other Terracons as she wasn't evil. My mother was killed trying to save me and I thank Primus that she wasn't raped like the other femmes that were captured. They were going to wait until I was older to use me a pleasure slave but Gaia convinced them that I was better of a Terrorcon and she turned me. Gaia raised and trained my like she did with most newly turned Terrorcons that were still young. She was gentle and loving. Something that you don't find in Terrorcons. As for my life before that, I don't remember much about my life before I was turned but I do remember that my father was a Deception that held power and was grey in color. He couldn't always be there for me but he was there enough. My mother was a white seeker who nobody messed with. She was from what little memories I have a powerful fighter and graceful and elegant and oh was she ever so loving to me. I can still remember her gentle arms carrying me and her feeding me. When I got older Darkstar realized that I never fully developed into the Terrorcon body except for my face and that I would be the perfect spy on Cybertron and the perfect mate for your father and if I bonded with him and produce a sparkling there would be no way that the Alphas could stop Darkstar from taking the throne. What I told you before in the throne room was the truth. There were several times that I wanted to tell your parents and the first time was when your mother was in the process of losing your first sparkling and I didn't have the spark to tell them about me. The next time I tried to tell them was when T5 was attacked and I was greaivig for my friend. I almost thought of taking myself offline when I heard you chirping in the nursery. I went in and picked you up and realized that I was needed to keep Darkstar from finding you and keep you safe. It was at the ball that I came to the desition to tell your father the truth. I was willing to give up my life but as you saw your father is not like that." Crystal told Bee from the shadows who was just listing to someone that she concerned a friend tell her something that she couldn't tell anybody with out facing death.

"Come out in the light I want to see what you really look like Crystal." Bee said. If she was going to be friends with Crystal she had to see what she really looked like.

"Very well Princess." Crystal said and walked out into the light of the room.

Bee was shocked at how much Crystal looked like a Decepticon with the exception of her face. The way Crystal looked reminder her someone but she couldn't place it even thought it was on tip of her thoughts. Crystal started to move back into the shadows when Bee told her to stay and that her Terrorcon form didn't bother her. She also told the white femme that as long as she was Princess of Cybertron she would be safe.

"I have one Question Crystal. Would you be able to identify your creators if you saw pictures of them?" Bee asked the Terrorcon spy. She was so Sure that she had seen a mech with a frame similar to Crystal but she just didn't know where and she was determine to find out.

"Yes I cou…" Crystal started to say when the door to her room was opened and in walked Nimbus who took one look at the unarmored Crystal and assumed the worst.

"I knew that we couldn't trust you Terrorcon." Nimbus said bring out her Fans and was getting ready to attack when Starcrusher came in a calmly put himself in between Nimbus and Crystal.

"Lower your weapon Nimbus. Crystal told me that she wanted to meet with my daughter alone and I gave her permmission to do so. Bee was in no danger Nimbus." The king told the Air Cyber that just glared at Crystal.

"Very Well you Majesty I will take my leave." The light blue femme said and left the room.

"That was fun." The king said with a smile as he turned his back to let Crystal put her armor back on. "I have news for you Bee. Optimus and his crew along with Megatron and his men are coming to Cybertron. Ratchet said that he had good news for you. On what I don't know." Starcrusher said and he covered his audios in the event that his young daughter would squeal and she did. Starcrusher was certains he would still need to go to see First Aide and get his audios check out as he could hear Bee though his covered audios.

_Crystal tells Bee her life story something she could never tell anybody. Bee has seen somebody that looks like Crystal in her cybertronian form. Just who is Crystal Creator. _Take a guess and the first person to do so will get the choice of who they want to apper in a upcoming chapter of my story. Please R&R. I would like a least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Peace out


	53. Chapter 52

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. LMV2003 get credit for the ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 52

Megatron. Blitzwing and Lungnut all sat in the far corner on the bridge of Omega Supreme looking nervous as they massive battle ship started his approach to Cybertron's Royal Palace. Megatron had been in the palace once before a just before the princess was sparked. He was trying to find the plans to an energon converter that could turn energy into energon so that he could that feed his people. The late Queen had found him in the War room and gave him the plans and a few of the hard to find pieces of equipment for the converter.

Megatron never understood why the Queen had given him the plans until he found out much later that she wasn't a part of the noble class or an elite but was a commoner and had known what it was like to be hungry and vowed that no one should ever need to be hungry that why she gave him the energon converter.

"My lord I'm a little worried at how we will be treated when we get to Cybertron." Lugnut told his leader. He was worried for the safety of his mate Strika and his sparkling Vortex who was due to get his first frame. The king had assured them that all Decepticons would be treated fairly and not turned away. Strika and her team were already on their way to Cybertron and should be there when Omega Supreme arrived which made Lugnut happy knowing that his family was safe.

"Don't worry Starcrusher will make sure that you are treated with respect and no harm will come to you." Sentinel told the Decepticons from his place in the Captain's chair.

"How can you be so sure?" Blitzwing asked.

"Even when he was still a prince he treated everyone respectfully no matter what class or faction they were. He just that kind of mech. Alpha Trion said the he and the Queen could stop the war between the Autobots and Decepticons because he will listen to both sides and not pass judgment." Sentinel said not realizing that he was getting looks from everyone.

"Sentinel you haven't been in the palace since Bee was sparked. How the slag do you know that he hasn't change?" Optimus said glaring at his friend.

"I don't but he just doesn't seem like he would change the way he was raised and wanted his daughter to be raised." The Blue Prime replied.

"How in the world do you know the King?" Megatron asked Sentinel.

"Because the slaghead is the older brother to the late Queen and he raised her since she was first frame youngling. He had custody of the Bee until he had to be an idiot and do something stupid and lose custody of her." Blackarachina said as she walked into the room looking like a Autobot thanks to Prowl's hologram. She knew that she wouldn't be welcomed on Cybertron in her current form but thanks to Prowl's hologram she could look like anything she want to. She basically looked like her spider self but with a robotic look. The dinobots were sleeping in one of storage rooms. They refused to leave 'spider lady's' side and insisted on coming along.

"How is the name of the Allspark can you be related to the queen who is kind and loving and selfless when you are the complete opposite of her." All three of the Decepticons yelled at the same time.

"That was we said." Optimus and his team yelled.

Sentinel just glared at everyone he could. He knew they were making fun of him on purpose. Before finding out the Bee was his niece he would had exploded at them but now he could see where they were coming from. He was nothing like his sister after Elita was thought to be lost and became a jerk. Now that he had his niece back he was not going to go back to the way he was.

"We are almost at Cybertron's Royal Palace. I've sent the codes to the command center and they said that we're free to land." Optimus said as he guided Omega Supreme to the landing field on the far side of the palace. With the skills of an expert pilot Optimus landed the battle ship with ease.

It took about thirty minutes to get everyone ready and woke up. Waking up Grimloce was not the greatest thing in the world for Blackarachina but she did and they followed her like a puppy dog.

"Now Grimlock you and the other must behave yourselves as you are meeting the King of Cybertron and he is a very important mech. He can make it so that you would never be allowed on Cybertron ever again. So behave." The techno-organic spider told her loyal followers who just nodded their head.

"Here we go." Someone said and the door opened and the ramp was put down.

As soon as they hit the ground a large body came running strait towards Lugnut who braced himself for impact. He knew right away who that was and was glad to see her. As soon as the femme hit Lugnut he fell on the ground with a very happy femme in his arms who was kissing and hugging the daylights out of him. Behind the group of bots was a small youngling that looked like he was in his first frame came running up and did his best to get in between the two decepticon giants. Lugnut freed one of his arms and grabbed the youngling and pulled him into the hug.

"Well we can say for sure what the adults will be doing later tonight." Blitzwing said with a chuckle. The large femme gave the insane triple changer a dirty look and threw something at him.

"Come on let's let the family have soon together time." Megatron said as he walked towards the group of Royal Servants who looked a little scared but maintained their posture.

The group of Autobots and Decepticons headed to the palace hoping to see Bee soon. The entire Autobot crew had missed the youngest of their group but they knew that her being on Cybertron was the safest.

As the group neared the main greeting room they could hear loud yelling. Unsure at what they were getting their selves into they stepped in to find Nimbus being held back by Wildfire and Forge while a white femme that bore a royal crest on her arm was being held back by Terraforce. The two femmes looked like they wanted to kill each other.

"You know maybe I should just let them kill each other but then I would be out a Cyber and Spy." Starcrusher said with a blank look in his optics. Bee and the Jettwins just nodded their heads at the sight.

When Bee saw her friends she let out a squeal and headed strait towards Optimus running between the two fighting femmes who were thrown back by the sheer power coming from the young femme. As much as she wanted to throw her arms around her godfather she knew Sentinel came first and ran into his arms and hugged him with all her might. As much as an aft he was her family. When she was done hugging Sentinel she went and hugged everyone else who was glad to see her after so long.

"How have you been Bee?" Prowl asked patting her on the head

"I've been good. I'd learned a lot about my mother and took the Alphas off about what they thought about my choice of mate." The young princess told her friends. She could still hear yelling from Nimbus and Crystal and Bee had enough.

"**WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF. WE HAVE GUESTS. GO KILL EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE." **Bee yelled at the fighting femmes.

Everyone turned to at Bee's outburst. The Cybers had a deer in the headlight's look. Not once had she ever yelled like that not even to the Alphas.

"Wow Bee who know that you could yell like that." Sari said pulling her fingers out of her ears.

"Being a princess means something you have to yell to get what you want." Bee said with a smirk.

When the Decepticons came into view Crystal let out a gasp at the sight of Megatron. Even though her memories of her father were vague she would never forget what he looked like and he was standing right in front of her. The leader of the Decepticons was her father. She had found her father.

_Crystal had found her father. What will he think when he finds out that his daughter is a Terrorcon and loyal to the Royal family_

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Was working on my G1 story. I would like a least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please read and review. Peace out


	54. Chapter 53

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. DreamStoryWeaver and LMV2003 get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 53

Crystal just stared at Megatron, her father. After all these Stellacycles he was still alive. And now she knew the reason he was always leaving. He was fighting a war with the Autobots. She doubted that he would remember her as it had been so long since she was turned.

Sentinel was sure that Nimbus had lost her mind when he entered to room. The Cyber was attacking a castle servant for no reason. He thought that it was strange as Nimbus was always the most gentle of all the Cybers and here she was being held back by her teammates to prevent her from attacking a femme in waiting.

Megatron and Blitzwing walked up to Starcrusher and dropped to one knee with one of their arms across their chassis as symbol of respect. Lugnut was busy with his family to make an appearance but he would pay his respects when he was done.

Starcrusher rolled his optics at the sight. He may be the King of Cybertron but he hated when anybot would get down on their knees or bowed to him. In his optics everyone was equal and deserved to treated the same. That was one of the reasons he was so well like and respected by all.

"Please get up. I was never one for all that formal crap. Like I told my daughter everyone is to be treated with respect no matter what their class is. So please don't bow to me." Starcrusher said grabbing Megatron and Blitzwing by their forearms and lifting them up. Starcrusher stood just a few inches shorter than Megatron but was stronger. "And please when I we're not in public DO NOT call me Your Majesty. I hate it when people do not use my name."

Megatron stood in shock at the king that even he respected. He remember during the T5 attack that he had ordered all ships to head for Cybertron be they Autobot or Decepticon and offered then protection for some time. He didn't see any faction but saw sparklings and caretakers that needed a safe place to go. Starcrusher may be young but he knew what to do when the time called for it. That was one of the reasons why Megatron respected the current monarchy because of their non biased.

"As you wish." Megatron said as he gazed went over to the white femme in waiting that was standing next to the king. There was a pulsing in his spark something that he hadn't felt since his mate Twilight had sparked his daughter Silverstar years ago. As leader of the Decepticons he couldn't always be there for his family but he at the time thought that they would be safe on the planet surrounded by guards. But one day when his daughter was barely two the planet was attacked and the guards killed and the femmes raped than they were killed. Very few femmes were taken prisoner and his daughter was one of them. He went out in a rage killing anything he could even some of his disloyal soldiers. He may be a Decepticon but he would have never raped a femme for it would it could have been someone daughter. That was one of the reasons why he hated the Terrorcons for they would rape a youngling barely in their first frame. But why was his spark acting like this. Could this white femme be somehow related to Silverstar. Could his daughter had somehow escaped like the princess did when she was held prisoner and spark a child with an Autobot. It would make sense since Silverstar had only know that she was Decepticon by birth and not by fighting. As soon as he could he would ask the white femme with the king permission as she was under his protection about her life and who her creators were. If he was lucky this femme was somehow related to his little sparkling that he had lost so many years ago.

"So what the deal with you attacking a servant Nimbus." Sentinel asked walking over to the Air Cyber. His answer was a punch in the face sending his across the room. Nimbus left the room but not before sending a glare to Crystal who just stood her ground.

"What was that all about?" Sentinel asked as Crystal helped him up. Sentinel had seen the white femme a few times in the palace and knew that she went to Boot Camp with his sister. He just thought that she was just a loyal servant to his brother in bond but when he saw the royal insignia on her arm did he realize that this was one of the femmes in waiting to his sister and was probably one of femmes that took care of Bumblebee when she was a sparkling when Starcrusher was being an aft to his own daughter.

"We had a disagreement and I said something that she took as an insult to her late sister." Crystal said as he helped her late friend's brother up from the floor.

Sentinel gave the femme a look of disbelief. He knew Nimbus better than that and also knew that Nimbus wasn't prone to attacking another bot in any way. He knew that there was something more going on but he would have to wait to find out as he had to have a talk with his new nephew in bond. The Blue Prime had come to grips that his niece had grown up and need to live her life. If she hadn't choose Jetfire Sentinel knew that the nobles would be trying to get her to choose one of their sons as a mate. Like her father she choose someone that was unique and not of noble birth that they knew of. Granted from what they knew was Roxa was friends with their father but Sentinel didn't know if he was of noble birth or not. But he knew that Firestorm from what he was told was a loyal mech to the king and queen and was younger than the Bee when he became a father. Firestorm's mate had died bring the jettwins into the world and instead of ignoring them Firestorm brought them to work with him where Terraforce had to be threaten to release them at the end of the day. Sentinel never would have thought the sparklings that were amazed by Moonstar's expanding tank area would ever be related to him. Sentinel was brought out of his thoughts by his brother in bond.

"Now that you all have arrived you must be starving. I know from what Bee told me is that you had nothing but oil for a while and some energon would be great. I'll send someone after Lugnut after he is done getting reacquainted with his mate and youngling." Starcrusher said and motioned for everyone to follow him into one of the smaller rooms where they would eat. Megatron never took his optics off of Crystal. He was positive that she was somehow related to Silverstar and when he got the chance would find out how.

_Megatron finds out the truth about Crystal and so does Sentinel. What will happen to Crystal when Sentinel discovers that the femme that took care of his sister is part of the race that killed his sister. Find out soon._

Sorry for the long wait. I was working of Secrets for a while and just lost interest in this story and also had writer's block even with the ideas that people sent me. IDEAS are welcome and I will use them in some way in my story. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please R&R peace out


	55. Chapter 54

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. LMV2003 get credit for ideas used in this__ chapter_

IDEAS are welcome and I will use them in some way in my story. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please R&R peace out P.S. if people don't start reviewing as i know a lot of people do read my story i will delete this story as no can be bothered to take two minutes and leave a review i can't be bothered to write any more thank you

Chapter 54

It had been two days since Optimus's and Megatron's teams had come to Cybertron. Lugnut had yet to be seen since the meeting with Strika. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing as Blitzwing was babysitting Vortex. Most of the Decepticons had arrived and were getting settled in. Most of the mech Decepticons made sure that their mates and sparklings were safe in the shelters and offered themselves to fight.

Megatron was walking down one of the hallways and stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from the shadows of one of the hallways. Not knowing what it was he turned and headed down the hallway and got the shock of his life when he found out what the noise was.

Jetfire had the princess pinned up against the wall and they were involved in a heavy make out session. The princess had her legs wrapped tightly around the Fire jet's waist and he had his hands gently on her waist as he assaulted her neck. The Princess let out a deep throated moan as Jetfire's lips captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Megatron left the two young lovers to their little session. Those two were worse than him and Twilight when they were young. But the Decepticon warlord knew that soon moments like that would be far and few between. He would let them enjoy the moment while they could.

After walking for a few minutes Megatron arrived at the room that he wanted to be at. The Femmes in Waiting's common room where all the femmes servants stayed. He had permission from the King to enter the room and talk to Crystal. He knocked on the door and asked to speak to Crystal. He would not enter the room even though he had permission.

Crystal came out of the room a cycle later looking a little sleepy like she had just woken up. She rubbed the sleep out of her optics and looked at Megatron wondering what he wanted. She thought that maybe he had figured out who she was. She could only hope.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you about something that has been bothering me since I first saw you if you don't mind?" The grey mech asked the white femme.

"Sure let's go to one of the meeting rooms so that way we can have a little privacy from the gossips." Crystal said and motioned for Megatron to follow her.

The meeting rooms were not far from the femme quarters and were a bit small but comfortable. Crystal took a seat on one of the chairs after handing Megatron a cube of medium grade energon to calm his nerves for she could tell that he was nervous for some reason.

"Thank you I need that after seeing what I saw in the hallway a moment ago." The warlord said taking a long swig of the energon.

"Let me guess you either saw Jetfire and Bee making out or interfacing in the hallways." Crystal asked with a grin. She had found the royal couple interfacing in the shadows of the hallway more than once since they had been on Cybertron. It was not a sight that the femme in waiting wanted to see.

"You must have walked in on them to know that." Megatron replied to the femme who nodded her head.

"The sad thing is that the scene brought back memories of when I was a little bit older than them and had a taken a mate. My mates name was Twilight and she was a white seeker that took no slag from anyone. Because of the war with the Autobots I wasn't always around for her and our sparkling Silverstar who looked just like her mother. They were my pride and joy and I always tried to be there for them but one day I came back to the planet where I thought they would be safe to find the base completely destroyed and my men ripped apart and offline. I found my mate barely alive and she told me that the Terrorcons took my daughter and Twilight tried to stop them but was shot in the spark by the leader. Twilight told me to find our daughter and then I lost her forever. That day I made a promise that no one should ever know the pain I felt when I lost my family. I also promise that I would aid the Autobots when a good King came to the throne and only saw one faction Cybertronians. Because of what StarCrusher did when T5 was attack I have had respect for the young King. He allowed the Decepticons on Cybertron so that they could recover. He also knew how it felt to lose a mate as he lost his beloved Queen that day and had to give up his child to keep her safe. I never stop looking for my daughter praying to Primus that she was alive and safe. I'm sorry I'm mumbling about things. The reason I said this to you is that you reminded of my daughter with your coloring and body shape. I hope that someday I'll find my daughter and let her know how much I love her." Megatron told Crystal who had tears in her optics.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked seeing the tears in the young femme's optics.

"I know what happened to your daughter."She was turned as a sparkling by a Terrorcon called Gaia. She was unlike the other Terracons as she wasn't evil. They were going to wait until she was older to use her as a pleasure slave but Gaia convinced them that she was better of a Terrorcon and she turned her. Gaia raised and trained your daughter like she did with most newly turned Terrorcons that were still young. She was gentle and loving something that you don't find in Terrorcons. She was order to infiltrate the royal family by making the then Prince fall in love with her and bond with her and produce a sparkling paving the way for the Terrorcons to take control of Cybertron. But she fell in love with the Prince and became friends with his soon to be mate." Crystal stopped talking when heard Megatron gasp. She knew that she would have to tell him who she was but she was scared at how he would react being a Terrorcon. "Megatron I'm your daughter. I know because even though my memoires of before I was turn are vague I never forget me what my father looked like. I will under stand if you want nothing to do with me but at least you know your daughter is alive in a way." Crystal said getting up and walking to the door unable to face her father. She was halfway to the door when she felt two huge arms wrap around her pulling her into a hug.

"I don't care what you have become you are my daughter and the last link to your mother. I knew that there was something about you when I first saw you. I will always love you no matter what you have become." Megatron told his newly found daughter as he hugged her as if she was going to disappear on him.

Crystal just brought her arms up and returned the hug as best as she could. She knew that the road would be long but now that she had her father with her Crystal knew she could do anything she wanted to do.

Starcrusher let a smile come to his face at the long awaited reunion of father and daughter. He knew just by looking at his best friend that she was linked to the Decepticons in some way but never did he think that she was the daughter of Megatron. He flicked the screen of giving them some time to themselves as they had a lot of catching up to do.

_Next chapter the Terrorcons attack and Siren has a flashback during a battle that reveals something no one ever thought._


	56. Chapter 55

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. _

I been getting a little depressed at the lack of reviews for this story and I'm not asking for a lot. Something like 'good job' or 'great chapter' something along the lines of. That's all I'm asking so please leave a review when done reading this. Thank you

Chapter 55

DarkStar was furious at the fact that the Cybers had managed to sneak the Princess off of the planet without him knowing and now he didn't have the Decepticon leader to do his bidding.

The Terrorcon flagship was traveling though space at a fast pace. The Terrorcons were trying to get to their base so that they could launch an attack on Cybertron. With both factions on Cybertron they could replenish their forces and capture the femmes. Many of the Terrorcon mechs were looking forward to the femmes as it had been so long since they had had one.

Siren was in her room thinking about what had happened on Earth. She had known that the Decepticons were going to try and escape but she did nothing to stop them. Instead she hesitated for a split second when she was order to kill the large green mech giving Megatron enough time to act.

Siren also had been having dreams of another life before she became a general. A time when she could remember another just like her only light in color and younger. A time when she was laughing and had someone other than the look-alike caring about her. She could only get glimpses of the mech and all she could tell was that he was reddish in color. Then there was the scene of her protecting a blue mech that was carrying a sliver sparkling while running to a ship with several others as expositions rocked the ground.

Why were these dreams coming to her? What did they mean? Who were those bots that she saw in her dreams? What were they to her? She was born a Terrorcon wasn't she?

All those Questions made Siren's processer hurt. Just what did they mean? That was something that Siren couldn't answer. But maybe the Cyber could. She had overheard them saying that she was one of the less eviler of the Generals as she had never turned any bot into a Terrorcon. Maybe they could help her with her dreams. Maybe they weren't Dreams but something from else.

Meanwhile on Cybertron

Starcrusher was in a hurry. His scanners had shown that the Terrorcons were planning a massive attack. That was one of the reason the king was hurrying. Many ships were still coming in and getting the refuges to the shelters was a problem. They had plenty of shelters and room but not enough time. The Terrorcons could attack anytime and thousands of innocents could be killed or captured. He wanted to keep Silverwind in the palace but she plain outright told him that she was a fighter and that she made a promise that what happened to her when she was younger would never happen to another femme or mech and ran out of the palace in a rush. The Jettwins followed her along with Terraforce. The Cyber of Earth was not going to let the young Princess out of her sight.

The king knew that his daughter was a capable fighter but she was the only thing that he had left of his beloved Queen and was scared that something would happen to her again. But he knew that he would have to let her go sometime if she was to become Queen.

Bee, the Twins and Terraforce were in one of the sectors that was made for the Decepticon refuges. Bee knew that she would be safe as Megatron order his people not to harm the Autobots no matter what they thought of them. Her little group had made sure to know where the shelters were so that if some one asked them where to go.

"The shelter that you need to go to this right this way. We'll take you and your companions to it." Terraforce said to a young Decepticon mother and her sparkling. The Femme looked scared to death. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you or you sparkling. You have my word as a Cyber." Terraforce told the young femme as she escorted her to the shelter. The word of a Cyber was always trusted by all factions. The decepticon femme hugged the earth Cyber and told her thank you.

Terraforce watched as the Deceticons and Autobots headed for the shelters. Who would have thought that to get both factions to have peace would be a the threat of a Terrorcon attack.

Terraforce thought back to when she first became a Cyber along with Forge. They were living on the streets taking care of orphans when Master Yoketron came a approached them about being part of his training regiment. At first she and Forge didn't want to leave the Younglings but Yoketron Promised them that they would be safe with his students and they would find homes for them.

The training was tough and hard but both of them were determined to get though it no matter what. She hadn't thought much of the noble class so when she found out that Wildfire, Nimbus and Ciumbalus were members of the noble class she wasn't to happy. Terraforce thoughts on Nobles was that they were pampered and didn't know how to work hard in their life and looked down on the lower class. But she was inpressed with those three as even though they came from the Noble class they treated everybody with respect and didn't think they were better than anyone. Over time Terraforce along with Forge became friends with the Nobles and in time formed a group. She remembered when Aquarius joined the group. Everyone was concerned for the femme like mech as he was a minibot and a youngling in his second frame. They thought the he should be out having fun not fighting any battles. Even with all the sabotage that everyone did to him Aquarius still showed them what he could do. He was a knack at anything medical and could somehow use his own systems to destroy viruses in another bot's systems. That made him one of the best medics on Cybertron.

Terraforce also thought back to when they were told that if they were emerged in the power of the Allspark that they would age slower and even thought they could bond they would never be able to have sparklings. They were told that they would be given a element and have power over it. They were told that they could back done if they wanted to but not one of them did. Everyone was willing to give up a lot to protect Cybertron. When they were introduced to their leader everyone was shocked to find out that it was a mech that was bonded and had a child. His name was Volt and he controlled the power of lighting and was yellow and black with sharp horns on his helm.

Volt at first was as taskmaster but over time the newly Cyber 7 had grown to love the leader like a father and he was to them in each of his own ways. It broke everyone's spark when he was killed in the first Terracon invasion leaving a very nervous Wildfire in charge. Wildfire over time became the best leader any team could have. Like they had in training the Cyber 7 had become a family to the point when Wildfire had to raise his niece Roxa when his brother and sister in bond went offline everyone took turns at raising the young femme. Roxa wasn't spoiled by her uncles and aunts and because of that she became one of the best fighters on Cybertron.

Terraforce was brought out of her musing when she felt someone pulling her leg. She looked down to find a small first frame youngling looking at her with scared optics. The earth Cyber knew that just by looking at the femme she could tell that she was an orphan. Terraforce was not about to leave the youngling on her own to find a shelter.

"Come on youngling your comin' with me to the palace shelters." The Large Green femme smiled picking up the small femme and cradled her to her chassis.

"We got the last of the sector into the shelters. There are a few orphans that were taking back to the palace but other than that everything is all right. Looks like you picked up a little one as well Terraforce." Bee said with a smile as he came up to the enforcer with two younglings in her arms. The Jettwins each had two in their arms as well.

"Well load em' up and let's head back to the palace." Terraforce said transforming into her carrier mode which look like a bus. Terraforce was a triple changer and her other form was a Cybertronian tank that she used in battle. She felt Bee and the twin loading up the younglings and heard them transform.

On the way back to the palace Terraforce thought back to when the Princess smiled and her mech form and how much they looked just like Volt. She knew that Volt was not a noble and that Moonstar was a commor. Could the princess be related to her old leader. She would find out as soon as she come back to base.

_The terrorcons are planning to attack and everyone is getting into the shelters. Terraforce thinks back to when she was first in training to be a cyber and comes to realize just how much Volt and Bumblebee looked alike._

IDEAS are welcome and I will use them in some way in my story. I would like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter. Please R&R peace out


	57. Chapter 56

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story_

Chapter 56

Crystal walked down the hallway to the War Room. The king had ordered several teams to talk about plans to defend Cybertron. Optimus Prime team was already meeting with the king. As she was walking she ran into Sentinel and Jazz who were heading towards the War Room. Her father was already there as well.

"Wonder what the king wants to do with the threat of the Terrorcons invasion?" Jazz asked as he walked in step with Sentinel and Crystal.

"Who knows? Everyone that isn't a combat unit is in the shelters and the femmes are assigned to the back lines. That made a lot of femmes very unhappy but they knew that they would only fight the Drones and not the Generals." Crystal told Jazz. Starcrusher had wanted all the femmes to be in the shelters but he knew that wouldn't work as many femmes were combat and wanted to fight so to keep them from getting captured he assigned them to the back of lines even the femme medics. Most weren't to happy but understood where the King was coming from. He was worried for the safety of his people and did what he thought was best.

"I have faith in my brother in bond even though he is a pain in the aft at times. He will know what to do." Sentinel said. He may know show it but he did have a lot of respect for his brother in bond. Starcrusher treated people a lot better than he ever did and did look down on them like he used to. Sentinel regretted ever forbidding Optimus from ever seeing his niece when they lost Elita that day on the spider planet. His attitude to Optimus had cost him what was most important to him in life and when he saw her again when she was older she had no idea who she was or who he was. He treated his own niece like slag and booted her out of the Elite Guard. Sentinel was overjoyed when Bee asked to know about her mother and that started to repair the broken bond that they had. He hope that Starcrusher would keep Bee out of harms way but Bee was just like her mother and the chances of her staying out of harm's way were slim to none.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up on the princess staying out of the battle Sentinel. She and the Jettwins are already finishing their training with the Cybers as we speak. I know that the Jettwins will keep an optic on her. Jetstorm told me that even though she is his brother's mate he still thought of Bee as his mate. I guess it has something to do with the twin bond." Crystal said to Sentinel knowing what he was thinking as she was thinking the same thing. She wanted the Princess to be safe but knew that she wouldn't stay behind in the fighting.

The trio made it to the War Room and walked in. They saw several high ranking Primes and Decepticons commanders in the room along with Roxa and her team who were staying very close to the Decepticons as a way to protect them from the Autobots. Wildfire and the other Cybers were standing close to the king and the Princess and the Jettwins. Since Jetfire was bonded to Bee that made him and his brother members of the Royal family.

"All right now that everyone is here. We need to go over the plan. Darkstar will try and draw us out with little battles to try and drain our forces and cause our moral to drop. We will have to fight every battle and it will be tough but I have complete faith in everyone of you and your teams. I want you have everyone that decided to fight go to the nearest holoscreen for an announcement concerning the upcoming battles as soon as possible." The young king told his commanders. What he had to say to his people was very important. He shot a look to his daughter who was looking every bit the future queen she was meant to be someday. He only wished that his beloved Moonstar could be here to see their daughter grow up.

"As you command Your Majesty." The Primes said saluting the king by putting their servos over their chassis and slightly bending their waist. They turned around and left the room.

Starcrusher turned to the Decepticons. Most of their forces were still getting into shelters mixed with Autobots. "I would like for you to contact all those willing to fight come to the announcement as well. It concerns them as well."

The Decepticon commanders turned to Megatron to see if they should believe the king. The leader of the Decepticons nodded his head in agreement. He trusted the young king and his daughter. Most leaders won't try and help the enemy team but Starcrusher wanted peace between both factions and the fact the most of the Decepticons when captured were treated well under his rule. The way he treated the Decepticons when T5 was attack earned him the respect of many if not all of the Decepticons.

The Cons' saluted The king like the Primes did and left the room to go tell their units but not before turning to Bee and bowing to her with their servos over their chassis and bending all the way from the waist. This was an very ancient way of saying that they trusted the young princess and would look out for her in battle. Bee nodded her head at the gesture. She knew what it meant and it would be rude for her not to return it with some form of acknowledgement.

As soon as the Decepticon commander were out of the room Bee shot Megatron a glare. "I swear to Primus if you had anything to do with what they just did, you can kiss your aft goodbye." Bee growled out her optics turning red signaling that she was frag off and a fragged off Bee was something that nobody wanted.

"I assure you youngling that I had nothing to do with what just happened. It a form of respect that we Decepticons do when we respect someone and vow to protect be they Autobot or Decepticon. They found out what you went though as a first framer and many of my hardened commander purged their tanks at the thought of a youngling going though what you went though. My commanders value strength over many things. They were showing you their respect not because you are the princess of Cybertron but because of the Strength that you have." Megtron told Bee. It was the truth. His commanders value strength over anything else. One of them had told him that the princess had more strength than an entire army for going though her capture by the Terrorcons.

"That better be the reason Megatron." Bee said and headed out of the room followed by the twins and Forge.

"Who would have thought that a youngling could scare me like that." Megatron said.

"She is too much like her mother I'm afraid. She punch me when she first arrive on Cybertron. Her mother beat the slag out of me when I opened my mouth about how femmes weren't meant to be combat units when I was younger. Please bare this in mind that I did for the femme protection as a group of younglings were tricked by a Terrorcon spy and almost captured and turned or raped. Most of the younglings were femmes." Starcrusher said to the group ignoring the glare from Blackarachina.

"What is about femmes taking after their mothers?" Megatron asked. His daughter was somewhat like her mother.

"Who knows? I'm just glad that she didn't take after her uncle." The king said poking fun at his brother in bond who glared at him with a smile on his face.

"Sentinel there is something that I have to tell you later on if that is all right with you." Crystal said to Sentinel who just looked at her weird.

"Ok. How about in a hour or two in the gardens?" Sentinel asked wondering what his sister old friend wanted to talk about not know that it could change what the Blue Prime thought of the white femme.

_The king has something to say to all those who want to fight, and Crystal is going to Tell Sentinel who she really is. How will Sentinel handle the fact that his sister's best friend is a Terrorcon. Find out in the next chapter._

I only have about 15 chapters to go before I end the story if any body wants to have an idea put please do so soon. I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter

PLEASE R&R peace out thanks


	58. Chapter 57

_Thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted to either me or my story_

Chapter 57

Crystal walked down the hallway that lead to the main garden. She felt that Sentinel had the right to know who she was as she was his sister's best friend. What scared her was how Sentinel would react. The blue Prime was known for being overprotective of his niece and tended to over react. She reached the door to the living room and took a breath before she opened the doors to the garden.

Sentinel was sitting down on one of the couches in the middle of the garden talking with the princess and her mate. Crystal was glad that there was someone else other than Sentinel in the garden.

"Hello Sentinel." Crystal said as she walked in front of the blue Prime and took a seat. For the first time in a long time she was scared but it was a good kind of scared as she finally getting some things off her chassis.

"Hi. What did you want to talk to me about?" Sentinel said wondering what was going on. He had never seen one of the strongest femmes that he ever knew look so scared.

"This is something that I've meant to tell you since before Moonstar lost her first sparkling. But I couldn't tell anyone until just recently." Crystal told Sentinel as she reach up a pulled off her mask revealing her snake like face." I'm a Terrorcon."

Sentinel jumped up the moment he saw Crystal's face and brought out his sword and yelled for Jetfire to get Bee out of the gardens. He rushed at Crystal only to stop when Bee stepped in front of Crystal.

"Bee get out of the way." Sentinel told his niece who shook her head and stayed where she was. Sentinel couldn't understand why Bee was protecting a Terrorcon.

"Listen to me Sentinel. She had nothing to do with anything that happened to my mother. She may be a Terrorcon but she kept me a secret from Darkstar when mom was carrying me. Don't you see she was Protecting me. Besides if you kill her you'll start a war with the Decepticons as she is Megatron's daughter Starcrusher trusts her and so do I. The Cybers with the excerption of Ninbus somewhat trust her. She's is not evil as you think. Please just give her a chance." Bee pleaded. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt the femme that did everything in her power to keep her safe not even her uncle. "Mom and Starcrusher knew about Crystal being a Terrorcon for a long time and yet they still befriended her. She was willing to face death when she reveal who she was to us not that long ago. Besides if you want her you have to go though me Sentinel." Bee finished as she glared at her uncle.

Crystal stepped out from behind Bee and walked up to Sentinel. "Like I told The king if you want to take my life so be it. But let me tell you something. Your sister was the first one to treat me like I was one of gang. She treated me as her equal dispite that I outranked her because I was a femme in waiting to the royal family. It was because of Moonstar's kind and caring spark that I was able to betray the Terrorcons. I will respect what ever you chose." Crystal told Sentinel not moving when he brought his sword up. The femme knew how much Moonstar meant to Sentinel and that Sentinel would kill anyone that messed with his little sister. His relationship with Moonstar was more of a father/daughter than a brother/sister due to the age difference between them but Sentinel would have died for her in a spark beat.

Sentinel brought his sword down toward Crystal who turned her optics off waiting for the blow only hear a thud. Crystal onlined her optics to see Sentinel's sword just inches from her imbedded in the floor. The white femme looked up at Sentinel who was trying hard not to let the pain and anger show but was failing.

"Moonstar Trusted you with her life and you risked yours to keep Bee safe. To me that is not a sign of a Terrorcon but a Cybertronian. Just stay away from me for a while as my anger can get the best of me and I don't want to you." The big chinned mech said and headed out of the room.

Crystal turned to Bee who was looking at her. "Thank you Princess Thank you." The femme said and also walked out of the room.

"That is to be the scariest thing to ever to be happening." Jetfire told his mate as came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck earning a slight moan from Bee.

"You said it but something told me that Sentinel wouldn't hurt her. Call it femme intuition." Bee Replied pressing her self deeper into Jetfire's embrace.

"Say there to be no one here and you father's speech is not to be for a megacycle." Jetfire said as he gently rubbed Bee's tank area.

Bee Rolled her optics. She knew that because Jetfire had seeker programming in him he would want to interface a lot and like she thought before she really didn't mind it as she was wanting to interface a lot as well.

Bee Turned around in Jetfire's arms and gave a smile to her flying mate. Jetfire gently lowered his mate to the floor and crawled on top of her knowing he was going to enjoy one of the few times they would have together before the war began.

Meanwhile in the War room Starcrusher noticed the blush on Jetstorm face and knew right away what was going on with his daughter and son in bond.

"Those two are worse than me and Moonstar when we were their age but than again I didn't have Seeker coding in me." The king said causing Jetfire to Blush even redder. Seekers were known for wanting to interface all the time but they were also protective of their mates and sparklings.

A guard came in to the room. "Your Majesty. The holofeed is ready."

"Thank you. Well time to make my appearance now." Starcrusher said to the room. The king walked up to a large podium that had a microphone. The speech would be transmitted to the entire planet. To both factions. A mech gave the signal that they were ready to air.

"Citizens of Cybertron. I speak before you today not as the King but as a fellow warrior that has been called to defend their home world. The Threat of the Terrorcons is upon us. Long ago our ancestors fought the Terrorcons and defeated them. Now they are back. For the first time in history Autobots and Decepticons are uniting as one to stop this threat. The attack on T5 made us all want to seek revenge for all the young lives that were taken that fateful day. Both Factions lost sparklings that day. I lost my Queen who died when she blew up the colony to keep it out of Terrorcon hands. I'm not saying that everyone has to fight. If there is anybody that doesn't want to fight they do not have to and may enter the shelters now. No shame will befall on you if you decide not to fight. Those that stay and fight I pray that Primus watches over you and keeps you safe. LONG LIVE CYBERTRON!" The king yelled and order the feed to be cut.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Darkstar to attack." Megatron said impressed with the king's speech.

"Yes we do." Was the reply.

_Next chapter the fighting begins and the scientist discover an old prophecy that could destroy the Terrorcons once and for all. _

The speech that Starcrusher gave was based on the speech the president gave in Armageddon when the oil drillers are in their space suit's. Ideas are welcome still. I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter PLEASE R&R peace out thanks


	59. Chapter 58

_Thanks to every one that reads, review, alert, and favs this story. DreamstoryWeaver gets criedt for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 58

Crystal looked at the princess and her mate just holding each other in their arms. The young lovers knew that soon there would be war and times when they could be alone. Crystal had a plan that could work and had informed the king of the idea.

**FLASHBACK TO EAILER IN THE DAY**

"You can't be serious Crystal! You want me to stay in the palace out of the way. What have you been eating? I fighting in the battles and that is final." Bee snarled. She was not happy that she had been told that she would have to say out of the war for the moment.

"Princess please understand that in order for this plan to work you must be out the way. Darkstar doesn't know that you can't have sparklings and if he ever found that out he could kill you or worse turn you into a pleasure slave. I made a vow when you were just sparked that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant to stand by the vow." The Terrorcon said looking at the young silver femme with love. Crystal had become very attached to the princess.

"But Why? I'm a fighter and as a future ruler I have to protect my people." Bee said determined to be able to fight in the upcoming battles.

"Princess I know that you want to fight but at the moment you can't. As we speak Ratchet, Aquarius, Perceptor and Oilslick are working on a antivirus that could turn the Terrorcons back to normal. As you know you and I are the only ones that have some sort of immunity to the virus. I gave up some of my fluids so that they could discover a cure. Princess please for once stay out of the battle and stay hidden." Crystal said doing something she had never done in her life and that was begging.

Bee looked at her friend and knew that in order for what Crystal had planed to work she would have to not fight. "Very well you win but if I see someone needing help I will leave the palace and help them no matter what." Bee said crossing her arms over her chassis.

"Fair enough Princess." Crystal replied walking over to Bee and hugged her not wanting let go of her.

**END PLASHBACK**

Crystal had informed the King of where the all of the bases of the Terrorcons and the King had ordered the Elite Guard and Royal Guard ships to head to the locations. Judging by the time that each ship had left they would be arriving at the bases in a few minutes.

"Now to start the next step of the plan." The white femme said to her self and ran to her room to contact Darkstar.

TERRORCON COMMAND SHIP

Darkstar was walking to his command bridge. He had several ships prepared for the invasion. All he needed was a signal from Crystal on where the Princess was at. Darkstar was not an idiot. He knew that Starcrusher would have every capable fighter ready to attack and defend Cybertron. He ordered his ships to attack.

The ships started their descent. Before entering the atmosphere dozens of Cybertronian battle ships came out of nowhere and opened fire taking out several Terrorcon ships before they could hit the ground. The ships that made to the ground open up their holds and hordes of Terrorcons ran out ready to kill or capture any Autobot or Decepticon in their path.

Darkstar watched from his flag ship as his army attacked Cybertron. Unknown to the Cybertronians Darkstar had several bases filled with Terrorcons ready to attack. Cybertron and the Princess would his in no time. Suddenly the communications station beep signaling that some one was hailing him.

Darkstar pressed a button and the screen came to life. Crystal face appeared on the screen. Darkstar noticed that she was out of breath. "Crystal report."

"My lord I have found the princess. She has been taken to The Tower for her protection. Also I think that the king may have figured out that there is a spy in the palace as I over heard Sentinel and The Cybers talking in the war room about a possible spy since the Terrorcon attack on T5. I don't know if I can keep up my cover anymore. The tower is not guarded by that many soldiers and would be perfect for an attack. Sentinel also said something about an invasion off our top bases. As far as I know they didn't launch any ships before you attacked." Crystal said putting her acting skills to good use hoping that Darkstar would play right into her hands. Several strike forces were waiting at the palace and the Tower for the Terrorcons. Bee was safe with Optimus Prime's unit and the Jettwins hidden in the depths of Cybertron. Crystal would never let that monster near her princess and she would die for the youngling princess.

"Wait one moment I'm getting another signal for one of our bases." Darkstar said and pressed another button to change the screen to show one of his top officers in a panic.

"SIR WE'RE UNDER ATTACK. THEY'VE ALREADY TAKEN OUT OVER HALF OUR FORCES HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT. WE CAN'T ESCAPE. THE OTHER BASES HAVE BEEN ATTACKED AS WELL." The screen went dead.

Darkstar let out a growl. He turned the screen back on to show Crystal waiting for intrusions. "Crystal I want you to get the princess somehow. I will be coming with the generals and launch an attack." Darkstar said and gave the order for his ship to desend to Cybertron so that they could capture the princess.

"As you comm…." The screen went blank as the ship rocked. "Report. What is happening?" He asked Siren who was at the helm.

"Several Ships have come out of nowhere and have started to attack us. Main engines are down and I am unable to get control of the ship. We are going down." Siren replied as she tried to keep the ship from crashing. But it was no use. The Terrorcon Flagship was shot out of the skies and crashing towards Cybertron.

_Next chapter Optimus find and old book hidden in the ruins they are hiding in about the royal femmes and a secret power they have._

Ideas are still welcome and I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Please R&R peace out thanks


	60. Chapter 59

_Thanks to every one that reads, review, alert, and favs this story._

Chapter 59

Crystal smirked the site of the Terrorcon flagship going down. Darkstar would pay for all the lives that he had taken from the world. He would pay for taking her mother from her and for hurting the Princess when she was barely a first framer. Now she had to get her plan in action. The Princess was safe Hidden deep in the caverns of Cybertron thanks to Ratchet who discovered them when he was fighting in the Great War. There would be no way for Darkstar and his goons to get in.

Deep in the caverns of Cybertron Bee was pacing around making the others worry about her. They thought that she wanted to be outside fighting but that was far from the truth. Bee had claustrophobia which was the result of her being held in a small cage like room when she was a prisoner of the Terrorcons. Tiny spaces made her freak out and nothing could calm her down.

"Bee would you calm down your making us nervous." Sari said giving her friend a glare. The young Techno-organic was ordered into the caverns by Starcrusher saying that if they got their servos on her they could turn her into a Terrorcon. Plus she was considered a sparkling and therefore belonged in the shelters. But Sari wanted to stay and protect Bumblebee who had protected her when she was an eight year old child.

"Sorry I just don't like enclosed spaces they bring back bad memories from a long time ago." Bee said and continued to walk around.

The Autobots knew why the youngest member of their team was acting like this. They had read about the conditions that the femme captives of Terrorcons lived in. Forced to Interface several times a day and when not being raped they would be in a small room that was like a cage. The few femmes that survived and escaped would forever have a fear of small spaces and a fear of interfacing. Bee had over come one part of her trauma when he bonded with Jetfire. She would have to as Jetfire's seeker programming would have made him want to interface all the time.

"Hey Bee it gonna be ok. Crystal plan will work and we will be free of the Terrorcons forever." Sari said comforting her friend.

"I know Sari. I should be out their fighting a protecting Cybertron but Crystal made me stay out of the way in order for her plan to work." Bee replied. She really wanted to be topside and fight but she made promise to Crystal that she would stay out of the way.

"I think that I know something that can help us calm down. About half a mile from here is an old library that has some of the oldest book in Cybertronian history. During the beginning of the Great War Ultra Magnus and the King at the time ordered all the books from the library to brought her for safe keeping. Over time many forgot about the old library and sealed the cavern. We might be able to find something on how the Terrorcon threat came to be or find a way to stop them with out killing ourselves." Ratchet said. He had been working on a antivirus with several others but felt that he need to stay with Bumblebee. He was still concerned about what he saw in her spark a while ago and was hoping that something could be found in the old books from long ago.

"_Lead the way Ratchet. I'm getting stir crazy not doing anything_." Blurr said. He had been assigned to protect Bee as he was familiar with her from Earth.

Wasp was also there as well. His programming had been fix by Aquarius a few weeks ago and he volunteered to be part of Bee's protection squad. The green minibot felt that he needed to make up for the way he treated Bee in boot camp when he was a jerk to her and all she was looking for was a friend. He found out later why Bee had chose him to try and be friends with. It was because it was as minibot femme named Firestar that help her though her torture and took most of the rapes when Bee was first a prisoner. Firestar had escaped just shortly after Bee did but only lived for stellar cycle after her escaped. The red femme had been a prisoner for so long that there were so many viruses and parts that couldn't be fixed. He was later told the that the femme had enjoyed her last year of life with Bumblebee. Bee chose him because of his frame. Because it was a minibot that protected her though one of the worse things in her life to ever happen.

"Follow me and stay close. You can get lost real easy in here." The old medic said and activated his magnets creating a light for the hallways. He singled for the other to follow him.

After walking for a few breems the Autobots came across a large door. Ratchet pressed a few numbers into the pad on the side and the doors opened up sending a type of dust everywhere into the air. Everyone coughed for a moment before the dust cleared to show a massive room filled with all types of books. The room had everything from medical books to school books to learning how to read books.

"I told you it was huge. Come on everyone spread out and see if we can't find anything on how to stop the Terrorcons." Ratchet said and headed in one direction in the library. The others headed in different directions as well. Bee and the Twins stayed in the center of the library where the others could keep an optic on her. She was not happy about that but instead of complaining she went over and found a book on legends and sat down on the floor and began to read.

Ratchet had found a book of myths and when he started to read it he found a passage on the Terrorcons and the Primus chosen.

The Legend stated that the Terrorcons were a once a race of transformers that had succumbed to their own quest for power and dominance that when they created a antivirus that would make then all powerful it back fired and turned them into the Terrorcons. The Terrorcons couldn't breed with each other so they started capturing femmes to breed but the femmes were smart and collapsed their spark chambers rendering them incapable of have sparklings. They were killed shortly later as the Terrorcons had no need for a breeder that couldn't breed.

Ratchet read more into the story to find out that the Terrorcons had attack Cybertron twice before the Cybers were created and somehow the only way to stop them was a femme's pure spark and the right wish to Primus. Ratchtet didn't find anything more on the Terrorcons in the book but he found out just what was in Bee Spark chamber. It was a symbol showing that you were Primus's Chosen and had a great destiny ahead of you.

The only other time Ratchet had seen a spark like that was just before the Great War started when he had met a femme by the name of Skyrider. She was from one of the noble ranks but wanted to fight. Only she was fighting the Terrorcons. He had met her when she was injured and he was the only medic any where near her. It was when he opened her spark chamber that he saw the anomaly. He was told that it was nothing and he fixed her up. She returned to the battle field and he never saw her again. It was later that the Terrorcons had been defeated and he found out that Skyrider was killed in the final way. Just after that the Decepticon attacked and the Terrorcons were forgotten.

Ratchet grabbed another book and began to read more hoping find out more on Primus's Chosen.

Bee had found a book Similar to Ratchet only it was written by one of the kings of Cybertron During a Terrorcon invasion. The book told of his Daughter Skyrider being a Primus's Chosen like her femme relatives before her being born when the Terrorcons attacked and that the Primus's Chosen were the only ones to stop them at the cost of their lives. All of the Primus's Chosen were femmes of Royal Birth. They would give their sparks to Primus and make a wish. It would deter the Terrorcons for a little while but unless the right wish was made the Terrorcons would come back.

All her life Bee wonder why there had never been a Queen of Cybertron By birth and now she knew what she had to do when the time was right. It was her duty as Princess of Cybertron. She couldn't tell the others. They would try and stop her but nothing was going to stop her from saving her people even if it meant her life.

_Next chapter Siren's past is revealed and the battles beging starting with Ninbus and Siren._

Ideas are still welcome and I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Please R&R peace out thanks


	61. Chapter 60

_Thanks to every one that reads, review, alert, and favs this story. DreamstoryWeaver and Kichan gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 60

Darkstar along with Siren made their way to the palace where his spy told them that she had caught the princess and it would be easy to get to her. His army was taking care of the Cybertronians that dare to stand in their way. Cronus, Titan and Poseidon were busy fighting the Cybers. With the Cybers occupied he could get into the palace very easily and take what he wanted.

Darkstar made to the palace with out any resistance and enter using the code that Crystal gave him and headed towards the ballroom where his loyal spy had told them where she would be with princess. As they reached the doors to the Ballroom they heard voices. The two Terrorcons pressed their audio receptors to the door and listen in.

"_You sure you can get her out of here safely?"_

"_Yes I can I'll take her though the old tunnels."_

"_Be careful."_

Darkstar decide that it was time to make his appearance and flung the doors open scaring all those in the room. Darkstar did a quick scan of the room and saw the it was Wildfire and Crystal along with that idiot Sentinel Prime and a figure in a blue cloak that had to be the princess.

"Well done Crystal. You have done well. You will be very well rewarded for all the years you had to spend with the Cybertronians. Now give me the Princess." The Snake Terrorcon ordered as Crystal dragged the Struggling Princess to Darkstar.

"Crystal you Traitor. How could you do this to us? After everything that we done for you." Wildfire yelled trying to get to the princess only to be stopped by Siren as she pointed her fans at his neck.

"You never once thought that I really didn't care about you pathetic Cybertronians. Ha I'm a Terrorcon loyal to Darkstar and my orders were to retrieve the Princess at all cost." The white femme yelled and ripped off her mask revealing her snake like features. She brought the Cloaked figure to Darkstar who grabbed it arms.

"Now Princess you are mine." The Terrorcon Leader snickered and went to remove the cloak and got the shock of his life when she saw the blue colored frame of Nimbus who brought her fist up and punched the Terrorcon in the face sending him flying into the wall with a thud.

Siren ran to her leader and helped him up. "How dare you betray me Crystal?" Darkstar snarled as he got to his feet.

"You are such an idiot Darkstar. I've been sending you false information for years and you were to stupid to notice. The kindness that the king and queen showed me even though they knew the entire time that I was a Terrorcon. When the princess was sparked I made a vow not to let anything happen to her even if it meant my life." Crystal growled out taking out her sais and standing in front of Sentinel. She knew that he couldn't hold his own against a Terrorcon Let alone a general. She would make sure that she would protect the princess's Uncle from harm.

"You will play with for your betrayal with your life." Darkstar snarled and brought out his sword and charged Wildfire who grabbed the fire symbol on his helm and activated it to bring out his energon Katana and charged the enraged Terrorcon.

Nimbus grabbed the Deactivated fans that were on her chassis and activated them just in time as Siren swung her fans at her and blocked it just in time.

Siren swung her other fan up and hit Nimbus in the face sending the blue femme flying. Siren lunged at the Cyber snarling and her fangs shinning in the light. Nimbus brought her feet up and connected them to Siren's chassis sending the bat Terrorcon into the wall.

Nimbus got her feet and so did Siren. The two femmes circle each other. This was the first time they had really gotten serious about fighting and their lives were on the line. Nimbus made the first move and sent a kick which Siren blocked. The Terrorcon sent a punch towards the Cyber femme only to have it blocked. It went on like that for a while. When ever one made a move the other would block it. It was like they knew each others move before they made it.

A break came when Siren grabbed Nimbus foot when she went in for a kick. The Bat threw Nimbus to the floor and something went flying off of Nimbus neck landing a few feet from Siren who picked it up and looked at it.

"What's this piece of slag." Siren asked as she looked at the piece of Jewelry. Nimbus couldn't get up and stopped the Terrorcon from destroying the only thing she had left of her sister. The locket was given to Nimbus and her sister by Volt when they became Cybers. I could only hold one picture and the picture in that locket was a picture of Ciumbalus. Her older twin Sister who was lost on T5.

"Please don't please." Nimbus begged. She could lose the only thing she had of her sister. But instead of destroying the locket Siren looked at in with shocked optics.

Nimbus couldn't figure out what was going on with the Terrorcon until the Terrorcon Then suddenly as if she was in Pain Siren let out a yell and clutched her helm falling to the floor and curled up in the fetal position.

Nimbus did know what was going on but the mother in her wanted to see if Siren was alright. Of all the Terrorcons Siren was the only one that never turned or capture a bot in here life. And she only appeared after the princess went into hiding. Then suddenly it dawned on Nimbus that Siren was fighting the Virus and that the locket brought out some memories of her life before becoming a Terrrorcon. Nimbus got up and made her way Siren. When she got to the bat general she noticed that her optics were blue instead of white. Siren had somehow beaten the virus and even though her body wasn't back to normal her mind was. What happen next caused Nimbus's energon to freeze.

"Nimbye."

Nimbye was the pet name that only Ciumbalus was allowed to call her by. Siren couldn't be her could she? But when Nimbus looked into Siren's optics did she really see that Siren was indeed her sister. And when Siren pulled out a locket just like the one Nimbus had the Wind Cyber knew that she had her sister back even she was in a different body.

"Balus your alive!" Nimbus yelled and grabbed her sister into a hug and never wanted to let go.

"We have a lot of catching up to do little sister but for now let's get Darkstar and save my mate." Ciumbalus said to her sister. They had so much to talk about but they would talk later. Wildfire need their help as he was offline and Darkstar was going in for the kill. Ciumbalus was out for Energon and she meant to get it.

_Siren true identiy has been revealed. Next chapter will be where Optimus and his team do their part in Crystal's plan causing Bee to want to kill them. Find out what the rest of Crystal's plan is._

Ideas are still welcomed. I would like 2 review before I uplad the next chapter. PLEASE R&R thanks peace out


	62. Chapter 61

_Thanks go everyone that reads my story and reviews and favorite it. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. _

Chapter 61

Optimus sent a silent text to Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Blackarachina and saying that it was time to get the plan into action. The plan was to get Bumblebee to a safe place and lock her in with the Twins and Blurr and Wasp to keep her safe. Since Bee was reading in the library and occupied it would be the perfect to leave her and complete the plan.

The Autobots quietly headed for the entrance to the library and just as they had the door closed they saw that Bee was glaring at them.

"Sorry Bee but orders are orders." Ratchet said and closed the door the rest of the way before Bee could reach them. You could hear the yelling and screaming though the door. Bee was pissed but she would be safe.

"Let's get going. We have a long way to go to get to the Terrorcon Flagship." Optimus told his team.

Ratchet had begun to notice that Optimus had become more confident and more sure of his command. The medic figured that it may have had something to with keeping Bee safe as Optimus loved that youngling as his own even before finding out the she was his Goddaughter. Ratchet knew that everyone on his team would die for Bumblebee and so would the medic.

Bee was pounding the door trying to get it to open but to no avail. She gave up hitting the door and went back to the center of the room.

"How dare they do this to me? When I get my servos on them I swear that their going to be in the medbay for a good long time." Bee snarled. She was so fragged off that she wanted to kill something.

"Bee it to be best to being calming down. We to not be knowing what they to be doing." Jetfire told his mate as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you Jetfire it just that I thought that they would trust me and tell me what they would be doing." Bee said putting her head on her mate's shoulder.

"Come on Bumble-bot think about it. As long as your safe in here. Your father and the others can fight." Wasp said using his nickname for Bumblebee.

"I hate being protected. How can I lead a planet when no body will give a chance to prove myself." Bee Said looking at the door. An idea hit her. It was something that Solarstreak taught her when she was younger. If you hit something in the right place and if your mad enough it will break.

Bee removed herself from Jetfire's grip and walk to the center of the room. "I'm not going to stay here while my family is out there fighting. I'm no better than anyone else." Bee said and started to run to the door and thought about the time when Lugnut and Megatron called her weak. That was enough to make her mad and kicked the door so hard that the door cracked and swung opened.

The mechs in the room were jaw slacked. Blurr and Wasp knew that Bee was strong when she was mad but so see her actually take down a several million ton door that The Others had a hard time getting it closed.

"_Remind me never to frag her off_." Blurr said as he got his jaw back in place.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Bee said and walked out of the room followed by the others.

Up topside Optimus and his team were having a hard time getting to the flag ship as it was heavily guarded by Terrorcon Drones. Drones were Terrorcons that didn't have any free will like the Generals. Most of the Drones were on the main entrance and very few were guarding the back. Blackarachina used her venom on the drones as they were trying to offline the Terrorcons and not kill them as they were working on a cure for the virus.

When Blackarachina was sure that the venom was working and the drones were knocked out she sent down some of her web so that the others could climb up using it. It took sometime but everyone made it up. Once everyone was in the ship. They headed towards the bridge know hoping that Darkstar or somebody would keep records of who they turned or capture. They knew that femmes had not been Captured in some time but they would make sure that there were none on the ship. When they headed to the brig they found that it was empty which made the Autobots happy and glad that there were no prisoners on the ship.

Once they left the brig the Autobots made their way to the command bridge in hopes of finding the info they needed. As they made their way to the bridge something came out of nowhere and punched Optimus in the face sending him to the floor. Everyone readied their weapons but lowered them when they heard a familiar snarl come from the shadows.

"You guys are in deep trouble for locking me in the library." Bee said as she came out of the shadows along with the twins and Blurr and Wasp. "Before you say anything I broke the door down and you know I am that strong. Remember Lugnut." Bee said with an evil grin.

They knew that Bee could do that as she tore Lugnut apart when he called her weak. Bee was one femme that you really didn't want to make mad and they had done just that. Boy were they in for it now.

"I'll beat the crap out of you later. Right now let's get to the bridge." Bee said and took the lead. She knew where the bridge was as this was the ship that she was held prisoner on and she had been dragged to and raped on the bridge by Darkstar and several of his men. She made sure that she memorized the layout of the ship just in case she would ever escaped but she would have never been able to escape with out the help of her friend Starwind and Windstar who were turned the day she was captured. She had made a promise to them that she would kill them if she ever saw them again.

Soon they reached the Bridge and just as they were about to open the door it suddenly slid open and in the door way was Two Terrorcons looking ready to fight and kill.

Bee let out a gasp. She knew the two Terrorcons from a long time ago and thought that she would never have to see them again. It was the Startwins. She would have to fight the very femmes that saved her life and would she be able to keep the promises she made to them so long ago about killing them if the ever met again.

_Will Bee be able to fullfil her promise to her old friends now that a cure is being made. Find out in the next chapter_

Chapters are going to be on hold for a while as my friend DREAMSTORYWEAVER will be writing the next chapters for TSOB fight scenes as I suck at them Ideas are welcome still. I would like at least 2 review before I upload the next chapter PLEASE R&R peace out thanks


	63. Battle Royal: Aquarius vs Poseidon

_Here is the first chapter of the Battle Royal for the Cybers as they fight the Terrorcon generals. __DreamStoryWeaver wrote this not me. So if you could please send her a message on what you think of her writing. The rest of the chapter will be up very soon. Thank you__._

**Aquarius vs. Poseidon**

"Everybot stay calm!" Aquarius called out over the freighted crowd as they were herded down towards the underground safe houses below the castle. "Just keep moving downward towards the shelters!" The mass hysteria of it all had brought far too many memories of T5 when they had to evacuate the entire planet.

The Decepticon femme general, Strika, had nearly bulldozed her way to the entrance. Her sparkling had left the shelter looking for her and she had to get him back to safety. "Go, my biblet!" The huge titan of a femme half ordered as she nudged her son back through the entrance of the safe house. "Inside now!"

"Mama!" The large sparkling cried after being pushed away and tried scurrying back to his carrier. "No, Mama, no!"

"No talking back!" The gigantic mother scolded sternly at the act of disobedience. Now wasn't the time for a tantrum and she'll have none of it from her own child. "Do as you're told!

The large baby robot clicked sadly at his parent. "Mama…" He was scared and he didn't want to leave his mother. There were monsters outside and they wanted to eat him.

Seeing the fear in those young optics had soften the Decepticon' femme's demeanor enough to kneel down to her son's level. "I will be right behind you, I promise." Strika had then gently drawn her only child close into a strong hug and give what she could pass off as a kiss on his fore-helm. "I love you, biblet…" Soon enough, she had to let go of her dear offspring, turned, and charged back towards the entrance and back into the fray.

"Come on big bot." Aquarius took the fairly large sparkling's servo and began leading him further away from where his mother went. "Lets get inside."

"But mama!" The child cried as he tried going the other way again. Mama was going outside were the monsters were, and Daddy wasn't there to protect them.

"Don't worry, Mama can handle herself." The kind Cyberninja of Water stated as he allowed the child to see exactly what was happening outside on a holographic projection that was link to the outer security cameras. What they saw was the mighty femme leader of Team Charr unleashing a devastating barrage of missiles from her framed and into the sky were several flying Terrorcons had managed to sneak past their defenses. Any that have managed to avoid getting hit had dived at her only to get caught in her massive servos, crushed and were used as projectiles for their ground based comrades to avoid. "She just needs to clean house." That was enough to convince the child and had him following the ninja back to the shelter. His parents were proud Decepticon generals. They will make the monsters go away and win the fight.

Aquarius ushered in the Decepticon youngling down the corridor as quickly as possible. Not that he was worried for the giant Decepticon mother. By all rights, she should make the perfect guard for the entrance. Her protective parental programming will be working full force with the fact that her child was in the shelters. She won't let anything past her. Yet, he had to get back up to the surface to help with the fighting and help the other medics with the wounded. He was the only one among them that was built and trained to fight in a war as well as heal damaged frames. He had to make sure they were protected or else the Terrorcons will gain the upper hand in this battle. Soon enough they made it to the door way and the cyberninja ushered in the child and ordered for the doors to be bolted from the inside until further notice.

"A sparkling leading sparklings." A sickening familiar voice echoed in the hallway just beyond his position caused the cyberninja's transition fluid to run cold and had him turning towards the sound. "Cute." There, just within the shadows stood a menacing figure with sharp recognizable aquatic features and armed with a spear like weapon.

The Water ninja had known him in an instant. "You!" Impossible… How in the world did _**he**_ get through the entrance of the shelters?

The dark medic of the Terrorcon generals soon stepped into the light and extended his spear. "No one to save you this time, youngling."

Aquarius responded by twirling his energon triton in a show of aggression and stop posed with the receiving end pointed at his enemy. "You're the one that's going to need saving, Terrorcon."

A medic's job is to heal. Not to engage, not to charge, not even to act as defense. Their skills are meant to aide their platoon when there were injuries to mend and sometimes even provide council. Although medics were never meant to engage in battle, those whom have mastered their skills also knew exactly where to strike in order to cause the most damage. A slash at the right tube will cause a limb to lose mobility. A hit at the right spot could shatter a support structure for a ped. A sharp, properly angled instrument could end it all in seconds. However, when you have two medic fighting against each other head to head, it becomes a deadly dance of wits and speed.

The two of them might as well have been fighting their own reflection. Whenever one would strike, the other had read the body language easily enough to dodge and counter. If one got the other with a nerve blow, they hit the other away long enough reestablish the blocked current. All the while they kept their most vital components guarded. The situation was really getting Aquarius. The longer he was kept there, the longer the other medics were left without protection and were more vulnerable to a direct attack. No doubt that had been the Terrorcon's plan all along. He had to get around Poseidon's guard and land a decisive blow and soon but his opponent was persistent and was leaving him with very little options to choose from. It would seem that the skilled medic of the cybers… the one whom was bounded by the medic's code to preserve life… would have to, or once in his function, break his oath… and take a life in order to preserve others.

The youngest of the Cybers allowed his opponent to gain some ground on him while he blocked each attack. His stance became unsteady as if his equilibrium gyro had given out from the strain. That led the Terrorcon to come in close to finish the job. The moment he was in range the Water ninja straightened out and launched his triton at the oncoming general. Despite the short distance the aquatic Terrorcon had barely managed to limbo back and avoid the attack. Which left him open for a frontal assault. Before Poseidon could realize it had been a decoy, Aquarius rushed in and landed a powerful kick right into his solar plexus. A weak point found only in the very center of the body. The blow had sent the Terrorcon general flying in the opposite direction and crashing had into the reinforced wall. The jarring from it all had caused his entire system to become scrambled and had to reset itself.

Immediately the Cyberninja of Water reclaimed his spear and held it over the Terrorcon general for the final blow. "Got you now!" Then his long time enemy had looked up at him. "What?" The optics of his downed enemy were no longer the menacing orange he had grown accustomed to. Instead, they were blue, like his own.

"Aaah…" The Terrorcon stared at him in a daze before realizing that he was in control of his actions again. "Q-quick! Sever my motion relays!"

"What?" Of all the things that have been said between them, this had most certainly not been expected.

"Hurry!" The Terrorcon general pleaded as he willingly bared his very life force to the cyber. A cybertronian act that should only be done when there was a deep trust between two bots. "You've got to do it before the virus reboots!" Seeing and hearing the desperation in his vocals convinced the blue ninjabot that this wasn't a trick of some kind and had him getting to work. "The Terrorcon virus doesn't just physically transforms a bot, it also hacks their very core programming and creates a wireless link between their processor and that of the Terrorcon leader's." The aquatic designed bot explained while he allowed his delicate circuitry to be prodded and probed by the medic. "It had never meant to be used like this. The link was only supposed to be used as a last resort during times of war, and only then effect our soldiers." He could feel his limbs shutting down one by one as they lost their connection with his central processor. "Darkstar somehow altered it to rewrite our central processing network to be a secondary program in order for his influence to dominate our personality chips."

Of course… It made perfect sense now. "So that's why I couldn't isolate code." It had been a natural data coding. "It makes itself compatible with whatever programming it was attached to." That would also explain how it had integrated itself so well when ever it was copied and downloaded into a foreign frame. "There." The skilled medic declared once he carefully severed every single motion relay from basic motion to communication frequencies. "You're completely immobilized now." Now that there was no possible way that the mech in front of him could pose any form of threat, the youngest of the cybers sat back on his heels and began to get some answers. "Tell me, is there any way to counter the effects of the virus?"

"I wish I knew." It was never even meant to be a virus. It was actually a sample of his race's natural coding made to be viral when downloaded. "Not even a medic's firewall programming was enough. It only delayed it at best." Oh how well, he remembered the deca cycles of incarceration he was forced in endure as his security systems tried to eradicate the foreign program. It was virtually the same as fallen into madness. "The only thing I could figure out was that a bot would have to risk linking up to an infected bot and manually debugged the programming." Yet do to the alteration that had been done to it, there was no way of telling what may happen if it were to be attempted. "To do so would run the risk of being corrupted as well."

"Your medic firewall had to have broken part of it for your original programming to reboot itself like this after that blow to your systems." The fact that this Terrorcon had been able to stay reasonable this long was proof of that. That just maybe the answer he had been looking for. "If I can find it, I can use it to create an anti-viral program that could counter it."

"You'd have better luck if you'd put me in deep stasis to delay the virus from reinstating itself fully." That should at least buy the young bot enough time to get to his core programming without too much resistance. "But before you do, I must warn you. Darkstar had contingency plan should he fail in capturing the princess." A plan he had to share with his long time ex-rival if they were to avoid the senseless deactivation of innocent sparks. "He left sentinels on his main cruiser with strict instructions to fire his most powerful weapon at the castle itself and forever destroy the king and his court."

"Weapon?" That had made Aquarius froze. "What weapon?"

"An enormous disintegration cannon." A monstrosity he had been made to help create when he was under that cold, dark influence. "With enough power to level an entire city." Learning of it intended target would had frozen the oil in his tubes if he only been able to show any emotion back then. "He knows the main s-s-shelters are underneath the palace. He's going to bring it all down on top of them."

All though innocent lives… "We'll have to evacuate the shelters." Of course, Darkstar would be so cruel. The devastation would have struck their fighters to their sparks and dishearten them during battle.

"There is an old tunnel…!" Poseidon's vocals were being to have static interference. _'No.'_ It was the first symptom. He could feel it happening again. "Built d-during the Great War…!" He couldn't let it take hold yet. "Leads aw-way from the battle above…!" Slag, his speech was skipping now. He had to tell everything while he was still in control. "I-i-its what I used t-t-to get her-r-re."

"No! Not yet!" The Water ninja has yelled in a near panic. The Terrorcon's optics had briefly switched between blue to orange and back. "Where is it?" He shook Poseidon by his shoulders in the hopes of keeping him focused on him. "Where is the tunnel?"

"Grrrr… AAaah…!" It was getting harder and harder to think clearly. Darkstar must have activated his technique somewhere close by for it to progress this quickly. "D-down hall…! Keeeeeeeeep toooo left!"

"Do the other Terrorcons know about?" Unable to speak anymore due to the pain, the Terrorcon general managed to shake his helm in response to the question. He had come alone without the others knowing about the passage. "That's all I need to know…" Not wanting the converted medic to suffer anymore, Aquarius reached behind the trembling mech and pinched at the sensitive wires that controlled a core's rebooting reflex. Like flipping the switch, Poseidon went completely limp and had gone into a forced stasis. "Rest easy now…" The cyber-medic will have to initiate a deeper recharge cycle to accomplish his goal, but for now it will have to do.

He had suddenly felt the very floor and walls vibrate as something large came barreling down the hallway. "What is with all this screeching I hear?" Strika had recognized the sound, but hadn't wanted to believe the possibility. That is, until she saw the still frame lying on the ground. "Terrorcon!" Without even thinking the femme swung her think servo down at her target.

"NO STOP!" Aquarius had quickly jumped in front of the attack and blocked it with his weapon. He held off the heavy fist as he tried to reason with the mother-con. "He's been neutralized!" Although he understood her fear at seeing a Terrorcon come within a servo's reach of where her sparkling was hiding, he couldn't allow her to offline the mech. "I disable his motion relays."

Instead of taking comfort in the knowledge, the Decepticon had only raised her other fisted servo to attack. "Then it will be easy to smash him!" That thing had gotten past her somehow… She won't allow it the chance to remain online.

"NO! I need him online!" He had blocked the second blow as easily as the first and kept between the huge Decepticon and the downed Terrocon. "This bot was a medic before being converted." He glanced back at the prone figure of the bot that he had fought for so long. A bot that had, in a mere three cycles, had been able to help him more than he could have hoped and may very well hold the key to winning this war. "I have reason to believe his medical programming might have broken down enough of the virus for me to make an antivirus program." He was sure it was possible. Poseidon had been in a normal state of processor long enough to reveal high-level information willingly. Something like that would have been encrypted in defense against the virus. He just had to get to that section in the core programming. "Once I do that, we'll just need a way to download it to the other Terrorcons and they all should revert back to their normal programming."

"All of them?" Could it be? There was a way to stop the invading forces all at once? "That will end the battle sooner… and spell victory for our forces."

"Exactly. But first we need to lead the civilians further away from the battle." He turned his head in indication of the dark hallway just beyond their line of vision. "There's a tunnel that will take them to safety." However, there was one small problem with the plan. "But I can't leave here if I'm going to probe through Poseidon's programming."

"There is an old model at the entrance parameter." The mech had been apart of the team that assembled the defenses for the shelter. He had instructed several tactics that having been seen since the planetary war that had torn the factions apart in the first place. "He is a veteran from Great War. He will lead those who can not fight away to safety." Even still that wouldn't be enough if the enemy caught on to what they were planning to do. Measures must be taken. "I will get him and stay to guard the entrance."  
"What?" The Cyberninja of Water wasn't sure he had just heard what he heard. "There's no need for that if we're going to move everybot out."

"Yes, there is." Strika had argued as she began to straighten out in preparation to do the task she just appointed herself. "It will make the enemy believe nothing has change." A mission she couldn't trust to anybot else. Not with what was at stake. The femme-con had soon turned and began to leave the ninja bot to his work. "And buy you more time."

"I can't ask you to do that!" Aquarius had instantly protested loudly at the notion. What was she thinking? "What about your son?" Surely the Decepticons couldn't possibly be as battle lust as the Autobots tended to portray them to be. Not when they had responsibilities to their own family units.

"It is for my son that I do this." She had stated as she paused to look towards the doorway where the shelters were. Where her sparkling was. The large Decepticon femme soon turned and didn't even glance back as she began to march back to the entrance. "Even in Autobot ruling, he's future will be better than under Terrorcon control!" She couldn't allow herself to feel such things, not with what she was about to do. So she marched. Back into battle. To fight for her leader. For their survival. For her ancestral home. But, most importantly, for her child.

_please let DreamStoryWeaver know how she did writing this chapter_


	64. Battle Royal:Wildfire Vs Darkstar

_Dreamstoryweaver gets credit for writing this chapter. please send her your comments and replies. thank you_

_**Wildfire vs Darkstar**_

_**Flashback 300 million years ago**_

Life was much simpler during the Golden Age of Cybertron. Back in those times there was no fine line between the Transformers. Both factions had long been working together to preserve their home and kept it safe from an ancient enemy that had tried to enslave them in the past. During those times, the Autobots were in charge of taking care of the civilian workings of the city and the Decepticons were in charge of the military and defense. All worked as one, cogs in the Great Machine that made up their very society and way of life. In the outskirts of one of the many major cities of the planet, stood a sturdy complex built for training. This was one of the most pristine schools were young bot come to learn the skills to become cyber ninjas. Since the Decepticons were built for extreme situations, such as battle and space travel, it was agreed that Autobots with the right frame type and proper training would see to duties of keeping the laws of the cities.

As the stars glistened high in the sky over the serene layout of the old dojo, a young red cyber ninja was practicing his katas. "Ya! Hiya!" The step-by-step training segment focused on balance and fluid motions. Of which the young mech was determined to accurately execute before the cycle was over.

"Ho-ho-ho! At it again I see." The rich deep laugh came from behind and had the student turn around to find his beloved master approaching him. "Honestly, Wildfire, one would think that a strapping young mech such as yourself would be enjoying his off time with a fine young femme instead of putting in extra training."

In all the cosmos, the young cyberninja in training had been sure, that there was no other Master as kind, loving, and skilled as Volt. The wise old golden mini-ninja had practically raised him and his little group of friends when they had been brought to the dojo as younglings. Their homes having been mysteriously ransacked and their families disappeared without a trace. Yet despite the shadows that surrounded the whole ordeal, it didn't keep the Cyberninja Master from connecting with the little group and bonding with them. Before long they had became a family in their own right.

"Ha-ha, Master Volt!" Overjoyed at the sight of his teacher, the mech dashed over and respectfully bowed in welcome. "Welcome home, master. I hope your journey was a peaceful one."

The aged mech merely laughed in good humor at his student's actions. "Heh, what's with all this 'master' talk?" He had soon opened his servos wide in offering to the youngster. "Come here, kid." Within no time the two were engaged in a warm embrace.

"The Master's back!" That cheerful call had them turning to see the other six of their little family racing over to them. Where they all so joined in a group hug to welcome their adopted parental unit home.

That off cycle was spent with the telling of off planet tales and the updating of the events around the temple. Laughter and good cheer cycled around the table as the group drank to their pleasure in their mini celebration. At their request, Volt revealed mention of rumors spreading around the cities of an uprising of some kind, but with no true evidence of their even being one in existence. No doubt someone's had been trying to start trouble and whatever the reason, they may have to join the law division sooner than expected. However, those were thoughts to dwell on for another time. Now it was time to retire for the rest of the off cycle and allow their master time to recharge from his journey.

Wildfire hadn't been sure what had woken him up that lunar cycle, or what had driven him to leave the quarters he shared with the others. All he knew what that something hadn't felt right. He had gone out into the hallway when he noticed an odd light. "Hmm…?" The strange eerie light had been coming from the courthouse. A fire had broken out and was spreading. Instantly alert, the red cyberninja began to move forward to see what he can do about the flames, when a sudden move to his left drew his optic away from his intended target. "Wha-?" The movement that had caught his attention had turned out be bodies shroud in shadow from the fire and locked in fierce combat. "No…" Realizing what he was seeing, the mech had made a mad dash back towards his quarters to summon the others. "Everybot start up now!" Through the startled confusion, the red cyberninja went around urging his comrades to get out of their berths as quickly as they could. "The dojo's under attack!"

Instantly wake, the young Cybers followed their leader and launched themselves into the fray. Who ever had invaded their home hadn't expected more fighters to come. Nor had the cybers expected such bizarre opponents. They were like nothing they had ever seen, what little there was to see with the conflicting lights and shadows. Yet, from what they could see, was like a nightmare come to life. Orange glowing optics, strange features that didn't seem at all robotic, and the behavior pattern was something… primal. Whatever they were, they didn't allow much time for the youngsters to get a decent look, but everything about them had something in their memory cores buzzing.

A whirlwind died down to find both Air sisters back-to-back and pose for another confrontation. "What on Cybertron are these things?" Cumbilas had managed to ask when their team had a managed to drive them back enough to cycle air into their rapidly heating systems.

Before anyone could take a guess, a voice had called out over the chaos. "So these are the future protectors." The mech stood high on the north wall over the fire. His dark presence had brought a sense of dread over all that had looked upon him. "They look delicious." The mech suddenly gave an open mouth grin and had revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

All at once they knew whom they were dealing with. The stories and rumors they have heard long ago in their youth. "Terrorcon!"

At the call, the mech jumped from his positioned into the fray among the cyberninjas. None were sure what had happened, but within moments the Terrorcon had each and every one of his opponents down on the ground, grunting and moaning in pain. "All this fun has given me an appetite." Before Wildfire could react, he was grabbed by his neck and brought up to his peds and lifted beyond the ground to face the Terrorcon. "I wonder how you would taste?" The youngling had tried to struggle to free himself but the grip was too strong. "Perhaps I should find out."

"Darkstar!" The Terrorcon had turned just as a new assailant swooped in and kicked him away from the youngling. Wildfire had been drooped and looked up to find non other than his beloved master facing the monster.

"Master Volt!" The young cyberninja cried out and quickly reclaimed his weapon and stood by his teacher. Now, for sure, they stood a chance.

"Heh, It been a while." The creature before them grinned madly, showing off his fangs in the process. "Hasn't it, Volt?" He had been waiting for the old model to show himself. "So defensive." He taunted when his chosen opponent had positioned himself just in front of the younger bot, so as to act as a barrier between him and the Terrorcon. "Does that mean he's your favorite?"

The young Cyber of Fire tried to hold onto his courage when those optics fell on him again. He hadn't know how this 'thing' knew his adopted father, but it was clear that he had to have been the reason he was called away for so many times in the last few stellar cycles. No matter what he had to stand strong and aid his master to repeal the beast from their home.

"Wildfire." The ninja master hadn't even turn to look at his student as he spoke. He couldn't afford to take his optics off the Terrorcon. This evil mech's treachery had no bound. "Take the others and evacuate the dojo." His noble frame cloaked in the shifting shadows of the surrounding flames. "Lead them to safety. And what ever you do, don't look back." Although Wildfire hadn't wanted to leave his teacher alone with this monster, something about his tone told him not to argue the matter further. So, instead, he back away from the two and soon turned to find his friends and carry out the assignment. The instant he did, however, Darkstar had lunged after him. Only to be cut off by a powerful bolt of electricity hitting the ground just in front of him. "Your fight is with me." The golden Warrior of Lighting half growled at the creature that dared to attacked his students. His sais hissing and crackling angrily with energy. "I don't how you managed to get on the planet." The master cyber had stated as he got into battle position. "But Primus help me, you won't escape this time." With that the two fighters had charged at each other.

Outside the walls and beyond the boundaries of the dojo, the cybers had quickly heard the occupants out of the area. Many of the other students and masters had to be carried out due to their injuries, but they had managed to bring them all to safety. "Is that the last of them from the dojo?" Terraforce had asked once the final bot was settled.

"I think so." Aquarius had stated as he began taking a head count. As he did, he noticed a bot running in their direction while carrying another on his shoulders. "Look over there! Its Wildfire!"

Forge, having been the closest, ran over and relieved the smaller bot of his burden. "Wildfire, have you seen Master Volt?"

"He's fighting the leader!" The mech reported be turning around. "We need to-" What ever the words were, had left him when he saw the dojo go up in an explosion of fire and smoke. "No…"

_**Present Time**_

It was all too clear how this particular Terrorcon had risen to power among his kind. Even with five against one, Darkstar had proved to be a highly fierce fighter. He easily dodged and avoided attacks from both the armed mechs as they thrust and swung their swords at him. His processing power had just been too quick. He had nimbly avoided the high flying attacks of the air twins as they came down with powerful striking kicks as well as Crystal's swift jabs and slashes from her sais. There had been a few times were they had managed to surround the dark robot, but his flexibility had proved too advance for attacks from all sides. However their determination and cooperation had soon paid off as they managed to drive the Terrorcon into a tight corner.

The flame Cyber leader clenched at his weapon with a grip that could have shattered any other matter in his servos. A deep, ranging hate the likes of which he had never felt before in his life-stream burned fiercely from within in his spark as he glared at the Terrorcon leader. This was it. After 1.5 million stellar cycles of searching, Wildfire was finally facing his most hated arch enemy. Darkstar, leader of the Terrorcon, sworn enemy of the thrown of Cybertron, and the murderer of planet T5. This mechanical monster had been the cause of so much pain and the reason for the loss of so many good bots. Including his own mate. Now, finally after so long, the Cyberninja of Fire had Darkstar exactly where he wanted him.

"It's over Darkstar." The flame cyberninja stated firmly as the group surrounded and closed in on the menacing leader of the Terrorcons. "Power down and surrender peacefully, and you'll be shown mercy til you stand trail. Continue this fight and we will extinguish you."

To the Autobots confusion the cornered mech had laughed in sinister amusement at the conditions he had been offered. "Heh. If you seriously think I'm going to give up after coming this far then you're all fools."

"You can't possibly think you can still win." Crystal had stood tense and ready to attack should her ex-leader should try to resist. Yet his clam demeanor had been making her very nervous. "You're completely outnumbered."

"Oh dear Medusa." The dark leader of the Terrorcons bowed his head and shook amusingly it as if he had just been dismissing a child's antics. "Living with these bots has obviously affected your memory chips." When he lifted his head, his optics were a glowing, ominous orange. "Haven't you fools ever wonder way no other Terrorcon has ever challenged me?"

Suddenly both Crystal and Ciumbilus jumped as if they had just been hit by something. They could feel something from deep within them surfacing and triggering some unknown program from deep within their circuitry. The two femmes were soon clutching at their heads as if in great pain and gave out shrilled screams that had the oil of their companions freezing in their frames.

"Crystal!" Sentinel had cried out as the white femme's wailing grew more and more animalistic by the minute. "What's wrong?"

"Balus?" Nimbus had cried out in concern and tried to steady her equally highly distressed twin sister. Wildfire also turned towards his long lost beloved while still keeping his weapon trained on the still Terrorcon.

All at once the heroes were struck and slammed across the room and slammed into the wall. Wildfire had managed to quickly shake off the static from his processor and gazed up to see what had hit them. "Wh-what the spark…?" Both his mate and the 1st Lady in Waiting were glaring at them though glowing orange optics.

"Freewill can be so distracting to a Terrorcon." There was mocking laughter in Darkstar's vocals as both, now orange opticed, femmes backed up until they were on either side of their master. "That's why all the thinking is done by the leader." Now it all made sense to the Autobots. Why those whom have been turned into Terrocons by the virus had changed so much from their original programming. Why the Terrorcons themselves were so obedient and loyal to their leader. They were slaves with no true will of their own. "It would appear that the tables have turned." The cybers and Sentinel gritted their derma plates and stood with their weapons drawn and ready for what was to come. "Siren, take care of the air ninja. Madusa, deal with the Autobot. The leader is mine."

"Yes lord Darkstar." The two spoke in unison with vocals and expressions that were completely void of emotions.

The two leaders were clashing like a like a pair of chromed cyber lions. Wildfire's energon sword crashed against Darkstar's hidden weapons, two short blades that extended from his forearms. Blades and claws slashed and threw up sparks when they made contact. The red ninja had tried subduing his old enemy with precise fire blasts from his energon sword aided by well timed gust of wind whenever he manage to calculate the direction of the gust. However, Darkstar had the same idea when it came to using the currents to propel his high kicks and lunges. Blows were taken and given with enough force to cause dents, scratches, nicks, and caused sparks to fly everywhere. He barely managed to block a powerful strike when he had heard his mate cry out and witnessed the last desperate act of his sister-in-bond.

"What's wrong Fire ninja?" The Terrorcon mocked at the younger fighter's lesser strength as the two locked their respective weapons. "Can't concentrate with your mate on the ground?" His arrogant smirk had the oil in the ninja's tubes boiling. But not as much as the glance he shot the downed Air Twins panting and straining on the ground. "Although I must admit, it is rather erotic."

In that instant, the fire ninja's optics had flashed red. "You slaggar!" Summoning what strength he could gain, he parried off his attacker. "You've offline my mentor!" His sword was aflame with his anger as it cut through the air, clashing with Darkstar's miniature blades. "Enslaved your own kind. Converted my mate into you own personal attack drone." The beast in front of him was drinking up his pain and anger and he met blow for blow. "Murdered a good queen and an entire world!" Their weapons had locked once again as they tried to over power the other. "You caused nothing but misery everywhere go! Destroy everything you touch!"

"Because everything I touch is food for my hunger." Darkstar declared as parried and thrust in their battle. "My hunger for power!" His attacks were hitting harder and faster than what the red ninjabot could hold off. "And once I rule all of Cybertron, none will be able to oppose our reign over the galaxy itself!" With a powerful kick to his midsection, Wildfire was sent flying and crashing hard against the wall. Seeing that his opponent was too disoriented to stand, Darkstar practically strolled over to the dazed ninja with his sharp energy blade fully extended and ready to taken it's vitamin's head.

"You're not one of them!" A voice rang out, catching the Terrorcon's attention, and had him turning towards the battle between his slave and the blue prime. And it would seem that his slave was somehow waking up. "You never were one of them!"

"Loud mouth imbecile." Without hesitation, he extended his arm toward the prime and engaged his mini cannon. Within seconds, it powered up and fired. Yet just as it the blast shot out a red blur swooped in and knocked the trajectory enough for the blast not to be fetal when it hit an unintended target. Crystal. With his balanced compromised and his enemy right at his side, Darkstar didn't see the upward thrust of the red energon blade until it sliced threw his armor. "AAAaaarrrrGGHHH!" The loud animalistic screech that came out of his vocals would have shattered glass. That had nearly everyone in the room winching and those that could to lower their audio receptors. Wildfire soon kicked down his hated rival and soon had the point of that blade aimed at his neck.

This was it. He had him. Taking him out would end it all. The connection. The war. The enslavement. One move, one good hard thrust and it would be all over. The red ninja glanced over at the Air Twins. Nimbus caught is optics and rolled hard so that she and her sister weren't facing them incase the virus tried to stimulate it victim into some crazed kamikaze move. Sentinel had seen what was to occur and turned to shield the unconscious Crystal from the sight and so that he, himself, would avoid witnessing the execution. This was personal and he will respect it.

"Come on then… Fire ninja..." The dark mech stated coolly as he glared into his younger opponent's optics. "Finish it."

Growling at his arrogance, Wildfire practically roared and trusted his weapon. SHEEENK! The two were optic to optic while the powerful evergon blade had been embedded into the thick wall next to the downed warrior. "That… would be far too easy for you." The flaming red leader of the cybers growled in the Terrorcon's faceplate through his clenched dentures. He won't allow this monster the pleasure of escaping justice. In one fluid motion the leader of the cybers had, pulled his blade free, and stood to his full height a step away from the downed mech while keeping his weapon trained on him. "In the name of King Starcrusher, ruler of Cybertron, I arrest you for crimes against-" The Terrorcon had been glaring with pure hatred in his optics. In all his eons, never once had he ever been defeated, least of all by some youngling with a sword. _'If this ninja honestly believes I will submit to his world's form of justice…'_ Darkstar silently switched the settings within his miniature cannon as he growled at Wildfire's declartion. _'He is sadly mistaken!'_ In an instant the dark leader of the Terrorcons snapped his wrist in Wildfire's direction, and before the red mech could react, the cannon squirted out a glob of minor acidic goo right into his optics. "GAAAH!"

With his opponent distracted, Darkstar landed a strong kick to the cyberninja's midsection and instantly scaled up the wall and over to the high window as Sentinel rushed to the cyber leader's side. "This isn't over, cyber fools!" The dark Terrorcon tyrant screeched in his rage as he escaped threw the high window. "Not by a long shot!"

_next up is Sentinel's and Crystal's battle so stay tune for more_


	65. Battle Royal: Sentinel vs Crystal

_Dreamstoryweaver gets credit for writing this chapter. please send her your comments and replies. thank you_

_**Sentinel vs. Crystal**_

Sentinel had been on defense since the fight had started. Not only had he needed to fight a processor controlled ally and not harm her, but avoid being tossed about by random gusts of wind! The white femme had been too fast and far too skilled to allow a shot past her guard. It was all he could do just to keep his shield up and block with his lance whenever he tried landing a hit.

"Crystal, I know you're in there, somewhere!" The blue Prime had been trying to reach the controlled Lady in Waiting whenever they've locked weapons. "You can't let Darkstar control you!" There had to be a way to reason with her without harming her. Despite her origin, she was the only friend his niece had in the castle and he couldn't just offline her. "You've got to snap out of it!"

"Darkssssstar is all powerful…" Her voice was as void of emotions as her optics. This override had obviously shut down her personality components in order to take over her network. "Darkssssstar will rule…"

"You don't believe that!" There had to be a way to bypass the bypass. "You've been fighting the Terrorcon for far too long to even think that!" He had to get her to remember… "Remember your life in the castle!" He had to get her to think! "Remember what you've done to protect my sister!"

It was then that the femme had paused. "Ssssssisssster?" That word… Why was that word so familiar? "Moonssssstar…"

"Yes!" It was working. She was snapping out of it! "Remember the risks you've taken, the sacrifices you've made to ensure my niece was safe!" He risked powering down his shield in order to free a servo to grab at her shoulder. "You're not one of them! You never were one of them!"

"Loud mouth imbecile."

Her attention was instantly caught by the sound of Darkstar's voice. He somehow gotten free from Wildfire and was aiming his right servo for Sentinel's back. "NOO!" At once Crystal lunged forward as the small but powerful laser came out from the Terrorcon's forearm and fired. The blast hit her square in the chest and exploded on impact.

"Crystal!" The Elite Guard was quick to catch her as she fell. A scream had him turning to find that Wildfire had landed a hit before the Terrorcon could do anything else. He carefully dragged the white femme further away from the fight and examined the wond. "Its not too serious." Although he was no medic, he knew enough to recognize that her sparkchamber hadn't been damaged and all that was needed was to keep her from leaking too much energon. "You're going to be alright."

Crystal whimpered through her pained clicking as pressure was placed over her damaged chasis. "Destroy me…"

Shocked, the Prime turned slowly towards her faceplate while keeping his servo over the injury. "What?"

"Please… I d-don't…" Her optics were flickering from between white, blue, and orange as her internal struggled with the virus and her past competed for her electronic mind. "I c-can't betray… the princess!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't offline you after everything you'd done for my niece!" Nor could he just condemn a bot that had been acting against their will for so long with such a punishment.

"Its n-no less then what I deserve!" Was this how it had happened all those millennia ago? "The destruction of T-T5…" Could this processor override program be what had alerted the Terrorcon lord of Moonstar's second pregnancy? "Was as much my fault as Darkstar…" Was this how he had known to go to T5 that solar cycle? "P-please…" It had to have been. How else could it had happened? "Strike me down now…" It had to have been her fault all along… She killed her best friend… "While m-my processor…" She can't allow it to happen again. "Is sti-i-ill my own…" At least this way, being struck down by the brother of the queen, would give some form of poetic justice to it all. "Please…" So when Sentinel, with a look of pure pity on his face, sat her up right and stood to his full height with his lance poised at her neck, she only gave him a small sad smile and offline her optics in acceptance.

Sentinel's servos were trembling as he tried to aim. _'This isn't right...'_ His logic was in conflict with his emotion chips. _'She wasan enemy spy!' 'She was a good friend…'_ His processor argued fiercely with his spark. _'She is a Terrorcon!' "She is a Cybertronian…'_ He could see her frame trembling as well. Not from fear but from fighting for control of her processor if only long enough to be executed afterwards. Extinguishing her will undoubtedly set her free from Darkstar's hold, but at the same time it would be punishing the wrong bot for a crime they never committed. The blue Elite Commander turn his head sharply and glared toward the fight between Wildfire and the Terrorcon lord. That mechanical beast would put a innocent bot in a position like this. He looked back towards the waiting femme, whom by now was staring at him in pained confusion for his hesitance. _**'Slag it!'**_ In one fluid motion he brought his lance up, twisted his servo so that the deadly point was facing away from Crystal, and brought the butt of the hand down behind her head.

The mech cycled deeply after that to calm down. It may have been harsh, but at least now she couldn't react to the viral signal and will soon be safe within the confines of loss consciousness. "If you're so determine to pay for your past sins, then you'll pay for the remaining of your function." The blue mech stated soberly as he kneeled down to carefully pick up the barely conscious femme, bridal style, in his servos. "Once we figure out how to eradicate the Terrorcon programming…" He declared as he held her close in comfort and looked downed upon her faceplate, made to look in peaceful recharge after such a horrible experience. "You will live and you will guard the future royal generations and see to it that my sister's memory lives on in each of them." Studying her, he could tell why that piece of slag, Darkstar, chose her to try and win Starcrusher's spark. The pearl color of her frame made even the snake features appear attractive.

_up next is Nimbus and Siren's fight so stay tune_


	66. Battle Royal: Nimbus vs Siren

_Dreamstoryweaver gets credit for writing this chapter. please send her your comments and replies. thank you_

_**Nimbus vs. Siren/Cumbalus**_

Back within the castle's tallest tower, the battle between the bots and the T-cons had continued unnoticed by the outside world. The room might as well has been ground zero of a bombed area with the amount of damage that has been done. A virtual hurricane was blowing within the surrounding walls with the Air cyber twins directly in the eye of the storm as they blocked and countered each other's blows. Ciublas had the older twin and had more control over her powers. This made her attacks all the more fierce and precise when engaged in battle. It was all Nimbus could do to redirect her sister's more powerful attacks from hitting her teammates and herself.

"Balus! Stop!" The Cyberninja of Air pleaded with her sister as she blocked and dodged her powerful jabs and slashes from her energon fans. The strong gust of wind created by their struggle had begun to cause a whirlwind around them as Nimbus deflected the more aggressive attacks from her twin towards the walls. The impact dented the metal instantly. "You don't know what your doing!" The only answer she received was an angry screech from the bat-like femme. Her optics had shown no recollection at all or anything to indicate that her sister was somewhere within the warped frame.

"None will stop us!" The bat Terrorcon screeched as her orange optics bored into her opponent's with malice. "The Terrorcons will rule Cybertron!"

It was no use. The foreign program had complete overridden her central processing network. Yet something wasn't adding up. Before, as Siren, her sister didn't act like the other Terrorcons. She had a sense of calm restraint about her and if the Decepticons were right, she wasn't as loyal as most were lead to believe if she never alerted Darkstar to their escape plan. That had to have meant that the virus never fully took root like Crystal had mention, right? Why was Cumbilas suddenly lusting for spilt energon? What was so different about this override from the virus that turned her before…? That was when an idea had hit the air cyberninja. Maybe it wasn't the Terrorcon virus before. What if there was something about Cumbilas that just never allowed the virus a solid hold? As Nimbus locked fans with her hacked processor sibling he had her battle computer run threw the all the information she knew and had acquired over time for an answer. Then it had hit her. There was something different about her sister!

As she gained the realization, Siren had found an opening in her defense and attacked. The Cyberninja of Air found herself pinned down by her opponent standing on her chest and charging up her fans. "This ends now, Cyber." Without pause the Terrorcon lifted her charged fan high with the intent of taking the light blue femme's head. The weapon cam down... "Wha-" The motion froze half what as the bat-bot suddenly felt something within her very spark. A pulse of some kind… A very familiar pulse… Coming from outside her spark chamber.

Meanwhile, Nimbus hadn't moved from her position. She merely kept her optics locked with her transformed twin. All the while sending waves of pleas and wanting over their near forgotten bond. _"C'mon, Sis."_ Siren wasn't sure what was happening. She could actually feel the emotions of her enemy. Hear her voice inside her head. How was that even possible? _"You've got to remember!"_

This feeling… It was a connection! She was feeling a bond between them! "Nimbus…?" Her sister. She was feeling her sister! Gasping in both shock and realization the older twin stumbled away and held her helm as she tried to engage her firewall. She latched onto the bond instantly and held on for dear life.

It had worked! Nimbus could feel her twin reaching out to her. "That's it Sis!" The virus may have corrupted her programming, but it couldn't control her very essence. "Fight it!" Twins are bonded at creation. They were two of the same spark, and as long as one of them was free the other couldn't truly fall to an outside influence.

Yet it wasn't enough. "Programming… t-to deeply implanted!" The long lost Wind Cyber stuttered as she tried to push beyond the pain in her helm. A bond can become strained and weak with distance. The two of them had been kept separated for far too long, which gave the virus plenty of time to settle itself deep within her processor. "I'm reverting back…!"

"I won't let that happen!" The Air Cyberninja had then latched onto her converted sister and held on. Cybertronian twin bonds where stronger when there was physical contact between the bonded siblings.

Yet even with the aide of their contact, the virus was still pushing through her firewall. "I c-can't h-hold it…"

"You've have to!" The younger twin half begged and she hugged her sibling tighter and bombarded their bond with encouragement and hope. "C'mon sis, you can do it!" She pushed their bond harder, latching onto her sibling's presence as hard as she was hugging her. _'This has to work… This just has to work!'_ She refused to allow some second rate viral programming take her sister from her again. So she focused and pushed throught the invading force for what felt like eternity until, "Yes!" She had finally felt it through their connection. The virus had been knocked out. "You did it, sister!" Nimus had felt her sibling collapsed in her arms in exhaustion. To which she was only too happy to hold her in her servos. Finally… She had her twin back.

The older sister gently placed her servos on Nimbus's shoulders and pulled herself back from her relieved twin. The younger sister listened intensely for what Cumbalus had to say. "Take me out, Nimbye…" Came the hush tone from the bowed helm.

The light blue twin was taken back by the request. "What?"

It hadn't worked. The program was only temporarily stunned. She was too close to Darkstar, the source of the activation signal, to fight it off. "It's o-o-only a matter of t-t-time before I lose mys-s-self again…" She could already feel her systems being overrun by the invading viral code. The skipping in her vocals was one of the early sign of it. "You've got to o-o-offline me bef-f-fore that happens!"

"No!" In a near violent strike, the Air cyberninja quickly tackled the Wind cyberninja and force her down. She practically ripped open her sister's chest compartment, revealing her spark chamber, and forcing it open. "I'll fight you spark to spark if I must!" Her own chest compartment had opened and exposed her life force, before she fell onto her twin and crashed their sparks together.

Twin Cybertronians are bonded at birth and have been known to merge sparks from time to time in order to ensure the stability of their connection. "Ah!" The transformed twin Cyberninja of Wind cried out in shock at the sudden contact of her delicate life force and the essence of her twin. "Nimbye…?" It had been so long since she felt her sister's presences like this. The memories that were transferred revealed the long road Nimbus had gone through to recover from the depression of losing her beloved twin. Her core reaching out to the familiar connection wanting to comfort and reassure.

"I'm not letting go!" The lighter blue sister half screeched as she kept and iron grip around her sibling to keep her servos pinned while her spark crackled heavily along side her sister's. Fighting to focus despite witnessing the horrible memories of the life Cumbalus was forced to live. The commands she had carried out. The lives that were effected by them. Her own core was reaching out to embrace it's other half. "I'll use our twin bond to drown the programming!" There might not be anything she could do about her twin's processor, but directly stimulating Cumbilus's very core should interfere with the invading viral code and buy the time they needed. "I refuse to lose you again, Balus!"

_Up next is Terraforce and Forge's chapter so stay tune._


	67. Battle Royal: Terraforce vs Titan

_DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for writing this chapter. Please if leaving reviews make sure you tell me how well DreamStoryWeaver is doing. Thank you_

**AN: This chapter will contain sexual themes and attempted rape. You have been warned**

Terraforce vs. Titan

It was a literal war of the worlds out on the battlefield. Terrocons flew and swarm over the horizon as if the very Pit itself had open up its menacing jaws into its dark domain and unleashed this unholy horror upon the Cybertronians. The surface was filled with battle cries, laser fire, and the sickening sound of metal hitting metal. Everywhere you looked you could find bots blasting off enemy armor or limbs, and metallic bodies crashing into each other.

"Everybot hold your position!" A young Elite Guard commander had ordered his troops as he opened fired on anything with fangs. He along with many other platoons were the first line of defense for the many civilians hiding in the underground shelters beyond their position. "Do not allow their forces to break threw!" The civilians down in the shelters weren't built, let alone, programmed for combat. If they allowed the Terrorcons to get past them, the results would be an utter massacre.

His skills in sharp shooting have been divided between shooting at the sky and shooting in front of him. Covering any struggling solider he could find both in the Autobot and the Decepticon factions. His effort did not went unnoticed as a ground based Terrorcon, with the features of a mongoose, ran low to the ground and fast until it sprung and pounced on the Autobot Commander. "You're mine, Cybertronian!" The creature hissed menacing as he forced the struggling Elite Guard's helm back to better expose his neck. It's horrid fangs barely grazed the vital fuel line before it was suddenly wrenched away from the captive, slammed once on the ground without hesitation and then flung back towards the front lines.

"You alright soldier?" Terraforce had asked once the body had landed hard among a small enemy group, knocking them all off their peds.

"I will be." The younger Commander shook off his ordeal quickly. Now wasn't the time nor the place to lose his nerve. Yet as he prepared to open fire, a large mass came barreling down towards them. "Look out!"

It all happened so fast. The green female Cyberninja swung around just as the behemoth of a mech brought down his battle club. There was a harsh metallic clash as she blocked the attack with her powerful, thick armored left arm positioned just below the head of the club. Within that same instant she shot out a powerful right jab with her right into the attacker's mid-drift, forcing him back, but without knocking him off his peds. The large bear-like Terrorcon laughed as he straightened out his burly frame with little indication that he had even been struck.

"Long time no see, sweetaft." Titan. The one mech she despised most out of all others. The one mech, whom wouldn't think twice about ending the function of another transformer regardless of being ordered. And the one, whom she had recently learned, that was responsible for the death of her fiancée. "Aw, playing hard to get?" The huge brute of a Terrorcon taunted as the green Cyberninja of Earth had pulled out her tonfas from their compartments on her back.

She wasn't about to waste her intake on the likes of him. Instead she had sent her weapons twirling and charged the enemy robot full throttle. The two collided like thunder, sending a tremor in every direction that forced the surrounding combatants to scatter away from them. They held nothing back as their weapons clashed against one another, sparks went flying from the impacts, and the speed of their fighting discouraged any to get any closer. This battle was personal and only a fool would get involved.

"Tell me, Terraforce." The large evil Terrorcon mech had grinned sadistically as his weapons locked with the Cyberninja of Earth. Mocking and taunting his opponent was a favorite pastime besides fighting. If there was one thing that could aide him in this fight it would be to distract the fighter femme, and he had the perfect way to do so. "Did you ever get over that defected mate of yours?"

Her optics had gone wide and her processor had stopped at the words. "You…" Her dear kind sparked fiancée… The one mech that had never considered her age, or duty when he had courted her. Or allowed it to get in the way of him proposing to her. "YOU PIT SPAWNED PIECE OF SLAG!" She will not tolerate having his memory tainted by the likes of this Terrorcon.

With an enraged cry that could have split the very heavens above, Terraforce's tofas came to life with energy crackling from her servos. Titan had quickly jumped back to avoid a violent chop of a swing from the thick weapons; only he hadn't been the intended target. The Earth Cyberninja and smashed the full force of her weapon into the very ground they stood on. The impact created a crater where they hit that spread and the resulting tremor caught Titian just as he was landing and took his peds out from under him. Unfortunately the 4.5pt tremor also took out the surrounding troops around them. All, Terrorcon, Decepticon and Autobot, were caught in the destructive power of the earthquake and fly debris. Yet, none of this even registered to the green battle femme. All she saw was the despicable waste of a spark down on the ground and open for a frontal attack. This time she wasn't going to hold back. This time he wasn't getting away. This time, she was out for oil.

The impact of the two massive mechanoids might have well been the center point of a 6.5 rector scale earthquake. It shook everything and everybot within a 15 mile radius, and even caused a fault to emerge and expand in between the two fighting sides. Soldiers from both sides had to scramble away to avoid falling into the jagged ravine and getting impaled by the broken pieces of the ground that snapped up into the air like a brittle branch. Titan had been loving every moment of it. He spent most of his time baiting the Earth cyber into striking spots close to her own faction's side while he lead her away from the platoon and closer to the nearest city. Unfortunately, the enraged combat femme hadn't been able to register the change in her environment or the excessive damage she was inflicting around her. All she could think about was deactivating the despicable being in front of her.

"You killed him!" The Earth Cyber screeched as she continuously swung her tonfas at her opponent. "You killed him!" The arrogant Terrorcon general had been constantly grinning as he dodged every wild blow. "I'll never forgive you!" One blow. Just one goo blow, that's all she to get in. "Never!" If it was that last thing she did, she was going to see this Terrorcon offline! "**NEVER**!"

The monstrous mech roared with laughter at the female cyberninja. "Ha-ha, you sound like a dumped femmling on her prime lunar cycle!" Her pain and anguish were as amusing to watch as it was goating her into taking out sections of her own faction. He couldn't help but push her further, so when dodged a wild jab and gotten close enough to rap his arm around her neck, he leaned into her audio and let her have it. "If you're that desperate to get laid, I'd be more than happy to help." He whispered and ended with licking the side of her helm. The disgusted act earned him an elbow to his mid-drift, a back handed fist to his faceplate, and high kick to his chin that sent him flying back.

Seething with blind rage, the Earth Cyberninja's weapon irradiated with power. "Yoooooooou!" Once her specialized mods were at full power, the strongest of the cybers unleashed a violent strike right into the ground in the direction of her hated enemy. The fissure that was created ran through the ground like an angry crooked snake as it split the ground and shook the very foundation of a sniper tower from her own facton. The Autobots that were positioned near the top were sent tumbling down to the unforgiving ground along with metric tons of metal coming down on top of them. Baring witness to her own folly had the Earth ninja's very core freezing. "No…"

She almost didn't hear the cruel laughter of the bear-like Terrorcon. "Ha-ha-ha! Nice shot, sweetaft!" He found the entire thing hysterical! Oh, how easy it was to manipulate distraught femmes! He hardly had to do anything other than let this one chase him around. "We've been trying to take out those snipers all solar cycle."

What had she done? How could she have been so blind? How could she have allowed her enemy to manipulate her into doing such a thing? His horrid voice was echoing through her being as he laughed at his own handy work. She was so distracted by what had happened that she left herself open for a sucker punch.

"You femmes are all so predicable!" Titan stated through his mirth as he proceeded to beat down on the disoriented femme. "Holding on to the most idiotic things and never letting it go!" He was sure to keep her off her guard and balance as he drove her back with each and every harsh strike. "You had over three slagging millennia to get over that reject of mechs and yet you still act as if it happened the cycle before!" It wasn't long before he had her pinned by her neck to a wall that had manage to stay standing despite the war waging around it. "You all are so hopeless. Is it any wonder the only real use most of you have is to breed?" His menacing optics glanced over her frame shamelessly as he held her in place. Stunned by the force of his blows and her own mental torrent, she couldn't move or respond. She had to calm down. She had to think! "Fact is, the only time the lot of you are even remotely rational is after a good frag and a few sparkings." Never doubting that he had the upper servo in this fight, the evil Terrorcon general began pressing up against the tense frame of the battle femme. "And seeing how, that was you're greatest wish, I'll make my one good deed for the century."

This particular femme had long since fascinated and infuriated him to no end. There have been other fighters he had defeated and conquered in the past, but this one just wouldn't yield! Every battle, she met him blow for blow with a ferocity that had put his to shame on numerous occasions. Pit if he would allow his reputation to suffer because of some femme. This time, he was going to put this female in her place. This time, he would break her completely.

The huge male of a Terrorcon had made his intension very clear when he began groping the cyber ninja's chassis. Titan was deliberately striking at her pride and emotions for nothing more than to get a raise out of her. There had to be a way for her to gain control of the battle. It was then that the green fighter femme had a revelation. Titan had used her own weakness, her anger, against her. Two could play at that same game.

It wasn't long before the evil Terrorcon was hearing reluctant pleasurable moans from his pinned prisoner. The body beneath his own stiffened under his probing touch as he continued his administrations. It was just as he figured; this battle femme had been so lonely and desperate for a mate that any intimate act would send her into an emotional spiral. Even the touch of a Terrorcon. It wasn't long before he had the femme arching up against him and allowing herself to be positioned into his preferred stances. The green cyberninja continued to respond to her captor as he worked and was soon arching into him until her chest plate actually split opened and the light from her spark had shown through. Surprised, Titan a glance at the large femme and was delighted to find her optics offline and face converted into an expression of reluctant pleasure. This was going to be better than he hoped. Not wanting to keep his new toy waiting, the dark general fully opened his own chassis, revealing his red spark and prepared to dominate.

All at once, his face plate was etched with pure shock and pain at his life force being in contact with pressure. Terraforce only glared back at her most hated enemy as she kept a vice grip on his chamber while her faceplate basked in its hideous glow. If there had been any proof that this beast was beyond saving, it would have been his ugly, warped, dark red spark. This mech had no qualms about abducting helpless bots, torturing them for information, force bonding session with the unwilling out of boredom, and killed without being order to do so. There hasn't been a single confrontation with this mechanical monster she could remember that didn't result in a traumatized victim being found whimpering and mumbling Titian's name over and over again. Without another thought or remorse the green earth ninjabot gave a vicious twist, she yanked out the Terrorcon's very spark from his chamber. Titian took and involuntary step back, optics wide as his knees gave out and forced him to kneel down. His vision blurred and filled with static as his systems began to shut down without their natural power source to keep them running; all the while his enemy stood posed for an attack while holding what was left of his crushed spark as it energies dispersed into the air. With nothing to power his massive body, the Terrorcon soon lost his coloring and fell to the ground, gray and lifeless.

"It's over…" The long tormented femme gave a long wary sigh at the body in front of her. "Finally." There was no true satisfaction in the deed, for it could never bring back her beloved fiancée. The inner peace she was hoping to find by doing this had eluded her and left her confused. She had just avenged the death of her lover. The only bot that had never cared about her duty or her unique function and had been willing to bond with her. Why wasn't this more fulfilling? What was missing?

"TERRAFORCE!" The screaming of her name had her turning in time to see a huge energy shrunken heading right for and with no room or time to react! "NOOOOO!" Within an instant her vision was blocked by the large black frame of her best friend. There was a sickening sound of metal being pierced right through, the black cyber ninja's large body jerked back involuntarily, and in moments he collapsed motionless onto the ground.

"FOOOORGE!"

_Next up the final Battle Royal between Forge and __Cronos and then we find out what happened to Bumblebee and the Star twins_

_**please leave a review if you like. thank you**_


	68. Battle Royal: Forge vs Cronos

_Hey everyone here is the last chapter of battles between the Cybers and Terrorcon __Generals. PLEASE remember that I did not write the chapters with the Cybers and Terrorcons. DreamStoryWeaver did and I would really like for you to leave your reviews to her on a PM on her account as she did such a wonderful job in writing the chapters._

Forge vs. Cronos

The battle wore on heavily on the front lines. Animalistic screeches had mixed with furious battle cries and proton laser fire as the two raging factions collided and clashed with each other. It was all anybot could do to stay focused in all the confusion. Especially, when a certain Autobot team was paired off with a certain Decepticon team that nearly killed them at one point. Rodimus Prime group had been fighting alongside the Decepticon team Charr, minus Strika whom chose to guard the shelters, and it took some getting used to being saved and backed up by the deadly team. At the sight of triad of flying Terrorcons dive-bombing towards them, Hotshot activated his powerful flamethrowers and unleashed a huge jet stream of fire that had knocked all of them out of the sky.

One Terrocon, however, had managed to survive the onslaught and was withering on the ground. Rushing forward to finish the job, Hotshot stood over the enemy bot and took aim… Its optics stopped him. They were different from earlier… Blue, and with a sense of confusion in them as if they had just woken up from a recharge cycle. They looked up at him in a pleading matter that Hotshot was sure it was going to speak, until as the owner suddenly held his helm in utter agony. The Elite Guard had lower his weapons and came closer wondering what was happening to the creature. It was as if it was fighting some inner battle. A battle that was soon proved lost when those blue optics switched to their original menacing orange color and the Terrorcon lunged at the surprised bot.

CRRUUNNNCCH!

A large thick ped had come down right on top of the attacker. Crushing him completely. "Don't bother showing mercy Autobot." Lugnut had stated as he finished twisting the remains of the Terrorcon into the ground with his large heavy ped. "If those Terrorcons win this battle, I guarantee we won't be shown any." Although he too had noticed the odd behavior, wither the bot could have been saved was irrelevant to the behemoth of a mech the moment it became aggressive once again. This was war, and compassion has no place in the heat of battle like this.

The young pyro powered guard had to remind himself that the Decepticons were allies at this time. Still the sight of the giant robot was still highly intimidating. "There's so many of them." The young Autobot had stared warily at the battlefront just ahead of them. Monstrous creatures, possessing insane physical strength, were swarming towards them with deadly fangs and claws bared in a clear show of aggression. The sight was truly a horrifying nightmare come to life.

"Forget about the numbers!" The titan of a Decepticon half growled as he crouched down into position, opening his back plate and many panels to reveal numerous active missiles all buzzing with life, and without another thought unleashed the entire barrage on the approaching threat. "Just keep them from getting to the shelters!" His beloved little family was in those underground shelters and he'd sooner be melted down for spare parts than risk a single one of those a cursed things getting past him.

Things suddenly became quiet in their section of the war zone as the bombardment stop. The group stared into the slowly clearing smoke waiting for more to come, but there was little movement. Then they saw it. A mountain of a figure, as large as Lugnut, came walking through the dust at a leisurely paste with no real hurry. As the smoke cleared it was revealed to be an enormous Terrorcon strolling right for them and drawing his weapon out. Lugnut growled at the new threat and began to charge forward, only to stop short as a second large frame suddenly landed in front of him. The new mech was completely still as he stared down at the approaching figure. When the Terrorcon stopped a short ways away, the large black armored Cyberninja made a motion that seemed like he was crossing his servos, only to pull off the silver parts of his forearm armor and activated the powerful energon blades hidden within, and march down to meet his hated rival. Rodimus took aim to cover Forge, but was stopped by Cyclonus. This was a personal battle.

"I owe you one from T5, Cronos." The Cyberninja of Metal had half growled as he and his ancient enemy began circling each other.

"Come with it then cyberninja." The Terrorcon general's cold optics had narrowed with deadly intent. This mech had rivaled him in strength and skill for far too long. This would be the deciding battle that will reveal exactly which one of them was the superior fighter. "I've been wanting to even out your face plate."

The two had crashed like gongs against each other. Instantly, debris was everywhere. Craters soon littered the ground in random patterns. Soldiers from both sides of the field had kept a wide berth from the two gigantic warrior frames as they collided over and over again. The two seemed to have forgotten all about the war raging around them as they clashed. The two mechanical titans were growling and jabbing at each other like a pair of male grizzly bears fighting over territory. Every blow that landed rang like a gong over the battlefield, yet each mech took it and shook it off without much effort. The two were too thickly plated, too heavily built for punishment, too even in size and in strength to overpower their enemy. Wither it was with their chosen weapons or servo to servo, they just couldn't out due each other.

After parrying each other for the umpteenth time the two were circling each other again as they each tried to strategize on what to do next. "It would seem we're evenly matched." Forge had stated while trying to predict his opponent's next move.

Despite his precise counter attacks, Cronus had seemed distracted near the middle of the battle. More than once the giant black cyberninja had seen the mech shake his helm as if he had been trying to clear it. All the while this was happening, his attacks had grown more violent and brutal the more they fought. The noble warrior had never seen his opponent like this. It was as if he was slowly being possessed.

He could hear it… Feel it slowly clicking in his system. The signal was getting stronger, and with it the growing sensation of wanting to spill the energon of his enemy. Slag it, he had opted to fight on the battlefield in the hopes of avoiding this! The Terrorcon had hoped that distance would have weaken the effect of that accursed virus! Because of that horrid program, his very race had fallen so far from grace that he couldn't possible hope they could every restore themselves. Why hadn't he trusted his intuition the solar cycle Darkstar had taken over when the previous leader had mysteriously died? Why hadn't he voiced his suspicions when he had the chance…?

'Because his duty wasn't to question his master… His duty and honor was to serve, protect, and carried out the will of his lord.'

When he had lifted his helm to look at his opponent, a fore boarding look at dawned on his features. "You forget, Cyberninja of Metal." The ancient combat built Terrorcon had stated mysteriously as he continued to circle his opponent. His optics an ominous orange the likes of which Forge had never seen before in his enemy. "A cunning warrior doesn't defeat his enemy by attacking his processor or frame." Time and again he had fought Forge, and time and again he had witnessed a vital weakness in this particular rival. He simply had to get into position and let the mighty Cyberninja of Metal do the work for him. "He defeats him…" It wasn't very long before he had an exhausted Terraforce in his side view and within range of his weapon. "By attacking the spark!"

Everything in his world seemed to have slowed down at an excruciating pace. He actually heard the sound of the air being sliced through as he watched Cronos pulled out a large hidden energon shurikin from his subspace. Yet instead of thrusting it in his direction, his servos lashed out to the right and straight for the back of his green femme friend. "TERRAFORCE!". He had seen the horrid thing in action before. The energy blades could pierce through armor like it was made of clay, and would no doubt offline his companion. "NOOOOO!" Instinctively the Cyber ninja of Metal bolted into action and dashed forward to get in front the deadly weapon.

He had easily felt the impalement. Had heard the sickening sound of metal being pierced. The clashing electrical feedback from the weapon and from the cut wires coursed through his network and overloaded his very grid. He felt his body falling to the ground as his joints gave out from the weight of his body when his entire world went black. Most of all… he had heard a distinctive scream before blacking out.

"FOOOOORGE!"

It all had happened so fast… One nanosecond she has a shiriken coming right at her… and the next her best friend had collapsed in front of her. She had soon fell to his side the instant she realized he had been hit. Cradling his helm she shook him in the hopes of reviving him; praying that he was only stunned into stasis. "Forge! Forge! Wake up!" Yet her efforts were in vain, for the still prone bodied mech gave no indication that he could even hear her.

"Heh-heh-heh…" The evil laugh came to her audios and the shell-shocked femme found herself being approached by the menacing giant terrorcon. "All of that for a femme." The huge mech stocked right over to the two ninjas with his short energon sword drawn and ready to use. The green femme couldn't remember ever seeing this particular Terrorcon like this. Of all the generals, this one had a sense of restraint and a code of respect when it came to opponents, but now... "Pathetic."

His optics had bored every trace of the same insane lust for battle as any other member of his race. With it, were no signs of the hidden remorse that had been there many times before despite his attempts to mask it, nor was the hidden compassion that had been discovered in secret during a rescue mission. Their scouts had found this particular Terrorcon guarding over the prisoners, specifically the femmes, from his fellow Terrorcons while they were temporarily stationed on a distant asteroid. He had even went as far as to nearly crippling one of his own men when they tried dragging a captured femme off, declaring that he'd offline the next con that dared to leave their post for a thrill. Yet the robot that stood before her was different. No, this was not the same Terrorcon that had exercised restraint in his services to his lord, but another savage beast. A beast that was wanting to kill again.

Even as she drew on what righteous fury she had, Terraforce knew that the odds were against her. This mech was stronger and more skilled than she was. Forge was proof of that considering this had been the only opponent that had been able to actually leave his mark on him. She couldn't trick him like Titan, he was far too cunning for that and he had never been known to mix work with pleasure. Her elemental attack should be able to do damage, but the present situation meant she'd have to hit him directly in order to do so. Also, now, for whatever reason, he's true Terrorcon nature had surface; there was no telling what kind of havoc he would wreak upon their forces if he wasn't stop here and now. But how?

"Master Volt…" The trembling femme prayed as she glanced between her enemy and her dying friend. "Father…" Volt, Geyser, Ciumbalas, Moonstar… She can't lose Forge. She can't lose somebot else that meant so much to her. She can't! "Help me…"

Flashback

In the large courtyard of the most well renown dojo on Cybertron, a young Terraforce training. The young femme had been trying to get at a target that had been made to hide behind a pole. The pole represented a hostage or guard that was made to shield the target. The whole training exercise was to imitate fighting in narrow environment. Her main objective was to hit the target without hitting the pole. A feat easier said than done, considering her seismic attacks.

"Yay!" The green femme had tossed one of her tonfas at an angle so that it flew past the target and get wedged in the ground in the ground just behind it. "Hiya!" She soon sent the other one flying in a another angle so that it flew almost like a boomerang until it struck the other tonfa. The strike caused vibration to course down into the ground and created a tremor that successfully knocked over the intendant target, but, unfortunately it also took out the 'hostage' with it. "Oooooh!" That had been the 7th try that afternoon and she still hadn't been able to get at the target without getting the un-intendant caught in the cross fire. It hadn't been until a pleasant chuckle caught the frustrated femme's attention and had her turning to her unknown audience. "Master Volt!"

The wise old cyberninja gave a pleasant smile as he approached his student. "You have the right strategy young one." The golden elder bot stated as he set up the dummies again, retrieved the weapons, and went to stand with his student. "But you need to keep you mind open to other ways of executing it.

"What do you mean, Master Volt?" The younger cyberninja asked once she stood side-by-side with her adopted father.

"You need to take your element into consideration." As he spoke, Master Volt had send one of the tonfas into a controlled spin before letting it fly through the air and into the ground just under the target dummy. "Use the epicenter to your advantage." With that he sent the second tonfa flying and striking the imbedded tonfa dead on causing a tremor that knocked over the target, but only caused the hostage to wobble somewhat.

The epicenter of an earthquake it the very point of origin and is usually the point where the most damage is done. Since the battle femme wasn't the one to throw the weapons, the result was less damaging to everything around the focal point and depending of the force used the range would vary. Do to this, it was always imperative that Terraforce kept her strength and emotions in check so as not to overdo it. Once a change reaction starts, it's not exactly easy to stop it. However, if executed properly it could give the exact cause and effect needed for the job.

End of Flashback

'That's it!'

At that moment Terraforce's resolved had strengthen and her shaking had stopped. She had straightened out her stance into a more secure position. "You're actually going to challenge me?" The large Terrorcon sneered at the new opponent that dared to stand against him as he prepared himself for another fight. "Come with it then!"

In an uncharacteristic move, Cronos had charged his opponent head on. Terraforce stood her ground until the last possible moment before dodging out of the way and leading the battle craze mech away from Forge. For what she was planning would cause great collateral damage, she needed distance from their troops, and plenty of buildings. So she baited and baited the now psychotic Terrorcon into charging and pursuing until she had found herself in what was left of the city square.

Cronos had followed blindly without any thought other than to destroy his fleeing opponent. If this femme was afraid of him now, he will show her the true meaning of fear once he catches her. He wasn't the least bit concerned when he found himself in the remains of an Autobot city. This particular one was completely empty since he, himself, had cleared it of any enemies earlier in the battle. He could only smirk as Terraforce turned into the square itself. The area was blocked on the other side with metric tons of rubble with no way of escape. Just as he was catching up to his prey, the green cyberninja suddenly jumped, turn towards him and launched her tonfa at him. Using his well tuned reaction time and reflexes, the huge mech jumped back to dodge the attack and the weapon was deeply embedded in the ground.

"Grrr, is that the best you can do?" The large Terrorcon began to prowl closer to the battle femme. Weapons drawn and ready for the attack. "Pathetic!" The green cyberninja held her ground and waited until her opponent was standing right over her impaled tonfa before whipping into action.

Within a flick of an optic the femme warrior sent the second tonfa flying right at the ground, striking the impaled tonfa and causing powerful vibration to shoot straight into the ground. The surface shook violently all around until the very foundation of the surrounding buildings gave way and the entire structures began crumbling down. With his balance severely compromised and the rate of the deterioration, Cronos didn't have the time to get out of the way and was soon screaming as he was instantly buried under the massive falling debris of both buildings. It wasn't until Terraforce allowed three whole cycles to pass before dropping her guard and running back to her fallen comrade.

His body was very still and other than his black armor still having the shine of life, looked for all the world to be offline. "Forge…" His energy had run low to the point where she could just barely sense his energy signature. How many times in the past has she ceased to pick up the energy signals of those she had cared for so much? Her parents… her loving Sensei… and now… "Please Forge…" She couldn't bare to see him this way and offline her optics. Why is it that every time she finds some small shred of happiness, it gets taken away from her? Why didn't she realize what she had in front of her sooner? "Don't leave me too…" She didn't know how long she sat there clicking to herself, nor did she knew how the battle waging around them was fairing, but she had felt a slight shifting from the frame she hugged. Just as she felt the servo that reached up and gently cupped her faceplate, prompting her to online her optics.

His optics were very dim but still online… His smile was weak, but very real... As was the emotion she had neglected to realize so long ago. "Never…" That was all that was said before he closed the gap and kissed the femme he had so longed admired.

_next chapter Bumblebee fights the StarTwins and tries to get them to remember who they were._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

Please leave a review for DreamStoryWeaver and tell her what you think of her writing as she wrote this chapter and the other battles with the Cybers and Terrorcons.


	69. Chapter 69

_Thanks you all for being so patient with me as I deal with my writer's block. This chapter is not the best as I could have done more. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for her wonderful ideas in this chapter and if I used someone else ideas please let me know so that I can credit you._

Chapter 69

Bee looked at the StarTwins with shock emitted on her faceplates. These were the twins that had been her friends for years and had suffered with her when they had been captured by the Terrorcons stellar cycles ago and had somehow fought the virus that had changed them from sweet femmes to monsters.

Bee knew what she had to do as she made a promise to them that she would free them from their torture.

"Stay out of this as this is my fight." Bee told her friends and teammates as they made a move towards the twins.

"But Bee..." Optimus started to say something but the look in his goddaughter's optics told him that he should keep his mouth shut.

Without warning the Twins attacked Bumblebee who brought out her Sais to defend herself. Bee knew that she was in for the fight of her life as the Twins were always the better fighters but she wasn't going to let anything stop her from completing her promise.

Bee used the twins momentum to fling the two sisters over her shoulders and on to the floor. Quickly making work of their momentary distraction Bumblebee slammed her sais deep into the spark chambers of her first frame days friends.

The twins let out a energon curdling scream as they felt their sparks start to go offline.

Bumblebee let out a smile as she saw the monster-like faces disappear and in it place was the faces of the two younglings that had befriended her when she was training.

"T...t...thank you Starlight. We knew that you would be able to free us like you promised." StarWind told Bee as she and her sister smiled one last time before they went offline.

Bee felt tears trail down her face as she watched her friends died in front of her but she knew that the twins would be in a better place.

"Well I sent my soldiers to find you but you come to me instead." Came a dark ans twisted voice from behind Bumblebee.

Before Bumblebee could blink she found herself being grabbed and pushed against a hard chest.

"Let her go!" Optimus yelled as he brought out his axe and charged at DarkStar only to be kicked back into his teammates.

"Don't be so hasty. I just want to get to know the Princess better and while I'll be getting acquainted with her you can watch as your precious Palace is destroyed by my cannon." DarkStar crackled as he pressed a button on the counsel and backed up into a room and shut the door.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead yelled as he ran towards the door and tried to open it but had no luck at all. Bulkhead stopped pounding on the door when he heard a scared gasp from Blackarachina.

The Techno organic spider was looking at the consul the DarkStar pressed a button on in shock.

"Blackarachina what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"The Button that DarkStar pressed was to a massive cannon that can destroy the palace and the shelters under it." Blackarachina screamed out as she tried her best to stop the countdown that would end the lives of thousands.

Just then Ratchet received a comm from Aquarius saying that he might have found a cure for the Terrorcon virus and that there was as massive cannon in DarkStar's flagship.

"A little to late for that Kid. We already know about the cannon and that monster has Bumblebee." The Medic told the youngest of the Cybers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT DARKSTAR HAS THE PRINCESS?" Aquarius yelled into his comm causing Ratchet to wince.

"We're working on trying to get the door opened but are having no luck at the moment. Plus we have to find a way too disarm the cannon before it fires and destroys the palace." Ratchet told the young medic.

"I wish I could help but I just got word that Forge is hurt bad but at least we don't have to worry about Titan and Cronus anymore. Terraforce and Forge just took them out." Aquarius told the other medic.

"Do what you have to do kid." Ratchet replied knowing that the Cyber Medic had to help his teammates.

DarkStar couldn't believe his luck. By some twist of fate he was able to get his servos on the Princess and with only door to this room being made reenforced alloy there was no way the Autobots would be able to get in.

"Now my dear we can have some time to ourselves." DarkStar smiled evilly as he advanced on Bumblebee who had her sais out behind her back and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

DarkStar Lunged at Bumblebee who pulled out her sais and shock a large stream of electricity at the Terrorcon leader causing him to scream out in pain.

DarkStar yelled as he was shocked by very familiar sais. Where did the Princess get those sais for that last time he had seen them was when he offline Volt and that was a long time ago.

"Tell me young Princess where did you get those sais from?" DarkStar asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"They were passed down from my great grandfather who was a Master Cyberninja." Bumblebee replied. She knew who her mother's grandfather really was as found a an book saying that Master Volt did have a sparkmate and a sparkling that he sent into hiding when he became a Cyber. Master Yoketron had keep the sais safe as they were told to go to the Princess of Cybertron when the time was right. Somehow the medics that did her upgrades knew who she was and gave her the sais telling her that they belonged to her ancestor. Bumblebee had kept her heritage a secret from everyone and knew that it would need to be revealed in time which now was the right time.

Darkstar's optics went wide at that comment. There was no way that The Princess was really related to Volt.

"Tell me what was your ancestor's name that first owned the Sais."

"You already know that name seeing as you murdered him in cold energon but I'll tell you anyway. His name was Volt and I swear on his name that I am going to make you pay for what you have done to so many innocent lives." Bumblebee told the Terrorcon warlord and got into a battle stance and waited.

_Next chapter Bumblebee fights with Darkstar while Optimus and the others try and stop the cannon from firing._

**Ideas and dialogue are welcome anytime**

**reviews would be great as well. **


	70. Chapter 70

_Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews. i just couldn't get this chapter to come out right to me for some reason. but i think that i did okay_

Chapter 70

Blackarachina was panicking as she tried to stop the cannon's count down. She may have wanted to die because of what had happened to her on Aracha 7 so long ago but that didn't mean that she wanted so many innocent lives to be lost be they Decepticons or Autobots. All life was precious.

"Any luck stopping the Countdown Elita?" Optimus asked his friend as he worked on finding a way into the room where his godchild was being held prisoner.

"No I can't understand any of these controls. All I can understand is that we have less than three hours before the cannon goes off. I need one of the Cybers." The techno-organic spider told the red and blue Prime.

"Well I believe that I can be of some service." A femme voice said from behind them.

The group of Autobots turned around where they saw a massive green Terrorcon that could give Strika a run for her money.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked as he brought out his axe.

"My name is Gaia and unlike the other Terrorcons I am not evil nor have had the virus take control of my processor." The femme Terrorcon replied as she made a move forward showing no sign of fear of the Autobots.

"You're the femme that Crystal was talking about right?" Sari asked as she stayed near Bulkhead.

"Yes little one I am the one that takes care of the younglings and sparklings that are too young to be turned into Terrorcons." Gaia replied with a kind smile and revealed that she didn't have fangs.

"Why would you help us?" Ratchet asked as he brought his magnets up.

"I want to stop my son from doing any more harm that he already has done." Gaia replied.

"DARKSTAR IS YOUR SON?"

"Sadly yes. A long time ago he was a sweet mech but we were infected with an ancient virus that was designed to make a mindless fighting machine but resulted in the birth of the Terrorcons and countless lives lost." Gaia said as she headed to the controls and tried to shut the cannon down.

"To answer your question as to why I am not infected with the virus as much as the others I think it may have to do with my programming as I am daughter of Autobot and Decepticon warriors and the Terrorcon virus was not designed to infect half breeds as I was called growing up but I faked that I was under the control of the virus to protect those that could not protect themselves. Now the time has come to stop this madness and by Primus it will end." Gaia growled out.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the control room that held Bumblebee and DarkStar suddenly came off of it hinges and slammed into the opposite wall followed by DarkStar who was sporting several injuries.

The Autobots turned to see Bumblebee in a position ready to attack. There was

DarkStar looked a little dazed as he got up from the ground only to get the shock of his life when he saw his mother at the cannon's controls trying to stop it.

"Gaia what do you think you are doing?" The Terrorcon leader yelled as he rushed to his mother in an attempt to stop her only to get flung back by a shot of electricity.

"I am stopping you from taking any more innocent lives and I am going to end your tyranny as your reign has gone on far enough." The Green femme Terrorcon calmly said and went back to typing on the controls.

"You're a Traitor!" DarkStar yelled and threw something at his mother only for his to get deflected by one of Prowl's shurkins.

DarkStar let out a growl and narrowed his optics at the Autobots before turning to his mother who was being protected by Bumblebee.

"So the little Princess is defending a Terrorcon. No wonder your ancestors failed to stop me when all they showed pity to their enemies." The Snake like leader growled out as he made is way out of the door.

"My ancestors failed to stop you because they lacked what was needed to stop you." Bumblebee replied back before attacking the retreating Terrorcon.

"And what would be that?"

"By uniting the Decepticons and Autobots together as one against you." Bee replied as she swung her sais at DarkStar and kicked him so hard that he was sent out of the ship via one of the windows.

"Keep working on stopping the cannons as DarkStar is mine." The young Cybertronian Princess told her teammates before giving Jetfire a look of love and jumping out of the window that DarkStar had just been flung out of.

Optimus and his team ran towards the hole in the ship to see Bumblebee going all out with DarkStar. Everyone was shock at how well the youngest teammate was fighting in a way that they never thought.

"Try as you might Little Princess you and Cybertron will be mine." DarkStar Yelled as he dodge an attack.

"Over my offlined body." Bee yelled out as she dodged an attack. There was no way she was going to let the monster in front of her win. Not when she had so many lives counting on her.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours before Bumblebee got the upper hand. It was then that DarkStar did something that shocked everyone.

"You think that you have won but if I can't have Cybertron then no one will have you." Darkstar said as he pulled something out of his chassis. It looked like a trigger to something and with a sinister smile DarkStar pressed the button and all of a sudden the cannon came to life and powered up getting ready to fire on the Palace.

"You see Princess I will always win." DarkStar said just before Bumblebee stabbed him through the chassis in the spark killing him.

Bumblebee looked in horror as the cannon prepared to fire on the Palace and it was then that she knew what to do. The young femme knew the secret as to why there was never a Queen by birth ruling Cybertron.

Bumblebee sent Jetfire a message just before she flew up to block the energy blast that would destroy everyone in the shelters under the Palace.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Jetfire let out a yell as he watched his mate sacrifice herself. He knew that she would do something like that as she was just that type of femme.

Bumblebee didn't waste any time putting herself in the way of the cannons and calling on all her might and energy and repeating an ancient chant that she learned when she was in the library.

_Primus's call on all that is right_

_I ask for your might_

_To make the night right_

_In the choice that I must make._

With saying the chant Bumblebee opened her chassis to reveal her spark to the entire world. The chant was a chant used by the former royal femmes to ward off the Terrorcons but at the cost of their lives. Bumblebee was more than willing to make the choice to save Cybertron and those that she cares about.

Bumblebee felt her life force leave her body and for some reason felt at peace. She wasn't in any pain or discomfort. The young Princess could hear her friends yelling her name but paid them no mind at all for she was at peace.

Suddenly Bumblebee felt that her spirit was no longer in her body and that she was not alone. Bumblebee looked around to see that she was in a place that was all white but she felt at peace.

"Welcome my child." A voice that was soft and kind but at the same time very powerful said.

"Primus." Bumblebee said out loud knowing that she was talking to the creator of Cybertron.

"Do you know why you are here child?" The voice called out.

"No I do not." Bumblebee replied.

The voice let out a chuckle. "You are here because of your sacrifice to save your planet. You see little one every femme from your line has sacrificed themselves to save their planet and I have given them a wish. So far none them have ever made the right choice concerning their enemies." Primus told Bumblebee who just stood in place where she was at.

"Tell me child what do you think should happen to the Terrorcons?"

Bumblebee looked like she was in thought for a few moments before she spoke. "Even though they are enemies to Cybertron they should be shown mercy and kindness for not all the Terrorcons are evil and chose to become Terrorcons. So Primus My Wish is that The Terrorcons be free of their curse and be allowed to return to normal life." Bumblebee said with every confidence of the Princess that she was.

Primus was silent for a while when suddenly he spoke with a voice filled with pride. "Very good child you have done something that no one has ever done. You have shown kindness to those that have done you wrong. Therefore I will grant your wish and return you to life and restore all the femmes that were captured by the Terrorcons to their original form." The God of the Transformers told Bumblebee whose jaw was hanging on the floor.

"You mean my compassion for my enemy was the right choice?" Bumblebee asked still a little confused.

Primus chuckled loudly. "Yes young Princess it was. Unlike the other Princesses of Cybertron you had suffered through so much and never lost your compassion for those that are different than you. You treated the Decepticons with Respect and bonded with what some would consider a freak but you didn't care at. You lost a sparkling but stayed true. You forgave your mother's Femme in Waiting when she revealed that she was a Terrorcon. You my dear are the perfect ruler of Cybertron and will ruled the planet in a time of peace and posterity. Now my dear return to those you love. But before I do that I would like for you to meet someone that loved you from the day you were born." Primus told Bumblebee as she made a figure appear in the area they were in.

Bumblebee let out a gasp as the figure walked forward. It was like looking in mirror as the only thing that was different was the femmes coloring which was blue instead of yellow.

"Mom?"

"Yes my little Princess it's me. I must say that you have grown up to be such a wonderful and powerful femme not just in physical appearance but in your spark as well and I am so proud of you and I know that you will make a wonderful Queen when the time comes." Moonstar told her daughter as she hugged the young femme with all her might not waiting to let go but knew that she only had a moment with her daughter.

Bumblebee had tears in her optics as she felt her mother's touch that she had wanted so much to feel and now that she had felt the love of her mother Bumblebee knew that she could return to the land of the living.

"Thank you Primus for letting have a moment with my mother. I swear to you that I will be a great Queen and honor my mother who I have worked so hard to honor." Bumblebee told Primus as she hugged her mother once last time before heading toward the light that would take her back to her family and friends that had accepted her for who she was both as a princess and a warrior.

_Final chapter of The Secret Of Bumblebee, _Bumblebee returns to the land of living and begins to rebuild Cybertron and make her counsel.

Well folks after 2 years and help from many of my new found friends this story will be coming to the end. I do not know when the last chapter will be up.

Please leave a review. Thanks a lot


	71. Chapter 71

_Thank you so much to everyone. I know that everyone will be sad that this story is ending. It is funny that after exactly 27 months this story is complete. Scary huh? Well please enjoy the FINAL chapter of the Secret of Bumblebee._

Chapter 71

Bumblebee felt herself come online with strong arms wrapped around her holding her tight. So she onlined her optics just a little bit to see Jetfire holding her with tears in his optics. Bumblebee scanned the area that she could see and saw the Cybers along with a Cyber that she had only seen in pictures and her team and family all around her crying.

"Jetfire I know how much you want to believe that she is alive but she gave her soul to save us." Starcrusher told his son in law as he cried his optics out. He had lost his mate and Queen to the Terrorcons and now he lost his daughter who was so sweet and kind.

"NO! She promised that she wouldn't leave me." Jetfire sobbed as he held his mate closer to his chassis.

Crystal who had been restored to her orginal Decepticon form and Sentinel tried to pry Bumblebee from Jetfire's grasp only to get growl at by the Flyer.

Wildfire knew what Jetfire was going through as he had lost his mate once only to get her back. The leader of the Cybers spark broke at the sight of the youngling holding the femme he had sworn to protect.

Blackarachina was sobbing into Optimus's chassis who was holding his friend tight as he cried as well.

Sari also crying her eyes out as she was being held by Bulkhead who tried his best no to cry but was failing.

Ratchet tried to hold a brave face but failed and started crying.

Prowl didn't even try to hold back his tears as he cried his optics out and Nimbus was comforting her fellow CyberNinja but was crying as well.

The rest of the Cybers didn't bother to sugar coat anything. They just cried their optics out.

Jetstorm did his best comfort Wasp who was crying as hard as anyone else was.

"Hey what's with all the tears? You're acting like someone died." Bumblebee said weakly as she onlined her optic completely.

"BUMBLEBEE! You're alive!" Everyone yelled at the same time as they saw their friend, Daughter, Princess and mate looking at them with the brightest blue optics they had ever seen.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bumblebee replied as she cuddled into Jetfire's strong hold and fell asleep as the flyer held on to his mate for dear life.

Many years had passed since the invasion of the Terrorcons and their birth of their Freedom from the virus.

Thanks to Aquarius logging into Poseidon's mind and finding the key to what made the virus all of the Terrorcons that had survived the attack and were given back their original minds underwent rehab to allow them back into society where most of them enjoyed their freedom and started families of their own.

Some of the former Terrorcons felt that they didn't belong in the ranks of Cybertron do to what they did so Starcrusher had a city built just for them so they could live out their lives in peace.

Poseidon who really was the only General to survive the attack other than Siren was rebuilt back into his original form which he turned out to be a Autobot after being freed of the Virus that cause him to do so many evil things and with some help and confidence boosts from Aquairus and Ratchet returned to teaching medics of all factions which was what he was doing when he was turned.

As for Bumblebee, she officially became the Crown Princess of Cybertron and in her Coronation JetFire was announced as the Prince Consort and it was also where Forge and Terraforce revealed that they had officially became a bonded pair as they had bonded during the battle that almost took Forge's life.

Optimus and Elita who was cured of her organic form but stayed in her spider form had started to date as did Sentinel and Crystal as she wanted to be referred to her Autobot name. Megatron was not happy that his only child was seeing an Autobot but knew that the two of them had developed feelings for each other over the course of the past year and knew that Crystal was in good servos and that Sentinel would take care of Crystal.

As for Megatron's unit they became the ambassadors of the Decepticons because their experiences with the Autobots and their ranks.

Thanks to the Terrorcon invasion the Autobots and Decepticons had come together as one and united in one of the darkest hours and would stay united under a King and Princess who didn't see Autobot or Decepticon but saw Cybertronian.

Some time had passed since the uniting of the Factions and everyone was excited when Bumblebee announced that she was carrying a sparkling. Everyone on Cybertron rejoiced that the Princess who had shown kindness to everyone was with spark.

The time came when Bumblebee was rolled into the delivery room and everyone that she considers family waited for the arrival of the newest member of the Royal Family.

Bumblebee had gone into early labor which wasn't uncommon but could be deadly for both the Carrier and sparkling. But Ratchet had told them that the sparkling was going to be alright.

"Come on Bee one more push and you'll be able to see your sparkling." The old medic said as he saw the sparkling head start to come out. He and Aquarius were the medics that Bumblebee wanted to help deliver her sparkling as she trusted them the most out of all the medics on Cybertron.

Bumblebee let out a scream as she pushed with all her might. She could feel the Sparkling leaving her body and waited for the sound that was so precious to her, the first cry of her sparkling.

"Congratulations Bumblebee it is a healthy little femme and I must say she looks just like her father." Ratchet told the youngest member of his team as he handed her a blanket wrapped sparkling.

Jetfire who had finally been allowed into the room was beaming with joy at the sight of his new sparked daughter who did in fact have his frame but the coloring was her mother's.

"She is to being so beautiful Bumblebee." Jetfire told his mate as he crawled onto the berth with his mate and newly sparked daughter who was already going to have a protective father.

"That she is Jetfire that she." Bee replied as he gently handed over her daughter to her father who started to coo like a bird.

After having some time alone Bumblebee told Ratchet that he could let the rest of her family in to see the new Princess of Cybertron.

"So what are you going to name this little cutie?" Terraforce asked as he took her turn holding the newest royal that she would protect.

Bumblebee and Jetfire looked at each other before turning back to the group and saying the name of the femling.

"MoonFire. The fire is for her father and the moon is from my mother." Bumblebee replied.

"The perfect name for a perfect femme." Megaron told Bumblebee as he was handed the sparkling princess and for some reason MoonFire started to chirp happily in the arms of the Decepticon Warlord. Megatron was shocked at the tiny femme as only his own daughter had done that.

"I think we know who is going to be MoonFire's godfather." Bumblebee said with a slight grin.

"You want me to be her Godfather?" Megatron asked as he held the sparkling close.

"Yes we do for you see we wanted MoonFire to choose her Godparents from the way she is acting with you and Terraforce I say she had picked them." Bumblebee replied.

"I am honored that you would do this. Thank you." Megatron said with a rare smile.

"You are welcomed." Jetfire replied as he shook Megatron's servo.

"Alright everyone that is enough as it time for Bumblebee and MoonFire to get some sleep so all of you but Jetfire get out." Ratchet growled as he turned into his old cranky self but order everyone to get out with laughter in his voice.

After everyone left Ratchet took his newest patient and placed her in a tiny metal crib and covered the sparkling up with a thermal tarp.

"You get some sleep Bumblebee as I know you need it." Ratchet informed the new mother as he left the room to give the new parents time with their daughter.

Bumblebee just couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past two years but was glad that everything had happened as she never would have found out her father was or became mates with Jetfire nor would have freed her people and the Terrorcons from the evil clutches of DarkStar nor would a peace treaty be signed by both factions ending the war for good.

Bumblebbe knew that things would never be the same but she knew that her daughter would be free and grow up to be a wonderful Queen.

**Well every one this is the end after over 2 years and many ideas and suggestions and lots of help later. I want to thank everyone who helped me with this story as you all know who you are.**

**As of this moment there will NOT be a sequel to this story as I want to focus on my other stories that I am writing.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT OF THE STORY AS IT WAS MY VERY FIRST STORY THAT I WROTE AND HELPED ME WRITE MY OTHER FANFICS. **

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


End file.
